Ten Yards to Victory: The Pigskin Ball
by IceLegatus
Summary: After Wuncler Sr. decides to bet Woodcrest on a high school football championship, he recruits Huey to once again put together a team. Reluctantly Huey gets a team together and finds himself and the gang in the dark and ugly world of high school football.
1. Chapter 1  Wuncler's New Gamble

**A/N**: This is the first time I've ever tried to write a Fan fiction so please bare with me. I'm used to creating the characters rather than taking characters created by someone else and trying to learn everything about them and try to guess at how they would react in new situations. If you like this story please review. I have a squeal already planned if this goes well and I have another more action oriented story in development. Please pardon any grammar mistakes, I'm not an editor so i miss things, if you see errors hit me up so I can correct them, but I am Canadian and proud of it so i won;t change spelling variations. the story will move into action themes and crime (Riley's crimes) later int he series. That being said please review, good or bad i want everything, don't sugar coat it. I listed this as adventure/crime because their was no sport genre and later in the series there will be more action scenes and their will be crimes committed and i"m guessing you can guess by who.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Boondocks Aaron McGruder does, but I wish I did, but I guess it would be little racist if I did.

**Chapter One - Wuncler's New Gamble  
**

He shuffled his feet, firmly planting his left red and black shoe into the soft ground and then followed suit with his other foot. He dug in as he started his count. The line in front of him shuffled and someone ran behind him crossing form one side of the line to the other. As he passed him, he bent over to receive the ball from his centre, his tall black afro rustling in the light breeze. Once the runner reached the end of the line he shouted, "Hike, Hike" (he did not like the traditional 'hut') and his centre snapped the lemon shaped, brown leather ball back into his waiting hands.

Once he felt the ball firmly in his hands, he stood up straight and took two steps back to put distance between him and his offensive line which was trying desperately to hold back the charging defensive line. The lines where only made of six people, the biggest guys on his team. On either end of his line his receivers shot down the field in their prearranged routes, one with cornrows running down his neck to his shoulders took a long route past much of the defensive line except for the single defender who tried unsuccessfully to shadow him and hooked back toward him. He was his target and as his offensive line finally broke down and a large defender broke through, he released a bullet pass across the field.

He watched the ball spiral perfectly through the air until the big teenager ran him over like a freight train. His breath rushed out from his lungs and under the weight of his attacker he gasped for breath hoping the ball made it to his target. He wanted to beat these white rich boys so bad.

"Oh ya Reezy in da house, son," he heard from down the field. "I all up in ya grills, playas."

"You okay Huey," his best friend and snapper Michael Caesar asked, his dreads bouncing around as he bobbed his head to the music in his head. He offered Huey his hand and the teenage revolutionary accepted it and allowed his friend to pull him to his feet.

"Niggas you gay," Riley called from the end zone where he was hanging off the field goal posts at the end of his touchdown celebration. If there was one thing they could count on was Riley's showboating, and to showboat he needed to score so he would do everything to score.

"Hurry and set up before the bell rings," a white kid from Riley's class shouted trying to organize his players. They were only three points behind and needed to at least get within field goal range if they did not want to lose. But they did not even get a chance to line up as the bell rang out loud commanding everyone to return to their classes, their lunch was over.

"Looks like we win this one," Caesar cheered, slapping Huey on the back.

"Now it's back to our white controlled excuse for a school," Huey muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and lowering his head.

It was utter chaos near the school doors as all the students on the field during their lunch period tried to squeeze through the two small doors before the second bell rang and they were late. Just inside the doors was the first set of lockers that lined just about every wall in the three floor school. Standing in front of the first two lockers were two familiar girls. One dressed in almost entirely in pink was slender and fragile looking with light caramel skin and uncontrollable hair that she desperately to contain in twin puffy ponytails. Her name was Jazmine Dubois and had been Huey's neighbour since they both moved into Woodcrest, Maryland six years ago. Beside Jazmine leaning against the lockers was the athletically built and taller Cindy McPhearson, her best friend. Huey did not particularly like Cindy, seeing her has the epidemy of what was wrong with black culture, she was white and essentially a female version of his delinquent brother Riley.

"How was the game?" Jazmine asked closing her locker and sliding up beside Huey who scowled but let it go.

"We won," Caesar gloated. "Put a slammin' on those white boys."

"I saw part of it, it was straight up trippin'," Cindy added. "Where's my ace anyway?"

"Riley hopefully went to class," Huey said pushing his way through the crowd to their next class. By a strange coincidence they all had their afternoon classes together, but Riley being two years younger and only a freshman only had Cindy, whose grades had suffered since she began hanging out with Riley and failed some of her classes, for his morning classes and in the afternoon was alone in the school as the only black freshmen he made a regular habit of not showing up to his afternoon, something Huey was trying and failing to correct. He generally, much to the dismay of Huey, spent his time at Ed Wuncler III's house.

Inside the classroom they were met by a surprise guest. He was a bulbous old man dressed in an expensive looking suit, he was Ed Wuncler Sr. and he owned pretty much all of the Woodcrest and the surrounding area, including the school and their house.

"Ah just the little group of miscreants I was looking for," Wuncler smiled his fake smile to the group while wiping the sweat of his wrinkled face. "I have a proposition for you."

"No," Huey said definitely and considering the conversation over began walking toward his seat.

"I have a little thing with some peers on the upcoming high school mixed gender football season and we all know your people are fast," Wuncler continued ignoring Huey's refusal as if it never happened

Huey stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at Wuncler with glowering eyes. "My people?"

"We all know you are just built to be faster and I want you to organize a football team for me," Wuncler continued to ignore Huey's outbursts.

"Once again...NO!" Huey snapped wondering what the school and cops would do if he knocked the old man on his rear.

"I'm not really giving you a choice, Huey Freedman," Wuncler said addressing Huey directly for the first time. "I've bet all my property in Woodcrest on the outcome of this year's season. That includes your house Freedman and yours as well Jazmine Dubois."

"I'm in," Caesar said, still bobbing his head to the music in his head. Huey just looked at his friend annoyed with the habit he had developed over the years. "This could be fun and I used to play back in Brooklyn."

"B-ball don't start til spring so I'm in," Cindy added with a mischievous smile on her face. "Reezy would never miss a chance to get some paper so I'm sure he's in too."

"Reezy?" Wuncler looked at her with confusion and pity. Pity at how this nice little white girl was turning out.

"Riley" Cindy huffed; she did not like using his real name.

"I want to play too," Jazmine chimed in. "I'm not very athletic but I used to play a little soccer, so I can kick."

Huey sighed and pressed his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose between his eyes. He could not let Jazmine play a sport like football, she'd get torn apart. "Fine, I don't like it but I'll do it as long as I have full control of the team. That includes players, uniforms, name, and coaching responsibilities."

"I knew you'd see it my way Freedman," Wuncler laughed evilly and flashed his fake smile again. "Your first game is in two weeks so have your team ready to play by then."

"Whatever," Huey huffed again fed up with the white man that epitomized the evil he dedicated his live to fighting. "Just leave me alone."

Wuncler just continued to smile his fake smile; he always got what he wanted, just like with the dodge ball game years ago. Just before he made it all the way out the door he turned back to Huey. "By the way I have a special player for you. He'll be at your first try-outs, I'm sure he'll help your team immensely. He cost me a lot of money to get, so you better win." Leaving that threat hanging over their heads Wuncler departed whistling a light tune in victory.

With a groan Huey and the gang slid into their seats at the back of the class all but Huey abuzz about the new student who would be playing football with them.

**Look forward to the next chapter that will be up in a few days. You'll finally meet this new mystery import. What kind of character could her be. The team is going to have their first practice and possibly meet their first rival team.**


	2. Chapter 2 Jason JJ James

**A/N**: so here is the Second chapter of my football story. It the first time my original character Jason James is introduced. i decided to make him a cocky arrogant white guy to keep up with his special status. Yes he is Canadian and yes we have different rules here so keep an eye out for conflicts. I have to thank those who reviewed my first chapter especially KODfreak who was the first person to ever my fanfiction. I hope this chapter lives up to the first and improved on it. Please review and give me all criticism. Feel free to drop any suggestions you have and especially tell me if my my characters are falling out of character. Yes Hiro is going to be in this story, but since I have never actually seen his character I'm just going to wing it so while his name and some information are similar to that of the original character many things about him will not be.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Boondocks Aaron McGruder does, and the views of my original characters do not reflect my opinion, its just their character.

Chapter Two – Jason 'JJ' James

Huey stood on the sidelines of the pristine Wuncler High School football field. In his hand he carried a clipboard with everyone from the school who had chosen to come to his tryouts. He was the only person the field not wearing pads; instead he was wearing a light jacket black and white jacket and pants. He had tried to limit the number of white people who had shown up, they would only hinder his plans with their greed and stupidity. The way he saw it he only needed the bare minimum number of eleven people plus a kicker to make his team if everyone played both defence and offense. He already had Caesar, Cindy, Riley, Jazmine, and himself, plus the new kid Wuncler had recruited, and he just hoped the kid was not like Wuncler's grandson, a white rich wigger. That made six players, so he needed six more players.

On the field now he had a few hopeful candidates to make the team, Hiro Otomo was one of them. The Asian DJ had agreed to try out as long as he was in control of the music for the locker room, which Huey immediately agreed to. After that he tried to find the biggest senior students he could to fill out his offensive and defensive line and so far he was sure of Butch Magnus. Butch and Riley were still at odds, but Butch liked hitting and he needed someone to protect him so he could get the ball off.

As it was the first tryout no one had a position yet but things were starting to shape up. Naturally he was the leader and the only intelligent one in the group would be the quarterback, he did not trust Riley or Cindy, the only other two people with enough accuracy to throw the ball right with the power that came with being quarterback.

"How are things going Huey?" Jazmine asked sliding up beside the young revolutionary leader trying to catch a peek at his roster list, not that she had to worry she was already placed in the safest position and the position that spent the least amount of time on the field, the kicker. It really did not matter to him if she could kick, all he knew was that he did not want her to get hurt and he did not want Tom flipping out. The last thing he needed was to have to listen to that fake black man whine.

"Not good," Huey worried tapping his pen against his clipboard. "We have an offensive line and Caesar at its centre, but I still need a tight end, at least one receiver, and a running back."

"What about Riley? He's seems to be a good receiver," Jazmine commented watching as Riley caught a pass from Cindy while under cover from Caesar who was acting as the safety for the play.

"Ha son, you got played," they heard Riley shout from the end zone, performing his usual touchdown celebration by dunking the ball through the field goal posts and hanging of it like he just slam dunked a basketball.

"He's good but he's a better running back. Besides he's too short," Huey dismissed her idea. "I wonder what position that new kid is going to play."

"Speaking of the new kid, have you seen him yet?" Jazmine asked sliding closer so she was nearly touching Huey.

"Nope. He did not come to school today. Maybe he isn't showing up. Maybe Wuncler couldn't get him. All the better though he's probably just like Ed," Huey said disgust crossing his usual stone face as he mentioned Ed Wuncler III, Riley's gangster attitude enabler.

His black and orange cleats clanked and clattered on the asphalt school grounds as he crossed the blacktop heading toward the green football field. He could see people practising on it, but there was nowhere near enough for a full team. In his hand he carried his helmet with an amber coloured visor, in the other hand he carried his shoulder pads slung over his shoulder. His pads were covered in a red and white football jersey with a maple leaf on the front.

Wuncler had told him to look for a black teenager with an outrageous afro and it took him a few seconds to find him standing on the side lines. Even looking at him from behind, he could tell he was not like the stereotypical African American. Beside him was a caramel coloured girl with equally poufy brown hair and did not look like she belonged on a football field. Wuncler had mentioned something about it being a mixed gender leaguw, but he was not sure how he felt about laying out a girl, lucky his position did not have him doing much hitting.

"You Huey Freedman?" he said when he was close to the afro kid.

Huey turned to look at the newcomer and his face immediately fell.

"Who's da tall cracka?" Riley shouted from the field. "He the new guy? Looks like a hater."

"What my moronic brother is asking is, who are you?

"The name's Jason James, you can call me Jay, JJ, Double J, J squared, or the Great One," he said looking down at Huey with a cocky smile on his face, resting his helmet on his blonde fauxhawk hair. He was much taller than Huey, probably the tallest person on the field.

"What do you want Jason James?" Huey asked with a bad feeling, he needed no more white people on his team.

"I'm Wuncler's import, I'm an All Canadian High School Wide Receiver and national MVP," Jason gloated. "This the entire team here?" he nodded his head toward the field.

"Pretty much," Huey huffed, scribbling the white boy's name on the bottom of his clipboard. He already did not like the kid and his accent was weird, but at least he did not act like Cindy, he gave him a point for that.

"You realize there are only like eleven or twelve guys here and a team usually has twenty three plus backups," Jason criticized. "But I guess it can work, after all you have me."

"Oh really," Huey asked, raising one of his eyebrows sceptically. He put his clipboard down on the bench and picked up a football. "Let's see what you got. I don't need useless people on my team."

"Bring it," Jason laughed, removing his helmet and shoving on his shoulder pads before replacing his helmet on the top of his head.

"Cindy, Caesar come here I have a job for you," Huey called to the two friends who were standing off on the other side of the field.

"What ya need me for B?" Cindy asked meeting them in the middle of the field. "Is dis da new kid? Anotha cracka, please."

"You're white to girlie,' Jason replied to her comments.

"You straight up trippin' B, I as black as da night time sky," Cindy said taking offense, but she gave him wink that showed her offense was not real.

"I need the two of you to cover this guy. Stick to this guy like a white guy to money," Huey said dropping to a ready position. "You ready Jason James?"

"I'm always ready," Jason said, pushing his helmet done. "Let's get this over with?"

"Okay ready, set...hike, hike, hike," Huey called out, out of habit and fell back while Jason took off down the field, faster than Riley ever could and Riley was one of the fastest on the team. Shadowing him Caesar and Cindy tired to keep up but it was a futile cause Jason's longer limbs and natural speed gained him an extra step on his shadows .

Huey instantly predicted Jason's route and launched the ball through the air in a perfect spiral. The ball cut through the space between him and Jason, dropping off as it went. It was a perfect pass that just about anyone could have caught without coverage, but with double coverage and no help from any teammates it would be near impossible.

Looking back Jason slowed his pace to match the ball and time his catch, but slowing down allowed his shadows to catch up. Now they were right on his back and the ball was homing in and Caesar made an attempt to block the ball before it reached its target.

**There you have it CH. 2 Will Jason make the catch or will Huey show him up? What does Riley think of the new receiver**? **Next time a little more action and violence so look forward to it.**


	3. Chapter 3  Conflict

**A/N:** So this is chapter three and as promised it does have some real action. Things are going to pick up in the next few chapters. I've tried to refrain from using the n-word except in Riley's case as he really is the only one that uses it in the comic and show. I plan to give Hiro a bigger role in the story and as such his character may change from that of the original character as he meshes with Jason, so think of him as an original character under the basic mould of McGruder's Hiro. As I've said before I know next to nothing about Hiro except he is an Asian DJ I'm going to make him a third generation Asian-American so he does not have much of an accent. I have to warn you there are more than a few racial slurs thrown around in this chapter. Please Review and thanks again to KODfreak for his comments, I hope more people will review and give some feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Boondocks and its characters, Aaron McGruder does.

Chapter Three - Conflicts

His mind focused on the path of the ball. He was no longer looking back at the ball but his mind's eye remembered its trajectory path and even when not looking he could predict where the ball was going to go.

Someone put their hand on his shoulder and he felt sudden pressure as Caesar tried to launch himself off Jason and up to block the ball, but Jason twisted his upper body forcing Caesar to slip and come crashing the ground. On the ground Caesar had enough sense to reach out and catch Jason's ankle as the ball was coming into his hands.

Jason lost his footing and began following Caesar to the turf. His second shadow then hit him, wrapping her arms around him, pinning his right arm to his side, but not before he bumped the ball to stop its forward progression and force it to go up in the air vertically. Jason spared himself one last look at the ball's shadow on the turf as he was going down to line up his catch. As he crashed into the hard turf he felt the ball in his hand and he squeezed, pulling it into his neck to stabilize it.

Huey watched the scene from the place he had thrown the ball. When Caesar jumped up he thought it was over, but the new white boy had tricks up his sleeve. When he caught the ball Huey grunted, there was no way he could cut the white boy now, he was by far the best receiver he had and his speed would be extremely beneficial for their defence.

"He's good," Hiro said joining Huey and Jazmine on the side lines, his blue hair wet with sweat. "Really good."

"I know," Huey grumbled with a scowl on his face, he hated giving credit to a white boy for anything good.

"Shit boy, dat nigga got game," Riley shouted running to where Jason was trying to untangle himself from Caesar and Cindy.

Jason pulled off his helmet and tossed the ball to Riley as he came running up, his fauxhawk all messed up by his helmet. "See that. That's skill."

"Damn you gonna make a good numba two," Riley slapped him on the back.

"Number two, Riley he is going to be our first wide receiver," Huey grumbled joining them down the field with Jazmine and Hiro following close behind.

"Den what about Young Reezy?" Riley asked angrily, quickly stepping away from his new rival.

"You'll be running back," Huey said reluctantly.

"No way, no fuckin' way nigga. Why you got to do me like that Huey? Why you got to ride me like a rodeo show? Everyone knows da wide receiver is da star, knawmean," riley argued.

"Just accept it, you have no shot with me here," Jason antagonized Riley with his cocky smirk.

"How would you put it? "You game is whack, so step down and recognize," Jason imitated, rather poorly, Riley's ghetto slang.

"Hey cracka don't be slammin' on my skillz," Riley said grabbing Jason's uniform, allowing himself to slip into a nigga moment. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for Riley Jason was white.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll let go of my jersey," Jason warned, his cloudy grey eyes narrowing.

"Riley you better let go of him," Huey warned is younger brother, getting a bad vibe from the new white boy.

"Shit what he gonna do cry?" Riley spat full enthralled in his nigga moment.

Before Riley could even react, Jason dropped his helmet, grabbed Riley's hand, the one holding his uniform, broke his grip and at the same time with his other hand reached under Riley's extended arm and grabbed his triceps. Next he dragged the arm across his body and grabbed him around the waist before with the bottom of his foot he swept Riley's feet out from under him and threw him to the ground.

"Oh ya got schooled Yeezy," Cindy laughed along with everyone else that saw. "He made ya look like a fool."

"I wasn't ready," Riley shouted, jumping back to his feet and getting into his customary boxing stance, jumping lightly up and down with his fists ready, pinkies extended. "Ya think you all that Casper."

"I am, Carlton."

"Bird shit."

"I didn't know cargo could talk," Jason replied.

"Canyada bitch," Riley shot back shocking everyone. No one expected Riley to know an ethnic slur as vague as Canyada.

"Are they exchanging racial slurs?" Jazmine asked Huey shocked. She had grown used to some of the terms Riley used but she had never heard some of these. It was interesting and terrifying at the same time.

"This is not going to end well," Hiro mused.

"Huey stop them before someone gets hurt," Jazmine pleaded with Huey.

"Let them settle this between themselves," Huey dismissed the fight. "It could help tighten my offensive core." Huey turned his back on the fight and went back to get his clipboard form the bench.

"I'm proud to be Canadian you cast iron bitch," Jason returned. Everyone one there could see the near impossible happening. A white person was being dragged into a nigga moment after the insult to his home country. Nothing was as dangerous as insulting an overly patriotic foreigner about his country.

"Riley's gonna get his ass handed to him," Caesar said to Cindy as Jason began to do a light bounce himself and shake his arm to loosen them.

"It's a sad day when Reezy gets whooped by a white boy," Cindy replied, half looking away but still trying to peek. No seemed to doubt the outcome.

Riley and Jason circled and before Riley charged Jason with abandon. Jason simply sidestepped Riley and planting on hand as he stepped around Riley to force the younger teen off balance.

"Come on, choco, JJ will show what being great really means," Jason taunted Riley.

"Shut it Caulkie," Riley shouted launching a combo of short jabs and hooks and Jason, but the taller white kid got his guard up.

"This guy can fight," Hiro commented as Jazmine left to follow Huey not wanting watch tow people beat each other up. "He got to have MMA training or somethin'"

"I can see some Brazilian Jujitsu," Caesar said as Jason slammed his elbow into Riley's guard. "And Muay Thai."

Jason dodged another one of Riley's wild combos and launched into a combo so his own. He led with his fist, but at the last second cut his punch short and struck out with his elbow, but riley blocked with his forearm. With Riley occupied with his fist, Jason came up with his knee, but Riley blocked that with his own knee.

"Not bad clyde, not bad," Jason smiled. "I haven't had a fight like this in a long time."

"Clay-eater stop talkin' and fight," Riley growled trying to level a wide haymaker.

"He shouldn't have done that," Hiro said shaking his head. "He's done now."

Jason came under Riley's arm with an under hook grab locking up Riley's swinging arm. He stepped in between Riley's feet to put him off his balance and under hooked his other arm. With Riley neutralized, Jason stepped around him, hugging Riley's body so Riley's swinging elbow could not hit him. Once again Jason used the bottom of his foot against Riley's heel to bring him to the ground. Once on the ground, Jason stabilized his hold by sticking out his leg out before grabbing Riley's arm and shifting his body to bring his leg over Riley's face. He squeezed his knees together over Riley's arm before falling back into an arm bar.

"Ah Nigga!" Riley shouted, furiously tapping Jason's leg with his free arm.

"Oh Reezy you got beat like he was Huey," Cindy laughed at her close friend. "I ain't seen a B get beat dis bad since da days of da KKK."

"Not bad Riley Freedman," Jason said offering Riley his hand.

"The name is Free-man not Freed-man," Huey interjected, returning with his clipboard now that the fight was over. Seeing Riley so easily handled he wanted a go at the white boy, but he was not about to have a street fight with him, maybe a controlled match once this football thing was finally over and done with.

"Really, my bad Huey," Jason said putting his hands up. "Whenever Wuncler talked about you during our negotiations that is how he said it, so I thought that was how it was pronounced."

"Just don't do it again," Huey warned turning away again. 'Let's get back to practise I have a protest to get to soon.'

Jason picked up his helmet and grabbed Riley by the shoulder as everyone separated to return to practise. "I know you want to be Wide Receiver Riley, but trust me, the running back gets more props then the receiver."

"F'realz," Riley look at him with a light in his eyes.

"F'realz when you break out of the defensive first line and into their secondary the crowd will go fucking wild. A running back that can run the ball and catch it will generally become the biggest star on the team," Jason said nudging Riley with his helmet. "If I had the body to be a running back I would, but my height makes me a better receiver. Just get yourself a cool looking helmet like I did so everyone well know who you are."

"So a real nigga plays runnin' back?"

"Sure," Jason said uncomfortable, not wanting to repeat the n-word.

"Damn I'm gonna be bank up in here," Riley shouted running over to where they were setting up a play.

"That was surprising," a feminine voice said from behind him. He had thought everyone had left before he started talking, but obviously he was wrong. Turning his head he saw Cindy walking just behind him. He had not recognized her voice when she was not talking like Riley. "I've only known you for a few minutes but I got the impression you were a spotlight hog."

"Skill recognizes skill," Jason said giving her his now classic cocky smirk. "Same goes for you. You're fast, but I'm faster."

"I practice," Cindy said. "And I'll get you; you're not as fast as you think."

**Look forward to Ch. 4. Are Riley and Jason now square or will there things escalate. And what about Huey will he come to at least tolerate Jason and look past his whiteness. Is a rivalry starting between Cindy and JJ I'm hoping to work in Ed and Rummy in the next few chapters as they are my favourite characters so look out.**


	4. Chapter 4 George Bush High

**A/N**: So here's chapter 4 and things are now I hope getting interesting. Now we're going to get a glimpse of the darker side of high school sports. Once again I have to give my props to **KODfreak** for continuing to review and give me feedback you should all head over to his profile and check out his stories. I also have to extend thanks to **DaveTheWordsmith** for reviewing and being the first person to favourite this story and you should check his works too. Please review and give feedback so I can make this story better. Make sure to pay attention to the opposing players because I may have something interesting coming up with them as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer**: By now everyone should know I do not own The Boondocks (though I wish I did) Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures do.

Chapter 4 – George Bush High

A week passed without another incident as the team practiced at lunch and then after school every day and on the weekends they spent the whole day on the field. Football had consumed them. What had started as a coerced action by Wuncler, Sr. was turning into a love and obsession for the gang.

After his fight with Riley, Jason had begun to integrate himself into the gang as if he had always been there. Huey still could not stand him, but he was hitting it off with everyone else. He had particularly hit it off with Hiro and spent much of his free periods with the Asian DJ going over playlists for their practices and their special game day playlist.

Thanks to Wuncler, Jason was put into the same classes as Huey, Caesar, Jazmine, Cindy, and Hiro. Today like every other that past week they sat on the edge of their seats watching the analog clock above the door waiting for it to finally strike 2:30. The seconds seemed to tick by like a snail as their teacher went on about Shakespeare's Midnight Summer Dream. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang out through the classroom and the gang were the first ones out the door, shoving their classmates out of the way.

They ran down the hall to the gym lockers where their equipment was waiting. As had become tradition they waited until the entire team had gathered in the hallway for Huey's pre-practice instructions. Once everyone had gather Huey began his speech, standing on one of the benches that lined the other side of the gym hallway like it was a soapbox or a podium, and he began his speech.

"It's been brought to my attention that some of us are lacking in physical conditioning, and since almost everyone will be forced to play the entire game we have to be in the best physical condition we can be by next week. That being said we are going to open this practice and every practice after this doing physical conditioning so you won't need your gear until later so bring your helmet and shoulder pads with you, but change into your bottoms and cleats. Today we'll be doing a fitness test by seeing how many laps around the field everyone can do. When you've reached your limit simply walk onto the field. Alirght?"

Everyone replied with a loud alright or aight before gathering their gear from their lockers and dispersing into the locker rooms.

Ten minutes later everyone gathered at on the field before splitting into two groups and going to either side of the field. Riley, Jason, Cindy, Hiro and a few of the line men lined up one side and everyone else lined up on the other. On Huey's signal everyone started running at a light place.

"Ya'll ain't catchin' me," Riley challenged jumping to the front of his group with a short burst of speed

"Bring it Reezy," Cindy accepted the challenge speeding up to catch up with Riley and they both shot off down the field leaving the rest of the group behind.

It was not long before the linemen dropped back unable to keep pace with either Riley and Cindy or the more paced Jason and Hiro. On the other side of the field Huey, Caesar, and Jazmine had left their linemen behind who were in danger of being overtaken by Riley and Cindy.

"You're taking this a little easy aren't you," Hiro commented as he and Jason passed their first corner as Riley and Cindy were passing their second.

"Then let's speed things up," Jason said picking up speed and Hiro followed suit.

All four of them eventually passed Huey's linemen while Huey, Caesar and Jazmine were closing in on their linemen. No one expected the linemen to stay on the track long; their job was not running but blocking.

On the other side of the track Jazmine was trying to keep pace with Huey as they passed the field gold pots. "Have you picked the positions yet, Huey?" she asked trying to control her breathing and talk at the same time.

"For the most part. I'm going to give them out after this," Huey replied having no trouble with his breathing.

"So, Huey, besides Riley being running back and JJ being wide receiver who else has a position?" Caesar asked trying to get his position out of Huey a head of time.

"You'll find out later," Huey said firmly.

"Stop being a Nadar, this sucks more than Star Wars Episode One," Caesar protested. "Your being just like George W. Bush, ruining everything." Huey turned to look at him with glaring eyes. "Okay I'm sorry that one went too far."

"Just run," Huey snapped.

By the third lap all the linemen had quit and by the fifth Jazmine joined them in the middle of the field where they laid down on the turf turning to cool down. On the fourth lap Riley and Cindy fell back and Hiro and Jason caught up. On the eighth lap everyone was dripping sweat, their shirts drenched through and any product they had in their hair to keep it up had rinsed out with the salty liquid.

"You still going Esco," Jason said, his now flat hair bouncing with his steps, as Cindy and Hiro began to lag back to form up with Huey and Caesar who had stepped it up a level.

"Dis nothin'," Riley replied and once again picked up his pace and this time Jason followed, matching the young thug's pace.

Behind them Huey and Caesar finally caught up with Cindy and Hiro on the next lap. By the next lap after that they were all labouring for breath and as if they were all telekinetically connected vacated the track around the field to join the rest of the team in the centre.

Once they joined up with the rest of their team, Cindy flopped down beside Jazmine, but the boys remained standing to stretch out their hurting muscle and remove the lactic acid that was building in their muscles.

"Damn it's hot," Caesar complained pulling his sweat drenched black shirt off and tossing it on the field. Beside him Hiro and Huey followed suit and most of the linemen had changed into clean shirts and were waiting for everyone to finish so they could start the real practice.

Cindy jabbed Jazmine in the ribs and nudged her head toward the boys with an uncharacteristic giggle. Each of the boys was well built as was expected from all the martial arts training they did along with the last week of football practices.

Jazmine returned the nudge pointing to the two boys remaining on the track. Each was in the middle of stripping off their drenched and heavy shirt as they continued on their laps neither willing to give ground. Both were covered in muscle, more so than anyone would expect from a sixteen year old and a fourteen year old. Jason was bigger but that was only because of he was further in his development from child to man. Both girls just gawked with their mouths open and thanks to a preoccupation with trying to catch their breath no one noticed.

Jason and Riley went for another five laps before Riley began to slow and too stubborn to quit fell over in the middle of the track. Jason spared him one look while he kept going, leaving Huey and Caesar to collect Riley and drag him to the field. Once he had done another half a lap Jason decided it was finally time to come and he made a b-line for the centre of the field.

"What the hell are the two of you made of?" Caesar asked his new friend as he came joined the group.

"He's been doing stamina exercises all week after practice since he found out we would be playing both offence and defence," Hiro answered for the heaving receiver. 'I've tried to keep up but he's a machine."

"A machine really? We've got to see this," someone said from the edge of the field. It was the first time any of them had noticed three white boys and a girl standing at the edge of the field watching them. Two were smaller and thinner boys and one was a very large boy. The girl was a bit bigger than Cindy but had the same general athletic build.

The one who had spoken had gel spiked clean blonde hair and his eyes were hidden behind rainbow tinted shades. He was tall and slender with big legs for running. He walked with the same air as Jason, like he was king of the world and that annoyed the import receiver. He was dressed in an expensive leather coat with blue denim jeans and a white shirt with the word 'greatness' written on it in stylized lettering.

"Our reports said you would be practicing today," the boy said crossing the field with his entourage following up behind him. He walked up to Huey and offered him his gloved hand. "My name is Kyle Quilin."

"What do you want?" Huey asked hotly upset that another white boy and this time a rich white boy was one his field. He tolerated Cindy because she was Riley's friend and Jason because of his talent.

"You must by Huey Freeman. I'm from George Bush High in the next district over. My football team will be your opponents next week so I came to see what we're up against but you do not even have a full team."

"Nigga we don't need a full team to beat ya ass," Riley said finally able to stand up again.

"I hope not because we don't want to waste our time on posers," Kyle said. "Once we found out you can't even fill out a full team we decided to come and persuade you to forfeit and not waste any of my time."

As if on cue the very large boy with long brown hair stepped forward cracking his knuckles. He was not like most of their linemen. He was not just big but had the muscles to show he was in shape unlike their guys. Their linemen wanted to get up but because of their rather poor shape they many were still winded.

"And if we decide not to?" Huey asked with his classic raised eyebrow while folding his arms over his chest.

"Well Rex and Johnny here are going to have to do something about it then," Kyle said nodding first to the big man who flexed his muscles and then to the small slender tanned boy with shoulder length dirty blond hair who pulled out what looked like a tire iron. The slender boy seemed reluctant to pull out the weapon looked sadly at his leader.

"Well I still have to say no," Huey said dropping into his fighting stance and to his side Jason stepped up bouncing on his feet while rolling his neck and shoulders. Even after over twelve laps he was still ready to go.

The two boys from G.B High began to advance forward but did not get more than two steps before the sound of gunshots broke through the air and drew everyone's attention to the black Escalade that can peeling onto the school grounds, taking out part of the school's fence as it went.

**So that it's for Ch. 4 hope you enjoyed it. Who's in the SUV and what is going to happen with the kids from G.B. High? Please review and give feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5 Bodyguards

**A/N: **So here is Chapter 5 and finally some real football. I wanted to get Ed and Rummy into the story eventually and I think I've found a good place for them, but I'm still studying their characters so please excuse any inaccuracies, but please point them out to me in a review or message and give some feedback how to improve them and any other character so they seem more like the originals. I'm crossed about adding a romantic subplot to the story as it takes away from the main plot but who knows, review and give your opinion. Anyone who gets the name drops in this chapter kudos to you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Boondocks, the Calgary Stampeders or Hamilton Tiger-cats or any players or symbols in that CFL, same goes for the NFL or anything else I missed for that matter.

Chapter 5 – Bodyguards

The black Escalade peeled onto the school grounds busting up the school ground's fence as the light of gunshots flashed out of passenger side window. The SUV sped across the blacktop to the football field its base pounding from an incoherent rap song and did a donut before coming to a sudden stop at the edge of the field.

"What the hell is this now?" Kyle cursed his attention drawn to the gun blazing SUV.

"You don't think it's...?" Cindy asked Riley who was now sitting up watching Rex rather than the black SUV.

"Of course it is. Who else would be so stupid?" Huey answered. He was thankful for the interruption but knew what was to come would probably cause even more trouble.

The Escalade's engine turned off, the front doors opened and two white men stepped out. From the driver's side stepped out a man with short red hair and green eyes. He was wearing his baggy pants well below his waist so his white boxers were showing with a dark green bullet proof vest under a beige trench coat he wore off his shoulders and a black toque (beanie). Around his neck on a heavy chain hung a diamond covered 'W'. In one hand he carried a PGS-10 shotgun and in his other a black Smith and Wesson Model 119 pistol. On the other side of the SUV a man with blonde dreads pulled back under a red, white and blue bandanna rolled up into a headband and black shades stepped around the front of the Escalade. He was dressed in a black suit under a heavy black trench coat. Resting on his shoulder was a M14 rifle.

"Can this get any worse?" Huey groaned. "Everyday more white boys come trespassing on my field."

"What do we have here Ed?" Rummy asked his partner rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip before grabbing his crotch and swaying his shoulders for a dramatic strut.

"Ya sound sexy when ya're curious," Ed said as they advanced on the field earning a confused look from just about everybody. "What da fuck ya'll lookin' at?"

From the field, Riley could not help but throw in a, "Nigga you gay."

"What the fuck are you saying Ed?" Rummy asked stopping and looking at his friend.

"What?" Ed said turning to look at Gin and they all saw the small blue headset in his ear.

"That fucking thing again. What did I tell you about Nigga technology?" Gin huffed shaking his head in shame at the stupidity of his friend. "Turn that shit off we have a job to do."

Ed looked back at the field and smiled at the three intruders. "Fine. I'll call you back." Ed pressed hung up his ear piece. "Happy now? Can't even talk to bitches anymore."

"What the hell do the two of you want?" Kyle barked having enough of the two bumbling fools. "Can't you see this is none of your business?"

"We're Americans everything is our business. It's our god damn given right as Americans," Rummy said lowering his M14 to point at the arrogant rich boy. "Now I suggest you shove off before I get trigger happy."

"Boss I think we should leave," the girl said grabbing Kyle's sleeve.

"Mina shut it," Kyle said, breaking her grip. He started walking hotly toward the pair of ex-marines but Ed fired his pistol at his feet stopping him in his tracks. "Maybe we should go...for now, but we'll be back to settle this any other, you can be assured of that, Huey Freeman."

"Ya bitch ass is welcome anytime," Riley retorted his breathing finally back to normal and he popped up into his fighting stance. "Just bring some more homies next time, nigga."

"Off ya go," Ed taunted him, waving his pistol toward Kyle and his quickly retreating group. "I better not catch ya bitch ass up in here again our all cap a mothafucker."

"What's up guys?" Ed said putting his pistol away and fist bumping Riley.

"What are you two doing here?" Huey asked, his eyes narrowing. Anywhere Ed and Rummy were trouble was only a moment behind.

"Ed's granddad asked us to come as security," Rummy explained. "Supposedly these tournaments can get a little dirty so me and Ed are here to make sure no one stops you from winnin'."

"Ah damn dis is gettin' good," Riley said with a fist pump. "Ed and Rummy are gonna by hangin' wit us now. Yo, yo dere gonna be a party up in this shit."

"No there will not," Huey corrected him before turning to Jason. "These two degenerates are Ed Wuncler III, the grandson of your contractor and..."

"Gin Rummy," Jason finished, locking hands with Rummy before giving the wannabe criminal mastermind a fist bump.

"You know them?" Huey said a little surprised.

"Sure he does who do think got Ed's grandfather to import him," Rummy said, slapping Jason on the back. "We've known JJ for several years now."

"How, he's Canadian?" Jazmine asked.

"Over in Iraq," Ed said.

"But he's too young to serve," Caesar added.

"Nah, not him personally, his older brother Jessie, god rest his bitch loving soul. He was a merc and assigned to our unit to find WMDs," Rummy explained.

"Weapons you did not find," Huey interjected.

"The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absences," Rummy replied as he always did when this subject was brought up."

"His bro was straight up trippin', Riley, bitches lined up in front of him even those carpet wearing ones," Ed added and by his tone they could tell he was still upset about how his tour went.

"Fine then whatever, just go sit over there and don't cause any trouble," Huey said motioning toward the bench. He turned back to his team and cleared his throat. "That was alright for the first day, but some of us have to get better.

"First before we start running drills I will be assigning positions. From here on out your training will be designed to you position," Huey said and everyone perked up. "I will of course be the Quarterback that should not be too much of a surprise at this point. Cindy and Riley will share backup duties if it comes to that. Riley will also be our primary running back."

"True dat," Riley whooped, rising the roof.

"Anyway, Jason will be a wide receiver along with Hiro who will also double as a running back when needed," Huey continued ignoring his brother's outburst.

Jason and Hiro fist bumped.

"Cindy you will be our tight end."

"Of course B." Cindy stuck a flexing pose. "No one gonna be breakin' my guard."

"I'm sure you all know you are linemen," Huey said to the group of big men who were seated off to the side. "Jazmine because we do not have enough people you are going to be our third receiver, but your primary duty will be as kicker."

"Alright Huey. I'll do my best," Jazmine nodded determinedly.

"Okay with that done we'll start practice. I want my receivers and Riley running routes. Split into two sides, one offence and one defence and Cindy and Riley with alternate quarterback duties. The line men will also split into two groups and run plays off the line of scrimmage to get some human practice, later you'll practice with the sled dummies. Caesar and Jazmine you'll be coming with me. Jazmine you will be working on kicking and Caesar I have something I want to run by you. Any questions?"

"I have a couple," Jason said.

"What?" Huey asked.

"I've been here for over a week now and I still have no real idea about this tournament we competing in. I've heard it been called a tournament and a season which is it because at my old high school our season was ten sometimes eleven games long?" Jason asked.

"I thought Wuncler already told you," Huey answered.

"He just offered me a contract to play football, but he never gave the details, not that I cared to ask, he was paying well," Jason also admitted thinking with hindsight that he maybe should have asked these question during contract negotiations.

"Well it's a tournament. Our league is like a secondary league. We have a varsity team that competes in a full season, that's why we are having such a hard time finding players. Most of our linemen were kicked off or banned from the real team," Huey explained. "There are eight teams in the mixed gender league, four to our division and four in another. They are made up from the surrounding schools. In our division there is our school, George Bush High School, Ronald Reagan High School, and Roosevelt High School. Not that any of those people really deserve schools named after them. The tournament lasts two months and we will play three games in our division, the first place team goes on to face the first place team in the other division for the championship. That is our goal or Wuncler loses the bet."

"I get it now," Jason said.

"Good, then let's start practice," Huey said and the team broke up.

"What do you think they are working on?" Hiro asked as the receivers broke off from the group to retrieve their shoulder pads from the pile near the bench.

"Man this shit is boring," Rummy complained as they got into hearing distance. "Can't you guys make this more interesting?"

"Well I'm sure da cheerleaders are practicin' in da gym right now and da cafeteria probably has some food still left out," Cindy suggested picking up her shoulder pads that were covered in a New Orleans Saints jersey with the number 24 on the back and front.

"Ya love peepin' da bitches Ed," Riley added picking up his own pads with a Chicago Bears jersey without numbers on it. His black helmet was a unique helmet with a gold tinted visor and he had painted it with his Lethal Interjection symbol on one side and Thugnificient and his crew on the other. They had become hot again in the last few years and were back on top.

"Save us some food," Hiro said, grabbing his pads which were covered in a Calgary Stampeders jersey.

"What team is dat?" Riley asked looking at the foreign red, white, and black jersey with a galloping horse on each sleeve and the initialism CFL on the collar.

"The Calgary Stampeders, they're a team from the CFL Canada's professional league. Jason gave to me after we watched some of their games. Canadian football is so different from our football."

"Is dat were dat one is from?" Riley asked pointing this time to his pads that had the yellow, black, and white jersey of the Hamilton Tiger-cats. On each of the soldiers were a leaping tiger and the words 'Tiger Cats' was stitched on the front. It had the number 88 on the front and back with the name Stala above the back numbers.

"Another team called the Hamilton Tiger-Cats; they are my team, from my hometown," Jason explained pulling his pads on and snapping them up. He grabbed a ball from the pile beside the bench and flipped it in his hand.

"Give us a call, a call not a text, if you need us or when you are finished," Rummy said as he and Ed got up and left for the school. Even though they were not students no one would say another as Ed's grandfather owned the school.

They crossed the field toward the far 35 yard line before setting up in their first play. Jason lined up first as the defence against Cindy while Riley played quarterback and Hiro watched. Riley hiked the ball and fell back while Cindy took off in a simple hook route and Jason shadowed her. Riley threw the ball into the air, his spiral a little off, but it was accurate at least.

"You're not getting this ball," Jason told her, effortlessly keeping pace with her.

"We'll see JJ," Cindy said suddenly putting on the brakes and cross stepping back toward Riley as the ball dipped short of their current route. Jason was not fooled as he mirrored her movements, but Cindy got in front him and using her arms kept him there until the ball almost fell into her waiting hands and chest. As soon as the ball made contact, Jason grabbed her and dragged her to the ground while trying to interrupt her catch with his hands. He managed to hit her arm as they hit the ground and forced the ball out.

"Told you," Jason said, untangling from Cindy and jumping back to his feet.

Cindy slammed her fists into the ground and cursed, "God dammit I almost had it." Cindy got to her feet and picked up the ball. "Run it again!"

Jason looked over to Hiro who just waved them away and said, "Go ahead, but I get the next two."

They lined up in front of Riley again and he hiked the ball to himself again and fell back as Cindy and Jason took off.

Cindy hooked in again, but this time could not fully get inside on Jason but it was enough as the ball began to drop she reached out with Jason nearly dragged right over her and pulled it in before he brought her down again.

This time Cindy was the first to her feet and she proceeded to spike the ball in victory. "I told you. I told you I would get it," she rubbed it into Jason's face while Hiro and Riley laughed.

"Aight it's my turn to defend," Riley shouted lining up against Hiro while Cindy jogged back to take up the quarterback position while Jason sat on his helmet off to the side.

On the other side of the field Huey was huddled with Caesar while Jazmine had a bucket of balls and field goal holders set up facing the goal posts as she practiced her field goals.

"So how does it look?" Caesar said flipping a football in one hand like Jason had done.

"Our offense seems alright but besides Jason our defence is horrible," Huey answered as Hiro easily broke passed riley, easily catching the ball and running to the end zone where he spiked the ball like Cindy.

"Lucky Wuncler got him then, but I think tomorrow we should focus solely on defence," Caesar said falling immediately into the role of assistant captain and assistant coach. "And I think we should do full team drills."

"Yeah I think so too," Huey agreed still watching the receivers even cringing slightly as Jason caught Riley after he took the ball from Cindy behind their line of scrimmage. "We should see if we can get part of the varsity practice team to help us tomorrow."

Behind them Jazmine had lined up for a thirty yard field goal put sent it wide. "Maybe we should get their kicker over here to."

"Yeah,"

Huey let practice run for another hour before he blew his whistle to call an end to practice. He wanted them to continue practicing but he needed to be outside the movie theatre in an hour to protest the opening of the new Eddie Griffin movie.

"Okay everyone great practice," Caesar said to the gathered team. It was an unspoken agreement between Caesar and Huey that when it came to encouragement and praise Caesar would do it and this normally meant Huey gave the opening speech at practice and Caesar gave the one at the end. "You all did great so go shower up and head home. We'll meet you back here tomorrow at lunch as usual."

Too tired after the hard practice everyone just got up from their one knee kneel and headed silently back to the school and their locker rooms, that is except for Jason and Hiro who stayed behind.

Seeing the two boys still on the field Cindy doubled back leaving Riley who was calling Ed and Rummy to go hang out at Ed's mansion while Jazmine was trying to convince Huey to let her come to the protest with some lemonade.

"What are you guys doing?" Cindy asked the two boys who were drawing playing on the ground.

"We're going to continue practicing. Our defence could be better and we need to get used to how each other thinks and moves. Huey has other things on his mind after practice so I understand why he is leaving so earlier, but Wuncler is paying me to win, so I will do what I can to win," Jason explained.

"And I just like playing," Hiro said with a smile. "I want to be better so I can play more."

Cindy seemed to think for a moment then she picked up a ball. "While then I'm in. I could use more defence practice."

"Well set the ball up then," Jason said, putting his helmet back on and jogging back to the centre of the field. Hiro and Cindy looked at each other and followed.

Just in front of the door Caesar looked back on the field with Jazmine. "What do you think is going on down there?"

"I don't know but it can't be anything bad," Jazmine whistled, watching her best friend as she launched the ball down the field to Hiro who escaped Jason's first grab but was taken down five yards further down the field.

"You think our little white gangster friend has a thing for our northern white brother?" Caesar asked.

"Maybe, but there is also Riley," Jazmine answered.

"What about Huey?"

"I'm not talking about that," Jazmine snapped quickly blushing before elbowing him in the ribs before going inside.

Caesar continued to look down on the field bobbing his head to the beat he played through his head for his next song. Even though Huey was the captain of the team he felt like it was more his team and he wanted his players to be at their best. He wanted to win.

**Will the team solve their weaknesses before their first game? What trouble are Ed and rummy going to cause for the gang? Is something brewing in the offensive core? Find out in soon**


	6. Chapter 6 Pregame Shenanigans

**A/N:** Chapter 6 the longest chapter yet. We've finally reached the first game, but will Huey and his team be able to overcome their glaring weaknesses to pull off the victory or will the rich white Boy Kyle have the last laugh? I've decided to break up each game into a quarter a chapter so the next chapter with be quarter one of the first game. I have to send thanks out to **KODfreak **and **DaveTheWordsmith** for their constant reviews and feedback. Please review this chapter and give feedback and check out my new darker story Fate's Destined End.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Boondocks or anything associated with the Boondocks or Apple and its products.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Pregame Shenanigans**

Their cleats clacked against the cement sidewalk as they walked along the destroyed fence of Wuncler High School. The sun had barely peaked over the horizon and the sky was turning a purplish blue. There was a chill in the air signalling the start of autumn and yet two boys were up while the rest of the world tried to catch its last few hours of sleep.

"You know I've been wondering why our school is named after Wuncler when all the other schools in the district are named after your presidents?" Jason asked looking at the giant white letters that spelt out the school's name on the side of the three story school. He carried a small gym bag over his shoulder with spare clothes. It was game day and one of his many superstitions was to wake before dawn and get a light workout in so he was loose and ready for their afternoon game. If he did not get the workout in his game seemed to suffer, he would not be able to catch easy passes or defend properly. He knew it was all in his head but still he did it anyway.

"It wasn't always like that. It used to be named after Lincoln but Ed Wuncler bought it a few years before our freshmen year when they were making budget cuts and could no longer afford to keep the school running. Like most things he owns he renamed it after himself," Hiro explained, his headphones clacking around his neck in tune with his cleats. A soft beat came out of his headphones that were connected to the IPod in his pocket. Even when he was not listening to it, it still played, running through his seemingly endless playlist throughout the day.

"He really likes to let everyone know he owns everything, doesn't he," Jason commented.

"Yeah he probably would have named our team the Wuncler High School Wunclers if Huey had not managed to get him to agree to let him pick the name," Hiro agreed.

"Have you heard anything about our uniforms yet? Huey hasn't said anything about them at practice and no one else seems to know anything about them."

"Nah, he's keeping that one close to his chest, but I would not bet against something like the Black Panthers or some other revolutionary name like that," Hiro laughed and Jason joined in, it did sound like Huey.

"Probably be all black too," Jason added as they came to the destroyed school entrance. It had been a week since Ed and Rummy had destroyed the school fence and it was still not fixed, not that Ed and Rummy minded since they liked making flashy entrances whenever they arrived at the school. "What should we run first?"

"I want to try and get this bump thing down," Hiro said as they entered the school through the janitorial doors to retrieve their gear and a ball. 'Every time I try it I either do not put enough force in it and they just blow by me or I put too much in and get a pass interference call."

"Alright," Jason mumbled, moving his combination lock around in his hand until it clicked open. He pulled out his pads still covered in his Tiger-cat jersey and retrieved his helmet from the top shelf of the locker. Inside his helmet were his gloved and mouth guard.

Out on the field Hiro lined up facing Jason who at the count of three shot off down the field as if he was running for a pass though the ball remained on the line of scrimmage. Hiro shadowed him until Jason tried to cut inside and then he went to bump except he put too much force in it Jason went off balance and crashed to the ground.

Hiro offered him a hand and said, "See what I mean. I'm too afraid of not putting enough force in that I put too much in and knock you off your feet."

"It's alright. It will come with practice," Jason assured him, taking the hand and lifting himself off the ground. "We'll just run it again. We have an hour to get this down before we have to meet at Riley's."

Meanwhile, while the two teens were nearing the end of their scheduled time trying to work out Hiro's inconsistencies, Huey found himself unable to fall back to sleep, partly from worry about the game that afternoon and partly from Riley's snoring. Even though they were sixteen and fourteen Granddad was still too cheap to give them their own rooms so they still shared one. You could see the dividing line between each brother's half of the room, suddenly the posters of Malcolm X and Martin Luther King Jr. changed over to 50 cent and T.I.

Seeing the sun breaking over the horizon Huey gave up on finding anymore sleep and slid out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. If he wanted to get a proper shower in he would have to do it before Riley woke up and wasted all the water.

Standing under the warming water of the shower Huey's mind shuffled through all the plays he had spent the last two weeks devising and memorizing. With the limited number of players he had, the number of plays he could use was also severely limited. Where most teams had three receivers and two potential running backs for a total of five offensive targets, his team only had four, because there was no way he was passing the ball to Jazmine, she would not even be a receiver if he had one extra player who could catch the ball. There under the warm water of the shower Huey decided that he would find someone to replace Jazmine so she would not be in any danger.

Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, Huey's mind kept coming back to some of the special plays he had devised with Caesar over the last week. With both Cindy and Riley as competent quarterbacks he had at least one advantage that most teams did not. He could run wildcat formations without it looking like an obvious wild cat formation. No one would know if Riley was lining up as a running back or as quarterback on any given play and he hoped to use that to his advantage early and as often as he could.

Walking back to his room he found it oddly quiet, Riley was not snoring anymore. Instead the young gangster team was sitting on his bed, leaning over his playbook. Huey stopped at the doorway and hid. Riley never read anything, he hated to read, he would not even watch the news, and yet here he was pouring over a book, a book full of pictures mind you, but a book none the less. If one thing good came out of Riley preferring to play video games over watching the news was that he had many of their basic plays already memorized from so many hours of playing Madden 10. In fact Riley had provided several pages of plays to their playbook; many of course involved him getting the ball.

After a few minutes Huey finally decided to enter the room so he could put some clothes on. He felt uncomfortable standing out in the hallway in nothing but a towel when the rest of his team could be coming over at any moment. Hearing Huey enter, Riley quickly tossed his playbook across the room and grabbed the PSP he had laying on his night stand. He tried to pretend he had been playing it the whole time, but Huey could see the screen was black and the power was not even on.

He got in his room just in time as the first knocks on the front door came. Going to his window he looked out from a crack in the blinds to see Jazmine and Cindy standing outside. Cindy had stayed at Jazmine's for the night so she would not be late.

"Riley, go get the door while I get changed," Huey said rummaging through his dresser for some clothes.

"Nigga you get da door," Riley refuted, giving Huey a rebellious glare.

Huey picked up Riley's playbook and chucked it at his younger brother and would have hit him square in the face if Riley had not scuttled out of his bed. "Get the door."

"Nigga I'll get da door, but not cuz ya tellin' me too, but because it's rude to leavin' bitches waitin' on da porch," Riley mouthed back as he ran for the door. He reached the stairs and rather than take them done, he jumped on the railing and slid down. Normally he would get his rear tanned for that, but Granddad was still sleeping so he would never find out.

While Riley greeted Cindy and Jazmine, Huey quickly threw on a t-shirt and some pants before joining the trio in their living room. Already Cindy and Riley were starting up their file on Army of Two: the 40th Day and Jazmine watched from the couch. Before Huey could even sit down their door opened and shut again announcing the arrival of another of their group.

"BROOKLYN!" came the customary greeting of the Brooklyn native as he came into the living room and everyone hushed him, listening for the tell tale sounds of Granddad waking up.

"People are still sleeping," Huey scolded his best friend.

Caesar rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oops, sorry."

"Can you believe it only five hours until game time," Jazmine said excitedly, rocking in place from her pent up energy. "I couldn't sleep all night."

"Me neither," Caesar agreed flopping down on the other side of the couch. "But why are we meeting so early. The sun is barely up."

"We have to be at the stadium early so they can do some tests on the team to make sure we aren't cheating, then we have warm ups, and our game plan meeting" Huey answered, heading for the kitchen to find the orange juice. "The linemen said they would be meeting us there since most of them live nearer to the stadium then to our houses."

"What about Hiro and JJ?" Cindy asked, turning her attention from her game for a brief second before Riley began shouting for her to come pick him up before he died.

"JJ said he and Hiro were gonna go ta da school before comin' here, something about needin' to get in a workout before a game," Riley answered after Cindy revived his character. "Sounds like some superstitious bullshit ta me."

"Well I heard he was originally a hockey player and dey are a superstitious bunch so you're probably right," Cindy agreed.

"What about Ed and Rummy? Aren't they driving?" Caesar asked, sprawling on his half of the couch and closing his eyes.

'They'll be here before we have to leave, if they don't get thirsty along the way," Huey answered returning from the kitchen with a half full glass of orange juice. Everyone laughed remembering the incident from six years ago when they had stopped for gas and drinks and robbed a gas station. For everyone it was a funny memory, except for Jazmine who understandably linked that incident to her father being arrested and almost sent to jail.

"Who's bringing the food?" Caesar asked after his stomach growled loudly and every turned to look at him. "What I'm hungry."

Just then there was another knock on the door followed by it opening and closing again, in walked Hiro and Jason carrying grocery bags of food.

"We stopped off and picked up some breakfast," Hiro said laying out white containers of food.

Caesar was the first one to the containers, greedily grabbing the first one he could reach and digging into the scrambled eggs and toast. "Thanks," he managed to get out between bites.

"Ah no way you got Army of Two," Jason said taking a seat beside Riley who was trying to shoot an enemy hiding behind a wall.

"Just got it yesterday," Riley said, pulling out an RPG and firing wildly at the corner of the wall.

"Cool," Jason said reaching behind him to the table and pulling down one of the containers without taking his eyes off the game.

After eating the gang hung around the house for another two hours before Ed and Rummy showed up in a black Yukon Denali XL. Excited to be on their way they said goodbye to Granddad who had just awaken and filed out into the SUV. The ride to the stadium was uneventful, considering who was in the front seats, but both seemed to be taking things seriously for now, that was until Ed got thirsty.

"We should go to the gas station, I'm thirsty," Ed said turning on his blinker to turn in the opposite direction of the stadium.

"NO!" everyone in the car shouted but Ed was not listening until Rummy spoke up.

"Just get them to the stadium Ed, your granddad is paying us a lot to do this job and we always get the job done first. We can go to the gas station later, beside we'll need some refreshments for the game," Rummy reasoned with his partner.

"Besides Ed, there will be bitches, plenty of bitches, and bitches love sports stars and their bodyguards," Jason added to Rummy's reason with something Ed loved more than robbing convenience stores.

"That's true they do," Ed said quickly changing his blinker back to the stadium and everyone let out a sigh of relief. In all it took then nearly an hour to get to Wuncler stadium and by then people had begun filtering in for the tailgate party held by Wuncler Sr. to promote the game.

"This many people simply for a high school b-league game," Jason said in wonder.

"The people of Woodcrest and Riverton are very proud," Huey replied leading them to the back of the stadium where additional security was stationed to keep fans from harassing the arriving players.

Inside the player's section of the stadium, they were met be a group of official looking people who spilt them into two groups based on gender and then led them away. Inside the bathrooms the officials handed each of them a cup and instructed them to give them back a urine sample to test for illegal substances.

"Damn dis is wack,' Riley complained from his stall. "Given us tests like we some kind of baseball player."

"Just piss in your container so we can leave," Huey growled at his brother from his stall.

As they finished one by one they exited the bathroom and handed their container to the officials and headed for their dressing room. It was not hard to find with the large gold 'W' on the front of the door. Inside the locker room was empty, no equipment, no linemen, nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" Caesar asked checking every inch of the room. They had been told to bring their mouth guards and cleats with them but they assumed everything else would be brought over from the school before they got there, but it was empty. The room was set up like a typical locker room, with small booths for each player. What as different was a large retractable divider that split the room 80/20 for the mixed gender teams so each gender could have their privacy to change but not be separated from the rest of their team.

"We ain't got no gear," Riley cursed. "How's we supposed to play without any gear?"

"Wait do you hear that?" Caesar said and they all stopped to listen.

Outside somewhere the base of somebody's speakers was booming at they could hear the lyrics to Booty Butt Cheeks echoing through the stadium.

"Great," Huey huffed, just what he needed more dumb ignorant niggas polluting is team.

The door burst open and in entered Thugnificient in his brown currier uniform carrying a large brown box. Behind him Leonard came in wheeling several even bigger boxes on a dolly with their stereo that was blasting Booty Butt Cheeks on top and her was holding a camcorder in one hand. "Yo Riley, what's shakin' my nigga?" Thugnificient said setting the box down in the middle of the room, he had long since re-grown his old hairstyle and looked rather funny in his currier uniform and hat.

"Thugnificent, my homie. What are you doing back in da mail. I thoughts ya new ablum went platinium?" Riley greeted his Lethal Interjection crew member with a fist bump and explosion.

"It did, and we be rolling in paper again, but B.E.T wanted a new season of my hit reality series, Thugnificient: Mail Order Gangsters so here we are nigga," Thugnificient said before handing Huey a clipboard who sneered at the moment of B.E.T. "Sign here, nigga."

"Thugnificient, the security is coming," Leonard said worriedly from behind his camcorder. They could hear shouts to turn down their music from down the corridor outside their room.

"Ah shit," Thugnificient cursed. "We's got to go, good luck my niggas." With that Thugnificent ran out of the locker room and they saw large security guys chasing after them. The last they heard was Thugnificient shouting, "Eat a Dick."

Huey and the gang turned back to the boxes Thugnificient had left behind. Huey opened the first box Leonard had left to reveal brand new pads. The second had brand new helmets that were red and black with as some had predicted a black panther on either side of a black strip and some visors including Riley's gold visor. The third box had pants and gloves in the same colour as the helmets.

"No way, new gear," Cindy gushed of the boxes as the linemen began finally showing up.

"What's in that one?" Jazmine asked pointing to the box, Thugnificient had carried in.

"Probably new uniforms," Jason commented and sure enough after Huey open the box they saw black and red uniforms that oddly looked similar to the one Hiro wore during practice, except the horses were replaced with panthers in mid strike and a panther's head was on the chest above their numbers. On top of the jerseys was a note from Wuncler Sr. telling them to win since he spent so much money getting them all new equipment.

"Jazmine," Huey called as he dug out the jerseys and threw it to the mulatto kicker. She caught the jersey that had DuBois written on the back and the number 12 on the front and back.

"Thanks Huey," she said holding the jersey up to get a better view.

Huey threw out the linemen their jerseys next and they numbered between 90 and 99. Next he grabbed was Hiro's 81 jersey and Cindy's 24, then came Riley's 10, Jason's 88 and finally Huey's 1.

"Alright 88," Jason said with his cocky smile. "Wuncler remembered. I can't play without being number 88."

"You have quite a few superstitions there eh JJ," Hiro commented as he collected a set of pads and his helmet that had his numbers on the back from their boxes.

"Not that many. I have to get in my predawn workout on game days, I have to have number 88, I need to sit in the booth closet to the door, I need a coloured visor in my helmet, I need to be fully dressed except for my helmet before the ten minute warning, and I need to do my soccer exercises before each game" Jason said listing off all his superstitions as he went to retrieve to helmet that his amber visor already on it.

"Jeez you have it rough," Caesar laughed vacating the booth closest to the door.

Cindy and Jazmine went to the far side of the room and closed the partition until everyone had changed into their pants. Meanwhile Hiro set up his IPod on the docking system he brought and turned it up. All the songs up beat and faced passed to pump the team up. Once they were dressed they went out for the main warm up and returned with forty minutes. Out of the field Hiro's game playlist played on the loudspeakers form where it left on in the room.

Once they returned Huey began to go over their game plan until the ten minute warning was called. Everyone began strapping on the last parts of their gear then, except for Jason who was already fully dressed and had gone outside in the hallway to mentally prepare by doing soccer tricks with a football. His helmet held his place in the locker room facing out toward the team.

The five minute warning came through and Jason returned grabbed his helmet and joined the team as they began their walk to the field. When the approached the end of the tunnel, Thugnificient 'Stomp em in the Nuts' began playing on Hiro's direction and Riley who was first in line rushed onto the field, doing a cartwheel then a back flip as he went, much to the delight of the crowd. The size of the crowd stunned the gang, nearly half the seats in Wuncler stadium were filled and it was a professional sized stadium, almost all of Woodcrest and Riverton must have shown up. The crowd hollered and cheered and drowned out the announcer who was calling out their names and numbers as they came out of the tunnel.

After their short warm ups the referees called the captains to the middle of the field for the coin toss to see you would start with the ball. Jason, Caesar, Cindy and Riley accompanied Huey to centre field and from the George Bush Chargers came Kyle who by the number 1 on his blue and gold jersey was the quarterback and with him came Johnny who was wearing number 84, Rex who was 72, and Mina who was 32.

"I see you decided to show up," Kyle sneered. "Much good it is going to do you though; your half a team does not stand a chance, we were undefeated for the last two years."

"We'll see about that," Huey growled itching to rip the rich white boy's head off.

"I'm gonna hurt you," Rex smiled a vicious grin and Riley and Jason.

"Nigga you gotta catch us first," Riley returned flipping him the bird.

"Hey enough of that. If I see that one more time it's an automatic ten yard penalty," the lead official harped. He pulled a large coin from his pocket; one side had the American flag on it and the other a ribbon. "Since George Bush High is the visiting team they call it."

"Heads," Kyle said confidently mirroring Jason's usual cocky smirk

The official flipped the coin into the air and let it fall on the middle of the giant 'W' that marked the middle of Wuncler field. The ribbon came up and the official said into his microphone so the entire stadium could hear, "Tails, Wuncler High School do you want to receive or defend first.'

"We'll receive," Huey said.

"And we'll take the south end," Kyle replied.

With one final sneer at each other the two captains led their squad's back too their teams and everyone lined up for the opening play. Riley and Jason stood the furthest back on each side of the field near their own ten yard line while the rest of the team prepared to slow the G.B. Chargers' advance.

The G.B. Chargers' kicker smashed the ball into the air and Johnny led his team down field. The ball curved right in the air heading directly for Riley and Jason took off to try and catch Johnny before he could reach Riley as the young thug lined himself with the incoming ball.

Riley lined the ball perfectly and began moving before it even hit him so he had a running start. Johnny was the first G.B. Charger on the scene but before he could lay a hand on Riley, Jason came steam rolling in from the far side of the field for a prefect block and Riley escaped. His first job done, Jason let go of Johnny, spring boarded back to his feet and followed after Riley who had slipped another tackle.

* * *

**How far will Riley get? Will he reach the end zone on his very first touch? And can the under manned Wuncler Black Panther's pull off the upset and beat the two year undefeated G.B. Chargers? Please review and tell me do you think will happen to Riley.**


	7. Chapter 7 GB First Quarter

**A/N:** We're now into the first game of the tournament, can Huey lead his rookie team to victory over the division powerhouse or will everything come crumbling down. Once again thanks goes out to KODfreak and DaveThewithWordsmith for reviewing, everyone else please review so I can get your feedback as well. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to keep writing and the faster chapters will com out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – G.B. First Quarter

Out of the corner of his eye Riley saw Jason come flying to his aid and throw a block on Johnny allowing him to get further up the field untouched. But he did not get much further before he was faced with a wall of battling players that stretched form one side of the field to the other. His own players were trying desperately to stop the charging G.B. players from getting too him and the G.B. players were equally determined to crush him. Seeing his first opening in the line Riley made a dash for it, but just as he was about to squeak through it closed up on him. A normal kick receiver would have given up and accepted the yards he already gained, but Riley was determined to show that Jason was not the only one of the team with skills.

Instead he pivoted on his lead foot rolled off his linemen's back and away from the wall. His setback turned out to be to his advantage as Jason caught up to him. He ran right by Riley and into the line using his forward momentum to punch a hole through the line and give Riley a new route.

"Go Reezy," Jason shouted bringing his man to the ground freeing up one of their linemen at the same time.

Seeing his opening Riley took off again, slipping through the gap Jason made and into enemy territory. He juked right as he came to the next defender. The defender fell for his misdirection and Riley took off left leaving the slower defender in his dust. By now the charging defenders had stopped pushing forward and where trying to catch up him, but his team was doing everything they could to throw blocks for him.

Two more defenders converged on him at their fifty yard mark so he lowered his shoulder and drove through them knocking them on their rear. One tried to make a grab for foot as he passed but he lifted his foot up high and kept going.

He could see the end zone down the field now and only the giant Rex was left to stop him from a clear shot to it. Riley tried to juke right again, but Rex was not falling for it, so Riley spun left trying to create enough rotational momentum to break any hold Rex could get on him. Coming out of his spin Rex was still in grabbing range having waited out the spin and moved back with Riley's forward progression and the large senior lunged at him.

With only one option, Riley stutter stepped throwing off Rex's timing and ducked, narrowly avoiding the larger teen. Clear of his arms Riley took off. "Gotta be faster than dat nigga," he shouted back at Rex who was desperately trying to catch up to him, but even his much longer legs could not catch up with Riley's speed. Riley was now in the clear, the only player near him was the kicker and he was too far to the other side of the field to catch him in time.

Riley was already planning his celebration as he passed the fifteen yard line. He quickly made it passed the ten yard line with the kicker making up ground. He passed the five, the three, the two and he as he was bringing his foot forward to touch the end zone line he tossed the ball back toward his opponents mockingly as he threw his arms up and went into a hand stand flip and then into a full back flip.

He stopped his celebration short though when there were no fireworks, music or cheers. He had been told there would be fireworks. That's when he realized his entire time was yelling at him. He turned around to see the kicker scooping up the still live ball and running it back down field. He managed to get to his on twenty, before Huey forced the kicker to slide.

"What the fuck Riley?" Jason shouted at the gangster from down the field where Riley's team had gathered while Riley remained standing dumbfounded in the end zone.

"But I got to the end zone," Riley said in shock.

"You idiot, you dropped the ball before you crossed the line. I told you to keep your showboating in check," Huey growled at his brother as they met half way between the end zone and the team. He grabbed the cocky running back by his face mask and dragged him back to the team. "I knew would manage to fuck up somehow, as sure as Eddie griffin will release another crappy movie next summer."

"Get into formation," the referee called bringing everyone back to the game at hand.

"You better not let them score," Huey huffed letting go of Riley's helmet so he could get lined up.

Not a second after they got into position, Kyle hiked the ball and Johnny shot off down the field. Jason, Cindy, and Riley moved to cover their targets, but Kyle handed the ball off to his running back how broke out the side of clashing linemen. Hiro tried to adjust his path and catch the running back, but by the time he managed to he had crossed the first down marker and got three more yards before Hiro got him to the ground.

'That's how it's done," Kyle taunted Huey as he walked past the teenage revolutionary to the new line of scrimmage.

Kyle hiked the ball again and goes for a running play again, but this time Cindy was ready and she caught the running back before he could make it two yards past the line of scrimmage.

"That's how I do," Cindy shouted at Mina who had lined up on her side the field as a receiver.

Once again Kyle hiked the ball without giving them time to get fully set in their positions and this time he threw a twenty yard pass out to Johnny who was being covered by Riley. Riley tried to go for the ball rather than take the man and missed the ball and Johnny easily caught it. Desperate to not screw up again Riley reached out and grabbed the first piece of Johnny's body he could. His hand wrapped around the cold metal of his face mask and Riley pulled Johnny to the ground at the defensive forty three yard line.

A yellow flag flew onto the field almost immediately and the Black Panthers groaned, hanging their head in shame as the official announced the penalty to the crowd. Riley's penalty now moved the G.B. Chargers into easy field goal range. Kyle hiked the ball three more times but only managed to net five yards from all three plays.

They lined up for the fourth down and the G.B. kicker returned to the field to attempt the field goal. The centre snapped the ball back to Kyle who set it up for the kicker while Huey and Jason used two of their line men to springboard up in a futile attempt to block the kick while Riley, Hiro, and Cindy tried to rush the kicker. The ball left the kicker's foot in a straight line going right through the up rights and into the netting behind giving the George Bush Chargers a three to zero lead.

This time Riley was only able to get the kick return twenty yards down the field from his own fifteen before he was brought down.

"Don't fuck up this time," Jason said to Riley as they lined up in an HB Dive formation. On the third hike, Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey who handed it off to Riley while the rest of the team tried to create a hole along the line of scrimmage for Riley to get through. Two of the linemen managed to force the defensive line wide enough for Riley to squeeze through. He managed to avoid getting tackled until he ran into the wall that was Rex, who flattened Riley before he could get no more than eight yards.

"Not fast enough that time, eh small fry," Rex gloating over his victory standing over Riley who was a little dazed.

In the huddle Huey looked at Riley. "Good way to hold onto the ball this time Riley."

"I do what I do," Riley fronted trying to hide his embarrassment from the first play.

"Alright this time we'll run a Double Drag Shotgun. Jason you take the wide route and get ready."

"Right Huey," Jason nodded.

"Okay break," Huey called and the team lined up along the line of scrimmage. On the fifth hike Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey while Riley standing next to him took off in a long wide route to draw some defenders.

Meanwhile Jason exploded for the line of scrimmage heading up the field and toward the centre easily passing the cornerback who was supposed to be covering him. Just as he passed the corner back he cut in heading straight up the field and Huey released the ball toward the sideline. Fifteen yards down the field Jason cut toward the sidelines with the cornerback still on his tail, but unable to catch him and Jason was in the clear. The ball was going out of bounds, Huey had overthrown it but to save his quarterback the embarrassment with one outstretched hand Jason grabbed the ball and brought it into his chest just as he himself was about to go out of bounds. He dragged his feet along the green turf before falling out of bounds, the ball secure in his arm.

Jason jumped to his feet in the middle of the Chargers' bench and tossed the ball to the closest official. "You see how the great one does it," he said to Riley with his cocky smirk as he returned to the huddle.

"Give me the ball Huey," Riley demanded unwilling to be shown up by Huey.

"Alright but this time hold onto the ball until the play is whistled dead you hear me."

"I gotcha, nigga, just give me the ball," Riley nodded trying to mimic Jason from the play earlier.

"We only have fifteen seconds left so this will be the last play of the quarter so make it count. We got the wind next quarter," Huey said before breaking the huddle and everyone lined up again.

Huey grabbed the hiked the ball from Caesar and handed it off to Riley who followed Jason and Cindy up the side of the field where the pair of receivers created a gap for him to break into the G.B. secondary.

Riley was instantly met by Rex again, "Dis nigga again," he grunted as he juked right and then made like he was about to go back left drawing Rex in and after the giant defender took the bait he continued right blowing past him.

There were only twenty yards between him and his first touchdown and this time he was determined to get this. A defender too far away to catch him made a desperate dive, but Riley timed his jump right and leaped over the defender and had a clear shot at the end zone. This time he did not drop the ball and ran it into the end zone. The fireworks went off behind the end zone and the music began playing as Riley did his signature celebration by dunking the ball through the goal posts and hanging off it.

"Show off," Huey grumbled before signalling Jazmine to get ready for the kick. The clock still had one second on it so after they tried for the extra point their opponents would get one last play in the first quarter.

"Oh ya see that niggas" Riley rubbed his touchdown in the Charger's face, especially Rex who was steaming under his helmet from letting Riley humiliate him like that. "No one ain't got nothin' on Riley Essscoobaar."

They lined up again and Jazmine got to touch the ball for the first time kicking the chip shot for the extra point through the goal posts. Everyone gave her a high five as they lined up at their thirty five yard line and Jazmine kicked the ball down the field to where Johnny was waiting on his own twenty yard line to return it. He barely got five yards before Cindy dragged him down.

The official blew the whistle ending the quarter and everyone vacated the field for a short couple minute rest.

* * *

**The first Quarter is done and it is now 7-3 for Huey and his gang. Can they hold onto their lead or will Riley's cockiness screw everything up again?**


	8. Chapter 8 GB Second Quarter

**A/N:** Here's the second quarter of the game and a lot is about to go down. With the score 7-3 after the first quarter will Huey hold off the Chargers and claim his first victory? Once again I want to give thanks to KODfreak and DaveThewithWordsmith for reviewing, everyone else please review so I can get your feedback as well. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to keep writing and the faster chapters will come out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder does.

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – G.B. Second Quarter

"We're winning right now, but we still have three quarters left to play so don't let up," Huey lectured his time at their bench. "We have to tighten our defence and watch the penalties." He looked at Riley who just glared back.

"We need more pressure on the quarterback. Right now we're giving him too much time to pick his plays," Jason added from his seat on the bench, a towel off his head and a bottle of water in his hand. "Force him to make mistakes. With our offence playing defence we have more than capable catchers covering their receivers, make him under throw the ball or throw errant passes. We won't win if we can't get any turnovers."

"We'll be playing this quarter in the wind so I want to run more passing plays this time around so receivers always be watching me for a pass," Huey continued. "If we can hold our lead into the half we'll put a serious dent into their confidence."

"He's right, they may have more players but we have more heart," Caesar managed to squeeze in before the official blew his whistle to signal the beginning of the next quarter. "Alright Black Panthers let's show these white boys what we got."

"Hey," Jason and Cindy exclaimed together.

"I don't mean you guys," Caesar said.

"Let's go," Huey said replacing his helmet back on his head. "We've got to stop them from getting any points."

Both teams lined up with the ball on the G.B.'s twenty four yard line. On both sides of their defensive line, Jason and Riley clenched and unclenched their hands in anticipation. Both young men had the same goal in mind, Kyle's head.

Kyle hiked the ball and dropped back to heave a long bomb done field, but it did not happen. Jason and Riley shot off from their starting positions like missiles, barrelling through the linemen who tried to stop them. Like a mirror both ran the same route, intersection in the middle. Unfortunately for Kyle who did not see either of them coming he was standing at that cross point. Riley dipped down catching Kyle half way down his thighs, while Jason went high pinning Kyle's throwing hand to his side and knocking the ball clean out of his hands. Caught between the two rivals, Kyle was nearly torn apart as they both tried to cut right through him.

Once the ball hit the ground all hell broke loose and everyone forgot about throwing blocks or running routes and everyone tried to get the ball. The first one on the scene was one of the G.B. linemen but when he reached for the ball, Huey took out his legs. Unable to reach the ball himself with his hands, Huey swung his feet around kicking it toward the sidelines. If no one else touched it and it went out it would be their ball.

Unfortunately Mina was already reacting to the new path of the ball and broke away from her route and Cindy who was covering her and went after the ball. Huey watched the girl closing in on the ball and prayed to luck itself that she would not make it in time. Luck was not wholly with him at that moment though and Mina caught up to the ball, however luck did grant him one thing and Mina went to scoop up the bouncing ball it took a funny bounce and sailed right over her hands and into the waiting hands of Cindy McPhearson.

"Ah girl, ya got butterfingers," Cindy taunted Mina as she took off with the recovered ball. Because of Huey's kick the only person near Cindy when she recovered it was Mina and they were off in a foot race.

Cindy ran flat out with Mina close behind her trying to get just enough of a hold to knock Cindy off balance and out of bounds. Their week of Huey's conditioning practice showed itself now as Cindy was able to kick it into a high gear and blow into the end zone leaving Mina almost five yards behind. The fireworks went off again and Cindy not wanting to out done by Riley's celebration she tossed the ball up through the up rights and ran up the goal post and flipped back down to catch the ball before spiking it.

"Damn," Riley stared dumbfounded from the ground where he was still tangled up with the groaning Kyle and Jason, his competitive fire spiking again, he could not be shown up by a white girl, and he needed another touchdown.

"Way to go Cindy," Jazmine said running to the end zone and giving her best friend a hug. "That was awesome."

"It's all thanks to my aces Reezy and JJ," Cindy said honestly looking to where the officials were trying to detangle the three teens. Riley and Jason got up fine, giving each other a fist bump for the play, but Kyle remained down and the G.B. trainer needed to come onto the field.

"We wrecked dat nigga," Riley gloated giving Jason another fist bump.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Jazmine asked as they huddled up for their extra point kick and waited for Kyle to get up.

"He'll be fine, but he'll have to set three plays out," Jason assured her watching the scene from the corner of his eye with his cocky smirk.

"We'll have to make the best of those three plays," Huey said. "You guys did good getting the ball and nice running Cindy." He complimented his three offensive stars with one of his extremely rare smiles.

"He's up," Caesar said watching the Kyle gingerly get to his feet with the help of his trainer. Everyone in the stadium clapped for the G.B. quarterback for his courage, but no one clapped as loud as all the players on the field. They may be opponents right now but they shared a special respect that came from the grind of the gridiron.

Jazmine made her chip shot again and made a near perfect kickoff to Johnny. Still hyped up from their last play, Riley and Cindy made it down the field just as Johnny received the ball and he did not even get a yard before he was run over.

"Ya got trashed, son," Riley gloated, flexing his arms and Cindy giggled her distinct laugh. "I'm just too fast for ya nigga."

With Kyle on the side lines for the next three plays, Mina subbed in for the winded Quarterback. She hiked the ball and this time Hiro was able to break through the shaken defence of the Chargers, but Mina with her receiver instincts managed to give him the slip and got the pass off. It was a near perfect pass, surprising the Black Panthers; she was nearly as good as the boy she replaced. The ball spiralled through the air quickly spanning the thirty yards between Mina and her intended receiver. Johnny pulled the ball in as he cut across the field accepting the hit from Huey who was playing safety for that play and had chosen to cover the middle then blitz the quarterback. He had already figured out that his opponent had no real passing offence beyond Mina and Johnny and with Mina having to play quarterback; Johnny was the only logical target for the Chargers' passing game. Even with that knowledge though, Johnny was a star receiver, in the same bracket as Jason and even under heavy coverage he still managed to come up with the ball. The only edge Jason and even Riley had on Johnny was their speed while Johnny had better hands. They had the speed to get away from their coverage after getting the ball, but while Johnny did not he could make the more difficult passes. It was too bad Johnny went to George Bush High because he could have used him to replace Jazmine and strengthen his offence to be nearly invincible.

"We need to double cover Johnny," Huey said to Hiro when they lined up for the next play. Huey sneaked a peak at the clock while Mina got into position, there was still four minutes left in the quarter. "Leave pressuring the quarterback to Riley and Cindy."

"You got it, Huey," Hiro said shifting his view from Mina to the slender and tall dirty blonde receiver was in motion across the line and coming their way.

Mina hiked the ball on her second play as quarterback in Huey's favourite shotgun formation as Johnny hit the line of scrimmage. Huey and Hiro began backtracking to keep up with Johnny as he cut off to the sideline before cutting once again to the middle of the field. Mina quickly released the ball to the double covered receiver as Huey predicted, but Huey had slightly underestimated the receiver and Johnny put on a small burst of speed to pass the official standing in the middle of the field. With their full concentration on the receiver and the ball, neither defender saw the official and Hiro ran smack into him. With his reflexes honed from years of martial arts training and fighting with Riley, Huey was able to sidestep the official, but it cost him ground and Johnny was in the clear for an easy catch.

Johnny took the ball all the way to their end zone with Huey pushing himself to near collapse trying to catch up to the receiver. Huey was not fast enough and Johnny made it into the end zone. There was no over the top celebration from the experienced, cool receiver, instead he simply tossed the ball back to the nearest official and went back to celebrate with his team and Huey wished his offensive trio would be like that, but none of them would give up a chance to showboat and bring the spotlight solely on them.

The Chargers easily got their extra point for a 14-10 lead for the Black Panthers. The Chargers kicker then set up for his kickoff and Huey not trusting Riley with his hyped up emotions to return the ball replaced him with Cindy. The kick hung in the air long enough for Mina and Johnny to break through the defensive line and charge Jason who was in position to return the ball.

Jason grabbed the ball and took off as Johnny bore down on him, but the talented and experienced receiver was ready for him and as Johnny got close he stuck out his free hand pushing Johnny to the side and picked up his speed.

He juked behind his line creating a hole to open in front of him as his opponents moved over reached. Jason using his size broke through and was on his way down the field with the remaining free players of the Chargers converged on him. With his routes quickly closing off Jason was forced to the sideline where he had to try and skirt the white line and his opponents. He only managed five more yards along the side line before he was hit by a truck named Rex. The large defender picked Jason off his feet and drove him down into the ground driving the breath out of his lungs and Jason realized how Kyle had felt only three plays before.

"That makes two," Rex growled in his ear as he got off of Jason. "No matter how fast you rats are I'll always get you eventually."

"ugh," Jason gasped curling up to hold his ribs. The pain nearly split his body in half, something had to be broken.

"JJ are ya aight?" Riley, the first on the scene asked. His face was screwed in anger and his eyes had death in them as he turned to glare at the giant defender who was pumping his arms at the crowd while Kyle on the far sideline held his sides pretending to cry in pain. "They'll pay for this." Riley turned to the giant defender ready to charge the much bigger and stronger teen. Jason may have been his rival but he was still one of his crew and no one messed with one of his crew without dealing with Riley Escobar.

"Not now Riley. We'll get him back by winning," Huey who was the next one on the scene reasoned with his distraught brother while restraining him so he could not do something stupid again. Once the rest of the team had shown up he released Riley to Caesar and Cindy who tried to calm the running back down while Huey concentrated on his injured receiver. "Are you alright Jason?" Huey knelt down beside Jason and removed the injured teen's helmet.

"My ribs," Jason managed to gasp out between groans.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Huey cussed beating his fists against the ground. He had no one to replace his star receiver and if Jason could not play they would have to forfeit a game they were winning. The white man had screwed him again.

"Freeman where is your trainer?" the official asked coming to check on the situation. "If you do not have a trainer I will have to call the game, the rules say you need one."

"Shit!" Huey cussed again under his breath, he did not have a designated trainer. It was not something that had crossed his mind.

"I'm the trainer," a familiar but odd voice said as someone forced their way into the circle of players. It was Rummy in only the suit he wore under his trench coat. Without the coat he did look like someone who could have been a doctor, he had even changed his voice slightly to sound more professional and lees like the deranged psychopath he really was.

"Do you have medical training?" the official asked sceptically eyeing Rummy's hair.

"Do I have medical training? Of course I have medical training. I would not be the trainer without it," Rummy said angrily at the official. "Now step back and give this kid some room." Rummy began pressing his hands along Jason's side feeling each rib for a break. He got half way up Jason right side when the teen screamed in pain.

"It's bruised," Rummy announced.

"Can you still play son?" the official asked Jason. "If not your team will have to forfeit."

"Get me some fuckin' bandages..." Jason growled through the pain, grabbing Rummy's coat. Huey slapped the now calm Riley in the shoulder and nodded toward the bench where their first aid kit was. Riley shot off across the field without an argument to get the bandages. Seeing the determination in the white boy's eyes, Huey found himself with a new found respect for him and his respect was not an easy thing for a white man to earn and it just reinforced Huey's perception that Jason was not the typical white man he hated. "...and get me the fuck back out there."

"You got it," Rummy said, gingerly helping Jason to a sitting position ready to help him stand. "I'll take you to the dressing room."

"No do it here. We don't have time," Jason refused.

"We'll be taking our time out," Huey told the official who signalled the timeout to the crowd and got the clock stopped at 2:26 and there play count was down to five seconds.

"You have a minute and thirty second," the official informed them starting his stop watch as Riley returned with the medical tape.

"Get his gear off and be careful," Rummy instructed Hiro and Huey who began to remove Jason's pads as gently as they could so as not to cause him more pain. Huey needed his receiver up and moving, he could not accept losing to Kyle after their confrontation earlier in the week.

"Just bandage me up enough to get up," Jason said. "We can fix it during the half time."

"Alright brace yourself JJ," Rummy said after Hiro removed the under shirt Jason was wearing.

"Where did you learn all this?" Huey asked the white psychopath who was known more for destruction then reconstruction.

"In the military, where else would I learn this?" Rummy said to preoccupied with his work to give him a detailed explanation. "I mean it was war if you don't learn stuff like this you die."

Huey looked at Caesar who just shrugged his shoulder. No one saw this coming, Rummy actually having some skill to benefit society.

"There," Rummy said sealing the white bandage up. "Just take it easy until I can get a better look at it."

"Alright," Jason said the pain finally vanishing from his face. "Can you guys help me?"

"You got it JJ," Hiro said helping him with his pads. Just in time as the official blew his whistle to signal the end of their time out.

"Just take it easy and get through this quarter," Huey said to Jason as they returned to the field.

"Not a chance," Jason grimaced as he put on his helmet glad for the visor as it hid his pain. "I'm Canadian I don't take it easy. Give me the ball, we can't show weakness."

"It's your funeral," Huey warned as the team lined up and he shouted the code for their play. Behind him Cindy went in motion to the far side.

Jason lined up as the furthest receiver, but the Chargers did not line anyone up against him, dismissing him as a simple place holder. They double teamed Cindy instead setting up the extra defender on the far side of the field. Huey let the play clock run down with the actual clock until the last second and then called his final hike.

Caesar snapped the ball back and Jason took off down the field, grimacing in pain with every step and breath. He did not have his usual speed but he fought through his pain and managed to get to his target spot in time for the ball. Without any coverage he was left wide open when Huey threw the ball in a perfect spiral his way.

It was excruciating to reach out for the ball, but Jason barrelled through it bringing the ball into his chest. By now the defenders realized who the ball was going to and changed direction to charge the injured receiver. Jason ran as far as he could before he was in danger of being hit and then he stepped out of bounds.

"Jeez da nigga's a monster," Riley whistled watching his rival fight through the pain.

"If he's willing to do this then we have to step up our game too," Huey told his brother determination in his eyes. Jason had now given them an opening and he intended to use it. Their opponents could not afford to ignore the injured receiver or it would cost them. Once again Huey allowed his play clock to run down wasting more time.

Caesar hiked the ball to Huey once again, but before Huey could even look up to find his target, Rex broke through his offensive line and ran him off. Luckily he was the quarterback and Rex held up not wanting a penalty for roughing the passer or he would have been the next seeing a trainer. On the play they lost nearly four yards but Huey was able to get back to his feet and call his next play.

Huey broke the huddle and set up in his favourite shotgun formation but did not call his last hike until there was only one second left on the play clock. Caesar snapped the ball back to him and launched himself at Rex who tried to break through the line again to get to Huey. Caesar was not going to let the giant through again and while Huey tossed a short pass to Hiro, he dug in against the power of Rex. Rex tried to use his power to beat Caesar down, but the smaller dread head got the better position under the giant and while he was not able to push him back, he halted Rex's forward movement long enough for Huey to connect with Hiro for a short gain of three yards.

"Damn," Caesar huffed, his arms felt like rubber as he looked up at the scoreboard that read 14-10 with only forty-two seconds on the clock.

Across the field he heard Rex say to Johnny, "That dread head is one tough guy."

"You see their receiver. I'm sure you at least bruised his ribs and yet he is still playing these guys are something else," Johnny replied and Caesar had to smile warmly at the compliments their opponents were giving his players.

"You mean that little rat," Rex sneered and Caesar's smile fell into a sneer. "I'll crush him next time that I promise you. He won't ever get up again."

Johnny just walked away from the giant shaking his head.

On their third down the team still needed seven yards to get a first down and thanks to the G.B. Chargers calling a timeout the clock had stopped. Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey who had called a Single back double Z close cross. This time Caesar could not get good positioning on Rex and he burst through him, knocking him out of the way. Huey saw him coming though and threw down the field to Hiro who was near the side line and the down marker. All he had to do was catch it and they would be close to a first down, but he dropped it. The ball slipped through Hiro's fingers as he tried to catch it into his chest and went out of bounds.

Hiro hung his head and began apologizing to his team and especially Jason as he came back to the huddle. "It's alright Hiro," Huey assured him pointing to the clock that now read 00:30 but it was running and they had a full 30 second count. "We don't have enough time to run more than one play and we are in field goal range. It's a bit long but we have to try."

"That means I'm up," Jazmine cheered happy to finally be part of the play. All day Huey had been purposefully avoiding her even when she was wide open down the field and his other receiver were in double or triple coverage. Every single time he took his chances with double coverage rather than give her the ball, she was starting to feel unwanted and dejected. Did he think she was she not good enough? That she would fail?

Just before the play clock ran Caesar hiked the ball back to Huey out at the thirty six yard line where he set up for the kick while the remainder of their team even Jason put up the block so Jazmine could kick. Johnny who was usually an offensive player was on the field for one reason, to use his speed to break through the Black Panther line and pressure Jazmine and he did just that. He broke through the weakened Jason and charged Jazmine as she prepared to kick. Seeing the receiver out of the corner of her eye Jazmine hesitated for a second as she made contact with the ball and it threw her kick off. The ball went end over end toward the up rights, but it did not have enough power behind it and came up short.

Jazmine fell to her knees in defeat. She was given a shot to show she could hold her own on the team and more specifically to prove to Huey that he could trust her to complete their plays and she failed horribly. "I'm sorry, Huey."

"It's all right," Huey assured her, rubbing her back as he seen those dreaded tears welling up. He did not know why he was comforting her, it went against every fibre of his belief but he did not want her to cry. He would have stopped the world if it meant she would never cry again especially since he knew somehow he was the reason she was crying.

Huey helped her to her feet as time ran out in the half and the official blew his whistle.

"It's my fault, Jaz, I let him get through," Jason apologized holding his hurting ribs.

"No, no it's not. You sacrificed your body for this team and I could not even manage to kick a tiny ball through that," she cried pointing to the gaping uprights.

"Don't worry about it, just make the next one alright," Jason smiled through his pain. "And I'll make sure he does not get through alright?"

Jazmine sniffed and nodded before she allowed Huey to lead her back up the tunnel to their dressing room.

Jason met Rummy at the beginning of the tunnel and their new psychopath trainer followed him in. "You brother would be proud," he told him uncharacteristically.

"Let's get this re-taped," Jason said after a moment of speechlessness at Rummy's unusual behaviour.

* * *

**So there it is a jam packed chapter. With Huey taking his team into the half with a 14-10 lead can he hold on now that his star receiver is injured? Will Jason be able to keep playing and if not what will the team do?**


	9. Chapter 9 Will He Play?

**A/N:** It's halftime and Jason has a big decision to make, will he play, can he even continue playing if he wanted to or will take a seat. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveThewithWordsmith for reviewing and giving great feedback, everyone else please review so I can get your feedback as well. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to keep writing and the faster chapters will come out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Can He Play?

"Get this off," Rummy ordered as Hiro and Caesar gingerly lowered Jason into his booth. The two boys complied and once again helped Jason remove his shoulder pads. "It's too bad we did not have an x-ray machine in the building. This could be much worse than a simple bruise. If it's broken letting you go out there again is too much of a risk."

"Well, well, well how is my little team doing," Ed Wuncler said opening the locker room door without even knocking.

Behind him Ed sauntered in and went to stand behind Rummy. "He doin' aight?"

"I'm not sure. It could be broken, but we have no way of finding out without going to the hospital and then he would have to be removed from the game," Rummy said felling Jason's ribs again.

"We have an X-ray machine here," Wuncler sr. said. "This is a state of the art facility I built to try and get an NFL team; it has everything a real professional team would need."

"We have an X-ray machine, where?"

"Down the hall," Wuncler said waving his bloated hand in the direction of their medical bay.

"Then I need to get him down there now," Rummy said motioning for Ed who was closest to come help him.

"Not so fast. I want to have a few words with our star here," Wuncler stopped them looking at Jason.

Rummy was about to argue that they did not have enough time, but Jason waved his late brother's friend down and turned his attention to Wuncler Sr. "What's up boss?"

"You've done a tremendous job so far," Wuncler started with a cheery smile but then it turned dark. "But I paid you for the full tournament so you better get out there and produce or I'm shipping you back to Canada."

"No worries Mr. Wuncler I intend to keep playing. This is nothing for the Great One" Jason assured him with is cocky smirk as Ed and Rummy helped him to his feet. "I still have to pay that hippo back anyway so I'm not going anywhere."

Wuncler's cheery smile returned again. "Then go get checked out and make sure you are back for the second half."

"Let's go, Rummy, Ed," Jason said using Ed as a support so they could walk faster. Now that the adrenaline began to slow the pain was getting worse.

With the trio gone Wuncler turned to Huey who was standing in the middle of the locker room before a whiteboard waiting to give his halftime speech. Everyone stood looking at Wuncler waiting for him to talk. Huey scowled at him, his feelings for Wuncler growing even worse after that display. No respectable man black or white would threaten a clearly injured player into continuing to play, but then again Wuncler was nowhere near respectable in Huey's book.

"You guys have done a great job so far, but don't screw up you need to win this game," Wuncler said with his fake smile.

"We aren't going to lose," Huey replied rather harshly.

"You better not," Wuncler said equally as harsh, there was no love lost between the old billionaire and the young revolutionary. "I see you got the new equipment."

"It's slammin' B," Cindy exclaimed giving her hand a flick.

"I'll take that as a good thing. If you win today more good things are sure to come. With every win there will be bonuses, with every lose consequences, so for your sakes make sure you win," Wuncler said before leaving the room with his words hanging over the team.

"Ya think he'll get us some nice rims maybe some twenty fours or somethin'" Riley said his eyes lighting up.

"He's not Santa Riley," Huey sighed remembering all the years when they were little that Riley would terrorize the mall Santa for not bringing him rims or all the other nonsensical things he asked for.

"He's fat, white, and old nothin' closer to Santa dan dat," Riley replied.

"Ignoring the moron in the corner," Huey continued, drawing everyone's attention to the whiteboard. "So far we've been lucky. We've managed to get a couple of touchdowns thanks to the skill of our offensive trio, but we should also have a much large lead coming to this point. Our defence has been lacking and we've been letting them get easy yards."

"Their receivers are just too good," Cindy complained.

"I'll admit that Johnny is a damn good receiver and Mina is a little above average, but that is all they got. They may have been a really good team the last two years but their talent has dipped significantly this year and with their quarterback questionable for the next half their offense is going to stall. That being said it is their defence that could end up crushing us. With the behemoth Rex leading them, we could end up with more than just one bruised and battered player. We need to tighten up our defence, make sure we have two guys handling Rex at all times and make sure we throw good blocks for our ball carriers."

"Right," Everyone said before Huey continued.

"If we can seal Rex and Johnny then we'll be able to hold on for the win. Cindy, Riley, and Hiro I'm going to need you three to step up to cover for Jason because I don't think he will be able to do much in the next half."

"What about me?" Jazmine asked her eyes still red and puffy. "I can catch the ball too and if Jay can't do it then I will."

"No," Huey said definitively.

"Why not I'm not useless," Jazmine said her voice beginning to rise.

"I know you're not, but you are the kicker and I can't have you getting hurt for no reason," Huey partially lied. He did not think her useless but he could not tell her straight that he was not deliberately passing to her because he was afraid she was get hurt like Jason. Jason had proven to be a resilient player and his incident with Rex would have been much, much worse if it had been Jazmine in his position.

"He's right Jaz. None of us have any practice kicking, only you do," Caesar backed up his best friend aware of what Huey was trying to do. "If you hurt your leg or back trying to catch a ball what are we going to do when we have to kick the ball?"

"I guess you're right," Jazmine said looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry gurl, you'll get ya chance to shine," Cindy comforted her best friend, hugging her best friend to comfort her; even she knew what Huey was trying to do. "Just hang in there."

Huey checked the clock above the door that rather than showing the time showed the time remaining before the next half. "Riley go check on Jason and see if he is coming back."

"Aight, but not cuz ya told me too. I just don't wanna win dis way nigga," Riley said grabbing his shoulder pads and helmet in case he did not come back in time and headed out the door.

No longer needing Ed's support, Jason walked between the two ex-marines holding his side as they came to the door leading into the medical area. Inside there was only one large medical room as that portion of the new stadium had not been completely finished, as such both teams needed to share the only finished medical facility. When the stadium was completely finished both teams would have their own medical facilities among other things.

Entering the medical room they found the last three people they wanted to find in the room. Sitting on one of the two beds in the room without his upper equipment on was Kyle. Sitting in the corner similarly without their upper equipment and in their blue and gold under armour were Rex and Johnny while their trainer was looking over the quarterback.

Hobbling over to the other bed Jason could not help but smirk, Riley would be happy to know they had done more damage than simply knocking the wind out of the cocky quarterback.

"I'm gonna go prep the X-ray machine, Ed you watch over JJ," Rummy said before disappearing through a second door to where the X-ray machine was located.

"Looks like I did a number on you," Rex sneered, getting up from his seat to stand next to Kyle. Almost reluctantly Johnny followed. Jason could tell the receiver did not share his teammates' feelings toward his injury. "But don't worry rat I'll finish the job next time."

"Keep dreaming," Jason coughed a wince at the pain breaking his cocky smile. "Even with this injury I'm still too fast for your slow ass."

"Well you aren't going anywhere right now," Kyle threatened. "If you can't leave this room, then your team loses by forfeit. Rex." The giant defender stepped forward cracking his knuckles. "I don't care how we win as long as we win."

"Brah this ain't cool," Johnny protested blowing strands of his dirty blonde hair out of his face. "I don't want to win this way."

"Quiet Johnny," Kyle hushed his receiver who had shame written all over his face. It was obvious to Jason that he did not want to win this way.

"Where ya goin'?" Ed asked stepping in front of the giant teen that stood nearly a head taller than Ed who was by no means short himself.

"This does not concern you," Rex tried to threaten the shorter psychopath, but Ed was not having any of it.

He pulled out the Colt 1191 he had hidden behind his trench coat and pointed it up at Rex's forehead. "You'd better back the fuck up. I have no fucking problems blasting ya ass around dis room."

"You wouldn't," Rex stammered, his eyes crossed to look at the chrome gun that was nearly touching his forehead.

The medical door opened just then with Rex leaning back from the psychopath Ed who though smaller looked like the bigger man. "Yo shit, dat nigga gonna get wasted," Riley said coming into the room. "Put a cap in his head Ed."

"Hey, hey, hey there is no need for this brah, it's just a game," Johnny tried to reason with the two sides.

"I told you to shut up Johnny. You may be a good receiver, but I have no problem disposing of you," Kyle snapped at his receiver, sliding off his bed to advance on Ed.

With everything going on no one noticed the other door open. "Step back motherfucker," Rummy said pulling out his own Desert Eagle from inside his jacket and firing a round at Kyle's fight causing the quarterback to jump back up onto his bed. Jason and Riley looked at the other psychopath, not surprised he had the Desert Eagle on him, but that he had been able to hide it until then. Without his trench coat he did not have many placed to hide something as big as a Desert Eagle.

"I think it's time we left," Kyle's trainer said, his eyes shifting quickly between Ed and Rummy. "You should be fine for the third quarter. We have no reason to stay here.

"I agree," Kyle said, hesitantly stepping down from his bed his eyes glued to Rummy's gun.

"Get steppin'" Ed laughed shaking his gun to the door.

Rex, Kyle, and his trainer quickly left the room walking backward too afraid to show the two ex-marines their backs, only Johnny remained still in the room.

"I'm sorry about that brah," Johnny apologised as he got up. "I just wanna play football."

"That's what we're all here for," Jason agreed. "We'll see you on the field, I hope you don't hold anything back just because of this." Jason pointed his bandages.

"I don't plan to, brah," Johnny smiled and left the room normally.

"The machine is ready," Rummy said putting his Desert Eagle away under his suit jacket where he had shoulder holster for the large pistol.

"Good let's get this over with before we run out of time," Jason said, sliding off the bed and following Rummy into the next room.

"Ya should have capped dat niggga," Riley said once they were gone. "I would have been like pleckow, pleckow and the nigga would have dropped like a rock."

"Next time," Ed promised putting away his gun in his belt behind his back.

Back in the locker room, everyone sat silently watching the clock count down the last five minutes. Everyone was in their own world; no one dared talk, each hoping that good news would come for the medical room. They had come too far to go out like that.

"We're done," Rummy said coming out with the x-ray. He put it on the x-ray viewer and stood back to analyze it, but it was just a blur of white and black.

"Well what's up?" Jason asked, unable to get back on the bed, he leaned against it instead.

"Hell if I know. I ain't no doctor," Rummy said, ripping the x-ray away.

"You said you knew this stuff," Jason wanted to shout but it hurt too much.

"I know the fundamentals to diagnose something as simple as bruised ribs," Rummy explained. "It was an unknown unknown that I would have to use that machine. I'm surprised I even got it turned on and something came out."

"So that means we're back ta where we wuz at da beginning of halftime," Riley groaned. "That's uncool Rummy, very uncool."

"I guess it's come to this," Jason said dejected.

"Come ta what?" Riley asked looking at his rival.

Jason pushed off the bed and went over to the counter on the far side of the room where the medical supplies were held. He put his hands down the table and hung his head. "I've decided."

* * *

**Will Jason risk his very life to keep playing or will he accept his injury and take a seat? And if he does quit what is going to happen to the team?**


	10. Chapter 10 GB Third Quarter

**A/N:** It's the third quarter but will Jason play or is Huey and the gang doomed to lose their first game. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback, everyone else please review so I can get your feedback as well. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to keep writing and the faster chapters will come out so for everyone else please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – G.B. Third Quarter

The clock reached zero and Jason and Riley had yet to return to the locker room. Unable to wait any longer, Huey led the rest of his team back to the field hoping the duo would meet them at the end of the tunnel. Why did he even care if the white boy made it back, when did Huey actually want to play this tournament? He was at a loss to answer this as they came up to the end of the tunnel. Originally he had only agreed to play to make sure Jazmine would not get hurt, but now he wanted to win so badly. He did not care that by winning he was helping Wuncler Sr., he just wanted to win.

"They're not here," Jazmine said, looking back down the tunnel for their two missing players but no one was coming up.

"We can't help it right now. We have to get out there. We have three timeouts before we have to forfeit," Huey said as the announcer announced their team for the second half. Bouncing on his feet, his cleats clanking on the cement floor of the tunnel, Huey led his discouraged team back onto the field, sparing one last look down the empty tunnel.

"What have ya decided?" Riley asked, looking at the slumped back of his rival.

Jason rummaged through a drawer in the medical counter and pulled out a needle and then opened the cupboard above the counter full of small bottled filled with all different coloured liquids. He found a bottle of clear liquid and turned back to look at Rummy. "I'm going to play, but I'll need some help." He offered the bottle and needle to the blonde haired ex-marine.

Rummy took the bottle and needle. "You're going to freeze it?"

"Yes," Jason nodded determination in his eyes. "I'm not going to let this stop me."

"You realize if I give you this and one of your ribs is broken it could kill you," Rummy said taking the cap of the needle and shoving the tip in the bottle. He extracted some of the clear liquid and pushed a little of it back out to remove the air.

"Just give me the shot," Jason said exposing his injured rib cage.

"Aight," Rummy said sticking the needle of regional anaesthesia into Jason's side before wrapping his ribs up again. "This should last you to the end of the game."

"Aight ya ready ta go know?" Riley asked hearing the announcer outside announcing the second half.

"I'm good," Jason gave him his cocky smirk. He grabbed his pads and shoved them over his shoulders as they ran, the medication already numbing his side.

"Waste that big pussy," Ed shouted after them, the pair of ex-marines taking their time to exit the medical room.

On the field Huey continued to watch the tunnel waiting for at least his brother to come out but so far neither of his stars had returned to the field and he had already used his first timeout.

"Where are they?" Caesar asked impatiently. Huey could tell he was nervous as his friend shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"They'll get here," Huey assured him but he doubted his own words as much as Caesar.

"Still waiting for someone," Kyle called from the other side of the field with a sneer on his face. "He's not coming. We all saw his injuries."

"I stomped that rat good," Rex exclaimed, stomping the ground for emphasis.

"Den who's dat?" Cindy called drawing everyone's attention back to the tunnel. Jogging out of the tunnel came the Black Panther's two missing players. Seeing them side by side they were a rather imposing duo. While Riley was shorter, he had a slightly wider build. The sun reflected off their visors in a rainbow of colours giving them a halo like appearance.

"Look our two angels come to save the day," Caesar laughed throwing Kyle a smirk. "They're gonna make ya devil's pay."

Kyle continued to sneer before throwing a snort back at them unable to come back with real words before returning to his team's bench. His team would be receiving the ball this half so he had to wait another play. Off to the side Johnny and Mina had their heads together coming up with something Huey was sure of it.

"You're gonna play B?" Cindy asked Jason as they rejoined the group.

"Never a doubt in my mind," Jason smirked.

"Well it's good to have you back," Huey said, warming up to the white boy. If he had a broken rib it would not take much for that bone to puncture any of the organs around it and even knowing this Jason still came out to play unwilling to let his team down.

"Dude I'm a hockey player at heart, we don't give in tell the final whistle," Jason replied. "Now shall we get this under way, I have some fans to please?"

"Okay, Jazmine give us a good kick and everyone let's make them pay for every yard," Huey said strapping on his helmet as the official blew his whistle to signal the end of their timeout.

Jazmine gave them that good kick letting the ball hang in the air for a few seconds before it fell to Johnny. Jason was the first one down the field now that the pain no longer held him back. The anaesthesia was starting froze up his entire side, but when he lunged to Johnny who tried to juke right and then go left the pain returned just enough to seize Jason up and let Johnny blow by him.

Johnny did not spare Jason a thought even though he knew that if not for his injury the Black Panther receiver would have caught him at his own twenty, but the Hawaiian born receiver had to use what was given to him. Passing the thirty, he came against Riley who in his inexperience fell for a simple juke, and then the wall came.

Johnny ran straight into the wall created by the battling teams. For once he was thankful Rex was on his team as the giant defender cut a gap in the wall right in front of Johnny and he exploded into the open space beyond the wall.

He was not left alone for long though as Huey caught up to him getting his arm around the Chargers' receiver. The tackle was perfect and Johnny found himself being dragged down to the ground, but he was not done yet.

Out of the same wall he had broken out of just moments ago, Mina came streaking across the field. It was the prearranged play they had just constructed during the time out. With the Black Panther's fastest players on the other side of the wall and their best defensive player wrapped around Johnny if they could keep the play going there would really be no one who could stop them.

Before his knees hit the turf, Johnny tossed the ball back behind him to Mina who was passing by him on her way to the other side of the field. Free of the ball now, Johnny did his best to delay Huey from returning to his feet.

Meanwhile Mina cut back up the field, now with the ball and a huge open field before her. She crossed the midfield before Hiro caught up to her crossing the field diagonally to meet her in Black Panther territory. Mina got her arm out knocking Hiro out of the way, but he did manage to slow her up enough for another one of his teammates to catch up.

Seeing Mina with the ball ignited a fire in Cindy and she blow across the field to try and catch Mina before she could reach the end zone.

"You're not going to catch me," Mina shouted hearing Cindy huffing behind her.

"We'll see," Cindy replied pushing her body to it limit. Her muscles screamed and breathing was becoming hard. She could do laps around the field all day, but the constant start and stop and battling of the last two quarters were taking their toll. While Cindy felt the burn of playing both offense and defence, Mina was still relatively fresh only having to take to the field for the offensive half of their game and thanks to the ability of the Black Panther offence she had not been on the field for much of the first half.

By the time they reached the ten yard line, Cindy began to fall back unable to keep up the pace anymore and Mina kicked it up a notch. Mina crossed the end zone line as Cindy's run slowed to a crawl when she realized she was not going to catch up.

Mina spun around to face Cindy pointing the ball out at her and then she simply flipped it in the air turned her back to the ball and walked away allowing the ball to fall to the ground. Walking back past Cindy she could not help but add, "Beat that."

"I want da ball," Cindy said to Huey as they lined up for the extra point.

"Alright," Huey nodded at the Chargers' center hiked the ball and their kicker got the easy point. It was now 17-14 for the Chargers.

The Chargers' kicker launched the ball into the last ten yards of the Black Panther half of the field where Jason caught the ball and took off down the field. He slipped the first tackle by one of the Chargers' defenders but could not find a hole through the wall that formed before him and was taken down trying to break through at his thirty-eight yard line.

"I want something big," Cindy said as they came in for the huddle.

"We'll go with a Hail Mary," Huey suggested. "Cindy you line up with Jason and Hiro on the right side and Jazmine you run the route on the left side. Riley I need you to block for me and buy enough time to get this play off."

"No niggas is gonna get through Riley Esco," Riley bragged.

"Then let's get Cindy this pass," Huey said breaking the huddle.

"Hike, hike, five-ninety-five, hike, hike, hike," Huey called and on the last hike Caesar snapped him the ball before pushing forward to stop the momentum of the pushing defensive lineman in front of him. Occupied with his man he could not move when he saw Rex break through the line gunning straight for Huey who was looking down the right side of the field where Cindy, Jason, and Hiro had taken off down their routes. The two boys flanked Cindy ready to throw blocks when she caught the ball.

"Take him," Riley said from behind Caesar. Rather than try and take Rex with no chance of stopping him, Riley chose to slide up to Caesar.

Caesar nodded and disengaged from the linemen allowing Riley to take his place holding the line while he dropped back to interfere with Rex in their back end.

"Not this time," Caesar growled locking up with Rex.

"Out of the way puny rat," Rex growled trying to use his overwhelming strength to power through Caesar, but the smaller teen stood his ground using his lower centre of gravity. Compared to Rex, Caesar was not that big, but compared to his friends, his body had filled out the most. He had wider shoulders, bigger arms, and a wider core of solid muscle. In addition to his body his years of helping Huey train gave him a low centre of gravity and balance that he now used to his advantage. Just like the last time he locked up with Rex he did not try to push Rex away, but instead focused his entire being on making sure Rex did not get any closer to Huey.

Once Huey released the ball far down field, Caesar gave way and Rex charged head long toward Huey, but the young revolutionary was ready by then and he easily sidestepped the truck of a teen.

Down the field, Jason had paced his speed with Cindy and Hiro and as he hoped the defenders sent to cover them all gravitated toward him aware of his ability. Aware of this Jason slowed a bit more and cut a new route a little more toward the centre of the field drawing off the defenders even more from the now in the air ball's true target.

With almost no coverage on her Cindy easily caught the ball and thanks to a well timed block by Hiro she made it to the Charger's twenty two yard line before being pulled down. Cindy jumped up still holding the ball and turning to Mina who was on the side lines just pointed the ball at her before tossing to the official.

Huey tried over the next two plays to activate his running game but both times, Riley was stopped before he could get past the line of scrimmage. On the third down Rex managed to break through Caesar once again and caught Huey in the backfield for his second sack of the day. Rex's sack pushed the line scrimmage back almost seven yards.

"We're going to have to kick again," Huey said in the huddle. "Can you handle a thirty-eight yarder?"

Jazmine frowned under his helmet; a thirty-eight yard field goal was well out of her current range with only two weeks of practice. She had yet to consistently hit anything beyond thirty yards, but she could not let Huey down again, if she did he might not like her anymore, "I'll do it." In her head she kept saying it over and over again as they lined up for the field goal, hoping that after saying it so many times it would come true.

Caesar hiked the ball the seven yards separating him from Huey who was kneeling ready to set the ball up for Jazmine. Grabbing the ball from the air, Huey quickly set up the kick as Jazmine came in.

On the line the Charger's had once again brought Johnny in for the kick, but this time when he tried to break through Jason he met the imports full strength and could not break through. Stuck on the line Johnny could only watch helplessly as Jazmine made full contact with the ball. The ball went up in an arch spinning end over end. Jazmine watched the ball praying for it to go in, but it did not. The ball curved to the left and missing the uprights by nearly two feet.

Once again Jazmine fell to her knees in despair. Once again she had failed Huey when he needed her to come through.

"Jaz, it's aight Jaz," Cindy said comforting her friend trying to stop the tears before they started and she knew they would start without pre-emptive action.

"But I failed again," Jazmine cried the tears beginning to well.

"Then just try harder not to fail next time," Huey said, his chest hurting for the second time in the game. Those tears were like his kryptonite and they were the only thing that could break his revolution harden heart. No matter how many times she missed he knew he would forgive her on the spot even if the team lost by a single point.

"Really?" Jazmine sniffed looking up at Huey form her place on the ground.

"For sure, babe," Jason smirked his cocky smile from behind Huey. "Just keep on kicking and if ya mess we'll cover for ya."

"They're right. Ya try ya hardest to hit dose field goals and when ya miss we'll cover for ya," Cindy added.

"Straight up," Riley said joining the group.

"They're right," Caesar added as he and Hiro joined the gang in cheering Jazmine up. "One day you'll give them a damn right fright."

"Just keep practicing," Hiro said with a smile before looking at Caesar and shaking his head at Caesar's corny rhymes. For a guy who claimed to be a good rapper he could come up some really bad stuff and as a DJ it offended his ears. "Both of you."

Jazmine just nodded as Huey helped her to her feet. "I won't miss next time."

"We know you won't."

Having missed the field goal the Black Panther's gave the ball up at the Charger's thirty-eight. For the first time since his injury Kyle returned to the field. He went for a fast snap handing the ball off to his running back who managed to break through the line, but met Huey who was once again lined up in the safety position in the secondary.

Kyle next faked a pass over to Johnny who was being covered by both Jason and Hiro and instead switched direction with Riley barrelling in and threw a clean but short pass over to Mina.

Mina caught the ball but had to jump on the air to do so. While in the midair Cindy hit her and Mina dropped the ball as she made contact with the ground. "Dat's how I do," Cindy whispered to Mina while getting up.

Kyle reset his offence as fast as he could and once again did a quick hike hoping to catch Huey and his team off guard. It worked this time and Mina was able to create a little space between her and Cindy, enough to catch the ball and make the first down.

Once again Kyle got a quick start and was rewarded as Johnny got another first down bringing them into field goal range. For his next three plays he tried to run the clock before handing the ball off to his running back that made five yards in two plays and then he tried a pass to Mina on his final attempt to get a first down.

Mina ran a hooked route from the line of scrimmage and as was becoming the norm Cindy moved along with her. As Mina cut back toward the line of scrimmage she could not get around Cindy. When the ball finally came the two girls were so tangled with each other the most Cindy could do was knock the ball down.

Still five yards from a first down, the Chargers' elected to try for a thirty two yard field goal. The kicker got the ball up and through the uprights giving the George Bush Chargers a 20-14 lead.

The Chargers' kicked the ball off and Riley caught it this time running it back to the Chargers' forty-seven yard line.

Huey caught the snap looking down field to Jason who was running a solo route down the left side. When the import cut in toward the middle, Huey released the ball in a perfect spiral. The ball cut through the two defenders trying to cover Jason and the import caught it and took off into the Chargers' red zone. The end zone was in sight when he was dragged down two yards from the end zone. His tackler had enough sense when he grabbed him to pin his arms down so Jason could not reach out and break the end zone plane with the ball. Hit hard from behind and to the side Jason stayed on the ground for a few moments longer than he should have and everyone on his team grew worried until the receiver got back to his feet, flashing them his cocky smile.

"I'm fine," Jason said returning to the huddle. "Just a little winded."

"Good because we are running out of time and I need a big play," Huey nodded.

"Give it to me," Cindy said abruptly, looking past the circle to the Chargers' bench where Mina was still smiling smugly at her. "I want to wipe dat smile off dat bitches face."

"C-Murph can do dis," Riley concurred giving his fellow hoodlum a fist bump.

"Okay we're going to run a PA Flood G line with Cindy as the main target," Huey said breaking the huddle keeping his eye on the clock

They lined up along the two yard line and Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey who faked a handoff to Riley who was moving forward to give him a block before dropping back and giving Jason a look on the right side as a he ran a hook route. The look was also feint and while he had been pretending to hand the ball to Riley he snuck a peak at where Cindy was. When he turned back to the left he already knew where Cindy would be and threw the ball while still turning his head.

Cindy took off for the far corner of the end zone and when she hit the end zone she turned and ran backward. The ball came like a speeding bullet and she grabbed it out of the air diving back. She caught the ball with her finger tips pulling it into her shoulder as she hit the ground. The fireworks went off and the crowd cheered. Cindy jumped back to her feet, did a back flip before sliding out of the flip to the ground where she laid on her side with her head in the palm of her hand and spinning the ball in front of her.

"That was for ya," she shouted to Mina at the sidelines as she got up. "Recognize."

Jazmine made the chip shot for the extra point making the score 21-20 for the Black Panthers.

With only one twelve seconds left on the clock, Mina caught Jazmine's kickoff determined to respond to Cindy's touchdown with one of her own. As she hoped Cindy was the first one on her, but she should have been careful for what she wished for because Cindy was not going to let Mina show her up. When Cindy made contact she knocked the ball out of Mina's hands.

Once again there was a mad scramble for the ball but Johnny came up with it having already been moving to the other side of the field to provide support for Mina. With the mad scramble the field was full of gaps and the experienced receiver took advantage of everyone of them, taking the ball all the way back to the end zone, none of the Black Panthers able to catch him as fatigue was finally starting to set in after three full quarters of grinding on the field. Slightly fed up with the way his team had been acting all game, Johnny simply tossed the official the ball and went to the sidelines, avoiding any congratulations from his teammates.

* * *

**With the score now 27-21 in favour of the George Bush Charger's can Huey's team overcome the onset of fatigue to regain the lead in the last Quarter? Will Cindy show up Mina? Can the Chargers' hold on to their slim lead as their team seems to be falling apart?**


	11. Chapter 11 Victory or Defeat

**A/N:** It's the final quarter it all or nothing now but can Huey's team continue or has fatigue finally got the best of them. Can anyone guess where in this chapter I have placed an homage to Dave Stala of the Hamilton Tiger-Cats of the CFL. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback, everyone else please review so I can get your feedback as well. I'd like to hear from a larger variety of people and get their opinions as well as things might get reader interactive in the coming chapters. Tell me what you think of my original characters. Do you like, them hate, or don't really care about them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 11 –Victory or Defeat?

Everyone collapsed on the bench, grabbing greedily for bottles of water. Sweat rolled down their faces as they tried to catch three breathes between giant gulps of water and sports drink.

"We still have seven minutes to win this," Huey said to his tired, demoralised players.

"I'm too tired," Riley complained from his place lying on the ground. "Playin' both sides of da ball is too much for a homie."

"We only have one quarter left. We only need six points. That's one simple touchdown," Huey tried to motivate them but it was not working until Jason stood up.

"He's right," Jason said standing up beside Huey. "We have a single quarter left. We have survived three of them already. I can't feel the left side of my torso, but I am going to go back out there and finish this game as a real superstar would." He looked directly at Riley who was sitting up now.

"Hey I'm a real nigga," Riley shouted jumping to his feet. "If ya playin' den I'm playin'. I can't have ya cracka ass shown up da real show."

"Anyone else? What about you babe?" Jason asked Jazmine. "Didn't you say you would make that next kick? You can't make it sitting on the bench."

Jazmine stood up and joined the trio facing the rest of the team. "They're right. We've come too far to just throw in the towel now."

"We need to dig deep within ourselves and wrench that little bit of energy we need to bring this thing home," Caesar added infected with the determination of his friends. "Cindy are you going to let Mina show you up or are you gonna show all these people you are the best?"

"Hell no, dat hussy ain't better dan the Blonde Bomber," Cindy said spraying her face with the water in her bottle. "I ain't done yet, not until I've buried her."

"Hiro?" Jason asked his friend holding out his hand.

"If ya'll gonna to try and finished this thing then I'd be a real punk ass bitch if I quit," the Asian DJ said grabbing his friends forearm. "Besides I don't want to see what Wuncler has in store for us if we lose. He owns the bank that owns all our houses."

"So we're in agreement then. No one leaves that field until the last whistle is blown with our win," Huey finished off the inspirational speech. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, so let's do this."

The team cheered and rushed back onto the field where the music blearing from the speakers set up all around the stadium pumped them up even more. Only Jason and Riley took their time returning to the field, because Jason had stopped midstride to hold his side and Riley had been the only one to notice.

"I think the anaesthesia is wearing off," he said to his rival trying to brush off the pain.

"Ya gonna be okay?" Riley asked with concern. He wanted to show the white boy that he was the true star of the team and his rival needed to be playing for him to do so.

"I'll push through it," Jason said straightening up and putting on a brave face. After making such a speech as he just did he could not show weakness.

"Good, because I ain't no fake nigga and I want to win the right way," Riley gave Jason one of his cocky smirks.

"I'm not going to lose to you," Jason replied with the same smirk. "Just don't cry when you lose."

"Hey ya'll be the one cryin'," Riley countered but Jason just laughed and joined the rest of the team on the field to receive the post-touchdown kickoff. "You ain't gonna beat me."

The Chargers' kicker kicked a hanger at them and by the time the ball was caught by Riley he was swarmed with blue and gold players. The running back went down under a pile of Chargers' but still managed to hold onto the ball; unfortunately they would be starting from their own seven yard line.

So close to his own end zone Huey could not risk a pass being picked off so he was forced to go to the running game that had stalled since the first quarter. Riley lined up behind him and to the side as Caesar snapped the ball back to him and he put it in Riley's hands.

Riley accepted the ball at near full speed and used the speed to break through the line and push into the secondary. He broke the tackle of the corner back who had abandoned covering Hiro and turned her attention to him. His goal was the first down marker and when he passed it he tried to keep going was hauled down when someone grabbed the back of his shoulder pads. A flag went up and they were awarded more yards.

With Riley's successful run, Huey decided to give him another shot and once again Riley managed to pick up large yards. This time he cut around the line following Jazmine on her route before he was forced out of bounds after gaining eight yards.

Needing only two yards Huey accepted the snap from Caesar who once again set about stopping Rex. Huey planned to throw the ball, but all his receivers were covered and Riley was engaged with one of the defensive backs. That's when he saw a gap open when Caesar managed for the first time to bring Rex down as the large teen lost his balance when his teammate beside him was brought down by a Black Panther linemen and he clipped Rex's knee causing it to fold. Huey decided it was time for him to advance the ball for once and he shot off for the gap, shifting the ball into a protective hold.

Normally a quarterback would slide when faced with a potential tackle situation, but Huey was not an ordinary quarterback. When the safety made a lunge for him, Huey spun around to the side avoiding the tackle before he continued. He was far beyond the first down marker and far into the Charger's secondary. As the secondary converged on him, his receivers also converged with their shadows. Without having to worry about staying within Huey's throwing range and keeping an eye out for the ball they passed their shadows with ease and threw blocks for Huey.

With no one left to throw a block Huey was in the clear at the Chargers' twenty yard line. The closest Charger was at least five yards away from him in every direction. Without any show boating or fanfare Huey ran the ball in for a touchdown. He did allow himself one moment of celebration when he spiked the ball making the score 28-27.

"Jeez Huey," Jason said as the receivers once again converged on their quarterback this time in celebration. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I wanted to save it for later games," Huey said. "It's no good showing our entire hand in the first game. If our opponents think I don't run then they won't design their defence to counter my run game."

"So you're saying you have other tricks up your sleeve then," Jason said with his smirk. It was good to know his quarterback could think on his feet and had plays kept hidden for them.

"Den ya should be doin' da runnin' nigga," Riley said. "We alls tired and shit and ya could have been running dis whole time."

"You're the running back Riley," Huey said as they went to line up for Jazmine's attempt at singe point which she made. As they went to line up again for the kickoff the two brothers continued their conversation. "You are expected to run, Riley it's your job, just like Jason and Cindy are expected to catch the ball and Caesar is expected to give me a perfect snap."

"Nigga just run more," Riley said.

"Once again putting this wannabe gangster aside, we need to stop this advance and get some more points," Huey said.

"We've got it covered," Caesar said before they broke up to take their positions for the kickoff. Jazmine mistimed her kick a little this time and the ball rather than getting as far back as Johnny or Mina and fell among the bigger and much slower members of the Chargers' special teams. This time Hiro and Cindy were the first to the ball and against a player who did not normally handle the ball they managed to bring him down before he could go more than five yards, unfortunately that brought him down at the Charger's forty-two yard line.

Kyle returned to the field for the first time in the last quarter and once again ran a quick hike handing the ball off to his running back who managed to skirt around their line and get into the Black Panther secondary before he was dragged down by Hiro and one of the defensive backs who broke away from the line to try and catch him. For his next play Kyle made a short pass to Johnny who had run a shallow route, just enough to get them the first down.

"Riley, Jason stay on Johnny," Huey shouted as Kyle readied for his next play. "Cindy watch Mina and Hiro make sure their running back does not break into our secondary. Caesar we're going to rush the quarterback.

Without a word, Huey's defence shifted to their new assignments before Kyle hiked the ball. Once the ball left the Chargers' centre's hands, Huey and Caesar took off into the line. Adding the momentum of their dash to his strength, Caesar beat his block and created a hole for Huey to follow up behind them. Inside the Chargers' back end they made a rush for Kyle who without anyone to pass to was now moving out of the pocket to avoid the two blitzing players. He was not fast enough and he could not get the ball off fast enough before Huey and Caesar caught up. Before they could hit him, Kyle fell to the ground, his body reacting instinctively to the memory of the last time two players charged him in the game. With Kyle already down, Huey simply touched him for the sack and forced the Chargers' line of scrimmage back almost seven yards. Without the satisfaction of making the tackle he did not celebrate instead he joined his team on the other side of the line of scrimmage.

"He's afraid to get hit," Huey said with a rare smile. "I want to blitz him with at least two guys every play we can and see if we can push them back further."

"I'm up for it," Caesar said. "I'm definitely not the fastest among us but he'll know if I catch him it's gonna hurt a lot more."

"Alright Caesar and... "Huey looked at his receivers. "...Hiro you guys will blitz him while the rest us cover his passing options.

"You got it boss," Hiro said confidently, but he knew he was picked because he was slowest of the four offensive players and the rest of his counterparts could cover the Chargers' offensive game better.

Kyle hiked the ball again on his second down and once again found all his passing options blocked. With no one to go to he fled the pocket hoping to advance the ball himself, but before he could pass the line of scrimmage, Caesar broke through the line and Kyle quickly back tracked trying to avoid the larger teen. Too focused on Caesar he did not see Hiro until the DJ was gloating over him. Hiro and Caesar high fived and then jumped in the air to shoulder bump in celebration. Hiro's sack drove the Chargers' back another three yards.

Kyle pulled himself off of the ground and joined his team in their huddle. His linemen were too scared to look at his and Mina was embarrassed, but Johnny stared daggers into him. "What the hell was that, brah?" Johnny asked angrily. He had had about enough of the slimy quarterback between his antics on the field when one of the Black Panther players were injured and then in the medical room, and finally by diving for a loss of yards without even trying to throw the ball away.

"They caught me by surprise," Kyle said, but Johnny was not having any of his excuses.

"Brah you basically laid down for them, it was pure cowardice," Johnny shouted angrily. "You're supposed to be the leader of our team and you won't even take a hit to make a play, that's weak brah, real weak."

"Shut up Johnny!" Kyle said in rage, Johnny's words striking home. "You forget your place. This is my team not yours you do as I say or you can sit on the bench."

Johnny said nothing to this; instead he just continued to glare at Kyle as he called their next play. The Hawaiian receiver did note however that the play did involve him have absolutely no chance of getting the ball. It took only that one play call for Johnny to realize that Kyle was not going to bench him that was too easy, instead he would make Johnny stay on the field knowing full well he would not touch the ball for the rest of the game.

As Johnny had predicted even though he gave Riley the slip and was wide open near the first down marker, Kyle choose to try and pass it to the double covered Mina who was only a few yards from the line of scrimmage. She caught the ball but was immediately taken down by Cindy for a gain of five yards. On their fourth down they punted the ball back to the Black Panthers and Johnny was fuming. When Jason who caught the ball came near Johnny who was only half heartedly running, Johnny simply allowed Jason to run right by him not even making the effort to fake effort.

Jason was run out of bounds inside the Charger's forty but if Johnny had been inclined he could have done it back at the Black Panthers' forty. With the change in possession, Johnny stomped off the field and removed himself to the farthest part of their team area, putting as much distance between him and Kyle as possible because he knew he would not be able to control himself.

Back on the field, Huey faked a handoff to Riley who covering up his arms like he was holding the ball ran to the right corner of the line and brought part of the defensive core with him. With a gap created Huey rushed the ball for nearly twelve yards before being hit. He could have slid back at the nine and avoided the hit, but he accepted the punishment to gain the few extra yards needed for the first down.

Watching from the sideline Johnny could only watch the opposing quarterback in admiration. That was what a quarterback was supposed to be like, he led by example and his team followed. How was a quarterback supposed to expect his players to fight for every yard and accept their gruelling bumps for those few precious yards if he was not willing to do so himself. It almost made him wish he had signed up at Wuncler High when the University of Maryland offered to put him up closer to their university when they scouted him. He had chosen to go to George Bush because of their great varsity football program but he quit when he found many of the players using steroids. He then decided to join the mixed gender league so he would not get rusty this year but the club was not what it once was and was just a corrupt as its varsity counterpart.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Mina asked coming to set beside her fellow receiver, blowing a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Why I joined this stupid school?" Johnny answered as Huey once again rushed the ball and took a hit again to gain the first down. Their defence had no answer for the rushing quarterback since all reports said he never ran the ball.

"You thinking of quitting?" Mina asked a little depressed.

"Maybe," Johnny admitted.

Mina got to her feet and brushed off her pants. "Well then at least wait until this game is over. I want to win this one, for our sake not because Kyle wants us too," Mina said. "If this is going to be our last game together I want to show the world why we are the best receiver duo in the league."

"I guess," Johnny mumbled, his anger still holding him back. He wanted to play but he did not want to see Kyle win.

"Don't you think you owe that number eighty-eight something? I mean Rex pretty much mangled him and he still came back to prove he is better," Mina tried to ignite the competitive fire she knew Johnny harboured. "Besides I need your help to beat that Cindy McPhearson."

Finally her words got through to Johnny and he stood up as the Black Panthers' fell short of a first down on their third down meaning it was time for him to return to the field to try and block the field goal. "You're right. I can't quit now, I want to win and I want to beat Jason James to prove that I am the best receiver in this league."

"Then get out there and show him," Mina said pushing him onto the field. "Kyle will come around eventually. I mean he can't keep passing to me of the rest of the day and expect to win."

On the field Jazmine lined up for a simple chip shot from only twenty five yards out. She easily made the kick for a 32-27 lead and her team swarmed her to offer their congratulations, but she did not feel like she accomplished much. A twenty five yarder was an easy shot, but she could still not hit that high thirties shot she missed twice earlier in the game. Until she did she would not be satisfied with making routine kicks.

Johnny positioned himself at his twenty waiting for the kickoff, if Kyle was not going to give him the ball then he would have to make good on the few chances he'd get on special teams. Jazmine placed her kick perfectly in the middle of the two Chargers' kick returners. Both Johnny and Mina went for the ball, but as they came under it, Mina flashed him a smile and kept running past as Johnny caught it. She cut back in front of him throwing a block for him on Cindy who was the first Black Panther Gunner to make it down the field.

Johnny dodged Riley at centre field after weaving his way through the sea of battling players from both teams, but he could make it no further as Jason made contact knocking him off balance and to the ground.

"I'm not going to let you pass me," Jason gave him his cocky smirk and offered his opponent a hand. Johnny took the hand and pulled himself to his feet with Jason's help. "I'm glad you came back out here after that. Game recognizes game and you are looking rather familiar."

"Same to you. I mean if someone like you can come back out here then I should definitely be able to, brah," Johnny challenged with a wide smile.

"I'll take that as you want to continue or battle. Only the best will win so you should just accept your defeat now," Jason smirked before jogging off to join his team.

"Have fun watching," Kyle chirped walking behind Johnny to the huddle.

Johnny resisted the urge to slug the slimy quarterback and followed him to the huddle though he was not sure why, he did not need to know about a play that he had no chance of getting the ball on, but he followed anyway resigning himself to helping Mina with her battle if he could not compete in his own.

Kyle let the clock run down a bit even though they were approaching the two minute mark and they were five points behind. They needed a touchdown if they were going to win and with effectively only one good receiver they could not throw long passes. After hiking the ball, Kyle through a quick screen pass to Mina who gained three yards before Cindy brought he down.

He reset again and once again threw a short pass to Mina who barely caught it this time. Next came a run by the running back that broke the first down barrier to keep their drive alive. After that Kyle went back to Mina for another short pass and then back to the running back for a first down. As the clock dwindled down Kyle and the Chargers chipped away at the Black Panther half of the field until they were within fifteen yards of the end zone.

As he set up for a third down thirteen yards from the end zone and seven from a first down, Kyle called a long pass play to Mina in the end zone. When the ball was snapped Mina took off for the end zone with both Cindy and Jason on her now that Huey had realized Kyle was no longer passing to Johnny who remained wide open in the middle of the field for most of the plays. This time Johnny cut away from the middle to meet up with Mina determined to help her get this touchdown and win her battle with Cindy.

Mina swerved in to the middle before cutting back to the outside as she reached the end zone, but her shadows stayed with her. Behind the line of scrimmage, Kyle fled the pocket as Hiro and Caesar once again broke through looking for their second sack. Before either could get him, Kyle threw the ball and fell to the ground to avoid being hit. By falling to the ground he messed up his follow through and the ball came up short.

Seeing the ball was going to fall short, Mina tried to back track but would not be in time, so instead she reached out to redirect the ball toward the middle where Johnny was coming to help. Cindy was too close to Mina to react to the redirection but Jason was not. In midstride he jumped and fell back trying to grab the ball, but it was too high even for him and its end just brushed his finger tips as it went end over end over his head. Now only Johnny was in position to save the play and he did not disappoint. He pulled the ball in for a touchdown much to the dismay of Kyle who fumed from the ground.

For the first time Johnny indulged in some simple showboating, but it was not directed at the Black Panthers. He turned to Kyle waved the ball toward him before spinning it in the air and kicking it back to the quarterback where the ball landed right in front the fallen quarterback and bounced over him. With his touchdown it was now 33-32for the Chargers.

Rather than go for the single point kick Kyle decided to risk the guaranteed point to try and get two and point his team's lead beyond a field goal. Kyle lined his offence up at the Black Panther three yard line for the two-point conversion. He hiked the ball and handed it off to his running back that drove into the end zone for two point putting the score at 35-32.

Huey huddled his team while the Chargers' regrouped for the kick off. "We need a couple of really big plays here, I'm counting on you guys to deliver or Wuncler will make us pay," Huey said looking directly at Jason and Riley. "The two of you claim to be the superstars of the team and superstars pull off the big play when it is needed most, it's time to put up or shut up."

"No sweat, nigga, Riley Esco neva disappoints his fans," Riley said confidently. "Just give me da ball."

"What he said," Jason smirked. Breaking from the huddle his smirked dropped into a wince. The anaesthesia was wearing off and his side was on fire, but he was determined to play out the last forty seconds of play.

The George Bush Chargers kicked the ball off getting amazing range. The ball arched past the ten yard line where Riley caught the ball and shot down the field trying to recreate his first kick return. Johnny was the first gunner down the field, but before he could get to Riley he was blocked by Caesar, but Johnny was only a distraction as Mina came around the two locked teens getting to Riley before he passed his sixteen yard line.

"Shit nigga," Riley shouted in frustration. After running his mouth in the huddle he had failed to come through and now Jason would be given the chance to up show him.

Huey set up at his fifteen ignoring his brother's shouting. With thirty eight second left and three downs he could take a few chanced to get further down the field. He called an audible for a simple double hook play with Jason and Riley crisscrossing five yards beyond the line of scrimmage but that was not the real goal, this play was going to be for revenge. Caesar created a gap in the line and Huey rushed through, his eyes locked on Rex who was playing safety. It was time for the white giant to be cut down to size.

"I'm going to squish you rat," Rex smiled. With Huey beyond the line of scrimmage he was free game.

"Not this time," Huey smiled to Rex's confusion and he pulled up as his receiver's came in for their crisscross. They guessed that because of Rex's strength and size he never had to worry about the defensive side of battle and were about to take advantage of that.

It was almost like their play on Kyle earlier in the game as they came full speed into the secondary running near identical routes. Riley dipped again taking Rex at his weakest point, his knees while Jason went high at his ribs. Both superstars hit the giant like bullets and Rex was nearly ripped in two. The giant collapsed in heap groaning in pain.

"I told you, you would not win," Jason gloated with his cocky smirk over the fallen giant like Rex had done earlier in the game to him.

"We're just too fast for ya nigga," Riley added mirroring the smirk.

Almost at once the officials threw up their orange flags for the penalty. They called it an unnecessary roughness on Riley and the ball was moved back fifteen yards to the one yard line while Rex was carried off the field on a stretcher by his offensive line.

Without huddling Huey set up his defence calling an audible for a Hail Mary and his receivers shifted to their new routes before he hiked the ball. Huey dropped back into his end zone, his eyes locked solely on Jason who was being double covered by two cornerbacks.

Huey spared one last look at the clock that was down to thirteen seconds. In his mind he counted down with it before he heaved the ball down the field toward Jason.

In front of him Caesar with the help of Riley who was trying to redeem himself after his horrible return led the offensive line in holding back the Chargers to buy Huey the time needed to complete the play. Without Rex on the field and the help of Riley their large offensive line was able to hold the line of scrimmage and even break the defensive line apart.

Jason was also counting down in his mind with the clock. He knew at the thirteen second mark Huey would throw the ball so when he got to thirteen he picked up his pace and broke away from his shadows. Stealing a look back he saw the perfectly spiralling ball cutting the air toward him, he need to cover five more yards before the ball caught up with him if he was going to catch it smoothly enough to keep running without breaking his stride.

His mind counted down to ten seconds. He now had to catch the ball and keep running. There would not be enough time to set up for another play.

He made the five yards on pace with the ball and it came over his shoulder where he made a basket catch. Once he had secured the ball firmly, Jason put on the speed, completely breaking away from the cornerbacks. His side screamed in pain along with the rest of his body which fought to find the energy to keep up his speed.

The anaesthesia had completely worn off now and each step he took, every breath, every pump of his arm send crippling shockwaves of pain from his side to the rest of his body. Though there were no players near him, he still had to fight for every yard, fight against himself. His body wanted to collapse right there, but his heart kept on pushing. The clock on the scoreboard and in his head read 00:00 there would be no second chance. If he faltered here it would be over. He would be deported by Mr. Wuncler and separated from his new friends who would have to stay and suffer the wrath of the bulbous sweaty billionaire.

The end zone was in sight now and he could hear both teams chasing after him, but no one was going to catch him and he ran into the end zone alone. Completely exhausted he had enough energy for one last celebration. Dropping the ball he kicked it up with his heels like a soccer ball and kicked it up with his foot, before knocking it with his knee, and then keeping it up with another kick. As the ball came down again he kicked it back up the field before collapsing in a heap of pain.

It took only seconds for his team to surround him, lifting him off the ground. Behind them a series of fireworks went off and music bleared throughout the stadium nearly being drowned out by the cheers of Black Panther supports. Up in his box Wuncler had a wide smile on his face as he watched his hastily assembled team celebrate.

In the stands were four teens wearing green and silver jackets with a bull on the back with frowns on their faces.

"I didn't think they could do it," one of the teens said.

"That was smashing. They handled that without crashing. They won't be easy. But then again we aren't sleazy," a second teen rhymed before they departed under the stadium and headed for the exit.

On the sidelines Kyle threw a fit, throwing his helmet against the barrier separating the stands from the field and hurling the near empty sports drink jug onto the field. "They'll pay for this. I will not allow anyone to humiliate me like this."

On the field the Black Panthers were still celebrating their hard fought victory. Everyone was completely exhausted and was using the rest of their team to keep them from collapsing like Jason had.

"See I told you we could win this," Huey said voluntarily supporting his star receiver whose face was screwed up in elation and severe pain. "You just had to fight it out."

"Good job team," Caesar added his heart swelling with pride from the determination, effort, and sacrifice shown by his team. "We've got our first win and whatever Wuncler has as a reward."

In the midst of their celebration Johnny and Mina walked over their helmets forgotten on the sidelines. "You guys played an amazing game. It was the best I've played in, in a long time," Johnny said offering his hand first to Huey who reluctantly shook it and finally to Jason. "You in particular stretched my talent to its limits and I'm a big enough man to admit when I've been beaten. You truly are a monster, Mahalo and Aloha. I hope the next time we both step on the gridiron it can be as teammates.

"Me too," Jason smirked his cocky smirked through the pain while grabbing Johnny's forearm. "Me too."

"You put up one hell of a battle and I can also accept defeat against a superior talent, but I will be back for a rematch one day," Mina said to Cindy.

"Ya welcome to try any time," Cindy laughed.

Having said their piece Johnny and Mina took their leave heading for their locker room. On their way across the field Johnny tore off his George Bush Chargers jersey and threw it in the garbage container meant for plastic cups.

"We have to get J to a hospital," Jazmine said when Jason groaned in pain again. How could she celebrate when someone was in such obvious pain before her? She would celebrate once they found out how bad the damage was.

"She's right, JJ needs to go to da hospital," Cindy agreed bringing their celebration back down to reality.

"Thanks babes," Jason whispered through the pain as Huey and Hiro helped him back to the tunnel where Ed and Rummy took the injured player from them and took him to their Yukon Denali XL. They laid him down in the back seat and hopped in the front seats. Before they could start the engine the trunk hatch opened and Cindy and Riley without their shoulder pads and helmet climbed in, hopping into the very back seats.

"Can't let my nigga go to da hospital by himself. What kind of nigga would I be to do dat," Riley explained.

"Everyone else will be followin' us shortly in Tom's whip," Cindy added and Ed started the engine peeling out of the parking lot and speeding to Wuncler Hospital.

* * *

**With their first game finally over and a win under their belts what will happen next? Will Kyle follow through with his sworn vengeance? How bad is Jason's injury? Who are the teens dressed in green and silver? With his falling out with Kyle was this Johnny's last game?**


	12. Chapter 12 Revenge

**A/N:** So their first game is over and now they have to deal with the fallout from their victory. How bad is Jason's injury? What rewards does Wuncler have in store for the gang? Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback, everyone else please review so I can get your feedback as well. I'd like to hear from a larger variety of people and get their opinions as well as things might get reader interactive in the coming chapters. Tell me what you think of my original characters. Do you like, them hate, or don't really care about them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does. I do not own the rights to any of the vehicles mentioned or songs they belong to their respective owners and or companies.

* * *

**

Chapter 12 – Revenge

His alarm buzzed through the haze of sleep bringing him back to the world of the living, but he was not ready to come back yet so he hit the snooze button. It was still set to wake him up an hour before dawn to get in his morning training, but with his injury he could not train and as of yet had been too lazy to change it. Just as he was about to drift back into sleep his phone's 'Hockey Theme Song' ring tone broke his haze once again. Opening his eyes he spotted is phone the coffee table across the room. Who was calling him this early in the morning?

"God Damnit," Jason cursed putting pressure on his ribs as he climbed out of his recliner. For the last three nights he had slept on the chair unable to lie down on his bed without extreme pain. As he got up a bag full of water bounced off the hardwood floor. "Fuck." He had forgotten the Ziploc bag that was once full of ice; luckily it did not bust open.

Scrabbling across the room and picked up his phone and flipped it open, "Hello."

"J are you alright?" Jazmine's concerned voice said through his phone when she heard the pain in his voice. His medication had run out over night and the pain was back.

"I'm fine. I just need to take my pills," Jason said wandering over to his kitchen and grabbing the small semitransparent orange bottle full of painkillers. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, Huey wants to hold a morning practice today so I'm calling everyone," Jazmine said and he could tell she had a smile on her face as she always did.

"I'll meet you guys at the field," Jason said hanging up the phone and grabbing a glass from the counter. The last time Hiro was over to play video games he had his friend take all his glasses and plates out of his cupboards so he could reach them without having to stretch out his side. Filling the glass with water he took out one of his pills and shoved it in his mouth before following it up with the water.

He walked across his small house to a pile of clothes and grabbing a white undershirt he slowly manoeuvred it on trying to cause the least amount of pain he possibly could. Once he got his shirt on his slid a jacket over it before pulling on a pair of long shorts. It was starting to get chilly outside but he did not care.

Grabbing his school bag and the helmet he had brought with him from the stadium where their game gear was being kept he headed out. Outside his house he met his first obstacle of the day, the porch stairs. There was only a couple but each one sent a wave of pain through his side.

"Oh shit," he shouted when he saw his driveway. Sitting in the middle of the driveway was an orange and black 2011 Yamaha Fazer 8. Attached to the seat was a note from Wuncler Sr.

_As you have upheld your end of the deal and won your last game here is your reward. Use it as motivation to win your next game too, because you don't want the consequences of losing._

_Ed Wuncler Sr._

_Dictated not read._

Jason looked at the bike with longing. With his ribs he could not ride it so it would have to stay in his garage for at least another week taunting him. With a sigh he left the bike and walked down to the corner where he caught the city bus he thoughts still on the bike he had to leave behind. If he ever met Rex again the giant teen would pay for making him miss out on his reward.

Rather than take the bus all the way to school because he would have to take three different buses he took the one bus over to Huey and Riley's house to catch ride with them and Jazmine.

Getting off the bus just down the street from their house he found all three teens standing in the Freeman driveway. In the driveway was a black 2011 Ford Mustang convertible. Both Huey and Jazmine were holding their game helmets like Jason while Riley had elected not to use his since he preferred to wear his personalized one for practice to represent his homies as he put it.

"Shit," Jason whistled look at the brand new convertible. "Wuncler's just giving out cars today."

"You got one too," Jazmine asked. "I got a pink Jetta."

"Dis is so unfair, all ya'll niggas gettin' new whips," Riley grumbled.

"You're only fourteen Riley even if you got one you couldn't drive it," Huey said. "Besides you got something you probably like more."

"Yeah but it ain't no whip nigga," Riley argued.

"What did you get?" Jason asked his rival. At least he was not the only one unable to drive his reward.

"Dis," Riley said with a smile reaching behind his back and pulling out a chrome colt 1191 handgun. "It's real too, got two other ones too, a shotgun and a rifle. Also got dis chain and dese shoes." Riley showed him his new YR chain that was covered in diamonds and his all white Nikes. "Ed and Rummy picked it all out."

"Cool," Jason feigned interest. He had no interest in guns. He also had no interest in chains or sneakers, especially right now when he could only wear flip flops because he could not bend over to tie his shoes.

"What kind of car did you get? Did you get a car?" Jazmine asked when she noticed he was here meaning he took the bus again.

"I got a motocycle. A nice Yamaha Fazer 8 but I can't ride it right now," Jason answered pointing to his ribs.

"Speaking of your injury how is it?" Jazmine asked.

"It's getting a little better but it still hurts when I'm not on painkillers. I'm just lucky nothing was broken. It's just a bruise so it should heal in a couple of weeks," Jason said giving her his classic smirk. "I should be ready to go for our game next Saturday."

"Let's hope," Huey said tossing his football helmet in the back seat before hoping into the driver seat of his new car. "We should get going. Hiro, Cindy and Caesar are going to meet us at the school."

"What about the linemen?"

"They've been given the day off to recoup. They don't need the practice like we do," Huey said turning his key to start the engine.

Jason and Riley got into the back seat while Jazmine took the passenger before Huey put the car in drive and started going. The chilly air whipped across their faces as Huey sped down the street, the car easily taking the turns going just above the speed limit.

"Can ya even practice with ya ribs like dat?" Riley asked Jason over the blearing music and wind in their ears.

"No, but I can help with the strategic part of practice," Jason nearly shouted back to get his voice over the wind.

Huey brought his new car to a screeching stop outside the school between Cindy's new blue beamer, Caesar's red Dodge Ram and Hiro's Ford Flex. "What the fuck?" He shouted jumping out of his car and running toward the field. At the edge of the field the three other members of their little gang were standing blank face staring out over the field.

Jason, Riley, and Jazmine quickly followed Huey and when they saw the field they too stopped and stared, their mouth wide open in surprise.

The field was torn up!

The once smooth turf surface was ripped up by tire markings and giant craters. One of the Uprights was bent so the top prongs were almost touching the ground and the other was broken off near its base. Someone had done donuts with their car in the middle of the field, probably a rather heavy car like a Hummer.

Riley was the first one to speak up "What da fuck?"

"Someone trashed it," Hiro said only now realizing they were there. "We got here ten minutes ago and it was like this."

"Oh shit, brah they did a number on your field," A voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Johnny walking toward the field. His once long dirty blonde hair had been cut short and spiked up. "Aloha."

"Ya guys did dis didn't ya!" Riley shouted angrily clenching his fists ready to pounce on the George Bush Chargers receiver.

"I had nothing to do with this, brah," Johnny said holding up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Ya tryin' to say this is not revenge," Riley shouted taking a step toward Johnny, but Huey held him back with one across his chest.

"Explain," the young revolutionary said glaring at the Hawaiian.

"Kyle and Rex did do this, but I'm not on the team anymore, brah," Johnny obliged. "They've been gloating about it all night to the rest of the team. Mina told me this morning so I came to tell you to show I was not a part of this and have no hard feelings."

"You really quit," Jason said an idea forming in his head. "Why don't you transfer school? I'm sure Wuncler can pull some strings."

"I don't want to play football right now I have a lot of things to think about, brah," Johnny turned down the offer. "Maybe one day in the future."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Jason nodded understanding the receiver's dilemma.

"Well I just wanted to stop by to tell you it was Kyle who did this," Johnny said looking sorrowfully at the ruined field. "I hope to see you guys around." With that Johnny departed leaving the gang alone with their destroyed field.

"I guess practice is cancelled," Huey said putting his helmet down and sitting on it. "You guys can go do whatever until school starts."

"Reezy ya want to shoot some hoops?" Cindy asked Riley who nodded and the pair went off it the school admiring Riley's new gun.

"Let's go with them," Caesar said to Jazmine guessing Huey wanted to be alone right now with his thoughts. A storm was brewing in that afro covered head of his and Caesar wanted no part of it.

"J you coming?" Jazmine asked.

"Nah you go on ahead," Jason waved them away. "I don't want to have to sit there and watch them do something I can't right now."

"We'll see you in class Huey," Jazmine added sweetly before they ran to catch up with the other two.

Once they were gone Jason put his helmet down beside Huey and sat down. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Huey said honestly without looking at him, his eyes still on the destroyed field. "Our field is trashed and even if we do get the money to get it fixed it will take some time to fix this kind of damage."

"You're probably right. They're going to have to strip the whole field, re-level it and start from scratch. It would be faster to just convert our backyards into a field," Jason said.

"None of us have a backyard that big," Huey dismissed the idea, but something had stuck and in the back of his unconscious mind something began to formulate

"What about revenge? Are we going to take this lying down?"

"Of course not, but I don't see how we can get back at them except by beating the living shit out of them," Huey said still depressed and he knew why. Kyle was rich and if they did beat him up the police and lawyers would probably get involved.

"You know what, leave this to me. Me, Riley, Ed and Rummy can deal with this," Jason offered. "I have a plan."

"If it involves Ed and Rummy then I don't want to know about it," Huey said. "Just do it."

"You got it, Huey," Jason said.

Huey sighed then and asked something that had been on his mind since Jason showed up at the school two weeks ago, "Why do you care about all this? You're only here because Wuncler paid you. You don't have to get up at these crazy hours, spend all day practicing and nearly getting yourself killed, its only money."

"It's not about the money. Yeah Wuncler paid me to come down here but I do all those things because even though we've only known each other for a couple of weeks we are still friends. If it came down to staying here to hang with you guys and play ball or take Wuncler's money I would leave the money without a single regret," Jason said honestly. "Pain is nothing when it is taken for friends. I would gladly suffer though this to win with you guys."

"Really," Huey said surprised. He was actually starting too really like this white boy, which surprised him even more. What was wrong with him lately first these unneeded feelings for Jazmine a half white girl and now he was becoming friends with the white man, what kind of black revolutionary was he?

"Definitely. I never had any real friends back at home and everyone on my old team was jealous of the attention my skill got me," Jason admitted. "For more those moments of celebration we had as a team, I'd give everything."

Huey let the conversation drop there while he sorted everything out and for the next hour until students began showing up for school, Jason and Huey sat in silence looking at their damaged field.

Once the students arrived Jason got up. "We'll fix this," he said before heading into the school

Huey stayed out near the field for a moment longer looking at the damage. When did he care so much about football that he was actually depressed that his field was destroyed? And why did he keep thinking it was his field like he was talking about his home?

* * *

**What Does Jason have planned for Kyle and Rex? It can't be good with Ed and Rummy involved. What is Huey going to do about their field? Will he be able to find a place for them to practice?**


	13. Chapter 13 An Eye for an Eye

**A/N:** Here's chapter 13 and Riley is leading a raid on George Bush High. Will he finally get ihs chance at Kyle? Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback, everyone else please review so I can get your feedback as well.

**A/N II:** So here is the first interactive part of the story. I'm giving my readers the chance to name the play Jason and Riley used to hurt Kyle and Rex. Send your names for the play in a review and I will use the best one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – An Eye for an Eye

The Escalade sped down the street past the sign that marked the end of Woodcrest and into Riverton. Inside Ed had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was pushing the buttons on his two way pager.

"I can't believe we're back to this nigga technology again." Rummy said shaking his head in the passenger seat. "He's sitting in the seat behind us, just use your mouth."

"Bitches love two way pagers," Ed said his attention only half on the road and the other half on his pager. He was not really paying any attention to Rummy.

"So you like two way pagers Riley," Jason commented from the back seat unable to resist the easy set up. "Cuz the only one he seems to be paging is you."

"I ain't no bitch," Riley said throwing his pager away.

"Just cuz you throw it away doesn't mean you weren't using it." Rummy added.

Riley's pager went off then and he looked down at it and then over at Jason who could see he wanted to pick it up.

"Go ahead," Jason smirked and Riley went to reach for it. "Bitch." Riley snapped up ignoring the pager, but his eyes were still drawn to it.

"Do any of you know where we're going?" Ed asked as they drove into downtown Riverton.

"It should be a few block over from here," Rummy said reaching under his chair to pull out some brass knuckles and passing them back to Jason. "Everyone ready for this?"

"Niggas gonna pay," Riley said pulling out a crowbar.

"We're here," Ed said peeling onto the school grounds. "Let's fuck up some shit."

George Bush High was high class school with four floors. The top two floors were made completely of glass. The school was surrounded by a parking lot and in the back they could see the flood lights of their stadium. By the number and set up of the lights they had to separate fields. The school it's self was shaped like a blocky figure eight with a small quad near the main doors.

Ed, Jason, and Riley got out of the Escalade while Rummy moved over into the driver's seat. "I'll meet you guys inside after I'm done."

Ed cocked his dual pistols as Rummy sped off for the fields and shot a round into the top floors of the building shattering one of the large panes of glass. The glass rained down like tiny crystals in the street light. "Time to roll."

When they found the main doors locked, Ed shot out the lock and kicked it in. "Kee-yah bitch."

"We need to get to the gym," Jason said looking at the school map hanging just inside the main doors. "This way." Jason led them down one of the school wings. He was the only one without some type of large weapon as anything worth bringing he could not use properly with his injured ribs. He did however have on brass knuckles Rummy had slipped him in the car. They were light weight and still let him cause some damage without breaking his hands. The last thing he needed to do was break something as valuable as his precious hands.

"Ya think anyone is here?" Riley said as they ran through the school.

"No it's too late and who would expect us to retaliate the same night," Jason said as they came to the gym wing. "Shall we?" He punched his fist into the nearest locker denting the painted metal and breaking the lock so it popped open.

Riley brought his crowbar into another locker bending the door nearly in half. "Which one ya think is dat niggas?" He smashed another locker.

"Who cares," Ed said shooting at the wall of lockers.

"I wish dat punk ass nigga was here right now," Riley said smashing another locker. "I'd break his face like a real nigga."

"Then why don't you try it," Kyle said drawing their attention back down the hall where, Kyle and Rex stood with several of their linemen. "You should not have come here."

"Nah I kinda like it here nigga," Riley said smacking his crowbar against his open palm. "I was hopin' to smack a fool tonight."

"Get them," Kyle ordered his linemen who charged down the narrow hallway at the trio.

"I got right," Jason said glad he decided to take one of his painkillers before they left. Without it he would have been able to run never mind throw effective punches and be able to dodge.

"I want centre," Riley replied dropping his crowbar. There was no need for weapons in this fight. Only a bitch brought a weapon to a fist fight and until someone else drew one he would use his fists.

"Then I'll take what's left," Ed said a psychopathic smile on his face and he put away his guns.

The linemen came at them like a wave hitting rocks. Riley ducked under the wide swing of the first linemen that reached him. Bunching his legs he shot off into the lineman's torso driving his shoulder into his gut, doubling him over. With the larger man know bent over, Riley drove his knee into the lineman's face and threw him to the side as the next one came his way.

To his right, Jason had similarly ducked under a punch but rather then lead with his shoulder he led with his fist driving his brass knuckled fist into the gut of his linemen before bringing a massive left hook to his face. The knuckles smashed apart the lineman's face, breaking his nose and possibly his cheekbone. The linemen fell like a sack of grain in a growing puddle of blood.

On his left Ed was not having such an easy time. Not a good fighter, Ed was doing his best to simply distract the linemen from turning in on Riley or Jason. Without his guns Ed was just another rich white boy who did not know how to fight and he was too stupid to remember any of the limited training the military gave him, as expected when the only thing on his mind was bitches.

Riley sidestepped another punch before landing a solid kick to the back of his current opponent's leg. He followed the kick up with a light jab to the face and then a stronger hook dropping his second linemen. There was only one more in front of him and rather than waiting for the lineman to come to him Riley charged the Linemen hoping to be the first one to Kyle.

The lineman tried to throw a low punch as Riley came in, but after years of taking beatings from Huey, the lineman seemed like a pylon. Riley fell down and slid past the stretched out linemen. Jumping back to his feet behind him, Riley placed a sweeping kick at the back of the lineman's knee, buckling it. As the lineman went down, Riley grabbed his hand and with a short burst of speed forward drove the lineman's face into the ground.

Once again on his right, Jason blocked a punch with an under hook as he had done to Riley when they first met. He under hooked the other arm and stepped around the last lineman and rather than sweep out his feet as that would put too much torque on his side, he fed shots to the lineman's side before disengaging. He grabbed the man's head with both hand and though it caused him a little pain, Jason drove his knee into the man's face repeatedly until he went limp.

"Ah fuck this shit," Ed said after taking a punch from his opponent. He pulled out his guns and pointed them at the two remaining linemen. "Get the fuck down."

Faced with the barrels of two pistols the linemen immediately dropped to the ground and put their hands behind their hands. "That's right bitches don't fuck with a Wuncler."

"Keep dose two dere, Ed," Riley said as he and Jason advanced on Rex and Kyle.

"Do something about this Rex," Kyle ordered, a hint of fear creeping into his voice as the duo advanced on them.

"I'll get rid of these rats," Rex said stepping forward cracking his knuckles.

Riley looked over to Jason as they both began to pick up speed for a running charge. They moved in perfect synchronization as if they were both thinking the same thing. They crisscrossed just before they got to Rex. Like the last time they hit Rex, Riley went in low targeting Rex's knee which was in a brace from his last hit. Rather than leading with his shoulder though, Riley did a baseball slid angling his foot up. He caught Rex in the inside of his knee with the bottom of his foot buckling it.

As they crisscrossed and Riley went down, Jason planted one foot on the wall and pushed off aiming just below Rex's head with his left fist, using his uninjured side to get in his full power. As Riley made contact and Rex buckled his head fell in the path of Jason's fist and the brass knuckles combined with the moment gained from his push off the wall lifted Rex right off his feet and threw him into the lockers, busting even more of them up.

Riley jumped back to his feet facing Kyle with a wide grin on his face. "Now dere is only ya cracka."

"No please don't hurt me," Kyle pleaded dropping to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you guys alone from now on. I've learned my lesson, please don't hurt me."

Riley and Jason advanced on him, stopping just out of striking range encase Kyle tried something, but they were close enough that if Kyle tried to run it would take only one explosive burst from either teen to catch him.

"What do you think Reezy, should we spare him?" Jason asked his cocky smirk given a flare of evil.

"Nah dawg dis niggas got ta pay what he owes," Riley said.

"Any ideas what we should do with him?" Jason asked.

Riley looked across the hall and into the gym office where he could see out the window onto the school grounds and an idea came to him. "I have an idea. Grab em."

Jason obliged and made a grab for Kyle. He grabbed the snivelling quarterback by the neck and pulled him in close. "Now what?"

"Bring da bitch outside," Riley said. "Ed pistol whip dose two?"

"Alright Riley," Ed laughed smacking the remaining two linemen in the back of the head with his pistols knocking them unconscious.

Rummy brought the Escalade back out front of the school beaming with pride at the job he just finished. They would not be using the field anytime in the near future. He came out of the field just in time to see Riley exited the school closely followed by Jason who was dragging Kyle out by his hair. Ed came out last rubbing the side of his face.

"What are you going to do with him?" Rummy asked leaning out of the SUV.

"We're gonna teach him a lesson," Riley said pointing to the flag pole. "Ed, bring dat flag down for me."

"No, no not the flag pole, I'll be humiliated," Kyle cried as Jason dragged him over to the pole.

Ed quickly brought the flag down and unclipped it from the pole. Jason brought Kyle over who was trying to put up one last struggle. He clipped the struggling cry baby in the side of the head to shut him up. With a final yank he brought Kyle close enough for Ed to clip on of Kyle's back belt rings to the pole and he pulled him up the pole. Meanwhile Riley snapped photos with his phone to show the rest of their team.

"Have a good night," Riley waved to Kyle who was suspended nearly twenty feet in the air as they piled back into the Escalade.

"We could get into some real shit for this," Jason said as Rummy peeled back onto the road and sped off back for Woodcrest. "It's a good thing Ed's grandfather owns the police."

"For once I have to agree," Rummy said. "There was no careful planning involved in this one."

Rummy pulled the Escalade up to the Freeman house half an hour later and Jason and Riley climbed out. Once they were out Rummy sped off for Ed's grandfather's mansion.

Huey and Caesar were waiting for them outside on the porch. They had already decided to spend the night at the Freeman house before they had left.

"I don't want to know anything," Huey said seeing the blood spattered on their clothes. He went back inside the house leaving Riley, Jason, and Caesar on the front porch.

"So what did you do?" Caesar asked his face light with expectation.

"Boy where have you being?" Granddad's voice came out from inside the house.

"We had business to take care of Granddad," Riley said as they entered the house.

"At that white boy's school?" Granddad asked his curiosity peeked. Normally he would not condone such actions but sometimes a nigga needed to do what a nigga had to do. "What did you do to that white boy?"

"Ran him up a flag pole," Jason answered.

"You ran him up the flag pole!" Granddad laughed. "I wish I had seen that."

"We have some pictures," Riley said tossing Granddad his phone. "We're gonna go play Madden 11. Turn the phone off when you're done." Jason and Caesar followed Riley up to his and Huey's room where Huey was reading a new book on Malcolm X.

* * *

**With their beef finally over with Kyle Huey and the gang now have to look toward their next game. Will they find a new place to practice? What is in store for them when they meet their next opponent, the dirtiest team in the league?**


	14. Chapter 14 The Beach Part 1

**A/N:** Here's chapter fourteen and I decided to take a little break from football and build some character interactions with this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback, everyone you should check out their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" a great fic by DaveTheWordsmith. So here is the first interactive part of the story. I'm giving my readers the chance to name the play Jason and Riley used to hurt Kyle and Rex. Send your names for the play in a review and I will use the best one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – The Beach Part 1

The week drifted by slowly without much practice time since they had yet to find a field. The day after they found out their field was useless Wuncler sent over a construction team to rebuild the field. The 360 by 160 feet rectangle that was once covered in green turf and white lines was now a giant hole as the field construction team went about re-levelling it. There was no way it would be done in time for them to get some practices in before their next game on the following Saturday though.

Without a field to practice on Huey had to continually think of new and inventive ways to squeeze in practices, from running laps in Meadowlark Memorial Park, to small defensive drills in his backyard. Today though it was Saturday and they did not have school so Huey had some special training planned for the team.

Already showered and dressed, Huey re-entered his and Riley's room a little after 7:30. His thug of a brother was still sleeping as he expected. Over the course of the week Huey had found out what his brother had done at George Bush High School and while inside he admitted running Kyle up the flag pole was funny he never said anything out loud, there was no need to encourage that kind of behaviour in Riley, Ed and Rummy. After such a humiliating event, Huey figured Kyle would try to retaliate, but so far they had seen neither hide nor hair of the defeated quarterback so Huey had to assume he was plotting something, but without knowing what that was, he decided to simply go on with his life and confront it when it came.

"Riley wake up we have somewhere to be today," Huey shook his brother as he passed. It was kind of mean to wake Riley this early in the morning on the one day he got to sleep in, but the team would be arriving soon for the team meeting he had called and Riley would be mad if he was not ready when Cindy arrived because she would have some embarrassing words for him.

"What?" Riley mumbled still half asleep.

"I said get up Cindy will be here soon. You want her to see you like this," Huey said motioning to the fact that Riley was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Cindy...What?" he side when it finally registered in his head. He still had not lived down that incident with Gangstalicious six years ago and he did not need to add anymore fuel to the fire that was Cindy's insults.

Riley ran out of the room heading for the shower random clothes he had pulled of the clean pile on the floor beside his bed waving behind him.

Huey laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling fan as it went about in its continuous circular motion. It reminded him of how he felt about their field situation. Every time he thought he found a good place to practice something went wrong and he was left at square one. So far their only option was really Meadowlark Memorial Park but as the weather was changing from summer to winter the people of Woodcrest were trying to squeeze as much time in the park as they could and there was rarely anywhere to practice. It especially did not help that the last week had been uncommonly warm for late October. Rather than October it felt like August. The park was good for conditioning training and he had to admit since the field had been destroyed and all they could do was conditioning his team was in a lot better shape than they were during their first game, fatigue would not be an issue in their next one.

Riley returned several minutes later fully dressed in a long white shirt and baggy black jeans. "Why are we havin' a team meetin' so god damn early nigga?" he grumbled flopping back down on his bed and pulling out his PSP from his nightstand.

"I have a special practice planned for today," Huey said.

"More conditioning," Riley grumbled.

"A special kind of conditioning Riley. We can't have everyone collapsing by the third quarter like last game," Huey said. "If we can't hold a full practice we'll have to work on what we can."

The door bell rang then and Granddad who was already down stairs shouted up to them. "Boys get the door."

"But ya already down dere," Riley shouted back.

"Get the damn door boy or I'll give you my belt," Granddad shouted back and Riley jumped out of his bed running to the door taking the stairs this time.

Behind him Huey followed slowly so by the time he got downstairs Riley was already inviting Jazmine and Caesar in. Behind them still getting out of their cars parked on the side of the road were Cindy and Hiro.

"Where's J?" Huey asked the bus should have arrived by now.

A motorcycle engine roared outside and an orange and black Yamaha peeled around the corner of the street. It came to a stop on the street outside the Freeman house. On the Yamaha was a tall man dressed in orange and black leathers and helmet to match the bike.

"Yo," Jason said taking off his helmet, his usual cocky smirk a full smile.

"Should you be riding that?" Huey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The doctor cleared my last night," Jason said sliding his helmet onto the handle bars of his bike. "I'm pretty much fine now I just can't take part in physical drills yet. I've even stopped taking my medication and can sleep in my own bed. I guess I'm just a fast healer it seems."

"Dat's good to hear cuz I ain't gonna beat no beaten down nigga," Riley said with a smile offering his rival a fist bump. "Now we can see whose better, nigga."

"We already know whose better, me being healthy isn't going to change the fact that I'm the greatest," Jason said accepting the bump.

"You can prove that next Saturday," Huey cut in. "Until then we have a meeting to hold."

"About what?" Caesar asked. "Why did you tell us to bring these?" He held up his swim trunks. Normally he would expect a trip to the beach but with Huey who knew what they were going to.

"Today's practice."

"So ya found a field?" Cindy asked.

"Nah babe he didn't find a field," Jason said. As the only one Huey had told about his weekend plans, he was the only one who knew what was coming. All the time the two had spent trying to find a new field and the fact that his injuries had kept him off the field and on the sidelines with Huey who was busy running practices had strengthened their once tentative friendship and now when Huey had a football problem he went to the import. After all there was a reason Wuncler had imported him.

"We're going to the beach," Huey said much to the liking of his team. With the surprisingly nice weather the beach would have been a great idea that was until Huey added, "For conditioning practice on the sand."

"Ah nigga what da hell," Riley grumbled.

"You can play after we finish practice," Huey relented. "If you can still stand at the end. Let's go Riley" Huey said hoping into the driver seat of his Mustang. "I don't have enough seats for everyone so two of you are going to have to take another car.

"I'll take my bike. It's the first day I can actually use it and I'm not going to leave it in a driveway again."

"I'll go wit' you JJ," Cindy said. "I always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but my parents said it wuz too dangerous."

"Lucky I have a spare babe," Jason said tossing the red and black helmet he had hanging off the back side of his bike to Cindy. He grabbed his own helmet and got on the bike, kicking up the kickstand and stabilizing the bike with his foot.

"Cool," She said putting the helmet on. She hoped on the bike behind Jason and wrapped her arms around his stomach as Jason revved the engine and peeled into a U-turn before speeding off down the street toward the beach on the outskirts of the community.

As Huey started his own car and pulled out of the driveway Riley sat in the back with Hiro and Caesar fuming. "I can't believe she just went off wit' dat nigga," Riley grumbled folding his arms over his chest and staring out the side of the car.

"I think someone is jealous," Jazmine laughed.

"Over a white girl with a white boy at that," Caesar chimed in.

"Leave the boy guys. He just got his girl jacked by a white boy on a bike," Hiro could not help himself.

"Niggas shut da fuck up," Riley cussed shrinking further into his seat. "She ain't my gurl. She's just one of ma niggas. She wants a white boy she can have a white boy."

"Keep telling yourself that Riley," Caesar said narrowly avoiding a punch from Riley who had reached across Hiro to try and it him.

Jason and Cindy were the first ones to the beach not having to wait in traffic like Huey's much larger car. Putting down the kickstand, Jason slid off the motorcycle and put his helmet back on the handle bars. Behind him Cindy did the same.

"Looks like we're here first," Cindy said pulling off her shirt and shorts to reveal a light blue two piece swimsuit, with the top half covered by a short sleeve under armour shirt. "I assumed we'd be doin' some kind a practice and I don't wantta be floppin' everywhere.'

"We should relax before Huey gets here. He's going to run us till we drop once he does," Jason said unzipping his leather jacket and pants under which he was only wearing red and white swim trunks with a maple leaf on his pant leg. "With all that traffic they could be a while."

"So let's do somethin' while we wait," Cindy said going over to a small hut on the edge of the beach and getting a basketball.

"Nah I'm just too good for you, babe," Jason smirked shaking his head.

"Den you won't mind a bit of a wager JJ," Cindy challenged putting a hand on her hip and spinning the ball on her finger.

"What do you have in mind babe?" Jason said his interested peeked.

"Well ya say ya are better now so how about some one on one?" she said looking at the vacant basketball court in the middle of the sandy beach. The rims had chain mesh and the backboards were a little beat up. Since the beach was outside of Woodcrest, Wuncler did not care about its up keep and left it to the city who did not put fixing the equipment on the beach very high on their to do list. "Da loser does whatever da winner says for a day of deir choosing. So what do ya say JJ?"

"Alright, just don't cry when I beat you," Jason accepted never one to refuse of challenge. The wager did not matter, only the bragging rights that came with winning, especially when it was her sport of choice.

"First to eleven," Cindy said checking the ball. "They should be here by then."

"Let's go babe," Jason returned the ball and went on the defence.

Cindy turned her back to him dribbling the ball with her left hand. She faked right hanging the ball out before quickly bringing it back in to the left, but Jason did not fall for it. Instead he slipped is hand around her while she was bringing the ball back and smacked it out of her hands. Cindy stood there stunned while Jason scooted around her to grab the ball.

"How?" she said as Jason came back dribbling the ball through is legs.

"I'm a naturally gifted athlete babe. Football is not the only sport I play, just the one Wuncler was paying me to play," Jason bragged dribbling the ball behind his back. Suddenly he brought the ball around on his off side and blew past Cindy who was trying to guess which side he would bring the ball around. Once he was around Cindy his explosive first steps made it near impossible for Cindy to catch up. Approaching the basket with Cindy trying to catch up Jason did a simple finger roll for the first point of the game. "Be it football, basketball, hockey, or soccer I'm the greatest."

"We'll see about that," Cindy said accepting the check from Jason again. She rushed forward before suddenly stopping and jumping back for a fade away just before the half line. The ball did a perfect arc ending in a clanking of chains for a swish. "I can shoot from anywhere in front of half court."

"I can see that," Jason said accepting the check this time and when he Cindy went to guard him he went back to dribbling behind his back, but this time rather than bouncing it to his other hand for a wraparound he put all his strength into the bounce and sent the ball high over his head toward the basket. Cindy tried to jump to get the ball but it was at its peak when it passed over her head. Jason having already calculated the trajectory of the ball took off around the jumping girl to grab the ball as it was coming down. He took the ball straight to the basket and with two powerful steps jumped the rest of the distance slamming the ball through the hoop before dropping and holding on to the metal rim for a second in imitation of Riley's typical touchdown celebration. "I'm just too good." He dropped back to the ground and checked the ball to Cindy.

"So ya can jump, but can ya shoot," Cindy replied pushing Jason back to the three point line before faking a pivot to her left and jumping up for the easy shot as Jason went for the fake. "Yeah son. Dat's what I'm talkin' 'bout."

"Talk is cheap," Jason said a wide smile on his face. She was good he had to admit that, it would be a challenge to win this one, something he was not used to.

Jason advanced and Cindy gave him ground until the three point line. He tried to fake right and pivot left, but Cindy with her experience was one step ahead of him. While he faked right she followed just enough to make him think she had fallen for it and when he jumped p for the shot she was right there. The ball did not get far out of his hands before Cindy made her move and with a powerful slap she knocked the back behind him.

"Oh rejected dawg," she taunted before chasing after the ball. She recovered the ball before it went out of bounds and took it back to half. She rounded the line and came in on a slant and Jason went to stop her, but she pivoted inward and cut back across the court before Jason could react.

Any normal person would have been left in her dust, but Jason's explosive first step got him back in Cindy's face as she went up for a layup. Unfortunately for him, she was got the ball off just in time getting just over the leaping Jason's fingers.

"Can't stop dis now babe," Cindy said giving Jason his own smirk. "Ya can stop wit' the babe thing too, I ain't no one's babe."

Jason just smirked and worked his way into the key and got a hook shot in using his height to get the ball over Cindy's outstretched arms. "Babe."

Cindy replied with actions instead of words and drained two more after stealing the ball from him again.

Jason got the ball back again and came in cautious this time taking his time trying to find a hole in Cindy's guard. When he could not find one he decided to change things up. With a quick burst of speed he took a step toward Cindy and then a step back and to the side. His speed beat Cindy and he found a narrow opening under Cindy's arm which she had thrown out when he went to the side. With some force he pushed the ball under her arm and pushed by Cindy to catch up with it. Getting the ball he did a simple layup. "Five to four. I'm catching up."

"Ya can try but ya won't," Cindy said taking the ball to the outside of the key and threw up a simple bank shot over Jason.

Jason responded with a bank shot of his own and Cindy restored her two point lead with another fade away. "You're good I'll admit that, but I'm just better," Jason said using his strength to push through Cindy and slam the ball through the hope. "Pure talent will always beat experience Cindy."

"Maybe but talent and experience are unbeatable," she countered with another half court shot. "Nothin' but air. Whatcha got left?"

Jason took the ball to the basket again but before he could get his shot Cindy snatched the ball away from him and with her unique laugh took it back to half court trying to lengthen her lead. She tried another half court shot, but Jason was ready and smashed the ball out of her hands as she went up for the shot.

"See this," Jason said taking a jump shot from beyond half court. The ball sailed perfectly through the air and into the basket without even the clank of the chains.

"Oh so ya can shoot," Cindy laughed before taking the ball straight down the centre hoping to blow past Jason, but Jason reached out as she was passing and swatted the ball out of her hands.

"And I can play defence," he said taking the ball back and then mirroring her early move cut in on a slant out toward the boundary line before pivoting on his back foot and cutting in toward centre. Not expecting the sudden movement Cindy like Jason had done before fell for the first move and Jason took the easy bank shot to tie up the game. "Looks like it's all tied up again. We can end this anytime you're ready."

"I ain't quitting just cuz you caught up," Cindy said bouncing the ball with her knees. When Jason came toward her she changed back to her hands, she could not use such a dribble to get past Jason, but she wanted to show confidence. When Jason came in close to try and swat the ball, she bounced it around him and went the other way. Once around Jason who pivoted on his front foot followed.

Knowing she could not out run Jason Cindy grabbed the ball and tossed it at the backboard. It was a blind shot but she hit the right spot and it banked in to restore her lead. She sunk two more baskets while Jason managed to get only one after missing a shot off the backboard and the back of the rim.

"One more point," Cindy said as Jason returned her check. "If I win your mine for a whole day."

"I don't lose," Jason growled. He was no longer worried about the simple bet; he just did not want to lose.

"Oh yeah," Cindy said dribbling the ball through her legs and then behind her back like Jason had done at the beginning of the match.

Jason set up his guard knowing he had to find away to get the ball off Cindy before she took her shot because she had yet to miss and he knew she would not now. Cindy wrapped the ball around to her left hand and pushed forward backing Jason up. Both were panting know as the physical and mental exertion was taking its toll. They had been in almost constant motion for over twenty minutes at least win football they got small breaks between each play to regain their breath.

Cindy tried to go around him but Jason blocked her and she responded by trying to pivot back to the other side. Jason was not fooled but as she went one of braid ponytails came and smacked him in the face, stunning him slightly for a split second, but a split second was all Cindy needed and she got around him.

Jason chased after pushing his legs to catch up before Cindy got close enough for a sure shot. Cindy saw him coming from the corner of her eye and at his speed he would catch up to her before she could get her layup off and he would block the ball. Instead of driving the basket she held up and cut off to the outside of the key for the easy bank shot. Jason sled a little on the sand that had blown on the court from the beach and gave Cindy the opening she needed, she released a simple jump shot for the bank shot.

In desperation not to lose, Jason bunched the muscles in his legs as Cindy set up for her shot and after the ball was released he released the pressure jumping forward in the air toward the ball. He reached out with his hands to knock the ball away but it was too high to get a full hand on it. He did get his finger tips on it though, just enough to knock it slightly off course.

Jason and Cindy watched the ball both hoping for the complete opposite thing. Jason hoped his small interference was enough to knock the ball off its intended course so it would miss while Cindy hoped that Jason's last ditch effort had not been enough. The ball hit the backboard and angled in toward the basket. It hit the far side of the rim and fell through the chains.

"Yeah who's da greatest now!" Cindy cheered giving him the loser sign against her forehead.

"Alright I'll admit you got me this time. You're good, but I'll win next time," Jason said leaning over on his knees and then dropping to the sand covered asphalt court.

Cindy fell down next to him as Huey finally brought his Mustang up beside Jason's bike. "Looks like we were right. Eleven was da right number."

"What took you so long?" Jason called holding up his hand to wave at the newcomers. "We've been waiting for like half an hour."

"Traffic was a bitch," Caesar said.

"What da fuck are dem niggas doing?" Riley asked angrily seeing the two lying on the court almost head beside head.

Jason jumped up to his feet and pulled Cindy up to her feet by her outstretched and waiting hand.

"What were you doing?" Jazmine asked with a smile as they converged on the court.

"Just playin' some b-ball to pass da time," Cindy said as they made their way onto the near empty beach. "Don't forget what you owe?" She said back to Jason who as standing beside the seething Riley and Caesar who was trying to hold in his laughter while he watched Riley silently bugging out.

"I won't I always pay what I owe," Jason replied.

"What does he owe?" Jazmine asked with a playful smile.

"Dat's between us for now," Cindy replied throwing Jason an evil smile.

Beside him Riley curled his hands into fists and stared daggers at his rival his face screwed up in a mask of anger.

* * *

**What is going to happen between Riley and Jason know that jealousy has been introduced to their rivalry? What does Huey have planned for the gang at the beach? With the win when will Cindy call in what she won and what will she ask for?**

**A/N:** I do not know much about the small intricacies of basketball so please excuse any inaccuracies and such, my man sports are hockey and football thus the fic being a football fic. I would have used football still but I felt a break was needed from it and basketball would be a good sport for the Jason and Cindy to compete in since it is Cindy's sport in the show.


	15. Chapter 15 The Beach Part 2

**A/N:** So here is the second part of the gang's trip to the beach and things are about to get dirty. Please review and tell me what you think. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback, everyone you should check out their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" a great fic by DaveTheWordsmith and "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku my favourite fic on the site. So here is the first interactive part of the story. I'm giving my readers the chance to name the play Jason and Riley used to hurt Kyle and Rex. Send your names for the play in a review and I will use the best one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – The Beach Part 2

Huey blew his whistle to grab everyone's attention. They were lucky today that the beach was nearly empty so he was not limited by space. "Warm ups are done. It's time to get down to the real training...wind sprints. The longer you go the fewer laps you have to run on Monday in the park."

"Oh man, you got to be kidding me," Caesar complained as they lined up along the line Huey had drawn in the sand.

"I'm not kidding you. Everyone runs full out until you drop," Huey said blowing his whistle again and everyone took off.

Caesar and Hiro did not even get two seconds before they fell in the sand. "What the hell? We can't run on this." Hiro said getting back to his feet with Caesar and continuing to run.

"That's the point," Huey said as Jason and Riley came to the second line twenty feet away from the first. When they got to the line they turned and stopped for a brief second before pushing off again. "The sand makes it harder to run. This will help increase the speed of your first steps. With a faster first step you can get the jump on your opponent."

"So why aren't ya doin' it?" Cindy asked as she came back to the first line several steps behind Jason and Riley. When she went to turn and kick off again she fell on her face.

"Because I'm the quarterback I don't need a fast first step," Huey replied.

By their fifth lap everyone but Riley and Jason had fallen at least once. By to the sixth lap, Jazmine fell for the third time and called it quits unable to get back up before Huey blew his whistle. "You're done Jazmine," he said much to her relief.

"Why did you make me do this too? I'm the kicker I don't even run," Jazmine huffed falling in his butt beside Huey.

"Until we find another receiver you are a receiver too so you must train with the other receivers."

"A receiver you don't pass to," Jazmine pointed out.

"None the less you can never be too prepared," Huey said as Caesar also fell. He counted to ten and when Caesar did not even make an effort to get back up he blew his whistle. "Caesar you're out too. That means on Monday that's an extra four laps for both Jazmine and Caesar."

"I'm fine with that as long it's on solid ground," Caesar said joining Jazmine and Huey on the sidelines.

Six laps later, Hiro joined them on the side things and on the next one Cindy who had wasted a lot of her energy in the basketball game followed suit. Once again Jason and Riley were the only ones left doing laps. They were neck and neck in almost complete synchronization, their feet hit the sand at the same time, their arms pumped at the same time, they touched the lines at the same time.

"I'm not gonna lose to ya again nigga," Riley growled now running solely on the anger he felt toward his rival. He should have dropped off laps ago, but he would not let Jason win this time. The arrogant white boy needed to be put in his place.

"You look a little tired Riley. You can bitch out now, no one will blame you," Jason returned the trash talk. Like Riley his legs felt like lead and all his muscles burned. His lungs burned for more air but he would not quit, not while Riley continued to run.

"Let's go Riley, Jason," Jazmine cheered them both on.

"Just drop already so we can finish the rest of practice before the sun goes down," Caesar added eyeing the cool waters of the ocean.

"Let's go Jason you can't lose twice in one day," Cindy cheered and more anger flared in Riley.

He forgot about winning the stamina contest and in a blind rage jumped the distance between him and Jason tackling his rival into the sand where the coat of sweat on their bodies covered them in a layer of sand.

"What the fuck Riley?" Jason said from under Riley who had gotten on top of him. With lightening speed, Riley fed him two shots to the face before Huey grabbed Riley by his cornrows and threw him off Jason.

"Go cool off!" Huey ordered picking Riley up again and throwing him even further away from Jason. "I will not have any more fighting between members of my team."

Riley ignored Huey and tried to charge Jason again, but the older brother stuck his arm out catching Riley in the chest. Riley nearly spun right around Huey's arm before hitting the ground hard. "I said to go cool off."

"Bitch ass nigga," Riley spat as Jason as Cindy and Jazmine rushed to the import's side and he stomped off in a huff. Jason remained laid out of the ground unmoving.

"Are you alright J? "Jazmine asked checking his face.

"I'm fine babe," Jason said looking up at the sky. "I just didn't expect him to sucker punch me like that. I thought we had gotten past this weeks ago."

"Why would Reezy do dis? I thoughts ya wuz cool now," Cindy said helping Jason to his feet.

"I guess I did something recently to piss him off," Jason said bushing the sand off his body and touching his face where Riley had hit him. "But I'll deal with that later right now we have a practice to finish."

"With Riley's beef aside, we have much of the beach to ourselves so I want to run some offensive routes so you guys can get some more defensive training in," Huey said going back to his car and retrieving a large blue plastic bucket of footballs from his trunk. "J since you can't do physical drills yet I want you to help Jazmine with her kicking. I assume you can kick since you seem to be able to do everything else.

"You assume right. I can punt, but I'm not very good at field goals," Jason nodded. "But I know enough to help Jaz."

"Alright, then Jazmine and Jason go down the beach and get some rep in. The rest of us will run routes over here. Caesar you shadow Cindy while she runs the route and Hiro I want you to try and help Cindy get away from Caesar," Huey instructed dumping a few balls out and giving the large bucket to Jason.

Jason and Jazmine walked further down the reach so they were away from the rest of the team. "J know why Riley is pissed off at you right?"

"No. I thought we were cool," Jason said honestly unsure why Riley had jumped him. He thought they were getting tight, but he was obviously wrong.

"It's Cindy," Jazmine told him.

"Cindy what does she have to do with this?"

"Riley likes her, but she seems to have taken a shining to you instead," Jazmine said. "He's jealous."

"But she's just a friend. She's the only one I can just play some sports with. When I play Riley it becomes a match of one uping each other. Huey and Caesar are too busy with their revolution and Hiro just isn't that athletic. He's cool to play video games with and stuff, but when it comes to sports he just isn't that interested. And no offense to Jaz, but you aren't exactly the most athletic person either."

"None taken. But even if that is true which I'm not entirely sure it is, Riley doesn't see it that way and I think Cindy doesn't either," Jazmine said.

"Hmm I guess I have some things to think about."

"Yes you do, before things get out of hand again."

"Here's perfect," Jason said when he spotted two broken umbrellas someone had left sticking out of the ground. He picked out a ball from the bucket and with two steps he punted it down the beach. It hit the right umbrella right on its top. He continued walked half the distance to the umbrella. "This should be about thirty yards."

"That was a sixty yard punt. Why aren't you punting for the team?" Jazmine asked staring at Jason.

"Because I'm first and foremost a receiver. We need a primary kicker because as we saw last game the chances of me being hurt as a receiver are rather high and even the smallest injury came hampering my kicking making me useless. I make a good back up punter if needed but we need someone who specializes in kicking like you.

"What are we going to be doing then?" Jazmine asked looking at the umbrellas.

"We're going to help your long range aim," Jason said crouching down with a ball. "You have the power to hit a forty yard field goal, I'm not sure where you got it but you have it. Now we just have to work on your technique."

"I used to take dance," Jazmine said with a smile.

"That explains it," Jason nodded. "That would develop your legs to be able to do this. Now kick the ball."

Jazmine lined up her kick, moved several steps back and to the left and then with the front of her foot kicked the ball straight on. The ball curved to the right with her foot missing the space between the two umbrellas by several feet. "It always does that."

"That's because your technique is off," Jason said grabbing the kicking holder and setting up the ball. He dropped back three steps like Jazmine had except he moved to the right as he kicked with his left leg. "You are using the soccer-style when you line up you kick, but when you come to the ball you kick it with the front of your foot instead of with the inside like you would a soccer ball." Jason kicked the ball with the inside of his foot and the ball soared clean through the umbrellas, but if he had been kicking at a real set of uprights his kick would have been too low. "With the right technique you can get the accuracy you are missing."

Jason set up another ball and stepped back to watch Jazmine come in again. This time Jazmine hit the ball with the inside of her foot and it came closer to the umbrellas but still missed. "I still can't get it."

"It's going to take some practice," Jason said. "This time take just three steps back and as you approach the ball come in with your knees bent and leaning forward at your waist." Jazmine followed his instructions again and this time the ball went through the umbrellas but it would have been to low like Jason's kick. "See you got it this time."

"But it's was too low," Jazmine said getting demoralized.

"Nah it was good babe," Jason assured her. "You just have to practice with the technique to regain your power again. I promise you by the start of our game next week you will be able to hit those forty yarders that you could not last game."

"You think so?" Jazmine asked as Jason set up another ball.

"Definitely babe," Jason said

"Fuckin' nigga ass fuckin' nigga," Riley said kicking a metal trash can with every word. "God damn nigga goes down like a bitch and everyone runs to help him. He's only been here for two weeks and he's already taken all my niggas."

Riley kicked the metal trash can once more knocking it out of its holder, its contents spilling all over the side walk.

"You know you don't have to put up with it," a voice said from behind him.

Riley turned around to find a tall mulatto teen with blonde medium length straight hair. "What ya want nigga?" Riley said getting ready for a fight. It was just what he needed, a stranger to vent his frustration off on.

"I don't want to fight that's for sure," the teen said. "My name is Alex and I'm the running back for the Reagan Roughbacks. We've been watching you and I think you can do better playing second fiddle to that white boy on your team."

"Neither do I. How am I supposed to get my paper when everyone is lookin' at dat nigga?" Riley huffed.

"Then how about coming to play for us? We need a new star wide receiver. The one we have doesn't exactly suit the philosophy of the team. We want to win no matter he cost and we're looking to replace him."

"I don't care how I gets it as long as I get my paper," Riley said clenching his fist.

"Then how about coming to play for us?" Alex asked. "We can get you transferred and on the team by Monday. Our school is behind our team one hundred percent and is not afraid to do what it takes to win. So you in?" Alex held out his hand to seal the deal.

Riley looked at the hand. "Will I get to go up against Jason?"

"The white boy? Yeah if that's what you want," Alex promised.

Riley continued to look at Alex's hand a smile spreading across his face and revenge in his eyes.

* * *

**Is Riley's jealousy against Jason enough to drive him to join the Reagan Roughbacks their next opponent? If he does join the team what will happen to the Wuncler Black Panthers? Without Riley they're a man short of the minimum number of players they need to play.  
**


	16. Chapter 16 The Answer

**A/N:** So here is a rather short chapter. I'm sorry it's short but to make it longer would spoil the main plot of the chapter so enjoy and look forward to the next chapter that I will post at the usual pace. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback, everyone you should check out their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" a great fic by DaveTheWordsmith and "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku my favourite fics on the site.

**A/N:** So far no one has sent in any suggestions for this interactive part of the story, it's kind of depressing. I was hoping my reader would jump at the chance to leave their mark on the story. Because of the poor turnout for this interactive segment I'm just going to decide everything for myself. I wanted all your opinions on if any of the OC's that have or are going to make appearances later in the story, but you know you don't vote you don't get heard. For those looking for what I'm talking about check the A/N for the last couple of chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – The Answer

"So what is your answer?" Alex asked still holding out his hand for Riley to take. "Are you going to join us, become a star and get revenge on that white boy or will you stay and play second fiddle to the new guy?"

Riley eyed the hand for a second later before enthusiastically grabbing it. "I'm in."

"Where's Riley?" Jason asked joining up with the rest of his team at their cars.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't come back yet," Huey said and his phone began ringing. "That's him now. Why is he calling?" Huey pulled his IPhone out of his back pocket and hitting the speaker button. "Where are you Riley?"

"Nigga I'm at home. I have something I need to tell everyone," Riley's voice said through the phone.

"Why are you at home? Never mind that how did you get home?" Huey asked but he got no answer as Riley had already hung up.

"Well let's get going," Caesar said holding the bucket of footballs by the trunk. "It must be something important to leave without telling us."

"I'm going ahead," Jason said putting on his helmet without even changing into his leathers.

"I'm gonna go too. Reezy has some explainin' to do," Cindy said grabbing the spare helmet as Jason started his bike. Before anyone could stop them they were gone down the road.

"This is not going to be good," Jazmine said worried for the well being of her friends. "We have to hurry Huey."

"I know, I know," Huey said jumping his door and starting the car while everyone else climbed in. With a cloud of smoking rubber, Huey gave chase to the motorcycle, but he could not catch the faster bike as it weaved through traffic. "God damn it."

"We'll just have to pray one of them has a cool head," Jazmine said as Huey pounded on his horn and began cursing at the cars in front on him.

Jason sped through traffic throwing caution to the wind. He needed to make it back to the Freeman house as fast as he could to give himself enough time to settle things with Riley before everyone else arrived.

"Go faster," Cindy hollered in his ear as they deked around a Ford escort beating the light before it turned red. They turned the last corner onto Timid Deer Lane and found Riley sitting on the porch in a green and blue jacket with a gorilla on the back.

"I thought you two would be the first back," Riley spat and meeting them half way across the lawn.

"We have unfinished business to take care of," Jason said taking off his helmet. Riley immediately got into his fight stance, "I'm not going to fight you Riley. You're not worth my time. Anyone who needs to jump someone to win a fight is not worth my effort."

"Are ya sayin' I'm weak nigga?" Riley shouted lunging at Jason who easily sidestepped his anger fuelled swing.

"No I'm saying I've lost all respect for you as a person, a player, and a friend," Jason said avoiding another swing.

"As a player this has nothing to do with football nigga," Riley swung again, but Jason ducked under it and lightly pushed Riley away.

"No our dispute has nothing to do with football, but that jacket says it all," Jason said as Huey came speeding around the corner. He barely waited for his car to stop before he jumped out over the door. "I can't believe you would do that to your friends."

"Riley what is going on? Why did you come home by yourself?" Huey asked his brother slipping between Jason and Riley assuming by Riley's stance they were in the middle a fight.

"Why don't you tell him Riley? I'm sure we'd all like to hear the reasoning behind this choice," Jason spat glaring at Riley's jacket.

"I'm not playing football for Wuncler High School anymore," Riley said. "I've decided to transfer to Reagan High School to play for the Roughbacks next Saturday."

"Ya did what? Reezy why?" Cindy asked betrayal in his eyes as it was in the eyes of every member of their team, except Jason who was beyond betrayal and bordering on pure rage.

"Ya guys don't respect my game on dis team. I'm tired of playin' second fiddle to Jason. I'm tired of him taking everything from me, my friends, my glory, my paper, my girl," Riley shouted trying to break through Huey to get at Jason again, but Huey simply pushed him back with his longer reach.

"If you have decided to play for another team then I will not have you fighting with my players. Stop being such a nigga" Huey said sternly.

"What do ya mean by gurl Reezy?" Cindy asked but she like everyone else already suspected what he meant.

"You Cindy, I mean you. I like you. I've liked you for over a year now," Riley shouted his confession in anger not fully realizing what he was saying. He even forgot his ghetto slang.

"I like ya to Reezy, ya my Ace," Cindy said trying to deny the meaning of his words.

"No Cindy I don't just like ya. I like like ya," Riley said already too deep to try and pull out. "I want ya to be more den just ma nigga."

Everyone was stunned silent for as Riley looked at Cindy and she looked back at him. When Cindy finally spoke it broke the last shred of calm Riley had. "I'm sorry Riley but I don't feel that way about you."

"Why?" he asked his anger raising again to hide the hurt that only his eyes showed.

"Riley your fourteen! I mean having a gangster as a friend is the coolest thing in da world, but that's not what I want in a boyfriend. I'm gonna be seventeen in just over three months, ya still a little kid. You're like my little brother. I'd ride and die with ya any day but all dis commotion proves ya too immature," Cindy explained and those close enough to Riley could see his heart breaking into a million piece in his eyes. Her refusal was like the burning of the last bridge.

"So ya gonna choose dis white ass nigga den," Riley said re-hardening his heart.

"I'm not choosing anyone. JJ is a friend nothing more and he never will be anything more," Cindy said. Everyone gathered there expected another outburst, but this time from Jason who had been shot down without even confessing, but none came.

"Get that in your head Riley. A f-r-i-e-n-d, friend," Jason said brushing the rejection off as if it was nothing. "But you're not acting like one now; you're acting like a real douche bag right now."

"Riley I suggest you leave and let things cool off," Huey said, but everyone knew he meant, 'you're no longer welcome here'. "We'll see you on Saturaday."

"I ain't fucking leavin' nigga. Dis is my crib too. Why don't ya bounce?" Riley shouted, turning around and walking into the house, slamming the door in their faces on his way in.

"You can stay at my house, Huey," Jazmine offered. "Daddy won't mind after all he owes you for all the times your family put him up over the years."

"I think it's for the best that I leave, but I'd rather stay with Caesar," Huey said. A week living with her might break the last shred of resolve he was holding onto. Being around her that much in such a short time would make him go mad. "Something tells me your father would not appreciate me staying over now-a-days."

"You know you always have a room at my place," Caesar said wrapping his arm around Huey's shoulders. "I got some new games I haven't tried out yet and my house is near Ed's mansion. Maybe we can score a meeting with Wuncler to get a temporary field."

"I guess that's for the best. Let Riley have the house," Huey turning his back on the house and symbolically his brother. "Let's go to Caesar's then. If we're going to have to find a new player by Saturday we better start brainstorming."

In Riley and Huey's bedroom, Riley watched his old team from between the cracks in the blinds. He watched them all get in their respective cars and drive away leaving him behind, but it would be worth it if he could finally prove that he was the best. If he could prove once and for all he was better than Jason and that he was better than Huey.

* * *

**With Riley joining the Reagan Roughbacks Huey is now down a player. Will he be able to find a replacement by Saturday while still trying to field a field for his team to practice on at the same time?**


	17. Chapter 17 Glory or Friends

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" a great fic by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and reivew "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Glory or Friends

Huey climbed pulled his Mustang up into Caesar's drive way. His best friend and his star receiver were already waiting for him outside the house. It seemed he was the last one there as Jazmine, Hiro, and Cindy's cars were parked along the street already. Even though he was the last there, they had left him the last spot on the driveway beside Caesar's truck.

"You alright?" Caesar asked crossing his lawn to meet his friend at his car.

"I'll be fine," Huey said truthfully. Riley's betrayal stung a little but when he looked back on the last couple of weeks he should have seen it coming. Riley needed the spotlight to thrive and since Jason arrived he had had to share that spotlight with someone equally as talented. It was only a matter of time until Riley left them to go somewhere where he would not have to compete for attention. "We have to concentrate on the team right now. We still need a practice field and now we need a new running back."

"We don't need a running back," Jason said. "While she is not as good as Riley, Cindy is a capable running back. We just an extra player on the field."

"No matter the position we still need another player," Caesar said as they went into the house. "We're gonna use the pool. You coming Huey?"

"A pool? I'd forgotten you had a pool," Huey said.

"Yeah well you wouldn't let us actually have fun at the beach so we decided to come and relax here after everything that's happened," Caesar said.

"I see," Huey said unsure of what to think. He did not care that they were throwing themselves a little pool party. He had bigger things on his mind. "Jay we need to talk about some things."

"Sure Huey," Jason said expecting him to something of that sort.

"Come with me. You can come to Caesar unless you want to go join the others," Huey said walking to the stairs. He'd been in Caesar's house enough that he was as familiar with it as he was his own home.

"This sounds important they can wait a few minutes for me," Caesar replied following close behind Huey.

Huey led them up to the second floor of the house and into the spare bedroom and out onto the balcony that looked over the back yard. The way the balcony was done up it was more of a patio than a balcony, with patio furniture spread across its surface and white Christmas lights draped around the edge of the roof. He sat down in own of the patio chairs and Jason and Caesar sat across from him in a triangle looking over the backyard and part of Wuncler's property.

"I'm worried," Huey confessed rubbing the shadows under his eyes. Neither teen had noticed how tired Huey had looked until then having been too preoccupied with everything else to pay much attention to his face. "Our team is in serious trouble. Riley's defection has left us in a serious hole here. Not only do we need to replace him but his leaving might put a lot of strain on the team's moral over the coming days, especially if we can't replace him fast."

"Then we have to start looking for another player," Caesar said optimistically. "What about Johnny? He's not playing for anyone right now and he's just as good a receiver as Jay."

"I don't know. Johnny said he was taking sometime away from football to refocus," Jason said. "I can give him a call but I'm not sure how much good it will do."

"You have his number?" Caesar asked surprised.

"Yeah he gave it to me a few days ago encase I wanted to play some pick up football with him and some of his friends after my ribs healed," Jason said pulling out his flip phone and highlighting Johnny's number before showing it to Caesar.

"Given the slim chances of Johnny having finished his period of refocusing what other options do you guys have because I'm drawing blanks?" Huey asked. "I'm already stretched thin over the field situation."

"We could always see if Wuncler was willing to import another player for us. I know some good running backs back home," Jason offered.

"Getting another import will be hard as we are only supposed to be allowed one import player on the team. But if we have to Wuncler might be able to pull some strings, but then we'd owe him and I don't want to owe a white man like Wuncler anything," Huey shot down the idea. "Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything. It's either Johnny or another import," Caesar said. "We should give Johnny a call before we approach Wuncler about another import."

"Alright I'll give Johnny a call tomorrow and see if we can get him to come over for a meeting," Jason said.

"That will have to do for now," Huey sighed. "Now about the field, we can't keep running practices in the park."

"Wait a second," Jason said getting up from his chair and walking across the patio. "What's Wuncler doing over there?" He pointed to a large flood light in the far back of Wuncler's property. The Wuncler property stretched out for acres behind all the house along the street, most of it was undeveloped forest though.

"I'm not sure he had my parents sign some waiver two weeks ago to begin constructing something over there. I never bothered to ask what he was going to build," Caesar shrugged his shoulders. "Could be anything."

"No not just anything," Jason said picking up his phone and quickly dialling some numbers. "Not with lights like that."

"Who are you calling?" Caesar asked.

Jason held up his finger as someone answered on the other side. "Ed you at home right now?...Nah we're at Caesar's...a pool party...whatever just answer me something first. What is your Grandfather building?...really no way...sweet...no come over if you want we'll be here awhile." Jason hung up his phone and looked at his two friends with his cocky smirk and a shine in his eyes.

"So what is he building?" Caesar asked.

"The solution to our problem," Jason said his smirk turning into a wide smile. "He's building a field."

"A football field?" Caesar asked jumping to his feet.

"Yes a football field. He's been building it for weeks now," Jason said. "It was supposed to be our reward after our next victory."

"You think he will give it to us early?"

"Ed said he would talk to his Grandfather. It's just going to mean we're going to have to win our next game no matter what, which just brings us back to our first problem," Jason said.

"And I assume Ed is coming over," Huey said.

"Yeah after he meets up with Rummy so it could be a while," Jason said. Below them they heard splashes as Hiro, Cindy, and Jazmine jumped in the pool. "Don't you think you should be telling the team the good news?"

"Yes," Huey said going to the railing.

"Huey are you going to join us or what?" Jazmine called up when she saw Huey standing on the upper patio.

"In a minute. I have something to tell you," Huey said drawing everyone's attention. "We've found a possible replacement practice field."

"Really no joke," Cindy said treading water.

"No joke Cindy," Huey said with one of his rare smiles.

"Where is it?" Hiro asked floating on a pair of yellow noodles.

"Right behind us," Huey said pointing beyond Caesar's yard. "Wuncler built it in his backyard for us. According to Ed he built it as our next reward."

"No way," Jazmine said trying to see the stadium but she could only see trees. "Can we go see it?"

"Ed is on his way over so we'll find out the specifics then," Huey said.

"Is that all?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah."

"Then get in the pool," she said splashing water up onto the upper patio.

Huey jumped up on the railing throwing his shirt back on the table. With a slight push forward he did a back flip into a perfect dive with almost no splash.

"Cannonball!" Caesar shouted before taking a running start and leaping over the railing and curling into a ball. He hit the water with a titanic splash.

"What about ya JJ? What ya got?" Cindy called to the last teen on the upper patio.

"Just this," Jason said stripping off his shorts and like Caesar he took a running start. Unlike Caesar though he pushed off the railing into the air where he first did a back flip, twisting in the middle before getting in a second flip before hitting the water feet first. Popping back up out of the water beside the blonde teen he brushed the water his face. "Ha I actually got it. That's the first time I actually landed that one."`

Riley got out of the cab and looked up at the Reagan High's football stadium. It was nowhere near as luxurious as Wuncler stadium, but then again Wuncler stadium was built for an NFL team and Reagan High's stadium for a high school team. With his shoulder pads slung over his shoulder and his Lethal Interjection helmet resting on his head Riley entered the stadium.

He was met inside by Alex and a tall, bald African American. "Riley I'm glad you came," Alex said with a smile. "I wanted to introduce you to the team."

"I want to meet my supportin' niggas too," Riley said. "Dis nigga one of dem?"

"This is Tex he's the receiver you will be replacing. I wanted him to be the first meet what a real star is," Alex said and Tex growled at him. He was obviously not happy about being replaced.

"As we agreed you will be our primary wide receiver and we will be tailoring our playbook to your abilities," Alex said leading Riley onto the field where the rest o the team was winding down from their practice.

"Nigga I better be getting' da ball all da time," Riley said giving Alex a familiar cocky smirk until he realized he was doing it and straightened his face.

"As long as you advance us down the field we'll keep giving you the ball."

"I also want to play defence nigga," Riley said.

"I thought you would say that so we're putting you in charge of shadowing Jason James. I figured you'd want that," Alex said picking his teeth with tongue.

"I do nigga. He's got to pay what he owes. I will have my fame back nigga," Riley said his face twisting into a scowl.

"And we want to help you do that," Alex said leading Riley to a smallish white teen with shoulder length red hair. "This is Corey our quarterback he is going to make sure you get your glory."

"Ya know how to throw da ball nigga?" Riley asked.

"Can you catch the ball?" Corey returned the question with one of his own.

"Nigga throw da ball. I'll hook at da thirty." Riley said dropping his pads and pushing his helmet down over his head. One of the other players tossed a football to Corey and Riley took off down the field.

Corey through the ball as Riley cut back in, but he threw it purposely a little off to the side forcing Riley to dive for the catch. Riley did dive, catching the ball in mid-air with his outstretched fingers and bringing it into his chest as he hit the turf. Popping back up he rolled is shoulders and puffed out his chest. "Nigga ya see dat skill."

"I think we can win with this one," Corey said to Alex as Riley showboated.

"I know we can and we delivered a massive blow to our opponents," Alex said picking his teeth with his tongue again. "Our victory is assured this time."

As the sunset on their pool party almost everyone had moved from the pool into Caesar's house. With his parents gone for the week the number of people there was not a problem. Outside Jason was the only one still in the pool. Floating on his back he allowed the pool's jet made current push him around. Looking up at the orange and purple sky he could only think of what had transpired earlier that day. When it came down to it, it was his fault Riley had betrayed his friends. If he had not accepted Wuncler's deal Riley would have had no reason to find another team so he could shine. In a way he could relate, but still to him ditching ones friends for glory was a childish and selfish move. At least that was what part of him thought, the other part had to wonder if he only felt that way because he had already tasted glory and it was friends he was lacking. He knew he would give it all up for friends, so maybe Riley felt the same but in reverse.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Cindy broke him out of his self reflection as she slid back into the pool still in her swimsuit.

"Just today and with everything that has happened if it was worth me even taking Wuncler's deal," Jason said watching Cindy from the corner of his eye as she half swam half drifted over to him. Inside he could hear the low tones of music playing and Ed shouting about one of his and Rummy's failed bank robberies. Earlier when Ed and Rummy had finally shown up they had learned that Wuncler was going to let them use the field on the condition that they won their next game. If they did not they would not only have to pay the practice field construction bill which they would probably spend the rest of their lives paying off, but Jason would be deported and their cars reposed. If that was not bad enough, since Huey was the leader of the team Wuncler would foreclose on his house.

"If ya didn't take Wuncler's deal then we would never have met ya," Cindy said. "Den who would I smack around da basketball court?"

"Yeah but Riley would not have done what he did," Jason said racked with self guilt.

"Nah Reezy has always been on da selfish side. Even when we was beaten down dose fundraiser guys a few years back it was all about his paper and his power. He almost got us shot by some Brit because he was too selfish to simply walk away. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind it den because we were all getting rich and I got to smack around some fools. We were kids den and the act was more important den the reason. But we're growing up now and that selfishness is not a becoming trait, as we seen earlier. By leaving the team simply for his own glory he showed us all that he has not grown up yet," Cindy said seriously, her ghetto accent disappearing as she talked.

"Still I feel for him. He bore his soul and he was shot down when he was at his most vulnerable," Jason said. "I'm enough of a man to admit that it even hurt me to see him crushed like that. It's no wonder he left."

"So your blaming me for all this Jay," Cindy asked her ire rising.

"Nah not at all. Most of it is my fault. Back home I'm the big shot athlete that is great at everything I try and I don't even notice when I'm showing up people anymore," Jason said trying to stop the storm before it started.

"Ya not that great I beat you remember."

Jason laughed. "I've been trying to forget that."

"You're not allowed to forget. You still owe me that day of servitude," Cindy said.

"I won't forget that part. I told you I make good on my lost bets," Jason gave her his cocky smirk.

Everything outside the house went quiet for a few moments until Cindy spoke up again. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Sorry for what?"

"For that only ever going to be friends thing I said," Cindy said making a grab or his hand under the water.

"Oh that. Why are you sorry for that? You don't want to be my friend?" Jason said even though he knew what she meant. When Cindy went for his hand he moved it away closer to his body.

"I thought it was obvious by now." She made another grab for his hand moving closer to him.

"You realize my contract is probably going to be up in a month and then my work visa will expire and I will have to go back to Canada," Jason said letting her get his hand this time.

"Then we'll let this month play out and see where it goes from there," Cindy said looking up at the stars that were starting to come out.

"If that's what you want," Jason said looking up at the same stars. If Riley did not absolutely hate him already, this would sure do it.

Standing on the other side of the glass sliding door in the hallway of Caesar's house Jazmine stood beside Huey. "I didn't expect this," Jazmine said edging closer to Huey.

"I always thought she would fall for Riley, but I guess age really can be a factor," Huey said before he could stop himself. Why did he always say such strange things when he was alone with Jazmine? "At least I don't have to worry about Riley's leaving fracturing the unity of my offensive core and now Riley won't be sucked in by the allure of white people either."

"And what about you mister black revolutionary?" Jazmine asked. "What does your revolutionary side have to say about half whites?"

"As long as it does not outweigh the black a little swirl can be a good thing," Huey said wrapping an arm around Jazmine's waist. "Just leave my receivers alone."

"I can't make any promises," Jazmine smiled nestling up to Huey.

* * *

**With a new field and new relationships blooming can Huey find someone to replace Riley? Now on a new team can Riley finally get the fame and glory he's always wanted or will Huey's offensive core prove too much for him?**

**A/N:** When I started writing this fic I was not sure I wanted to have any pairings beyond the obvious Huey and Jazmine but as things progressed it kind of just happened, but nothing is set in stone yet, things can still change. For those who don't like pairings with OC's I'm sorry it was never my intention but it kind of just happened on its own. Once again please excuse the pairings I hope it doesn't put you off the rest of the story, because this story is still about the football and the fighting at its core, but life is not just about sports and fighting so realistic characters cannot be so 2 dimensional.


	18. Chapter 18 Recruiting

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" a great fic by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – Recruiting

Huey led his team up to the front door of Wuncler's mansion. Ed had called earlier that morning to inform them that they could now use the field Wuncler had built in his backyard for them. Huey rang the door bell and as he expected one of Wuncler's butlers answered.

"Can I help you?" the butler said looking at the group of teens with disdain.

"We're here to see Ed the third," Huey said ignoring the butler's unbutler-like attitude.

"Right this way," the butler sneered leading them through the house and into the backyard where Ed and Rummy were sitting hunched over some blueprints on the patio table. "Mr. Wuncler your guests have arrived."

Ed looked up from the blueprints. "Take dem back to the field Jeeves. Me and Rummy have some shit to work out."

"As you wish sir," Jeeves bowed slightly to Ed and then led the teens to the back of their developed portion of the Wuncler estate. There was a small fence blocking off the forest away with an opening to a dirt road that cut through the forest.

"This will take you back to the football field. Mr Wuncler Sr. is already there doing a final check," Jeeves said. "I trust you can drive these." He pointed to the ATVs lined up along the wall.

"We can handle them," Huey said.

"Then I will take my leave," Jeeves said returning to the mansion.

Jason's phone went off just then and he picked it up. "Hello...Johnny?"

"Johnny is he going to come down?" Caesar asked Huey listening to their half of the conversation.

"We're at the Wuncler estate. You know where it is?...yeah the really big one...I'll wait for you in the back," Jason said hanging up his phone.

"Well?" Caesar asked hopeful that their problems were about to become history.

"Johnny said he was coming down to meet the team but he is not one hundred percent sure he is going to play," Jason said. "You guys can go ahead I'll stay here and wait."

"No we'll all wait. If he is going to join the team I want him to see our team unity right from the start," Huey said leaning against the closest ATV.

Twenty minutes later Jeeves came out of the mansion again this time leading Johnny down to the edge of the yard. "Are there anymore of you coming or is this it," Jeeves scowled.

"No that's it," Huey said returning the scowl.

"Aloha brahs," Johnny greeted them carrying his helmet.

"Johnny how's it going?" Jason asked greeting his old rival with a fist bump.

"Good, good just relaxing and doing some training you know brah. I hear you guys are in a tough spot right now," Johnny said before greeting each of the group. "Where are your linemen?"

"Since our field has been out of commission I got the varsity team to allow them to practice with them. They seem to be making huge improvements in their system so I'm leaving them there until the end of the week," Huey said. "I'm sure Jason has filled you in over the last couple of days on our predicament."

"He has, but I'm going to tell you now I'm still not sure I want to keep playing this year, but since you're running out of time I'll help you out with this game," Johnny said. "After that you'll have to find another more permanent replacement."

"It will have to do. We're glad you are giving us this one game at least."

"With Johnny and me in the receiving core our passing game will be unstoppable," Jason bragged with his cocky smirk.

"What about me?" Hiro asked.

"And Hiro," Jason added late. "With me and Johnny down the field and Hiro up short we won't even need a running game."

"With me runni' da ball we won't need ya JJ," Cindy said giving him his cocky smirk.

"Alright, alright we'll all just agree that our offence is killer now can we get going I want to see this field," Caesar said jumping on the ATV beside Huey. "You can settle this on the field later."

With only five ATV's they had to double up and Jazmine climbed on the back of Huey's ATV while Cindy stood beside Jason tapping her foot. "Ya gonna let me drive dis time," Cindy said giving him a stern look.

"Just get on," Jason laughed.

"Don't make me smack a fool," Cindy said glee in her eyes.

"Alright, alright have it your way," Jason sighed sliding back on the ATV still laughing.

"Damn Jay it's only been two days and she's already got you whipped," Caesar taunted Jason as he started up his ATV.

"Shut it," Jason said grabbing on to the back of the ATV as Cindy pulled it out after Caesar. "Run him off the path."

"Already ahead of ya on dat one?"Cindy said driving up beside Caesar and running his ATV off the path.

"What the hell?" Caesar cursed narrowly avoiding a tree before swerving back onto the road. "You could have killed me."

"Oh suck it up Ceez," Hiro said passing the center.

"Screw it I'm going to get you back," Caesar said pushing his ATV to the limit to catch up.

"Slow down," Jazmine called to everyone from behind Huey who caught in the moment sped up to catch up with his fleeing friends. Close on his heels Johnny followed but was not willing to get caught up in their silliness. He did not want to get attached or he would find himself doing the exact opposite of what he wanted to. If he became good friends with everyone it would be really hard for him to leave after the game without damaging that friendship.

Caesar tried to get to Cindy and Jason but Hiro blocked him. "Hiro get out of the way."

"Yeah right you aren't beating me," Hiro called back.

"This isn't a race I just want pay back," Caesar yelled trying once again to get by Hiro but he blocked him again.

"It's a race now," Hiro shouted back.

"You heard the man," Huey said passing Caesar. "Last one to the field runs extra laps."

Johnny was the next to pass Caesar. "Hey it's my first day I don't want to run extra laps brah."

"This isn't fair," Caesar said catching up to Johnny who was passing Huey as Cindy disappeared around the last corner with Hiro right behind her. "I think it's time for you to taste your own medicine Huey. Have fun with the laps."

Caesar and Johnny without the weight of two people left Huey behind, but with Hiro blocking their way they could not pass the pair in the lead. "Hiro either pass them or get out the way," Caesar called once again on Hiro's tail.

"I can't their driving in the middle of the path and there is not enough room," Hiro said.

"Then push through the field is up ahead, brah," Johnny said finally getting into the spirit of the competition. The field was now in sight. It was a sight to behold. It was not just a simple field like their old one, but a small stadium. Towering in front of them was the back of what could only by stands and it even had a press box at the top. The rest of the field was enclosed in a high fence with nets behind each end zone and a scoreboard at the far end.

Cindy was the first to the large opening in the back of the stands and Hiro, Caesar, and Johnny were not too far behind. Huey and Jazmine brought up the rear unable to make up for their slow start.

The opening led to a small garage like area big enough for large trucks. Parked along the wall where two gold carts with giant gold 'W's of the roofs and hoods.

"I guess ya have to run da extra laps," Cindy said to Jazmine and Huey when they came to a stop.

"It's only one extra lap," Huey said.

"And how many would it have been if one of us lost?" Caesar asked.

"Three," Huey said much to the chagrin of his team.

"That's unfair. Just because you are the captain does not mean you can change the rules when things don't go your way."

"Yes it does. That's what it means to be captain," Huey said with a rare smirk. "Besides there were two of us on our ATV so the penalty laps are divided between us."

"Whatever cheater just do ya laps," Cindy said.

Riley caught the ball in double coverage and with an explosive burst of speed got away from his shadows and found himself all alone in the end zone. "Ya see dat nigga. Who's da best?" he said after doing his usual celebration of dunking the ball through the uprights.

"Way to go Riley," Alex clapped from down the field. "Take a break we're going to run some defensive drills."

"Shouldn't I be on da field den?" Riley asked jogging back to his new team.

"Nah you can rest. Your only job on defence is to make sure Jason James does not get the ball. Right now we're practicing against their running game."

"What runnin' game? I was dere runnin' game nigga," Riley said.

"Yes but their quarterback can still run and they will have to find someone to try and replace you," Alex pointed out.

"Dey can't replace someone like me nigga."

"I know. Why do you think we wanted you on our team? We lost our last game to Roosevelt we can't lose this game and expect to make it to the finals. They can't replace your skill but they will have to have someone running," Alex reasoned.

"Probably Cindy. She's dere next best option for a runnin' back," Riley said. "But she does not have a very quick first step and needs time to pick up speed."

"And we're going to make use of that," Alex said. "Now go take a break."

"Whateva nigga," Riley joined the rest of the offensive squad on the sidelines. It was odd to have breaks while part of the team still practiced, but he could not say he did not like it. Alex did not run his team to near death like Huey did and that suited Riley just fine. He had mounds of skill what did he need to practice for.

Riley set his helmet down on the ground beside Tex who had sat out most of the practice. Riley did not know where the teen was a very good receiver and a competent running back too. Sitting on his helmet, Riley grabbed one of the bottles of water from the table behind them.

"You're making a big mistake," the teen said suddenly. His speech pattern was familiar to Riley and he knew why, he spoke like Caesar just little more thuggish.

"What ya talkin' about nigga?" Riley asked surprised the stocky but tall teen was talking to him. He had been to three practices now and the teen had yet to say a single word to him.

"Ya should have stayed with ya old team," he said. "Ya don't want to be associated with this team."

"I'll do whatever it takes to win nigga and prove I am da best," Riley said.

"Ya saw that now, but you'll regret it later," the teen assured him. "I thought the same as ya when I joined here, but I don't want to win their way. Now look at me rather than playing I'm sitting on the side lines."

"That won't happen to me Tex," Riley disagreed. As long as he won and Jason lost he did not care how it happened.

"My name's not Tex by the way. Alex just thinks it's funny to call me Tex because of that states history with blacks. He thinks he's insulting me," the teen informed him. "My real name is Brooks."

"Brooks, nigga dat ain't no better den Tex."

"Maybe not to ya but I take pride in my name. I'm named after my home Brooklyn," Brooks said. "Wish I had stayed there."

"Why are ya here den if ya want to be dere?" Riley asked. He shouldn't like the guy whose spot he took on the team and reasonably would be trying to get it back, but he did.

"I got into some trouble back home and it was either come down here or juvey," Brooks said.

"Ya know I have a friend, will I guess now it's had a friend from Brooklyn," Riley said.

"What's his name?"

"Micheal Caesar I doubt ya know him my nigga. He left Brooklyn years ago and Brooklyn is a big place."

"Ya right I don't. Never heard of anyone named Caesar from Brooklyn," Brooks said. "I'm serious though ya should get out of here before you regret it."

"Not until I prove I'm da best," Riley said unwilling to listen. His anger at Jason had not completely dissipated yet.

"Well just don't blame me for not warning ya when it happens, and it will," Brooks said as Alex signalled them back to the field. "Oh he's finally gonna let me on the field."

"As long as it's not in my spot nigga."

"Don't worry I don't want ya spot anymore. I'm content as the tight end, suits me better anyway. My body was built to hit things," Brooks said flexing his large muscles. He was not stocky with fat, but with muscle and was about average height, meaning he was taller than Riley who had yet to hit his first puberty growth spurt.

"Oh shit," Cindy said as they entered the dressing room. It was more like a small house than a locker room. The locker room looked almost exactly like the one in Wuncler stadium right down to the gender divider. Also like in Wuncler stadium the locker room was attached to a large lounge area with a huge HD flat screen TV and a kitchen away and on the other side of that was workout room with state of the art training equipment. It was true practice facility, like the ones built for a professional team to match their home stadium.

In the stalls was their practice gear from the school including Jason's red and white helmet adorned with the Canadian maple leaf and small Canadian flags and Huey's all black helmet with silver outlined panthers. In the middle of the locker room stood Wuncler Sr. with other men in suits with clipboards, "Ah here are my players. How do you like your new practice stadium? It's going to be the practice facility for the NFL team I plan to get in the next two years. It will be expanded by then though, but this should do for you."

"We haven't seen much of it, but what we've seen is amazing," Caesar said wide eyed in amazement.

"Good, good because if you don't win you'll be paying for it, all one hundred and thirty million dollars of it," Wuncler said.

"Don't worry your white little head. We will win you can count on it," Huey said.

"I'll hold you to that," Wuncler said with his fake smile. "Because I'm giving you the facility earlier there may be spectators in the stands. Some people from the NFL will be coming to inspect the field as part of my campaign for a team."

"Wait so you want us practicing on the field and using the facility to help your image by test running it," Huey said.

"I guess I am but what are you going to do about it?" Wuncler asked his fake smile disappearing.

"Nothing it doesn't both me one bit. It's good exposure for my team. Who knows maybe this will put some of them on the NFL radar," Huey said speaking mostly of Jason and possibly Cindy and now Johnny. If Riley was still here he would have been talking about him too.

"Very while then we have business elsewhere in the facility. We'll be watching your practice today so show me why I'm investing so much in you. If you need any other equipment I did stock the storage room with spare gear from helmet to kicking holders. You can thank me by winning" Wuncler said leaving the locker room.

"What about Johnny? All our stuff is here but Johnny has nothing," Caesar said as everyone went to the booths with their stuff in it. His booth was the one next to the door. "Do you want to trade booths Jay?"

"Nah I only need that place for games I'm fine over here," He said sitting next to the divider which separated him from Cindy on the other side.

"Well Johnny is built like Jason so there should be some gear in the storage room," Hiro said pointing to the door he could see across the lounge room and training facility.

A few minutes later Johnny returned carrying a pile of equipment and put it in his booth. "This stuff will do for practice."

"We'll have to give your measurements to Wuncler to get you some game gear," Huey said changing into this football pants and tying up his cleats.

"Cool brah," Johnny said.

Once everyone was dressed they individually made their way out to the field to being their individual warm up exercises until only Cindy and Jason were left in the room.

"Can you leave already? You know I have to be the last one out of the room for practice," Jason said still sitting in his booth completely dressed but his superstitions keeping him from leaving.

"I don't feel like it," Cindy smiled. "Ya free to leave if ya want, but we need to talk about da other night."

"You know damn well I can't leave while someone is still in the room it will disrupt my practice which will disrupt my flow and ruin my game," Jason groaned. "Besides what is there to talk about?"

"Like what did it all mean to you because I want what it meant for both of us to be the same," Cindy said.

"Is the fearsome Cindy McPhearson getting soft on me?" Jason asked.

"Just tell me so we can get out there," Cindy said punching him in the arm above the black tape that ran up most of his arm.

"Well what did it mean to you?"

"That we are a...co...cou...don't make me say it ya know waht I mean," Cindy huffed punching him again.

"I do but..." Jason started but before he could finish Johnny burst back into the room.

"Let's go brah," Johnny said.

"I can't believe you are making me do this. If we lose it's your fault C," Jason said grabbing his helmet and following Johnny out of the locker room his answer still up in the air.

"Fuck ya JJ," Cindy sighed before grabbing her won helmet in following. "I'll get da answer if I have to beat it out of ya."

* * *

**With a new field Huey can finally run a real practice. Has Riley made a new friend in Brooks and what does he mean with his warning? Next time its pregame time again and Huey and the gang will meet up with Riley for the first time since their fight on the Freeman lawn.**


	19. Chapter 19 Pregame Planning

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" a great fic by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Pregame Planning

Huey sat in Caesar's living room with his best friend playing Modern Warfare 2 on split screen. It was the night before their next game against Riley's new team and after their last practice that afternoon, Huey and Caesar were going over their game plan for the next day. They would have to come up with some new stuff because neither teen expected Riley to keep their old game plan a secret from his new team. Huey was lucky that he had kept his best plays secret from his brother or he would really be in a tight spot.

"So are we gonna bust out that move this game?" Caesar asked giving his half of the screen a disgusted look as Huey popped his character in the head.

"I'd rather not. I want to save that play for a real desperate moment," Huey said. "But with Cindy back we do have our other options. I plan to run those plays with my rushing as often as possible. We never tired it out with Riley because he was more likely to just run with the ball then finish the play."

"What about Johnny do we have any plays for him?" Caesar asked getting am measure of revenge by knifing Huey's character.

"Ass," Huey cursed skipping by the kill cam. "Johnny is not as fast as Jason, but he has better hands so he'll do well on third down conversions where we don't expect extra yards after the catch."

"With both of them in our opponent's secondary and Hiro in short we'll have them running all over the place," Caesar said once again getting Huey, this time with his FAMAS in the chest.

"That's the plan. If they worry too much about our passing game more lanes will open up for Cindy and me and we can get our running game going this time," Huey said. He paused the game when his phone rang the ring tone it did most often these days. "What's up Jazmine?"

"Huey we need your help?" Jazmine's scared voice shouted over the phone.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked. Jazmine had been staying at Cindy's house that night since everyone else was on the east side of Woodcrest with Huey staying at Caesars and she did not want to be so far away from the rest of the team the night before their next game.

"There're strangers on Cindy's lawn. I'm scared we think we saw weapons," Jazmine cried through the phone.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Huey said jumping to his feet. "I have to make another call. I'll call you back in a few seconds."

"Alright Huey just hurry," Jazmine said before Huey hung up his phone.

"We're going to Cindy's house Ceez. They think someone is trying to break in," Huey said running to the front door where he grabbed the keys for his Mustang from the key rack. On his way out the door he quickly dialled another number. "Jay where are you right now?"

"I'm at my house with Johnny and Hiro, why Huey?" the star receiver's voice came back off the phone.

"There's a problem at Cindy's house. She hasn't called you yet?" Huey said glad his window was down on his car. He grabbed the roof and jumped through the window.

"No she hasn't. Though it doesn't to surprise me it is Cindy we're talking about she can handle herself." Huey could hear the sound of footsteps on the other end and guessed Jason was also running to his bike. By the faint sound of voices he guessed Johnny and Hiro were following close behind.

"Well there's a problem we need to get over there now," Huey said starting his car as Caesar jumped in the passenger seat.

"We're closer so we'll get there sooner," Jason said and Huey could hear the distinct starting of his motorcycle.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Huey said hanging up his phone again and peeling out of his drive way glad he had a fast car. He pushed the car to its limit right away forgetting all the rules of the road.

"You don't think its Kyle do you?" Caesar asked as Huey plugged his phone into the Bluetooth system in his car and searched for Jazmine's number again.

"It's possible but I don't think so. This isn't his style. He doesn't seem to like direct confrontations," Huey disagreed.

"What about Riley's new team? They did go as far as to poach Riley from us. Who's to say they won't go as far as to try and remove our players before the game?" Caesar said as Huey's phone rang throughout the car.

"And they targeted the girls at Cindy's house," Huey said his wheels screeching as he rounded a corner.

"Big mistake," Caesar said with a smile. If there was one girl he never wanted to mess with it was Cindy.

Jazmine looked out her window at the strangers coming up Cindy's lawn while listening for her phone to ring again. When it finally did she grabbed and quickly pressed the call button. "Huey?"

"Yeah we're only a few blocks away. I called Jason and he's on his way with the others just sit tight and we'll be there in a moment," Huey said.

Jazmine looked out the window to see Candy stepping out the front door with a bat in her hands. "I don't think we can do that."

"What do you mean?" Huey asked and she could hear the concern in his voice as his car sped up in the background.

"Cindy isn't just going to hide and wait for you," Jazmine said as Cindy crossed the field.

"What da fuck are ya doing on my lawn?" She shouted at the strangers. From her place at the window Jazmine could not see any distinguishing features as they stood outside the porch light's light. They all just looked like shadows to her except Cindy how stood just inside the light.

"Very brave of you to come outside to meet us girlie," an unfamiliar voice answered. "You're saving us some energy by coming to us."

"Say what?" Candy said charging him with her bat. She was met by one of the other shadows with a crowbar who seeing her charge what Jazmine guessed was they're leader moved to counter.

Cindy saw the man at the last second out of the corner of her eye and she stepped back and took a swing at the stranger. The bat connected with the stranger's side before Cindy brought the bat back for another swing into the stranger's back.

"Come on," Cindy said kicking the downed stranger one last time in the gut.

That last kick seemed to enrage a few of the other strangers and they charged at Cindy with their blunt wepaons only to find themselves in the same place as the first. Each one fell to Cindy's powerful swings or kicks until only the leader remained.

"Looks like ya da only one left. Ya should have brought more goons," Cindy said pointing her bat at the stranger. "Now ya gonna get down or ya gonna lay down."

"Fuck you bitch," the stranger said pulling out a lead pipe. "You think you're the only one with a weapon."

"Have it ya way," Cindy said charging the stranger. The stranger dodged her first swing and replied with a swing on his own grazing Cindy in the arm.

"Jazmine are you still there?" Huey asked when she stopped talking.

"I'm still here," Jazmine said unable to take her eyes off her friend.

"What's going on?" Huey asked.

"Cindy is being Cindy?" Jazmine said with a smile. "I don't think you need to speed over here anymore. She's taken care of it."

"Of course she did," Caesar said telling her she must be on speaker phone.

"We're right around the corner."

"Jay is here already," Jazmine said seeing the lights of Jason motorcycle pulling up at the edge of the lawn while Cindy was engaged with the last stranger who was proving to be too agile for her bat. Behind him came Hiro's Flex and she assumed Johnny was in there. Over the last couple of days Johnny had integrated himself into the group as easily as Jason had done weeks ago. They shared many of the same personality traits that made it easy for them to get along with both of them, but while Jason was natural cocky and arrogant, Johnny was laid back and humble. While Jason did not take his talents completely for granted he still did to a point, while Johnny worked continuously for his skill.

"Make sure they leave someone conscious. I want to find out who they are," Huey said.

"Will do," Jazmine said taking her phone and edging outside. She kept to the porch while Jason made B-line of the two combatants.

"C what's going on?" Jason asked standing just outside the light.

"I got dis JJ," Cindy said dodging a strike from the stranger's pipe.

"Just get him down. We want him awake to find out who he is," Jason said content to stand outside the fight. Hiro and Johnny soon caught up to him and rather than wait near the fight they circled around to join Jazmine on the porch when they saw he standing there.

"No problem," Cindy said missing another swing.

"Drop the bat. You aren't going to hit him with" Jason advised.

"But da pipe," Cindy argued.

"Just get under it and subdue him," Jason said.

"Okay," Cindy said throwing the bat at her opponent who easily dodged it and Cindy dropped into a Brazilian jujitsu stance Jason had shown her.

On the porch Johnny and Hiro joined Jazmine. "Is that Huey?" Johnny asked pointing to her phone and she hit the speaker phone button.

"Johnny how are things going there? We're right around the corner," Huey said and they could hear his car in the distance but could not see it.

"Everything is good here brah," Johnny said. "Cindy's got everything under control and Jay is here for back up."

"You should hurry though Huey if you want to see this," Hiro added as Cindy dodged a pipe swing and landed a punch to the body. "It won't last much longer."

"Just get me someone to question," Huey said.

"Why does stuff like this happen around our games?" Jazmine asked.

"We're the b league in high school football. Our league is filled with the players who could not play for the varsity teams because they weren't good enough or more likely were kicked off the team. Our league is full of the cheaters and ruffians of the varsity league," Hiro explained. "As we get closer to the finals things are probably going to get even worse."

"I don't like it. Can't we just play football?" Jazmine said as Cindy got a hold on the stranger's weapon hand and using the technique Jason had once used on Riley she hooked the stranger's arm near the triceps and dragged the arm across her body while she moved around to sweep his feet from under him. Once he hit the ground Jason pounced holding him on the ground.

"We have one of them Huey," Hiro said. "We're going to subdue the other attackers."

"We're just pulling up now," Huey said as his headlights came into view.

Huey jumped out of his car once he put it in park and ran over to where Jason was holding down the last stranger and Cindy was standing over them gloating. "I told ya not to miss wit' me. I fucked ya up good."

"Holy crap," Caesar said looking at the scene before him. At least half a dozen men dressed in black were laid out all over Cindy's lawn, most howling in pain from the baseball bat shots. A couple who were beginning to stir were being held down by Johnny and Hiro.

"Stand him up," Huey said angrily to Jason who obliged and dragged the stranger to his feet, hooking his arms behind his back and placing a leg between his prisoners feet to sweep him back to the ground if he tired anything.

"You're going to tell me who you are and why you tried attacking my players," Huey said but he really wanted to say girlfriend, but held back.

"Fuck you," the stranger said and Huey punched him in the face.

"I've not been a patient man lately. Don't test me," Huey said ripping off his hood and pulling his brown hair back sharply to yank the man's head back. "Who are you?"

"Answer the question?" Jason hissed in his ear. "It will not take much for me to break your arms."

"Alex did," the man squealed under the threats of the two teens.

"Who's Alex?" Cindy asked picking her bat back up.

"The captain of the Reagan Roughbacks," the teen said eyeing the bat nervously. "He wanted to make sure you couldn't play tomorrow."

"Has anyone called the police yet?" Huey asked his team.

"I did while we were on route," Hiro said as police sirens blared down the street.

"You can explain the rest to the cops," Huey said releasing the teen's hair. He had the information he needed. This Alex would pay for trying to harm Jazmine; he'd make sure of that. "We'll all be staying here for the night and we'll go the stadium together tomorrow." Huey added walking over to meet the police.

The team spent the night at Cindy's house and in the morning they piled into Hiro's Flex for the ride over to Wuncler stadium. In front of them in their usual black Escalade were Ed and Rummy who after being informed of the night's events came over to Cindy's house to take up their positions as bodyguards. Behind them the linemen made up the end of their caravan in a Ford Windstar.

The ride across town to Wuncler Stadium was a restless one. After last night there was not a person on the team that did not want a piece of the Reagan Roughbacks. This was no longer a game to them, it was all about payback.

Hiro brought his Flex up to the player parking at the back of the stadium. Waiting in the parking lot was Wuncler with team of large men with short cut hair and dressed in black suits.

"Because of what happened last night I've hired these guys to watch over you when you're not on the field today," Wuncler said. "These guys weren't cheap so you better win."

"We're not just here to win anymore Wuncler. We're going to tear them apart," Huey sneered.

Wuncler laughed. "That's what I want to hear. Your gear is in your room and I've taken care of the paper work for our new player." He said with a smile looking at Johnny like he was a valuable possession before leaving them with their security and headed for his private box.

Huey led his team into the stadium surrounded by the black suited men. Entering the room the men waited outside forming a wall around their door.

Jason immediately went to his booth beside the door while the girls pulled across the divider.

"Now way brah," Johnny said seeing his new equipment in his booth next to Hiro and one of the linemen. "And I'm even number eighty four, cool."

"I'll give Wuncler one thing he knows how to treat his players," Huey said changing into the bottom half of his equipment before heading to the whiteboard to lay out his game plan.

With fifteen minutes left on the warning clock, Jason stood up fully dressed, turned is helmet to face the rest of the team and grabbed a football. Outside he kicked the ball up to his knee and juggled it around with his feet his mind visualizing the game ahead.

"Need some company brah," Johnny asked stepping out of the locker room and through the security wall.

"Sure," Jason said kicking the ball over to Johnny who kept it up with his foot, having a lot more trouble than Jason did with the odd shaped ball.

"From everything I've picked up over the last week you know that Riley is going to be coming for you right brah?" Johnny said giving the ball back.

Jason caught it easily with his foot and bumped it up his knee. "I know but I can handle Riley."

"Just don't let your emotions get the better of you brah," Johnny said accepting the ball when Jason kicked it back over. "Your ribs can't be fully healed yet."

"There're not, but I can still take some hits as long as no one puts direct pressure on the bruised ones," Jason said catching the ball in his black taped up forearms when Johnny kicked it back. "It's time we get back."

"Yeah brah," Johnny said and they returned to the room just in time to grab their helmets and join the rest of the team on their journey up to the field.

Huey led his team up to opening of the tunnel where they could hear their entrance song Thugnificent's 'Stomp em in the Nuts' and the announcer hyping up the crowd. "AND NOW YOUR WUNCLER HIGH BLACK PANTHERS! STARTING AT WIDE RECIEVER NUMBER EIGHTY-EIGHT JASON 'THE OUTLAW' JAMES!"

Seeing Riley watching from the opposing side of the field Jason rushed onto the field, doing a cartwheel then a back flip as he went in imitation of Riley from their first game before staring directly at his old teammate as he crossed the field.

"AT TIGHT END A NEW COMER TO YUOR BLANK PANTHERS NUMBER EIGHTY FOUR JOHNNY 'IRON GRIP' KAMAKA!" the announcer yelled out next as Johnny did a little jog out onto the field.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex cursed seeing the Hawaiian receiver line up beside Jason to high five the rest of their team as the announcer continued on calling out the home team. "I thought he quit."

"This isn't good," Corey said beside his running back. "We can't stop both Jason James and Johnny Kamaka."

"Don't worry about dem. Just get Johnny I got Jason," Riley said from behind his gold tinted visor. It went well with his green and blue uniform but he was not too sure about the gorillas on the helmet.

With the announcer finished announcing the home team Alex, Corey, Riley, and Brooks went to meet Huey, Jason, Cindy, and Johnny at centerfield where the officials waited for the coin toss.

"We have a grievance," Alex said when he came in hearing distance f the officials.

"What is your grievance?" the head official asked.

"Number eighty four on the Wuncler High Black Panthers is an ineligible player. He goes to George Bush High School," Alex said but he was only met by smiles on the other team.

"He transferred last week," Huey said. "We submitted all the paperwork several days ago. Same as you did for your new receiver." He looked at Riley who was busy staring at Jason and Cindy with a scowl. Cindy was standing almost right against Jason who was looking down at Riley.

"He's right son the paperwork has been approved," the official said holding out the flag and ribbon coin. "The flag is heads and the ribbon is tails. As the visiting team Reagan High gets to call it in the air." He flipped the coin up.

"Tails," Alex called and the coin fell showing the ribbon.

"Receive or defend?" the official asked retrieving the coin.

"We'll receive," Alex said with a smug grin while he picked his teeth with his tongue.

Huey looked up at the uprights and saw the wind blowing left to right. "We'll take the left side."

"Ya ain't goona beat me dis time Jason," Riley sneered at his rival.

"Just come at me shorty," Jason laughed before turning to follow Huey back to his team.

They lined up for the kickoff which Jazmine hit right to Riley who took the ball at a run and headed down field.

Jason put on a burst of speed lined up as the gunner and broke into through the Roughback's special teams heading straight for Riley.

* * *

**With their second game underway way what does Alex have in store for Huey and the gang? Will Riley's team change get him the glory he believes he deserves?**


	20. Chapter 20 Reagan First Quarter

**A/N: **So with the second game I've decided to incorporate some CFL rules into the game as it is the football game I am most familiar with and it allows me to use some more interesting plays that are not possible with NFL rules. When I use CFL rules I will mention them at the bottom of the update for those who may not be aware of the difference between the leagues. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" a great fic by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Reagan First Quarter

Riley caught Jazmine's kickoff back at his own fifteen and made a cut toward the sidelines where he could see an opening. He only managed to get about five yards before Jason was on him. Riley faked right to the sideline and tried to cut in left but Jason stayed with him. Jason lunged for Riley, but as he was moving to the left he slipped and his lunge fell short leaving.

With a short mocking laugh Riley continued down field easily dodging around Caesar and then breaking Hiro's tackle before the rest of his team formed up around him. With his wall of players throwing blocks for him as he ran Riley went untouched down the rest of the field. Breaching the Black Panther end zone Riley dunked the ball through the uprights. There were no fireworks this time and he expected cheers but got boos instead. That was what it meant to play in the opposing team's stadium especially when that team was your former team. There would be very few cheers for Riley in this game, but a whole lot of boos.

"Way to go Riley," Alex said as Riley rejoined the team for the extra point. "That's what we want to see."

"Don't worry about the boos. When we have our next game at our stadium you'll get all the cheers you can handle. Besides in a road game boos are better than cheers," Corey added.

"I'm sorry guys. I lost my footing," Jason said as they lined up for the extra point.

"No problem. We all missed him too," Caesar said. "We just need to get the points back."

The Reagan kicker made the easy chip shot and then kicked a hanger for his kickoff to Jason. Determined to replicate Riley's kick return, Jason used his explosive first step to negate the hang time the kicker gave his team and blew past the first Reagan gunner.

Jason hit the wall of players and broke through after a well timed block from Caesar. He didn't make it much further as Riley got a hold of him and dragged him to the ground.

"Damn," Jason cursed getting back to his feet. Not only did he not make it to the end zone, but Riley was the one to bring him down.

"I told ya I'd prove I'm better nigga," Riley gloated jumping back to his feet and giving his closest teammate a high five.

"I want to run a Deep Attack," Huey said in the huddle looking at the card hidden in his wristband. "Jay you line up on the short side."

Huey broke their huddle and set up in his favourite shotgun formation while Jason lined up on the short side against Riley.

"Ya ain't getting' da ball," Riley said as Huey began his count.

"We'll see," Jason smirked as Huey ended his count. Once Caesar hiked the ball Jason exploded past Riley who could not keep up with his explosive first step. Riley did however make up the ground as they ran down the field as Jason had to slow up to time his route with the incoming ball. As he passed into the Reagan secondary Jason cut diagonally into the middle of the field once again put space between him and Riley with his longer stride.

Jason made the easy catch as he connected with ball just beyond the first down marker. Hitting the ball in stride, Jason lost no speed and with a slight stutter step cut straight down the field. In behind the Reagan secondary, Jason had a straight and clear lane t the end zone with only Riley on his heels.

"You're too short," Jason called back stepping up a gear and blowing into the end zone to tie the game at a touchdown each after Jazmine made her chip shot. Knowing it would just enrage Riley more than he already was, Jason imitated his touchdown celebration by dunking the ball through the uprights and he knew the part that got to his rival the most was the fireworks that exploded behind them and the loud cheering from the crowd.

This time Riley did not receive Jazmine's kick as she angled it to the other kick returner and she barely got five yards before Cindy and Johnny converged on her bringing her down at the Reagan's fifteen yard line.

Corey set up his first play of the game with a hand off to Alex who broke through the Black Panther line and into their secondary where Hiro brought him down after a gain of eight yards. On their next drive he handed it off to Alex again who punched it through for the first down.

"Give me da ball," Riley demanded as they came into their huddle.

"Alright," Corey agreed breaking up the huddle.

Jason lined up against Riley again as the Roughbacks hiked the ball. Riley tried a stutter step to shake Jason but Jason stayed on him as he ran a hook. When Riley stopped to cut back in toward the line of scrimmage, Jason was a step ahead of him and got the inside route as the ball came in. He reached out for the ball, but Riley got his hands in the way knocking the ball away before Jason could pull the ball in.

"You won't be getting the ball again," Jason gloated with pumping his fist. Even if he did not catch the ball he had stopped Riley from getting a first down.

Corey lined up his offense again in an 'I' formation and sent Riley in motion. On the defensive side Jason mirrored Riley's moves until Riley hit the line of scrimmage and Corey snapped the ball. Riley suddenly cut to the sideline and Jason followed, but Riley gained the inside lane when he cut back into the middle when he reached the first down marker. Corey over threw his target though and Riley was forced to dive for the ball. Catching it with his fingers, Riley held onto the ball for dear life as he hit the ground. His body bounced off the turf but his gloved hands maintained their grip as Jason touched him on the back to end the play. In the audience the few cheers from Reagan High fans were drowned out by the chorus of boos from Riley's old fans.

"Ya see dat nigga," Riley said to Jason jumping to his feet with the ball. "Dat's how a real nigga does it."

"Then I guess I'm glad my quarterback knows how to the throw the ball so I don't have to do that," Jason returned coolly.

On the next play Corey faked a throw out to Riley who was covered by Jason and Hiro this time and handed the ball off to Alex before the Reagan High captain could reach the line of scrimmage Huey coming on a left side blitz caught his Reagan High counterpart at the shoulders and drove him to the ground.

"That's for last night," Huey said with a scowl as he got off Alex who remained on the ground for a few more second trying to collect his shaken marbles. "And there will be more."

Once Alex was back on his feet, Corey got a fast snap hoping to catch the Black Panthers off guard but it did not work. As Corey dropped back out of the pocket looking for Riley, Caesar broke through the middle of the line and charged him down sacking him six yards behind the line of scrimmage. Caesar jumped to his feet as he was swarmed by his defensive line and as one they all howled up at the sky in celebration.

Setting up for the third down and nearly eighteen yards, Corey did another quick snap looking for Riley down field. Seeing Riley with a little bit of gap on Jason he threw the ball down field. Riley jumped in the air for the catch, but before he could land, Jason speared him in the gut, the force knocking the ball from Riley's hands and brought him crashing to the ground. Rather than taunting Riley as the new star receiver for the Roughbacks had done to him on every play, Jason simply walked away paying his rival no more thought then he would a bug which seemed to infuriate Rriley even more than gloating would have.

Facing a fourth and eighteen situation the Reagan Roughbacks were forced to punt the ball away to Cindy at the Black Panther thirty yard line. With the help of a timely block from Johnny, Cindy was able to make it back to the Roughbacks fifty-five yard line before she was brought down.

Back on the offensive Huey faked a handoff to Cindy who cut off toward the sideline before bringing the ball in and rushing through a hole in the line and into the Roughback secondary where he took the hit to gain the extra yards for the first down.

With the first down secured Huey decided to activate his running game and handed the ball off to Cindy who stutter stepped behind the line creating on opening in the wall as the defence fell for the move and she got six yards before being brought down by one of the safeties and a defensive end. On his next play Huey faked another hand off to Cindy before throwing a short pass to Hiro who had cut just beyond the defensive line to get the first down.

"I want a touchdown on this play," Huey said in their huddle before outlining the play.

Huey broke the huddle and lined up close behind Caesar to accept the ball while Cindy took up her position a few steps directly behind him. Jason lined up on the short side again with what was becoming a standard pairing as Riley lined up against him. On the long side of the field, Hiro, Jazmine, and Johnny were in motion when Huey snapped the ball.

Jason stutter stepped and swerved as he ran down the field to confuse Riley, but his rival managed to stay on his heels as they came into the end zone near the sideline. Huey threw the ball purposely high forcing Jason and Riley to jump for the ball. With his height advantage Jason got the height to grab the high thrown ball but Riley knowing he could not reach the ball decided to return Jason's earlier hit by driving up into his ribs, aiming his arm for the ones he knew were still injured. Unlike Riley though Jason managed to keep hold of the ball but the force threw him out of bounds not even giving in the chance to get his feet in bounds as he landed three feet beyond the edge of the white sideline.

"Oh nigga ya got slammed," Riley shouted angrily at his rival before flexing his arms over Jason who had collapsed in on himself holding his ribs.

"God what the fuck Riley?" Jason groaned rolling back in forth in pain. "What the fuck?"

"It's what ya des..." Riley started to say before someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from the hurting teen.

"Get away from my player," Huey said pushing Riley back and kneeling down beside Jason. "Jay are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in a minute," Jason groaned as he stopped rolling. "It's not serious just a little bump."

"Here," Huey said offering him his hand and pulling his receiver back to his feet.

Once on his feet Jason turned to Riley who was still standing off to the side. "You might want to feel this while you can?" Jason said to his rival tossing him the ball he had managed to keep a hold of even while withering in pain. "Cuz I'm coming for ya now."

"Oh JJ can ya go a single game without gettin' hurt," Cindy asked as Jason and Huey joined the huddle.

"I'm not hurt. He just aggravated my ribs. I'm fine now," Jason said with his cocky smirk.

"Alright if we're done with that know. I'm going to rush the ball on this play. They've been leaving holes in their line on every play so far. Cindy I want you to draw the safety off and Johnny I need you to be ready to throw a block if he doesn't bite."

"I got you brah," Johnny said. "But how about some passes my way after that?"

"I'll try," Huey said clapping his hands to break the huddle.

Once again Huey lined up directly behind Caesar with Cindy behind him and to the left while all his receivers were in motion to draw away the corner backs and outside linebackers to make room for Huey's rush. Caesar snapped the ball and crashed into the middle guard pushing up into the middle guard's chest and pushing him back creating a gap for Huey who first faked a handoff to Cindy who charged a corner of the line drawing away one of the defensive ends before charging through the gap Caesar made.

Huey was almost immediately met by one of the safeties but Johnny threw a block and Huey slipped by only to get caught by the second safety that had not gone after Jason who was running a slant to the middle route hoping to draw in both Riley and the safety. Not having a good hold on the ball Huey felt the ball pop out of his hands as he fell to the ground. He watched the ball bounce off the ground in horror hoping one of his teammates could get to the ball first but Jason and Hiro were still up the field and Johnny and Cindy were still busy with their targets.

A pair of gloved hands did get the ball though as it reached the full height of its bounce. The hands brought it into their owner's red and black chest. Caesar who had taken down the middle guard had followed Huey up the field to help throw blocks and when Huey fumbled the ball he was there waiting. He secured the ball and ran straight to the end zone with no thoughts of actually making it but just trying to gain as many yards as he could. When he saw Riley come in to catch him Caesar accepted that he had gone as far as he could go until Jason hit Riley just enough to allow Caesar to get by without taking a penalty. Now behind the defensive line Caesar saw the end zone and made a mad dash for it before the other corner back could catch up having lost Hiro back in the secondary.

The corner back wrapped is arms around Caesar's waist five yards from the end zone, but being so close to his first touchdown, Caesar bulled forward using his size to drag the roughback corner back into the end zone where he spiked the ball and howled to the sky as he had done during the sack. It was the standard celebration the line had decided on before the game for whenever they made a particularly good play like a sack or an interception. None of them had thought they would be using it in the end zone.

"Way to go Caesar," Jazmine cheered as the team swarmed their centre.

"The tank brings it in," Jason laughed.

"I couldn't have done it without your block Jay," Caesar said honestly as they went to line up for the extra point.

"After all the blocks you've thrown for us or holes you've opened it was nothing," Jason said lining up in the edge of the line while Jazmine nailed their chip shot in for a 14-7 lead.

Jazmine kicked the ball back to the Roughbacks but Riley could not get more than five yards before Hiro, Jason, and Johnny brought him down. Corey hurried up his offence throwing a pass down to Riley who escaped Jason after a well placed block from Brooks but after getting twenty yards Johnny caught him and dragged him to the ground.

On the next play Riley lined up as the running back and when he got the ball this time he managed to get away from Jason by running through the line while Jason unfamiliar with being so close to the line got tangled up in the struggle of the line and Riley went on to score a touchdown and even the score. In the end zone to taunt Cindy this time he threw the ball through the uprights and ran up the upright before doing a flip and catching the ball.

Cindy caught the kickoff at her ten yard line but was immediately tackled by the Roughbacks gunner before she could get more than five yards. Huey took the ball after that and with a series of short passes to Hiro and handoffs to Cindy worked his way down the field before throwing a two long passes to Johnny who had largely been forgotten in the shuffle of Riley and Jason's rivalry. Those two passes plus three more small rushes for only six yards brought Huey to the Roughback 28 yard line.

Now on their fourth down with just under a minute left Huey was left with a difficult decision; did he let Jazmine who had yet to make a field goal beyond 30 yards to try for the field goal or did he try for the first down with four yards to go?

"Huey let me kick," Jazmine pleaded. "I can get it this time, just give me the chance."

Huey looked at the determination in her eyes and made his decision. "Go for it."

Jazmine lined up for the kick and took a deep breath as Huey gave the count from his position ready to set up the ball for her. Caesar snapped the ball back to Hey who set the ball down with the laces facing the uprights. Remembering what Jason had taught her on the beach she bent her knees as she took her three steps while leaning forward at her waist. She made good contact with the ball with the inside of her foot but the ball curved to the right like it always did. This time though it was not as bad a curve as usual and the ball struck in the inside of the right upright before ricocheting through the posts for three points.

When the officials threw their arms up to signal a good kick Jazmine jumped up in excitement and Huey caught her on the way done spinning her around.

"I told you, I told you," Jason shouted with his cocky grin.

"Gurl ya finally did it way to hit it outta da park," Cindy said hugging her best friend when Huey put her down.

"Oh big deal she made a thirty five yard field goal," Alex said passing the celebrating team. "Our kicker can make that without a sweat."

"Screw off," Caesar said.

"Leave before I shut you up like we did your players last night," Huey added.

The official blew his whistling to warn the players to line up for the kick off or they would be assessed a penalty and they lined up for the kick off. Jazmine all hyped up from finally making that elusive thirty plus yard field goal smashed the ball into the single digit yards of the Roughback half of the field. Her kick forced Riley to back track to the catch the ball before he started his advance. He only got twenty yards though before Jason and Huey collided into him, knocking Riley on his rear.

With only forty seconds left Corey ran a no huddle offence and tried to connect with Riley near the sideline but once again Jason hit Riley as he was making the catch and Riley could not hold onto the ball.

As the clock ran done Corey turned to his other wide receiver to try and advance the ball before the end of the quarter so they would be in better position with the wind at their backs. Corey connected with Brooks for two medium length catches that moved the chains twice before the clock ran out and the official blew his whistle to end the quarter.

* * *

**With the first Quarter over can Huey continue pushing his team to victory? Facing defeat what does Alex have up his sleeve to try and get his team back in the lead? With Jason proving a greater challenge than Riley thought can he beat the much taller and more experienced receiver or will Jason make all of Riley's recent decisions worthless?**

**CFL Incorporation - Motion at the snap**

So in the CFL all offensive players in the backfield except the quarterback can be in motion at the snap and may move in any direction as long as they are behind the line of scrimmage. In addition to this the two players at either end of the line of scrimmage, usually the wide receivers can move along the line.

In the NFL only one player can be in motion and cannot be moving toward the line of scrimmage when the ball is snapped.

A/N: As you can tell if you go back to the last game I've actually been using the CFL rule since the beginning since in my opinion it is the better of the two rules and makes for a more exciting game.


	21. Chapter 21 Reagan Second Quarter

**A/N: **So with the second game I've decided to incorporate some CFL rules into the game as it is the football game I am most familiar with and it allows me to use some more interesting plays that are not possible with NFL rules. When I use CFL rules I will mention them at the bottom of the update for those who may not be aware of the difference between the leagues. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" a great fic by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – Reagan Second Quarter

"We've got them where we want them," Huey said to his team on the bench. Looking at all of them they were not as tired after the first quarter as they had been last game. Driving them to near death was so far paying off. "Just keep pushing."

"We have to be careful though. They've already tried to take out our players before the game if we get too much of a lead they may resort to dirty plays," Caesar warned. "Just because a play is over don't let your guard down and don't get sucked into any of their tricks."

"We don't plan on it," Hiro said. "Just get us the ball we'll take care of the rest."

"We can watch our own backs," Jason added putting his helmet back on his head.

"Alright then get us some more points. I don't want a nail biter like last time," Huey finished as the official blew his whistle to signal the start of next quarter.

On the other side of the field Riley got to his feet, breathing a little heavy. Playing receiver was nothing like being the running back. When he was running back he only went all out when he got the ball as a receiver he ran all the time on every play even when the ball was nowhere near him. If that wasn't enough he was constantly chasing after Jason while playing defence and Jason always ran the longest routes.

Riley lined up to start the second quarter on the long side with Brooks just a little behind him out of his normal tight end position. As he had hoped Jason lined up against him again while Hiro lined up against Brooks.

Corey snapped the ball and Riley took off on his hook route, but Jason was close on his tail. Corey seeing Riley covered by Jason changed his target and threw a short pass to Brooks who was immediately taken down for a first down.

Riley ran back to the huddle steaming. "Ya supposed to pass da ball to me. I was wide open."

"You were covered Riley. If I threw it too you it would have been intercepted," Corey explained but it did not calm the irate receiver.

"Just give me da damn ball," Riley demanded angrily as they lined up again.

"Ah poor Riley getting upset because someone else is getting the spotlight," Jason taunted as he lined up opposite of Riley again.

"Shut up nigga if I get da ball I'll make ya look like a fool," Riley replied hotly as Corey snapped the ball and he ran down the field before slanting in to the middle, but once again Jason was on him. Jason left the slightest gap between him and Riley drawing Corey into throwing to Riley. After the ball was released, Jason put on a burst of speed and with a slight cut got in front of Riley and using his height jumped to catch the ball as it was coming down toward Riley.

"Boo-yah," Jason shouted as he came down with the ball and started back toward his down defensive line. Behind him Riley was too stunned to even think about following. He had just been played for a fool. When he had broken away from his rival he thought it was because of his superior speed, but Jason had just been toying with him.

Jason stutter stepped behind Caesar who like the rest of his team had all drifted to the receiver once he intercepted the ball. His stutter step tricked Brooks who not used to playing and he took the bait and ran smack into Caesar who threw him aside. With the help of his team Jason ran the ball in for a touchdown and with Jazmine's chip shot increased their lead to 24-14.

In the end zone Jason kicked the ball up with heels up over his shoulders and down to his foot where he balanced the ball in the crook of his foot before knocking it up again and booting it through the uprights.

"I told ya to enjoy the feel of the ball cuz now the ball is mine whenever it comes anywhere near you," Jason shouted back to Riley who was walking up the field for the extra point kick. With the point in Riley walked back to his side of the field for the kickoff

"What happened Riley?" Alex asked as his receiver rejoined his team for the kick off.

"He fuckin' toyed wit' me nigga. He let me think I was ahead of him so ya'd throw da ball to me and den he sped up," Riley said angrily.

"You said you could compete with him," Corey said disappointed.

"I can but the nigga just caught me by surprise. I won't let it happen again," he said determined to catch the ball next time.

"Enough talk, just do it. We brought you on to win not so you can give up the ball," Alex threatened.

"Whateva nigga just get me da ball again," Riley replied unfazed jogging back to his place at their fifteen.

"I warned you," Brooks said passing by Riley to take up the other return position. "They'll turn on ya without a second thought if you fail them."

"I'm not gonna lose," Riley said shutting out the tight end.

"You're not doing a very good job of it," Brooks said getting in the last word as he got out of hearing distance of his new friend.

Jazmine kicked the ball down the field right to Riley, but Riley missed catching it in the air and was forced to chase the ball back into the end zone. He scooped the ball up in the end zone but only made it to their three yard line before being hit.

"Fuck!" Alex cursed stamping his feet and balling his hands into fists. "Fuck!"

"I'm sorry. It slipped out of my hands," Riley tried to apologize to his team in the huddle.

"It's alright it happens to everyone," Brooks said but Alex was steaming.

"No it's not alright Tex. Riley is supposed to be an elite player he can't be dropping the ball. I'm starting to think we should have gone after someone else instead," Alex fumed and it only got Riley angrier.

"Shut da fuck up nigga. I'm da best dere is. We had a deal. Get me da ball or I leave," he threatened breaking the huddle before Alex could.

"Fine but if you screw up again you'll be sitting the next series after that," Alex warned fed up with Riley's attitude.

Corey hiked the ball at his three yard line and dropped back into the end zone to hand the ball off to Alex who tried to take the ball around the corner of the line but Huey had called for a full team blitz to try and get the safety. Huey, Jason, Caesar, and Cindy broke through the line all heading directly for Alex. Huey caught him first, driving his shoulder into Alex's torso and throwing him to the ground for the safety.

"I told you there would be more to come. Now you can give us back the ball," Huey said taking a lot of satisfaction in hitting Alex again. "If you don't want to get hurt you better watch your mouth from now on."

"Why your precious little hoe's ears to..." Alex began to say until Huey slammed his head into the turf.

"I said watch you mouth," Huey glared as the official threw up his penalty flag and called a fifteen yard penalty for malicious unnecessary roughness to be added on the punt. Huey just smirked at Alex accepting the penalty as a fair exchange for his actions and got off the Reagan captain.

Alex tried to stand up and return to his team but he ran into another Black Panther. Caesar stood in his way a scowl on his face. "You got off lucky this time, but if I hear anything like that come out of your mouth about my team again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever say for a long, long time," he threatened before rejoining his team.

"I'm sorry about that guy," Huey apologized to his team. "I just couldn't let him say those things."

"There's nothing to apologize for B. He got what he deserved and we'd all gladly take da penalty for it," Cindy said and everyone nodded their agreement.

"I don't think it's enough though. We have to make them pay enough more on the scoreboard brah," Johnny added as they lined up for the punt.

The Reagan kicker punted the ball down the field to Cindy who brought the ball back seven yards before being hit.

Huey rushed the ball on the next two plays getting the first down by himself after on both plays he found all his receivers covered or in the case of Johnny and Jason double covered. On the next play Johnny managed to get open down the field and Huey threw a bullet to his new receiver. The ball cut through the two players converging on him and Johnny with his sure hands made the catch and got another five yards before being hit. Huey went to Johnny again for a difficult pass in the air. Johnny got up in the air pulling the ball down but was dragged down at the waist by a safety for his second straight first down.

Huey ran the ball again twice and handed off to Cindy for a total of eight yards. Now in their fourth down Huey called for a field goal preferring the three points on a 33 yard field goal attempt then try and get the two yards and risk losing the ball so close to the Reagan end zone. Once again Jazmine hit that once elusive long field goal this time clearing the uprights completely to make the score 29-14 as the clock passed the three and a half minute mark.

Back on the offensive Corey threw two short passes to Brooks who moved the chains, before Alex was once again held up behind the line of scrimmage by Huey who once again mercilessly hammered his counterpart. They were pushed back again when Caesar sacked Corey breaking right up the centre of the Reagan line catching Corey still in the pocket while he looked for the covered Riley down field.

Needing large yards on their third down with only a minute and a half left Corey through a long bomb down the field to Riley who this time determined to beat Jason suddenly hooked back toward the ball forcing his way into the inside. With outstretched arms he caught the ball as Jason tried to knock it from his hands at the same time as he was pulling Riley to the ground. Unlike the other times Riley managed to keep hold of the ball this time when he hit the ground. Riding this momentum, Riley caught his next pass and thanks to a timely block from Brooks on Jason ran it into the end zone for his second touchdown on the game and make the score 29-21 for the Black Panthers. Boos rained down on him once again but he was getting used to it. To celebrate this time he did a simple flip happy to have finally beaten Jason even if it was only one play. He hoped though to turn that one play into series of plays in the next half of the game.

Once again Cindy returned the ball to her own forty before being tackled. Huey let the play clock run out before he had Caesar snap the ball again and threw a short screen pass to Hiro who was brought down as soon as he caught the ball. On his next play he let the play clock run down again until there was one second left and Caesar snapped the ball. This time he handed the ball off to Cindy and through a block on the blitzing safety allowing Cindy to get into the Roughback's secondary. Using her strength she stiff armed the other safety and gained another ten yards before she was brought down.

With only five seconds left on the clock and it still running Huey quickly signalled for a time out to stop the clock. He gathered his team in a huddle to work out their last play of the half.

"We need more points. They only need a touchdown and a two point conversion to catch up," Huey said to his team. "I wanted to be at more than a touchdown up by the half. We can't leave them with any ideas of making a quick comeback in the third quarter and with Riley on their team they could do that on our first punt or missed field goal."

"What do you have in mind brah?" Johnny asked. "We're too far from the end zone to risk something like a Hail Mary it could easily be intercepted."

"I have a plan," Huey said looking at Jazmine. "We need to kick the ball through their end zone for the rouge point."

"Rouge point?" Johnny asked.

"It's a new rule for this year the league is trying out. They adopted it from the Canadian rules," Jason said proudly. "So far we haven't seen much of it because it's so new and the position of the uprights limits its use. Basically on a kick if we can either get the ball through their end zone and out of bounds or force the other team down the ball in their end zone we will get an extra point."

"So we need to punt then," Cindy said also looking at Jazmine.

Jazmine looked down the field to the white line surrounding the end zone and shook her head. "It's nearly sixty yards I can't punt the ball that far."

"If she can't do it then give me the ball, I'll get us into the end zone," Jason said with his cocky smirk.

"Fine, but we're trusting you on this one Jay, we need the points," Huey said breaking the huddle and lignin up for the snap. The clock began running again and Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey as the clock hit 00:01. He tossed a short pass over to Jason who was just behind the line of scrimmage. Jason easily caught the ball and while everyone expected him to run the ball, but he didn't.

Instead Jason held the ball in both hands like he was going to punt it. He then took three steps to the line of scrimmage and punted it down the field. The ball went end over end into the end zone where it bounced irregularly several times before going out of bounds. The official signalled for the single point and then blew his whistle for the end of the half with the score now 30-21 giving Huey the nine point lead he wanted.

* * *

**With half the game over Huey's team have a commanding 9 point lead but can they maintain it in the second half? With his game going up and down can Riley prove he is the better receiver in the second half? What will Alex half to say to his team during the half time?**

**CFL Incorporation – Rouge Point**

In the CFL any kick that goes into the end zone is a live ball, except for a successful field goal or if the goalposts are hit while the ball is in flight. If the player receiving the kick fails to return it out of the end zone, or (except on a kickoff) if the ball was kicked through the end zone, then the kicking team scores a single point also called a rouge point.


	22. Chapter 22 Half Time Revelations

**A/N: **So with the second game I've decided to incorporate some CFL rules into the game as it is the football game I am most familiar with and it allows me to use some more interesting plays that are not possible with NFL rules. When I use CFL rules I will mention them at the bottom of the update for those who may not be aware of the difference between the leagues. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – Half Time Revelations

Riley threw his helmet into his booth and then threw himself down on his chair. Pulling a towel over his head he ignored the rest of his team. How was he supposed to match Jason last play when he could not kick? He'd have to concede this one to his rival, but he would win the big battle even if his team lost.

"Are we going to see this same crap from you in the next half Riley?" Alex asked pulling off his towel. "We don't need unreliable players."

"What about ya den nigga? Ya could barely make da line of scrimmage on most plays and ya gave up a safety dat led to a field goal," Riley challenged his captain. If he was still on his old team he would never have challenged his captain like that, but then again Huey would have kicked his ass if he ever did. He did not fear the mulatto teen and did not care about his problems, all that mattered was his victory.

"I'm not the one going around saying how great I am and how I will do everything. I know our running game is shit that's why we focused so much on our passing game that means you. Tex is catching his balls as much as I hate to admit it, but you dropped easy catches, missed kick returns, and can't even stop your charge from catching the ball in return!" Alex bellowed throwing his chair across the room. "We've already lost one game if we lose today there is no way we can make the finals, so smarten up and play like you say you can or get the fuck out ."

"Screw ya'll niggas I don't have to take this," Riley said grabbing his helmet and storming out of the locker room.

"I'll bring him back," Brooks said quickly following his new friend out the door.

"Fuck! I'm not going to stand for this," Alex shouted at his departing receivers. "If I can't win their way I'll win my way."

In the locker room on the other side of the stadium the mood was entirely different. Everything was quiet as Huey gave his half time report. He went over what they did good and what they did badly and finally what they were going to do in the upcoming half. "Finally when did you learn how to kick?" he asked Jason after spending the last couple of minutes talking about that last play.

"I've always been able to kick," Jason said with his smirk. "You just never asked."

"It doesn't matter because you just gave me a new fourth down weapon," Huey said with a rare smile. "How are you ribs handling the game?"

"They hurt a little, but it's nothing to worry about," Jason said dismissing Huey's concern.

"If they hurt then get them checked out before the half starts. I don't need you going down again because you were too stubborn to get a simple check up," Huey continued. "We'll meet you at the tunnel again."

"I'll go wit' him," Cindy said ready to seize the opportunity to get Jason alone again.

"Fine I'll get Rummy to meet you there," Huey said turning back to the rest of his team. "I'm done talking so rest up and refocus. We still have half the game to play and our lead is not that big yet that we can let up."

Riley stormed down the corridor his cleats clanking off the cement floor grumbling to himself. How could they disrespect him like that, their star player? They had come begging him to play for them not the other way around and they had the nerve to threaten him.

"I told ya didn't I," Brooks said running to catch up to Riley. "They'll turn on ya da moment ya screw up. They don't care that you got two touchdowns or that they are playing just as bad. You are their star and when you fail they'll find a new star just like they did to me."

"I don't need to hear it Brooks," Riley said trying to ignore his new friend.

"Ya do need to hear it. They are turning on ya and if we keeping screwing up and da other team keeps increasing their lead things are going to ugly," Brooks warned. "I saw it last game and I can guarantee it will happen in this one too."

"What am I supposed to do about it? I can't score all our points I have my hands full wit' my own stuff right now," Riley admitted. "Everyone else needs to pick up seir game too."

"I need passes first," Brooks said starting to get irritated himself.

Riley was about to give his nasty retort when he heard the clacking of more cleats coming from in front of them. In his anger he had not realised he had wandered near the medical room of the stadium. The last time he had been there he was watching out for his friend now judging by the sounds of the more cleats against cement he may have been the one to put him there. Looking back on the first half targeting his ribs in the end zone was not something he was proud of but he wanted to win and in the end when he won he believed it would be worth it.

All four players stopped just before the medical room door when they spotted each other. They stared at each other for a few moments before Jason was the first to speak. "Riley," was all he said but it was enough to break the silence.

"What are ya doing here nigga?" Riley asked hotly, his anger bubbling again.

"That is my business and my team's business," Jason replied coolly, determined not to get into another fight with his rival off the field.

"It's ya ribs isn't?" Riley said a little guilty. Did he cause enough damage that Jason had to get checked out again?

"Again none of yours or your new friends business," Jason said, but he heard the guilt in Riley's voice.

"Whatcha doing here Reezy?" Cindy asked looking at what was once her best friend and hoped would be again one day soon.

"I'm taking a walk nigga," Riley said a little nastier than he intended but his heart was still hurting and seeing the two of them walking so casually beside each other woke the jealousy inside him again. "I didn't know a nigga wasn't allowed to take a walk. Can only white people walk in dis part of da stadium?" Almost immediately after the words left his mouth Riley regretted saying them especially when he saw the hurt in Cindy's eyes. She may have been a tough girl and had less compassion then most girls, but she was still a girl somewhere in her heart and to hear her best friend say such a thing with venom in his voice stung deep.

"Watch your tongue Riley. I won't let you talk that way to her," Jason growled losing his cool once again in the face of Riley's words.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Riley continued too far to stop now even if he wanted too.

"It's not worth it JJ," Cindy said pulling Jason toward the medical room. "Fists won't solve his immaturity. When ya finally get over whatever crawled up ya ass and died and want to talk civilly ya know where we are, Reezy. Until den we have nothing to say to ya." She pulled Jason into the medical room where Rummy was waiting to inspect Jason's ribs.

"God I fucked up again," Riley cursed. He did not want to say such horrible things to Cindy but seeing them standing together brought out a side of him he was trying hard to suppress, but every time he opened his mouth he made things worse with his best friend.

"So is it worth it?" Brooks asked.

"Is what worth what nigga?"

"Is ya revenge on that blonde haired guy worth da pain ya causing ya other friends?" Brooks said even though he knew Riley knew what he meant.

"No but it just comes out," Riley admitted. "Seeing dem together tears at my very being and I say things a nigga don't mean."

"Den maybe it's time to step back and ask yaself. Are ya seeking revenge to prove ya are da better player or are ya tryin' to get revenge because she chose him and not you?" Brooks reasoned trying to settle his friend down. Even though he had only known Riley for a week now his well being was worth more to him then seeing his crappy team win. On a team where he really had no friends because of Alex the one friend he finally did have he did not want to see destroy himself because he was misplacing his anger to those important to him.

"I want to prove dat I'm da better player den dat nigga," Riley lied, he knew it but it was too late to change his story. "I'm tired of always playin' second to everyone, my brother, Jason, everyone. I want to be number one for once in my life nigga."

"Den we should get back to da team. Half time is almost over. We don't have to like dem but if ya want to prove ya da best den ya have to show you're at least willing to try and get along," Brooks reasoned.

"Yeah ya right nigga," Riley agreed. If it meant beating Jason and finally showing Cindy who was better he would put up with Alex.

"So Rummy what's up," Jason asked as their ex-marine trainer pocked at his ribs.

"You're fine," Rummy said straightening up.

"I thought so."

"If that's everything I'll be going back to my seat before my beer gets warm," Rummy said leaving the two teens alone in the medical room.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Cindy who had not said a word since their latest altercation with Riley.

"I'll be fine," Cindy said setting her helmet down on the chair and joining Jason in the medical bed. "It just hurts hearin' Reezy talk like dat. I thought we wuz ride or die niggas and den he goes and says dat shit."

"He didn't mean it. He's just angry at me and misplacing his anger on others," Jason comforted her. "Hopefully we can get him to leave all that anger on the field today and he can at least patch things up with the rest of you."

"What about ya? Don't ya want to patch things up with him too?" Cindy asked.

"As long as he isn't taking his anger out on all of you I can live with his hatred," Jason lied. "Sometimes friendships end over stupid and petty things."

"What about our friendship?" Cindy asked.

"What about it?" Jason asked guessing where things were going.

"We still haven't given me ya answer," Cindy said. "From back in da locker room at practice."

"Oh that question," Jason said looking up at the warning clock that read only one minute before the start of the next quarter. He hopped down off the medical bed and grabbed his helmet staring into the amber visor. "We have to get going if we want to make it in time to meet everyone in the tunnel."

"Of course," Cindy said rolling her eyes. "I'll give in dis time but next time I ask I don't care if a meteor is about to hit us, ya gonna answer da question."

"Sure, sure," Jason said giving her his smirk as they hurried out of the medical room and to the tunnel where they met up the rest of the team waiting for them so they could go back on the field as a team.

"Everything check out?" Caesar asked.

"Nothing was wrong," Jason said giving Cindy a look that told her what happened with Riley was something he wanted to keep between them right now. Cindy just gave him a slight nod. If Huey or Caesar found out they'd go ballistic and get the team disqualified.

"Then let's crush them and wash our hands of this foul team," Huey said putting his helmet on and running onto the field.

* * *

**Riley's true feelings have finally come to light but will he let the healing process begin or will he remain stubborn and prideful and throw any chance of reconciliation out the window?  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Reagan Third Quarter

**A/N: **So here is chapter 23...I can't we're already at chapter 23. How has the confrontation with Jason and Cindy outside the medical room influenced Riley? Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – Reagan Third Quarter

Cindy lined up at her ten yard line for the kickoff as the third quarter got under way across the field from Jason who lined up as the other returner. When the Reagan High kicker kicked the ball off it came to Cindy and catching it she took off down the field breaking two tackles to get to her forty two yard line before being pushed out of bounds.

Huey called his play on the go forgoing the huddle and when Caesar snapped the ball back he dropped out of the pocket to buy himself some time and threw a ten yard pass to Johnny who was running a difficult route right through the Roughbacks' secondary and got another ten yards running before being dragged to the ground by a safety.

"I told you to get me some passes brah," Johnny said rejoining the huddle.

"We never doubted you," Huey said. "But you're the tight end."

"I know that just get me the ball once and a while and I'll be good brah," Johnny said.

"I plan to," Huey said. "Later though, they're still leaving holes in their line and I want to exploit it." He broke the huddle and lined up a few steps behind Caesar with Cindy beside him.

Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey when Huey reached the end of his count and Huey faked a handoff to Cindy before breaking out of the pocket and faking a pass to Jason who was battling with Riley down field drawing away the defensive end just enough for Huey to create a lane. With his lane created Huey took off stiff arming the defensive end that was in the middle of trying to right himself after falling for the feint. Huey managed to get seven yards before a safety got him.

Huey called a no huddle on the next play and once again took off with the ball when Caesar opened a gap for him in the line. He got the first down and another three yards before the same defensive end he tricked last play got his arms around his thighs and pulled him down. On the next play with no gap open to him right away he handed the ball off to Cindy who thanks to the defence expecting Huey to rush left a big gap on the short side and thanks to a well placed block by Johnny Cindy managed to carry the ball down to the Roughback twenty two yard line.

Lining up without a huddle again, Huey signalled for a Post Corner Read and got a quick snap. He fell back looking for Jason who was running the main route but Riley was practically on his back. He looked next for Johnny but his tight end was covered near the line of scrimmage. Then when he thought he would have to run it, he saw Hiro break away from his coverage on the short side. His third receiver was edging the end zone line and Huey threw a bullet pass to him. Hiro caught the ball falling back into the end zone for his first touchdown of the game. Jumping back to his feet moved his hands like he was scratching a turn table and then spiked the ball. With Jazmine chip shot the score was now 37-21 for the Wuncler Black Panthers.

Jazmine lined up her kick off trying not to aim for Riley but he moved with her kick and while running horizontally along the field he caught the ball and charged up the side line before cutting into the middle to avoid Cindy. With a few blocks from his team, Riley ran the ball back to the Black Panther fifteen yard line before Jason caught up just enough to bump him off balance and to the ground.

"Nice run Riley," Brooks said as they lined up for the next play.

"Thanks," Riley said with a smirk. It felt nice after screwing up so much to finally be able get a big play off.

Corey snapped the ball and handed it off to Alex who was determined to match Riley's big play with one of his own. Unfortunately for Alex he was not the player Riley was and unlike Riley he had Huey gunning after him. Once again Alex could not make it past the line of scrimmage before Huey like an unstoppable demon ripped through the roughback line and slammed into Alex throwing him backward in the air. Alex got up slowly fuming. He would get Huey by the end of the game he was sure of it.

Riley ran a hook route for the second down with Jason close on his back. As he hooked around only ten yards beyond the line of scrimmage he saw Corey hand the ball off to Alex again and once again hid brother was on his captain pulling him down one yard beyond the line of scrimmage. Seeing Alex go down Riley cursed and grumbled. How could Alex chew him out for his few screw ups when the mulatto teen could not even get past his own line of scrimmage? If things kept up he would have to run the ball as well as catch.

Choosing not to say anything when he got back to the huddle, Riley silently listened to Alex call their next play and then he went to line up on the short side against Jason again. When he heard the last count Riley took off weaving in and out of his route trying to catch Jason off balance and gain some distance so he could get the ball and maybe some extra yards. Jason had other ideas though and stayed with Riley throughout his route and when Corey threw the ball to Riley, Jason used his longer arms to punch the ball out of Riley's hands as he tried to catch it.

"I told you won't touch my ball anymore," Jason said before jogging back to the line of scrimmage to line up for the fourth down field goal attempt.

The Reagan kicker lined up his kick and when Corey got the ball from his long snapper he stepped into the ball, but the football did not go far. As the kicker made contact with the ball Caesar broke through the line leaping up in the air. The ball hit the tip of his fingers stealing its momentum and changing its angle. Instead of going up toward the uprights the ball went straight up and landed in Cindy's arms.

The Black Panthers immediately reacted to the new development and those nearest Cindy swarmed her allowing her to clear the main group of players. When Corey tried to get her, Johnny who had lined up on the far side to try and bust through the edge of the extended Roughback line to attempt the same thing Caesar had accomplished ran into the quarterback. Not used to taking hits, Corey got bowled over and Johnny continued forward running just behind Cindy so no one could. They only got ten yards before Riley and Jason caught up. Johnny slowed to throw a block on Riley while Jason slid into his place behind Cindy. Behind Cindy Jason shouted encouragements to her to keep her speed up and this way they ran the rest of the field without any interference, too fast for any of the remaining players to catch them.

In the end zone Cindy seemed to channel the showboating of her best friends and taking the ball she kicked it to Jason who stopped behind her and ran behind the uprights. Seeing her move Jason guessed what she was doing and as the ball came done in front of him he booted the ball through the uprights where Cindy caught and threw her hands up to signal a good field goal.

"Was all that really necessary?" Huey asked when the pair met up with the team and Jazmine kicked in her chip shot. "We're already leading forty four to twenty one. Let's be the bigger team and show some class."

"I was excited. It's not exactly everyday ya get a TD on a field goal block," Cindy defended her actions.

"Alright, alright I'll let it slide this time, but I want no more showboating while we have such a large lead. I will not allow this team to drop to their level. Anyone showboating will spend the next practice on the line and anyone already on the line will spend it running with the receivers, am I clear?" Huey said sternly eyeing each of his players.

"Aye," they all replied.

"Good then let's keep our foot on the pedal and bring this home," Huey said as they broke up and headed back for the kick off.

This time Jazmine managed to keep the ball away from Riley putting it in Brooks' side of the field. The Brooklyn native caught the ball after it bounce once but only made it fifteen yards before Cindy caught him.

After the huddle, Corey took a long snap standing out of traditional formation to try to avoid Caesar who was lined up at the edge of the Black Panther line one hand in the air opening and closing in anticipation. Once the ball left the centre's hands, Caesar took off barrelling through the outside of the Roughback line. In behind the line Corey froze in his tracks like a deer in front of a truck as Caesar came at him. The larger teen crashed into Corey who at the last second had enough sense to secure the ball so when he hit the ground he did not fumble it.

Caesar picked himself up off Corey and simply walked back to his team obeying Huey's wishes for no showboating.

Alex took his place looking over his flattened quarterback. "What you can't throw the ball away or try to run away? No obviously you can't. Instead you just stood there and watched as he hit you."

"I'm sorry Alex I just froze," Corey apologized slowly getting to his feet groaning in pain as he did.

"Just froze! What is my team made of complete morons and incompetent fools," Alex raged throwing his helmet at the ground and the nearest official threw up his penalty flag awarding the running back an unsportsmanlike penalty.

"Step off Alex," Brooks said putting himself between Corey and their fuming captain. "We've all made mistakes today. Why don't ya yell at the line? It's deir job to make sure da other team doesn't get dis far. It's all our jobs to make sure dey don't get our quarterback. Where were ya?" Brooks pushed Alex back finally having enough of their quarterback. "Now get ya head back in the game or get off da field and let someone who wants to win play...nigga." Brooks turned away from Alex and offered Corey his hand. "Ya have another play to run."

"I do," Corey said taking the hand.

Corey lined up again behind his centre and snapped the ball. He did not even look at Alex who crossed in front of him expecting the hand off as he had signalled; instead Corey looked down field to Riley. He threw a wobbly ball down the field but it was under thrown and Jason running behind Riley picked it off. This time though Riley was ready and once Jason had the ball he brought him down taking some satisfaction in taking down his rival even if it was on a play bungled by his own team.

Seeing his pass fall short into the hands of his opponents, Corey fell to his knees dejected. After Brooks had stood up for him he had screwed up again.

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time," Brooks said pulling Corey up. Already on the sidelines Alex just fumed his mind working on devious plans as he looked at Huey who was lining up for his next offensive play. If his team could not even put together a single play he would simply have to cut the other team down to their level, and he knew one way to do.

Huey faked a pass to Hiro and rushed again for twelve yards on his first play. On the second he rushed again this time for fifteen yards. On the third he changed it up a bit and handed it off to Cindy who exploited the same holes Huey was finding in the self-destructing team for a twenty four yard gain.

Jason lined up against Riley on their fourth play as Huey began his count. The two rivals stared at each other, with the game winding down their contest was winding down and they both knew Jason was winning. He had not only managed to catch most of his pass attempts, but he had blocked several of Riley's and had a few interceptions to his name.

"I told you Riley I'm the better receiver," Jason said with his cocky smirk. "As long as you run against me I will always win. Give up and find a new path."

"I'm not giving up on anything," Riley replied surprised that the venom that had been in his voice since the beginning of the game was not there. What had happened since they started this contest to change his opinion of their rivalry? Could it even be called a rivalry when he was getting his behind handed to him every time they matched up? Riley knew there was one way he could win, but now that he faced that situation face to face was he really willing to win by playing dirty?

"It's for your own good. Not everyone can be a receiver, Riley, some people are meant for other things," Jason advised as Huey finished his count and Caesar snapped the ball. Jason using his explosive first step passed Riley and slanted down the field toward the side line. As he went Riley caught up, while Jason had a first step it took Riley a couple more strides to get to full speed and by the time Jason cut back into the middle they were neck and neck unable to gain the needed ground to make a clean catch. Huey threw the ball to Jason with no other option available as a defensive tackle bore down on him.

Jason reached out to grab the ball but just as he was making contact with it, Riley hit him and once again Jason lost his handle on the ball and dropped it as Riley drove him into the ground.

"I'm just as fast as ya nigga," Riley said getting off of Jason.

"But I'm taller why do you think Huey made you a running back?" Jason said truthfully as he picked himself off the ground.

Riley stood there for a moment longer replaying his rival's words through his head. Was there really a reason Huey made him running back instead of receiver that had nothing to do with Jason? Shaking the thought out of his head he returned to his team. It couldn't be true he was the running back because Huey thought Jason was better than him.

Back at the line of scrimmage Huey once again took things into his own hands seeing a large gap in the defensive line. On a hunch he had sent all his receivers in motion on the long side of the field and with all four of them on one side of the field nearly the entire Roughback team shifted accordingly leaving the short side almost bare of players except for a single safety. It was the biggest gap they had made yet and it extended almost the entire short side of the field. Huey shot off through the gap and the safety moved to try and stop him, but as they safety lunged at him, Huey leaped over the nearly six foot tall player and kept running until he got to the end zone for yet another touchdown for a 51-21 lead. As an example to his player's Huey simply left the ball in end zone and returned to his team without celebrating.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alex cursed from the sidelines stamping his feet, an artery on his forehead pulsing. "What the fuck are all of you doing?"

"We're doing our best Alex but they're just too good," Corey said. "We just don't have the skill to compete with them."

"That's why I got Riley," Alex continued his tirade turning his gaze on Riley who was bent off trying to catch his breath on the field.

"One player can't turn us from the crappy team we are into a good one. He is only one player. This is a team sport."

Riley joined the offensive team on sideline still slightly breathing heavily. He walked over and grabbed one of the sport drink bottles and guzzled it down. "Just give me da ball. If I can't catch it I'll run it."

"Alright," Corey said. "What do we have to lose? We only have a minute left."

"Fine but if you screw this up to your off the team Riley," Alex warned but Riley just shrugged his shoulders.

Riley managed to get the kick off this time and putting on the jets he cut down the sideline until he met Jason. With a juke to the right he fooled Jason who followed just enough for Riley to blow by them and because in the long run they ran at the same speed he could not catch up and Riley made it to the Black Panther 35 before being pushed out of bounds by Hiro.

On the next play Corey threw a quick short screen pass to Riley behind the line of scrimmage as soon as he got the snap. Riley dodged Jason who exploded past the line of scrimmage to try and catch him for a loss of yards. Passing Jason once again no one was able to stop Riley as he spun around Cindy and stiff armed Hiro before getting a touchdown to shorten the gap to 51-28. Not feeling up to showboating with such a large gap in the score he simply went back to his traditional celebration slamming the ball through the uprights.

Cindy caught the return but did not make it far and invigorated by Riley's touchdown the Roughback defence held Huey's offence to their first three and out. Forced to punt Jazmine directed the ball to Johnny who managed to get five yards before Jason brought him down.

"Give me the handoff this time," Riley said in the huddle before Alex could give any orders.

"Alright," Corey nodded breaking up the huddle for the first time that game as a quarterback should. Alex just fumed unwilling to look at Riley who was showing him up at his own position.

Corey caught the snapped ball and faked a handoff to Riley as he crossed behind him. Riley cut in and as he was running away from Corey, Corey shovel passed him the ball and Riley broke through the corner of the line running twenty yards down the sideline until he was met by Huey. To make sure the clock stopped at 00:23 Riley stepped out of bounds sacrificing the few yards he would have gained running into Huey to stop the clock.

On the next play Corey simply handed the ball off to Riley who forced his way through the lines and into the Black Panther secondary where he stutter stepped and pulled a juke to the left drawing Jason in before going right and getting past Jason only to get brought down by Cindy.

With only fifteen seconds left Corey quickly called a timeout to stop the clock. Everyone returned to their huddle to wait out the timeout clock.

"Shit ya can run," Brooks said slapping his friend on the back.

"I was the running back on my old team," Riley said with a smirk.

"Why'd ya switch den?" Brooks asked.

Riley thought about the question for a few seconds. Why did he leave? He was a good running back. Then the answer popped into his head, Cindy. But was that really any of his business. She had chosen Jason...at least for now.

"I told you already," Riley continued with what he now knew was a lie. He would stick to his lie until he could sort everything out. He was confused right now and the football field was not a place to be thinking things through. Right now he needed only think about his running.

The official blew his whistle for the end of time out and Riley line up just behind and to the right of Corey. Corey snapped the ball and once again Riley broke through the line to and past Jason who could not use his explosive first step from the backward steps he was in the middle of to adjust to Riley's path. Crossing the Black Panther thirty yard line he felt himself tiring, his stamina was running out again but behind him Jason was still going at full speed thanks to Huey's gruelling conditioning training. Jason was right on his heels as Riley passed the ten yard line. By the time he reached the five he had completely faded and Jason brought him to the turf.

Jason rolled off Riley breathing heavily from the exertion of going full out to catch up to his rival. Beside him Riley too tired to get up just panted while looking up at the sky. "I see you finally realised it eh?" Jason said through gasps for air as he sat up.

"Realised what?"

"That Huey had a reason for making you a running back," Jason said hopping up to his feet. Unlike Riley who was still breathing hard Jason had almost recovered thanks to Huey's training.

"Yeah he thought you were better so he shoved me off to running back," Riley said truthfully. He may have been confused about many things right now, but this was not one of them.

"You don't get it," Jason said shaking his head sorrowfully. "He did not take you off the receiving core because I was the better receiver. He did it because you were the best ball carrier on the team." Jason left him with that as he rejoined their old team.

Riley just laid there looking at the clouds moving across the sky as the official blew the whistle to end the quarter. Right now everything else seemed unimportant. One of his biggest reasons for that whole blow out at the beginning of the week was being challenged by what he just heard and the other reason was already in doubt. Had he been wrong?

* * *

**Huey's team has taken a commanding 51-28 lead going into the third quarter can they hold on? With the revelations Riley has experienced and Jason's last words what will Riley? And what exactly did Alex mean by 'he would simply have to cut the other team down to their level'?**


	24. Chapter 24 Cutting Down

**A/N: **Chapter 24 and the last quarter of the game. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**A/N:** With Johnny's future up in the air after this game I'm going to let you guys decide, should he stay or go?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – Cutting Down

"We only need three touchdowns and a couple two point conversions," Corey said to his team on the bench. "We have one quarter left we can do this."

"No we can't," Alex replied angrily. "We need to even the playing field."

"What do you mean?" Corey said cautiously and Riley could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I'm playing defence from now on," Alex said. "Riley can have my spot for now."

"Fine by me," Riley smiled. "Maybe we can get something going now."

"Just don't screw up," Alex warned.

"Now dat ya gone we won't," Riley laughed.

"Just get back on the field," Alex ordered going over to join the defensive team down the bench.

"I don't like this," Corey said watching Alex's back.

"Let's just do our thing right now," Brooks said putting on his helmet. "Let's score our points and let da defence worry about deir business."

On the other side of the field, Huey already had his team on the field waiting for their opponents while watching the clock wind down. "We have to stop this drive. They're most likely going to give the ball to Riley. Jason you have to make sure he doesn't get into the end zone."

"I can try but he's too fast out the gate. By the time our speeds level out he'll be in the end zone," Jason said.

"Then stop him before he gets going," Huey said as if it was the simplest thing in the world."

"I'll try," Jason repeated.

"That's all we ask of one another," Caesar said as Riley's team joined them at the Black Panther five yard line.

Corey lined them up for a simple HB Dive and when the ball was snapped back to him and he handed it off to Riley who stutter stepped behind the line as his first option was closed up. Pivoting on his back foot he cut to the outside toward the sidelines aiming for the orange cone that marked the end zone. As Riley ran diagonally, Jason cut straight across the field hitting him just as he came to the cone. Jason hit him out of bounds before he crossed the cone, but as he was going out Riley stretched out his hand with the ball wrapping it around the cone, pulling the orange marker with them. When they hit the ground out of bounds the nearest official threw his hands up to signal a touchdown and Riley shortened the gap even more bringing the score to 51-35 for the Black Panthers.

Jason received the kick off at his fifteen yard line and took it back for thirteen yards before Riley dragged him down to the ground. On the next play Huey took the snap from Caesar and pump faking he rushed to the outside throwing his pass down the field as he went, aiming for Jason. With Riley on his back Huey purposely threw the ball high trusting in Jason's jumping ability to get the ball. His trust was not unfounded as Jason leaped almost the entire height of Riley and pulled the ball out of the air accepting the hit he knew was coming to make the catch.

On the next play Huey rushed again breaking into the Roughback secondary where thanks to another block from his tight end Johnny and a simple juke on Alex he got a huge gain of forty three yards before being taken down by a trailing safety.

Taking the snap, Huey pushed forward as Cindy crossed in front of him and handing the ball off to her he continued forward still pretending to the hold the ball drawing Alex off while Cindy cut to the outside and took the ball all the way for another touchdown.

"I want to go for two points this time," Huey said to his time in the huddle before the extra point.

"If that's what you want," Jazmine said. "These chip shots aren't any fun anyway."

"We'll go with a QB sneak," Huey said breaking the huddle.

As Huey settled up behind Caesar almost touching his best friend, the rest of the team lined up along the line with Jason and Cindy behind Huey to help provide some push. Huey ended his counted and literally took the ball right out of Caesar's hands and as soon as he had a good handle on the ball he pushed forward. Behind him as soon as the count ended Jason and Cindy pushed by Huey and into the line creating the smallest of openings by dragging the defensive line down under their weight. With an opening in the air now open Huey leaped pushing off Jason's back to get a little more air. Below him Alex tried to meet him in the air to stop his advance but that extra push off Jason gave him the forward momentum and he bowled right through Alex and into the end zone to make the score 59-35.

With simple high give to his teammates Hey led his team back for the kickoff. "We're going to go for an onside kick," he said as they gathered for the kick. With a simple nod they lined up for an onside kick to the right. Reacting to the Black Panthers' formation Alex set up for the oncoming kick.

Jazmine kicked a floater to the right and her team charged the gathered Roughbacks trying to put pressure on them hoping for a mistake so they could recover the ball. Huey followed the path of the ball heading directly toward Alex who was scrambling to catch it. Seeing Alex making an attempt for the ball Huey picked up his pace and lowered his shoulder. Alex hesitated with Huey bearing down on him and mistimed his approach the bouncing ball and it clipped his foot. Immediately after Alex touched it Huey changed his direction jumping on the ball Alex had accidently kicked toward him. As he hit the ground almost everyone piled on top of him and he felt more than one pair of hands reaching to try and tear the ball away from him, but he pulled the ball tightly under him until the officials blew the whistle to call the play dead.

As Huey popped up with the ball and went to celebrate modestly with him time Alex fumed. "I've had enough of this Huey Freeman. I want him taken out," he said to his line as they lined up. He made sure Riley was lined up far away with Jason near the sideline when he said it. The last thing he needed was one of his players choosing family over the team. He had seen that cross move Riley used with Jason James in the last game and he did not want to be its next victim.

Huey ended his count in the shotgun formation catching the snap from Caesar and dropped back looking for a long pass to Jason. After a touchdown, two point conversion, and a successful onside kick if he could pull off another huge play right after it, it would completely demoralize his opponents. He saw the Roughbacks blitz through his line but looking down the field he did not see the newest member of the Roughback defence cutting in from the side. Alex lowered his shoulder very low taking Huey at the knees and Huey went down awkwardly.

It was like a reflex the moment Huey went down he was swarmed by both teams who were pushing, shoving, shouting, and cursing at each other. Only Jazmine remained immune from the reflex and went straight to Huey.

"Are you alright Huey?" She cried sliding down beside him and checking his knee.

It took only seconds for Rummy to once again hop the straight drop from the first row of seat to the field and run across the field. He tossed and pushed his way through the scrum until he got to Huey.

"It's my knee," Huey said ripping off his helmet and grabbing his compressed afro. His face was contorted in pain.

Rummy felt around his left knee pocking and rubbing it. "Nothing seems to be broken. I think you just tweaked it. You should be fine after you walk it off."

"I can't leave the field," Huey said as Rummy helped him up to a seated position.

"I know so you'll have to give up your position until you feel better," Rummy said.

"Help me up. We have a game to finish," Huey said and Jazmine and Rummy helped him to his feet where he favoured his left leg.

While all this was happening down the field Jason and Riley had stopped there route. "What the fuck Riley? That's your brother!" Jason shouted at his rival.

"I didn't know anything about dis," Riley shouted back his eyes on his brother. "I didn't know nigga. Ya think I would have just allowed dis!" He left Jason standing down the field and ran back to the line of scrimmage heading directly for Alex who was butting head with Caesar. "What da fuck Alex!"

"I slipped Riley," Alex lied. "I didn't mean to hit him that low."

"Bullshit. I watched you lower your shoulder to his knee," Caesar said shoving Alex back a few steps. The opening gave one of the officials the chance to move and he stepped between the two players trying to hold Caesar back. "I'll be coming for you."

"Caesar enough, get back in the huddle," Huey called limping on one leg as he pulled each of his players back from the Roughback players.

Caesar growled at Alex but in the end listened to his captain and best friend and joined the rest of his team in a huddle as Jason came jogging by, glaring at Riley.

In the huddle Huey looked at his players. "We can't let them get inside our heads. My knee will be fine in a few minutes until then Cindy will take over quarterback duties and I'll stay back out of the play until the pain leaves."

"I can handle dese pansies," Cindy said.

"Yeah we'll manage until you get back," Hiro added.

"Just watch out because I don't think this will be the end of things," Huey said. "I'll call the play signals so you guys don't have to huddle. Maybe we can wear them out by not allowing them to catch their breath."

"No prob boss."

Things in the other huddle were not so good. Riley seethed his eyes not leaving Alex for a split second. He wanted more than nothing to sock his captain one in the face but for the sake of the rest of the team he would hold it in until it was over and then Alex had better watch his back.

Cindy took up Huey's normal position behind Caesar after the ball was moved fifteen yards for roughing the passer. There were more penalties from the scrum afterwards but they all cancelled each other out leaving only Alex's initial penalty. Cindy ended her counted accepting the ball from Caesar. They were lucky since she played much the same game as Huey if a little more physical meaning she could run all of his play set as he did. While she looked for her pass she was also looking for a rushing route. This time she did not need one though as she saw Johnny cutting through the middle of the field and connected for the easy first down. On her second play as quarterback she choose to run to show that Alex's actions against Huey would not intimidate her from playing her game.

With Huey uninvolved in the last play he was able to call their next play and give them information on their opponent's tendencies allowing Cindy to utilize a real no huddle offence and design her actions to take advantage of weaknesses in the Roughback formation. Listening to Huey she rushed the next play for fifteen yards and for the touchdown threw a clean pass to Jason who easily broke away from the tiring Riley for a 66-35 lead.

Still anger at Alex's actions Jason ignored Huey's no showboating command and kicked the ball up over his head with his heels. Once the ball was up he did a flip kicking the ball while upside down, sending the brown, lemon shaped ball in Alex's direction. Landing on his back he sprung up to his feet from his shoulders and just looked at Alex for a few moments before rejoining his team.

After getting the chip shot, Jazmine kicked the ball down to Brooks who returned it for a small ten yard gain.

Without Alex on the field the Roughbacks' offense began to click for really the first time in the game as Corey took possession of the ball before handing it off to Riley who got them another eighteen yards before Hiro caught up to him. He gave the ball to Riley on the next play again but Jason caught him early this time and Riley only got seven yards. To get the first down and move the chains for a fresh set of downs, Corey fed Brooks a short pass for six yards.

He wasted no time in his huddles calling the play as fast as he could and snapping the ball with almost no count. They did not have time to waste talking. If they wanted any chance of catching up to the Black Panthers they could not waste the finally four minutes on things that would not advance the ball to the end zone.

With a quick snap Corey threw a quick pass to Brooks who got fifteen yards before Cindy got him. On his next quick snap play he handed off to Riley who put on a final burst of speed passing by Jason and making it to the end zone to erase Jason's last touchdown with a score of 66-42.

In the end zone Riley collapsed again too tired to stay on his feet. "I need a break," he said to Corey and Brooks who came to retrieve him.

"Then sit out the next defensive series and catch your breath," Corey said as they helped him to their bench and handed him a full bottle of sports drink.

Back on the field Jason received the kickoff and without Riley on the field he brought the ball back to the Roughback fifty-two yard line. On their next plays Cindy who was now running the clock to waste time took advantage of Riley's exhaustion to hook up with Jason for too huge gains moving the chains into field goal position.

It was like Cindy hit a wall after those two big plays as she over threw her next pass to Hiro then she had to throw the ball away when her line broke down. On her third down she took things into her own hands but only managed to get four yards and was forced to kick a twenty yard field goal.

Jazmine lined up for her kick as Caesar snapped the ball back to Cindy who had never taken a long snap before. She fumbled the ball a little and placed it with the laces facing Jazmine which threw Jazmine's timing off and she missed the easy field goal.

"I'm sorry Jazzy," Cindy pouted.

"It's alright, I can't make all of them and we are winning," Jazmine comforted her upset friend and giving her a hug. "I can't expect you to get it on your first try. I should have used Jason but I wasn't thinking."

"We'll have to practice," Cindy agreed.

"Definitely."

Jazmine reset herself for the kickoff and Riley who had barely recovered from his last run caught the ball after a bounce and returned it thirty yards before running out of bounds too tired to keep going.

Seeing his running back was too tired to keep running, Corey gave him time to rest by throwing to Brooks but Cindy was covering him and hit him as he tried to catch the ball knocking it from his grasps.

Huey lined up on the next play as a safety, being able to stretch out his knee over the last several plays had him feeling good and he wanted to get back in the game to finish off Alex and get his revenge for everything Alex had down over the last week to him and his team. He watched as the tired Riley took the handoff and thanks to a timely block by one of the Roughback linemen managed to get by Jason. Riley managed to get three more yards before Huey stepped up to knock his brother down before he could really get going, if he could even get going as tired as he was.

Under pressure now, Corey threw his next pass to Brooks wide and was faced with having to punt the ball away or go for the ten yards with only fifty-five seconds left. It was effectively his last play of the game and if he could not win he was going to try and go out at his best. Lining up for the no huddle quick snap he signalled for a long pass. When he got the ball from his centre he dropped back looking for Brooks down the field. When he saw Brooks open down the field he threw the ball with all his strength. The ball wobbled a little as it went down the field, but it was going too fast and over shot Brooks near the sidelines in the last ten yards of the Black Panther half of the field.

Corey stood staring at the end zone frozen in place. He had screwed up again. He waited for the screaming to start as his team tore into him for screwing their last shot at redemption, but nothing came. Instead his team swarmed him all of them encouraging him and trying to comfort him, his offensive team first and as they came on the field the defence as well, except for Alex who just glared from the outside of the group angry flames in his eyes.

"Ya did ya best," Brooks said when Corey looked at his to explain. "We all know ya did ya best and we can ask for nothing more."

"What about Alex? He'll punish me," Corey quivered.

"Fuck Alex he can finish dis game and get da fuck out. We don't need him anymore," Brooks answered shielding his quarterback from Alex's seething glare as the offence left the field, except for Riley who even though he was drop dead tired wanted to finish the game. From the rest of the offence their game was done. All that was left was to watch the Black Panthers run the clock.

Huey had no such thoughts as he lined up once again in his position behind Caesar. He was going to drive as many nails in Alex's coffin as he could. Taking the ball from Caesar he rushed the ball for seven yards bowling over Alex again putting more than necessary force behind his block.

As they lined up for the next play Alex sent Riley to the opposite side of the field of Jason and all the way to the sideline. Was Riley was gone he turned to the players around him and signalled for an all out blitz on the quarterback.

Jason went in motion on the short side planning to run a long hook route. When Huey took the ball from Caesar Jason stutter stepped at the line of scrimmage. The stutter step held him on the line long enough to see the beginning of the all out blitz and Jason knew what was coming. He was supposed to hook fifteen yards down the field, but he hooked early bursting out of the hook heading back to the line of scrimmage where Huey was moving backward to give Jason time to get to the end of his route.

"RILEY!" Jason shouted to his rival on the other side of the field who had seen the blitz too but had yet to move frozen in his spot five yards from the line of scrimmage. Jason's shout had broken through to him and in that instant he made his decision.

Riley found a small reservoir of energy he did not have and he put on the rockets toward the line of scrimmage. As if nothing over the last week had happened the two fell into complete synchronization as they crossed the line of scrimmage. Wholly fixated on Huey's left knee, the same place he hit him earlier in the quarter Alex did not see the Cross Cleave as it came in like two hurricanes passing. Jason went high aiming for Alex's head while Riley went low for his knees and both blew through their targets at the same time trying to tear Alex in two. Alex's helmet popped off his head and his knees bent awkwardly under him as he did a flip in mid air and landed on his back unconscious.

His energy spent Riley collapsed in a heap while a brawl broke out around him. Once the Black Panthers realized what Alex had been trying to do all hell broke out and the Roughback players fought back in response to what happened to their captain. This was not a shoving match like that last time. Fists flew and helmets were thrown torn off. It did not end when the officials blew their whistles ending the game early after one of the Roughback linemen threw his helmet at a Black Panther lineman getting his team disqualified. It took the all the officials and the stadium security to separate the teams and funnel the Reagan High Roughbacks into their tunnel and back to their dressing room.

Riley was still heaving and panting on the ground when a large shadow blocked the sun from his eyes. Standing over him was Jason was his cocky smirk on his face, his helmet discarded across the field. "Looks like you decided then."

"I guess I have nigga," Riley laughed through his gasps for air.

"Well then let me be the first one to welcome you back, friend," Jason said his smirk spreading into a smile and he offered Riley his hand. "But you'll have to sit down and have a serious talk with Cindy," he added as he pulled Riley up.

"I know nigga," Riley said admitting in those three words his wrongs. "I said things I shouldn't have and I acted like a complete ass. My first apology has to be to ya nigga. I'm sorry for everythin' over da last week. What goes on between ya and Cindy is not mah business. And I'm sorry for blamin' ya for how I felt about playin' running back."

"Apologies accepted," Jason said helping support his completely exhausted friend and rival.

Off to the side of the field near the roughback tunnel Corey stood beside Brooks watching the two friends. "Looks like we lost our best player," Corey said.

"He was never ours to begin wit'," Brooks replied.

"I want to win next year," Corey said.

"So do I."

"Then let's go all the way next year...captain," Corey said as they entered the tunnel.

"Captain?" Brooks asked.

"We're going to need a new captain," Corey said.

"We aren't going to need a new captain, but you guys might need a new team," Alex said waiting for them in the tunnel with the rest of the Reagan High Roughbacks.

"No Alex you need a new team, but doubt anyone will give you one after this game," Corey said finally standing up to his old bully.

"Ya out Alex," Brooks said ripping Alex's helmet from his hands. "Dis is my team now."

"We'll see about that," Alex said looking at the all the other players of the team but no one met his gaze. Instead they simply pushed by him to stand behind Corey and Brooks.

"We will see," Brooks smirked. "Now get your stuff, leave your gear and don't come near my team again."

"It's good to have you back," Huey said to his brother as Jason and Riley entered the already full locker room.

While Jason grabbed his clothes from his original booth and went to take the empty seat beside the currently open gender divider and Cindy, Riley remained standing. "I have something to say."

"Then say it and get undressed because we have some celebrating to do," Caesar said. "I have some spare clothes."

"Aight, aight I'll just get to the point niggas. I'm sorry," Riley said and the team laughed.

"Sit down," Jazmine laughed and Caesar threw his spare clothes at him.

"But mah chains," Riley said.

"We'll get the on the way out brah," Johnny said as Riley took a seat beside him.

"Ya better," Riley said joining in the laughter relived that he was being accepted back so easily after everything he did and said.

* * *

**Finally Huey's team is 2-0 after an offensive dominating performance and his team is intact. Will Johnny decide to stay on the team now that Riley is back? How will Riley and Cindy's talk go? And is everything really okay between Jason and Riley?**


	25. Chapter 25 Day Off?

**A/N: **After the tiring process of writing the last game I wanted to take a break from football and do a couple chapters about hockey to see what you all thought about it. Now that were are at the half way point I've begun contemplating a sequel but I want to know should it be another football season or should it be a different sport, like hockey or soccer. I'm not opposed to more than one sequel if the readers want it. Tell me what you guys think?

**A/N II:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**A/N:** With Johnny's future up in the air after this game I'm going to let you guys decide, should he stay or go?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 25 – Day Off?

He took a deep breath as he entered his living room. Most of his friends were seated around the room watching a dvd of their last game. Huey had called a team meeting to review the tapes suddenly that morning. Within the following hours Jazmine, Hiro, and Cindy had shown up. Caesar and Jason for some reason could not be reached so they never got the message and Johnny had gone up to the University of Maryland for the next couple of weeks for some university football stuff. He had not cared enough to remember the details.

Huey and Jazmine said on the couch together while Cindy was sitting in the recliner, their Granddad had left on one of the frequent trips he had been taking down south over the last few years in the winter. Hiro sat on the floor leaning back against the coffee table. Riley looked briefly at the screen to see him dropping the ball as Jason ripped him away from it, it was not one of his greatest moments in the game and it got a laugh from Cindy.

Silently, he circled the room and tapped Cindy on the shoulder and whispered, "We need to talk."

Expecting it Cindy simply nodded and quietly followed him out of the room and upstairs to his and Huey's room. She sat down on the edge of Huey's bed while he took a seat on his own. "Well what ya want to say Reezy?" Cindy asked.

"I want to apologize for da stuff I said durin' half time. I was being a real buffoon and was misplacing mah anger," Riley said looking at his feet, unable to look at Cindy in case she would reject his apology.

"Ah its aight Reezy we ride or die homies a few words ain't gonna change anythin' between us," Cindy said punching him in shoulder.

"I have a question I want to ask now," Riley said looking up at Cindy still nervous.

"Ask away."

"I know ya don't feel dat way about me, and I get it I realise maybe I was exaggerating my own feelings about it too, but I have to know how do ya feel about JJ?" Riley said fidgeting with his RY chain. "Do ya love him?"

Cindy sat still for a moment thinking. "I wouldn't call it dat yet Reezy but I like him and I want to get to know him better. We friends we agree on dat. After all ya don't want me calling ya at all times of da night and day to talk about silly inane things do ya?"

"Definitely not," Riley said fear on his face.

"See dat answer proves everythin', a boyfriend wouldn't mind doin' dat, and he might even like it, but a simple guy friend wouldn't. I think ya've confused friendship wit' love," Cindy said getting up. "When ya feel it ya'll know the difference."

"And ya feel it wit' JJ?"

"I think I'm startin' too," Cindy admitted.

There was a knock on the door then stopping Riley from having to saying anymore when he had nothing left to say. Jazmine slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. "We've finished the tape and Huey said we can have the rest of the day off. He said he has something planned for us and it is not a weird training exercise."

"What about JJ and Ceez?" Cindy asked.

"They called a few minutes ago. It seems Huey got the idea from them. We're going to meet them," Jazmine said with a big smile.

"I hope Huey isn't lying. It can't be that good of dose three are da only ones in on it. Remember da beach," Cindy said before they exited the room to meet Hiro and Huey by the door.

Hearing the rapid hits of a car horn, Jason grabbed his large hockey bag and his two stick that were standing against the wall wrapped in two piece of Velcro with a rope handle. Exiting his house the sun was hidden behind white clouds. When he breathed he could see his breath but he still wore long shorts and a black and grey Under Armour short sleeve shirt. He crossed his frost covered lawn to Caesar's red Dodge Ram. Shoving his bag and sticks under the truck bed cover where a second bag and a set of goalie pads were already waiting.

With his stuff in the back of the truck he got into the passenger seat giving Caesar a simple fist bump as the Brooklyn native put his truck in drive and pulled out of Jason's drive way.

They both sat in the truck silently listening to the radio until Caesar pulled up next to the Wuncler Recreational Centre. Getting out of the truck they grabbed their gear from the back of the truck and headed into the arena. While Caesar headed to the snack bar to get them some drinks, Jason went to pay for their booked ice time.

Once they had paid for everything they headed for the dressing rooms through blue double doors. Inside the doors the tile floor was replaced with a rubber one to protect the edges of skaters' skates. They entered the room labelled 2 and placed their sticks in the stick rack just inside the door and dropped their bags down in front of the long bench that ran right around the room with coat hooks every few feet.

Jason stripped down to his Under Armour boxers and opened his bag. First he pulled on his black jock shorts then his shin pads wrapping clear hockey tape around each of his legs just under the knee cap and neat the bottom to help hold them in place. After that he pulled red, white, and navy blue socks over his shin pads connecting them to the Velcro patches on his jock shorts before pulling on a pair of black Nike hockey pants leaving them undone as he pulled on and tied up his Nike Bauer Vapour XXXX skates. Once they were done up he tucked the back of his skate into his sock and wrapped more tape around them.

"You better get ready for the barrage," he said to Caesar who was kneeling on top of his goalie pads reaching behind him to do up his straps.

"Since I moved out here I haven't spent much time on the ice and even less in this stuff," Caesar replied. "But I think I can take you."

"We'll see," Jason said with his smirk as he put on his shoulder pads connecting all the Velcro straps before strapping on his elbow pads.

"We will," Caesar returned the smirk feeding the last strap through the bottom of his skate.

Jason pulled his red Windsor Spitfires jersey, his last name printed on the back above the number 11. He tucked the left side of his jersey into his pants and tied his black pants up and tightened the belt.

"Is that your actual jersey," Caesar asked a little worry showing on his face as he pulled on his own shoulders pads and after strapping it on grabbed his New York Rangers and began pulling it off his head to hide his worry. He had heard of the Windsor Spitfires when he lived in Brooklyn, they were a good team in Canada's OHL where only the best players on their way to a professional career as hockey players.

"Yeah," Jason said helping Caesar pull his stuck jersey down his back before pulling on his black helmet with transparent orange visor. On the back of his helmet was his number and with the plane symbol of the Spitfires on each side. "I haven't played a game yet though. Wuncler paid off the team to allow me to come down here for the tournament."

"So once you're done you're going back to Canada," Caesar said a frown on his face as he pulled on his own helmet. It was a red helmet with the skyline of Brooklyn on each side and on the top a Roman eagle standard. Along the chin piece was his name in stylised white and black letters.

"I have to," Jason said pulling his gloves and going to retrieve his stick as Caesar did the same.

"What about Cindy?" Caesar asked as they exited the locker room and took the tunnel up to the ice surface near the home bench.

"Things aren't that serious," Jason said grabbing the pail of pucks from just inside the bench door and throwing the pucks toward the center ice.

"And if they get serious?" Caesar asked stepping onto the ice and gliding toward centre.

"Then I can always leave for the NCAA," Jason said joining him on the ice, taking to powerful strides to begin his circles around one half of the ice.

"I thought you were a football player," Caesar commented following behind him.

"I do both. I haven't decided which I want to do for the rest of my life though," Jason said crossing over his feet as he turned behind the net. Coming out of his turn he couched down sticking one leg out and dragging it behind him as he gladded. He did the same on the other side before turning to skate backward to the pucks while Caesar moved to his crease and began his own exercises. He knelt on the ice, his pads flat on the cold blue surface and bent the entire top half of his body back so his shoulders touched his skates.

"You ready," Jason asked lining up some of the pucks just inside the blue line.

"Bring it," Caesar said and Jason raised his stick for his first shot.

Jason's crimson and white right handed Nike Bauer Vapour XXXX stick bent at a ridicules angle before snapping back to drive the puck at the net. Caesar snapped his glove out to catch the puck and as he dropped it he pushed off with his left leg to get the next shot with is shoulder. The shots kept coming and Caesar managed to stop all of them standing on his head to make some saves as if he was Dominic Hasek.

"Your momma so stupid she sits on the TV and watches the couch" Caesar started the trash talk with one of his favourite forms of insults, your momma jokes. He cleared the pucks from around his net to the corner as Jason lined up more pucks at the centre face off dot.

"We've only just started," Jason assured him scooping up one puck and taking off out wide at full speed. As he passed the blue line he slowed his pace suddenly and then sped up again. Caesar watched his body as Jason came in and did a spin-o-rama right in front of him. Caesar reacted to the move predicting where Jason would come out of his spin by dropping down in a butterfly to cover the bottom of his net, but when Jason came out his stick was not on the ground but over Caesar's shoulder and the puck in the back of his net. In the middle of his spin Jason had scooped the puck up on his blade and deposited it in the net over Caesar's shoulder.

"Oh you got moves," Caesar whistled clearing out the puck as Jason went back to get another one.

"I have lots of moves," Jason called back as he passed the blue line.

He came back in at full speed this time and spinning again at the top of the circle he scooped the puck up and with his stick up high moved it around like a lacrosse stick while charging the net. This time Caesar was ready and when Jason flung the puck at him he went down to cover the bottom of his net and when he realised Jason was going high again he brought his legs swiping up across the top half of his net from his back hitting the puck with his left pad.

Jason just laughed and went back to pick up another puck. Once again he came straight in but as he hit the hash marks he dropped the puck back to his left skate and kicked it around his right foot back to his stick before bringing the puck to the right and at the last moment going to his back hand to lift the puck over Caesar's outstretched pad.

"Got you that time Ceez," Jason said going back for another puck.

"Two of what thirteen shots," Caesar replied readying himself for Jason next attempt a large smile on his face.

Huey pulled his Mustang up beside the red Dodge Ram by the door of the Wuncler Recreational Centre.

"What are we doing here?" Jazmine asked getting out of the passenger seat.

"It's basically winter so we're going to have some fun," Huey said leading them into the arena.

"Doing what?" Riley asked as Huey led them through the audience entrance to the rink and down to bottom of the stands where people could stand of the end of the rink to watch the game from behind the goalie. On the ice Jason was in the middle of another spin-o-rama in which he came out of showering Caesar with snow before tucking the puck through his open five-hole.

"We're going to play some hockey," Huey said as Jason came by and jumped into the glass scaring Jazmine and making Cindy, Riley, and Hiro take a step back.

"Is that Jay and Caesar?" Jazmine asked.

"It is. It was their idea to play hockey. It seems both used to play before coming here," Huey said.

"But we don't have equipment," Cindy said. They had all played some hockey with Caesar before and all knew how to skate thanks to school trips.

"Jay took care of it," Huey said. ". It's all in the dressing room waiting for us."

"Den let's get this started," Riley said his eyes glowing with excitement at the chance to compete with his rival outside of football.

"Dis ain't gonna be easy," Cindy said as they went back into the lobby and through the same double doors Jason and Caesar had gone through earlier.

"Why?" Jazmine asked.

"Ya see dat Jersey JJ wuz wearin'."

"What about it C-Murph?" Riley asked.

"I've seen dat team before while over at JJ's. Dere a really good team and if he's on it den he is really good," Cindy said. When she had seen the Windsor Spitfires wallpaper on his computer he had never told he was on that team. He had told her he played hockey but never for the team that won the national championship twice of the last two years.

"Could be a replica," Riley said

"I don't think so," Huey said before he, Riley, and Hiro entered room 2 and Jazmine and Cindy entered room 3.


	26. Chapter 26 The Canadian Game

**A/N: **After the tiring process of writing the last game I wanted to take a break from football and do a couple chapters about hockey to see what you all thought about it. Now that were are at the half way point I've begun contemplating a sequel but I want to know should it be another football season or should it be a different sport, like hockey or soccer. I'm not opposed to more than one sequel if the readers want it.

**A/N II:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site. Please review this chapter and the one I put up late last night and tell me what you think about both of them as individual chapters and as part of the larger story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 26 – The Canadian Game

Riley stepped onto the ice a little awkwardly. It had been a while since he skated, but it only took a lap around the ice to get back into form. As he crossed centre ice moving away from Jason and Caesar he picked a puck and carried it past the blue line snapping a quick wrist shot into the left top corner. Fishing the puck out of the net he returned to centre ice where everyone had gathered around Huey.

"Alright since there are only seven of us we're going to play three on three with Caesar in net. To go on the offensive you need to get the puck past the far blue line and all your players need to pass the red line before bringing the puck back in. When Caesar covers it one of the offensive players must clear the puck to the far end and at that point it is anyone's puck," Huey outline the rules. "There will be full contact and penalties will be called by the opposing team or goalie and penalties will be served for one minute."

"Let's just play nigga," Riley said taking off his helmet and wiping his clear visor with bottom of his shirt before putting it back on. Riley, Jason, and Cindy were the only ones wearing visors and Jason with the only coloured one while Huey wore no face protection, his afro pushed down and back out of his helmet. Jazmine and Hiro had elected to wear full cages with Jazmine using a full metal cage while Hiro used a combination of a visor top and plastic bottom cage.

"We need teams first," Huey said. "I will captain one team and Jay as the most experienced player here will captain the other team."

"Then I'm on ya team," Riley said to Huey.

"I'll be on JJ's team then," Cindy said next.

"Well then I'm with Huey," Jazmine said as they all expected.

"I guess I'm on team Jay then," Hiro said last.

"Now that we have teams we can start," Huey said picking up a single puck while everyone gathered the extra pucks and tossed them into the pail Jason had thrown them from when he first got on the ice. Once only the puck Huey was holding was left, Jason returned the pail of pucks to the bench before rejoining his friends at centre ice.

"So after every goal we'll return to centre ice for a face off," Huey said dropping the puck on the centre dot.

Jason and Riley lined up as the centres to take the face off. As the only right handed players out of the friends they matched up against each other so that neither could get the advantage in the face off. They smacked their sticks against each other three times over the puck before going after it. With his quick hand skills and experience Jason cleanly won the face off and shovelled the puck back to Cindy who was waiting just at the edge of the outer circle. Almost immediately she passed the puck over to Hiro who had begun moving up to the left side.

With the face off won Jason moved past Riley moving a stride behind Hiro so that when Hiro crossed the blue line he was trialing. Hiro being pressured by Huey dumped the puck around the boards passed Jazmine who was the first one back. Cindy grabbed it at the half boards on the other side taking a light hit from Riley to make the pass to Jason who was waiting just under the blue line. The pass came to the open Jason who lined up his shot and unleashed a wicked one-timer slap shot at Caesar.

Caesar stayed up taking the puck off his shoulder but with the force and speed behind it he could not control it and the puck bounced off to the corner where Jazmine picked it up and hastily cleared it down the ice with Hiro bearing down on her. Once the puck left Jazmine's stick it became a foot race between Riley and Jason as they were the closest to the blue line when she shot it down.

Jason beat Riley to the puck by nearly two strides but once Riley realised he was not going to catch him he changed tactics and as Jason scooped up the puck along the boards he lowered his shoulder drilling Jason into the boards, knocking him off his feet. With Jason down Riley grabbed the puck and headed back, but Jason got almost immediately back to his feet and chased after him. Riley managed to get across the blue line and he got the puck up to Huey who was moving between the red line and the far blue line before Jason caught up.

Huey cleared the blue line only to take an open hit from Cindy that threw him off his feet. While he was stopped in his tracks, the puck kept going and Jazmine and Hiro clashed on the boards chopping and digging for the puck trying to break it lose for their team. Soon Riley joined them just as Jazmine knocked the puck loose. Riley scooped the puck up barely avoiding a hit from Jason. Free of the boards, Riley was left with just Cindy between him and Huey who was waiting just off to the far side of the net. With the simple fake shot he got Cindy to freeze long enough to feed Huey a fast pass. Caesar moved across his crease trying to the other side before the puck reach Huey, but it was moving too fast and all Huey had to do was redirect it and it squeezed by Caesar's outstretched leg going under his skate blade and into the back of the net.

Riley threw his hands up and with Jazmine swarmed Huey to celebrate the first goal of the game. "So much for all ya'll skills eh JJ," he said to Jason who was gliding back to the centre dot for the next face off.

"Get me the puck," Jason said to Cindy as Huey's team joined them at the dot. Once again Jason cleanly won the draw knocking the puck back to Cindy who banked it off the boards to Jason who had shot off to the boards to grab the pass. Huey tried to stop him but Jason banked the puck off the boards again into the zone and bypassed Huey to get the puck on the other side.

In the zone Jason moved the puck back to the right as he came to Jazmine, the last obstacle between him and Caesar. As Jazmine went to poke check the puck from his stick, Jason toe dragged it around the blade of her stick and put the puck through her legs. Now it was only him and Caesar. He came in on Caesar at an angle and with a quick series of dekes moving the puck from right to left and back to the left he was right on top of Caesar. He began moving across the crease with the puck still on the right and Caesar moved with his body, but Jason did not drag the puck along with him. Instead as Caesar vacated the right side of the net, Jason with only one hand on his stick tucked the puck into the back of the net.

"How are those skills?" Jason asked skating past Riley. "Don't wake the dragon if you don't want to get burned."

"We'll see who gets burned nigga," Riley said as they lined up for another face off and once again Jason won but not a cleanly as the last two times, Riley was adjusting to Jason's speed.

Jason shovelled the puck sideways this time to Hiro along the red line. Hiro took the puck and immediately dumped it hard into the zone where Cindy and Huey chased it down in the corner. Huey with the distance advantage to the puck made it there first, but Cindy pinned him up against the boards while trying to use her stick to free the puck. They battled for the puck until Jason and Riley joined the struggle all four of their sticks and even a few feet jabbing and sweeping at the small rubber disk.

With a final shove Cindy dropped Huey to the ice and Jason got the puck out throwing a blind pass across the ice to Hiro who was waiting at the top of the far circle. Hiro took the puck and released a quick snap shot that beat Caesar but hit the post and rebounded out to Jazmine who made a quick pass to Riley outside the blue line and pushed hard to make centre ice before Riley came back around.

With a ton of speed Riley brought the puck back in the offensive zone sliding it through the gap between Cindy's stick and her skate, but as he passed Cindy Jason came flying across the ice laying out Riley in between the top of the two circles.

"Better keep your head up Reezy," Jason taunted before returning to the play.

With Riley laid out on the ice Huey quickly scooped up the puck and launched a quick low shot on Caesar who dropped in a butterfly to stop it with his pad and direct the puck into the corner.

Jazmine grabbed the puck bending over low to avoid a hit from Hiro. She continued behind the net making like she was going to wrap it around on the left side of the net but at the last second once she got Caesar moving she put on the brakes and went back around the other way. Caesar caught going the wrong way twisted his body as Jazmine came around feeding Riley with an easy empty net pass. He jumped across his net as Riley released a one-timer and caught the puck in his outstretched glove. Getting back up Caesar gave Riley a wink and a smile.

"Oh da goalie robbed ya Reezy," Cindy said as Caesar threw the puck over to her with his glove. She hammered the puck down the ice and everyone went after it. It did not take long for Jason and Riley to break away from the rest and then Jason left Riley behind following the puck behind the net. He got the puck before it reached the corner and fired a long stretch saucer pass up to Cindy at the red line who simply redirected the pass to Hiro at the blue line. The quick passes caught Huey's team off guard and Hiro got in on a breakaway. Going in alone Hiro wished it had been Jason with the breakaway because he did not know any of the fancy dekes his team captain knew. As he came up to Caesar he tried to fake a shot but Caesar did not bite and he easily absorbed Hiro's real shot by dropping into a butterfly and taking puck in his torso stopping the play.

Hiro shot the puck down the ice through the air trying to hit Jason who was still in the far end doing small circles to get his momentum up expecting the long pass once Caesar made the stop, but Huey at the far blue line jumped up and snatched the puck out of the air with his hand. "Last goal wins," he called out passing the puck to Riley before Jason blew passed him going after Riley.

Riley tried a small dangle on the blue line to get by Cindy but it only slowed him down and Jason caught up. Jason lifted Riley's stick stealing the puck and with a smirk at Riley passed it back to Hiro who was moving to the far blue line. Hiro circled the far blue line as Jason and Cindy hit the red line and threw a pass to Cindy who crossed the offensive blue line. Jazmine tried to hit her on the other side of the line but the strength difference was too big for Jazmine to overcome from her near stationary position near the boards and Jazmine was the one to fall as Cindy pushed through along the boards before passing the puck to Jason.

Jason was faced now with Huey blocking his way to the goal, his captain counterpart having pushed himself to this limit to make it back in time to prevent a free shot on Caesar. Jason easily toe dragged the puck back behind him and to his left foot before kicking it back to his stick and going around Huey to the outside. Huey unable to stop him tried to stay with him, forcing Jason to the far boards and away from any type of decent shot.

Embarrassed by how easily Jason had stolen the puck from him on his last possession, Riley went at Jason at full speed leaving his feet as he got near his rival. Jason sensing the charging Riley at the last second ducked and Riley leaped over him slamming into the boards and falling down. With a good enough reason now Riley decided now was the best time to finally end everything between him and Jason and he dropped his stick skating after Jason who had gone behind the net. Catching up he grabbed Jason around the face with his glove and spun him around, face washing his rival.

Upon feeling the glove rubbing over his face Jason dropped his own stick and gloves and tore off his helmet. "You want this then come on," Jason said a smile splitting his face.

Riley dropped his own gloves and took off his helmet with a smile on his face as well as the play around them stopped and everyone watched. "Come on nigga."

Jason grabbed Riley's jersey at his left shoulder to seal that arm and Riley did the same to him as they circled each other. Riley threw the first punch hitting Jason on the side of the head and then Jason with his right hand pulled Riley toward him and rapidly fed him a hook and than an upper cut as their momentum pushed them along the ice. As they tried to feed each other punches they were also using their other arms to try and pull the other to the ground. They circled for another few minutes throwing punches until they were too exhausted to throw any more and they collapsed in on each other with smiles on their beaten up faces. Riley had a cut over his right eye and another below his other eye that would blacken in the coming hours. On the other side Jason would also have a black eye and a fat lip with the go with the cut on his cheek.

"Penalties both of you," Huey said removing the two best players from the game.

"Oh well," Jason laughed gathering his dropped gear and heading to one of the penalty boxes.

"I fucked ya up nigga," Riley said climbing into the other box as play resumed.

With Jason or Riley off the ice Huey and Cindy took the face off at centre ice to resume play. Huey won the scramble for the puck kicking it back to Jazmine before going to the far blue line to accept the pass and bringing it back to the other blue line. As he crossed the blue line he threaded a pass through Hiro to Jazmine on the boards where Jazmine took the puck to the corner before passing it back to Huey in front of the net, but Cindy lifted his stick and gathered the puck heading back to the blue line.

Cindy took the puck back to the far blue line and brought the puck herself into the offensive zone. She skirted Huey going to the outside protecting the puck on her far side so Huey could not poke check it. She kept going around the net where Jazmine with some forward momentum of her own stepped up again and this time unloaded a hit on Cindy in open ice. Huey grabbed the puck and returned it to the far blue line as Riley and Jason stepped out of the box their time done. Huey connected with his brother who was crossing the ice horizontally along the blue line. Once he got the puck Riley cut in avoiding a hit from the shaken Cindy and getting in on Caesar by himself. He let a quick wrist shot go to the top corner put Caesar got his blocker on the puck. Unfortunately for Caesar he could not entirely handle the puck and it bounced straight out to the trailing Jazmine rather than to the boards. Jazmine flung the puck back to the net and Caesar scrambling to make up for his mistake fell into a butterfly snapping his knees together at the last second, but the puck still snuck through and into the back of his net.

Jazmine looked at the puck in total shock until Huey grabbed her lifting her in the air and turning in a circle on his skates. "You did it," he said in a rare display of his real emotions.

"I can't believe it. I won," Jazmine said happily ripping off her helmet to give Huey a kiss while everyone else just averted their eyes in respect for the image Huey tried to portray, giving them their private moment so Huey could be himself.

"Ha ya lost at ya own game," Riley said skating by Jason on his way to the dressing rooms.

"Yeah but not to you," Jason said following his rival with Cindy, Caesar, and Hiro following closely behind him, leaving Huey and Jazmine alone on the ice.

"See I can play sports," Jazmine said breaking their kiss.

"I never said you couldn't. I just don't want you getting hurt because of Wuncler's stupid gambling problem," Huey said putting her back on the ice.

"I'm stronger than you think Huey Freeman," Jazmine said taking off one of her gloves and Huey's before grabbing Huey's hand as they glided to the bench. "Just give me the chance."

"If we ever play hockey for some stupid bet I'll be glad to let you play, but not football," Huey chuckled as they entered the tunnel.

"I want you to remember those words Huey Freeman because when it happens you can't leave me out," Jazmine said breaking her grip on Huey's hand and entering the locker room she shared with Cindy to change.

"Hurry up and change, we're going to go get some movies and head back to my place," Huey called after her before entering his own locker room where the rest of his teammates were in various stages of getting undressed.

* * *

**So there ends the hockey game and could it be the end of Riley and Jason's feud? In the next chapter enemies of old will return seeking their revenge, so look forward to it.**


	27. Chapter 27 Really Again?

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 27 – Really Again?

Huey stood in front of the whiteboard in their classroom during their lunch period. Their homeroom teacher had given them permission to use the room to review game tapes and work out the strategic elements of their game. With the field still under construction, Huey had decided to use their lunch for off field training and then take what he had went through during lunch to the field after school was over. Today's meeting was a special meeting as Huey had gotten a hold of a tape of their next opponent's last game against the George Bush Chargers.

Watching the tape the loss of Johnny really showed on the first opponents who could not seem to get their offence going all game. As the tape finished Huey hit the pause button and Jazmine flicked the lights on for him. "After seeing that I don't think I have to tell you that our next opponent is not in the same class as our last two. They are every bit as good as us, probably even better."

"We can take dem," Riley said confidently his head down on his desk as if he was ready to take a nap.

"Not with our current defence we can't," Huey corrected him. "I have no worries about of offence. I would bet my life on the fact that we have the best offensive core in the league, but our defensive game is average at best. I'm not surprised though as our team is made of offensive minded players and we have no defensive specialists on the team."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Cindy asked from her seat at the back of the classroom where she sat balancing on the back legs of her chair with her feet up on her desk. Behind her Jason laid on counter that stretched across the back of the room watching her braided ponytails and her head move rather than the TV screen.

"We only have a single week this time before our next game so I'm going to cut out all our offensive practicing and focus solely on the defensive side of the game," Huey said. "To get the real feel of a full defensive game we will be practicing with part of the varsity practise roster on our practice field."

"So no conditioning den nigga?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Keep dreaming Riley. Conditioning training will continue on pace, except for Riley who will be making up for the time he missed. We can't have you fading on us like you did to your team last game," Huey said and Riley groaned.

"Now we're going to take a look at some of the Roosevelt Revolvers' key players. These guys are really good. Top tier players on level with Riley, Jason, and Johnny," Huey said as Jazmine turned on the projector that hung from the ceiling. Huey clicked the remote to the projector and the first picture came up. It was a white girl with black and blonde long hair. Riley and Caesar both whistled before Huey shot them a look. "This is Roosevelt's quarterback Stacy Wright a tenth grader. Don't let her appearance fool you she is a premier quarterback, probably one of the best in the league. I know for a fact she spends hours on end studying film, her own and those of other teams. You can believe come Saturday that she will know everyone of our strengths and definitely everyone of our weaknesses, and yes Riley we have weaknesses lots of them. She'll know and that means her whole team will know each of our little quirks: how we run, do have any tells, do we have preferred plays and how do we react to different situations, they'll know everything."

"Then we have to shut her down and bring some stuff we've never used before," Jason said his eyes following Cindy's braids as they swayed behind her head while she studied the picture on the whiteboard. "You said you had some plays saved, we may have to use them."

"I have no doubt we will," Huey agreed. "But to keep them a secret you all will not know about them until we need to use them."

"Okay so we have dis gurl. Who else we got Huey?" Cindy asked deliberately shaking her head and whipping her braids around rapidly getting a small laugh from behind her.

"I'm getting to it," Huey said before changing the slide to the next player who was a bald African American with a longish but sharp face. "This is Johnson Huitcinq, the revolver's primary wide receiver. He is a tremendous receiver in the league of Jay and Johnny and like our great Canadian receiver he has a flare for the theatrics. He is well known for his showboating, showboating that puts both Jay and Riley to shame. Last year he was suspended from their game against George Bush because of his showboating."

"So he's a clown then," Caesar noted.

"A clown that can play. He's not the tallest receiver at only six one but he hands like super glue and incredible balance," Huey said. "Riley you'll be watching him during our game. I trust you can handle this assignment better then you did yours in the last game."

"Nigga I got dis one," Riley assured them his eyes glued to the teen on the screen. No one was about to steal his glory without a fight.

"I'm sure you will," Huey said before changing the picture again to a stocky powerful looking Hispanic male teen with an emo haircut and a vaguely similar looking tall Hispanic girl with short black hair. "Our last key players are Rico and Zana de Guerra, the revolver's fraternal twin defensive wall. Rico is the team's defensive captain and corner, but he has been known to play middle guard and safety as well. Zana is normally defensive end but she will play defensive tackle when needed. They are considered the best defensive players in our division and will most likely be targeting Riley and Jason, but I want to get one of them on Cindy instead."

"Why me?" Cindy asked her attention drawn away from the teen behind her, her braids going still, but his eyes still watched.

"Because your style of game is not something they are used to. There are not many receivers in our league that are as aggressive as you. They've made a name for themselves playing against players like Jay and Johnny," Huey answered turning off the projector with the remote. "They'll no doubt be covering Jay and Johnny in the secondary and Riley on running plays right from our first play so you and Hiro will be seeing more action than usual this game, at least at the start."

"That's good, I'm tired of playing in these two shadows," Hiro said. "Get me the ball and I'll show you what real talent is."

"Oh when did ya get so cocky?" Cindy asked with a dark smile. "Is JJ rubbing off on our sweet little DJ?"

"I'm just that great. I change the people around me," Jason smirked, his eyes still on her hair.

"Yeah yeah you're just the greatest thing to happen to the world since the wheel," Huey said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've updated the playbook with my new secret plays. These are for your eyes only. No one is to see a page of this." Huey tossed out the new red plastic covered books. "I mean it no one, not your family, not even Wuncler if he asks. As far as the rest of the world is concerned these books do not exist."

"We aren't the CIA Huey chill out," Jason said, but he still quickly shoved his book into his bag and zipped it up.

There was a knock on the door and a kid with blonde hair stuck his head in. "Huey there is trouble by the school entrance."

Huey scowled at the kid. "And that's my problem why?"

"There are these kids outside asking for you. They're trashing and beating up anything and anyone they come across," the kid stammered obviously afraid or else he would not be talking to the antisocial revolutionary.

Riley looked back at Jason whose attention was finally ripped from Cindy's hair with the prospect of a fight, "You think they've finally come for revenge?"

"Who cares we get to beat some fools," Jason said cracking his knuckles as he slid off the counter.

"Jazmine you stay up here with Hiro," Huey said.

"I'll be staying up here too," Caesar said. "I'm a lover not a fighter. I'd just get in the way."

"Suit yaself more for us nigga," Riley said rushing for the door with Jason, Huey, and Cindy close behind.

"Be careful Huey," Jazmine called after them but they were already too far away to hear.

They rushed down the nearest stairwell and out the doors at the bottom onto the school grounds where they were confront by a crowd of people creating a generous half circle around the entrance to the school. They pushed their way through to the inside of the half circle to find several large men holding baseball bats facing the gathering crowd.

"So nice of you to join us Huey," a familiar voice said as a slender blonde haired boy stepped out the large men.

"Kyle," Huey said. "What do you want?"

"What do you think we want Huey Freeman? You think you could do what you did two weeks ago and we would not come looking for you?" Kyle asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything to you. These two did," Huey said pointing at Jason and Riley who were both smiling evilly at the white boy they had run up a flag pole two weeks before.

"It doesn't matter. They are your players so you will all pay," Kyle said. "We would have done this sooner but Rex wanted some revenge so we had to wait for his injuries to heal."

"I'm going to smash you rats," Rex said from behind Kyle.

"Enough talk just come do what ya came here to do," Cindy said her grin reflecting the grin of her to friends.

"As you wish," Kyle said before snapping his fingers and the large teens including Rex charged them.

"Didn't ya learn somethin' from last time nigga. Dis ain't gonna work," Riley said jumping to superman punch one the lead man in the face before he could swing his bat.

Beside him Jason unleashed a vicious combo kicks and punches into the face and torso of the one large teen before grabbing his bat as the unconscious teen collapsed on the ground. With the bat in hand he went to work, ducking under a punch and driving the bat into another teen's gut before cracking another in the shins sweeping his legs out from under him.

Cindy was having just as much fun as the other two having stolen two bats she swung them like wreaking balls demolishing everything in her way in her controlled frenzy. She levelled one bat into the knees of a target before bringing the other into his chest as he fell driving him to the ground.

Like Kyle Huey just stood back and let his friends take care of the big guys, his eyes on the rich white boy across what was becoming a battlefield. He wanted to end this here and now so he could concentrate on their game ahead rather than on opponents already defeated.

In the crowd four boys wearing green and silver coats watched the fight wincing as Riley got under one the last remaining big guys and kicked out his legs before driving his foot into the teens face as he fell.

"This is whack. There all getting smack," one of the boys said.

"What did you expect? They'll all good fighters we both know that from firsthand experience," another taller boy said watching Huey with contempt. "I told you coming here would be interesting."

Back in the scuffle, Riley slide under the fist of the last big teen grabbing a dropped back as he went popping up behind the teen ready to swing. He did not get that swing though as Rex levelled him from behind with a huge punch to the back of his head. Riley crumbled to the ground barely conscious.

"I got you rat," Rex gloated not seeing the other two friends closing in on him from both sides. Cindy hit first driving her bat into Rex's side as he swung at Jason who jumped back a step to avoid the hit. While on his back foot he pushed forward sweeping his bat at Rex's knee. Rex howled in pain as both bats connected one after the other.

On the ground, Riley shook his head to get the cobwebs out and struggled back to his feet still stunned. He stumbled a bit once he was on his feet but he quickly got his senses back and turned to the reeling Rex. "Hold it I want da last hit on dis nigga," he said and Cindy stopped in mid swing aiming for his head. She shrugged her shoulder and Jason dropped his bat.

Riley crossed the distance between them and looked the kneeling Rex in the face. "I've had enough of ya nigga," he shouted in Rex's face before reeling his fist back and putting all his weight into it smashed his fist right between Rex's eyes. Rex's eyes rolled up an instant before his eyes closed and he slumped to the ground.

"Looks like ya da only one left again nigga," Riley said turning to Kyle.

"No Riley this one's mine," Huey said calling back his teammates. "I want this done and over now."

"One on one then," Kyle said rolling his shoulders.

"That's right and if I win you never come near my player's or my school again," Huey said stepping up as Riley, Jason, and Cindy stepped back huge smiles on their faces and Jazmine, Hiro, and Caesar joined them.

"What are ya doin' here Jazzy?" Cindy asked her best girlfriend.

"It's safe now. I don't want Huey to get hurt," Jazmine said.

"He's not going to get hurt," Caesar said and by his tine everyone could tell that was not the first or even the second time he had said those words to the puffy haired girl. "Just watch."

Huey settled into a kung fu pose as Kyle tried to circle him, but Huey shifted with him until the white boy got impatient and charged Huey. Huey simply shifted his weight and moved around the charging boy tapping him in the back to tell him he could have ended everything right there.

Kyle turned and charged again but this time as he got to Huey he stuck out his arm, but Huey ducked under the arm and as he came up grabbed and bent it behind Kyle before pushing him away once again showing him that he was in complete control of the fight.

"I've had enough of this," Kyle growled angrily pulling out a tire iron from his pants. He charged Huey again and this time Huey took no chances levelling a kick to Kyle's chest knocking the boy back a step. In the same fluid movement he jumped in the air spinning and kicking Kyle in the face with the heel of his other foot sending Kyle spinning in the air.

Huey landed lightly on his feet while Kyle hit the ground with a hard thud that drove his weapon from his hand. "We're done," Huey said straightening his shirt. "Get lost." Huey joined his friends and they walked back through the crowd that began dissipating now that the fun was over.

Huey made it to the school doors before someone called his name. The voice was distantly familiar. It was voice he had not heard in a long time. It was different, older and deeper but he could hear that familiarity from years gone by in it. He turned around to find one of his oldest friends standing behind him.

"Cairo," Huey said tentatively looking at the tallest of the boys in green and silver jackets with a bull on them.

* * *

**A new revelation has come up. Why is Cairo so far away from Chicago? What does he want from Huey that would drive him to Woodcrest? Why is Jason watching Cindy so closely?**


	28. Chapter 28 Cairo

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 28 – Cairo

"Cairo," Huey said with a scowl looking at his old best friend. He had not forgotten the head butt Cairo had given him years ago that broke his nose.

"What you not glad to see me Huey?" Cairo asked faking sadness. "After I came all the way over here to see you, I'm offended Huey."

"What do you want Cairo? I have no business with you," Huey said folding his arms over his chest.

"Just chill. We don't need you taking a spill," Dewey said adjusting his headband.

"Shut da fuck up Erykah Badu-ey," Riley shouted at the rhyming fake revolutionary.

"Does he always rhyme when he talk?" Jason asked equally annoyed.

"I guess its somethin' da nigga does now. It used to be only durin' da nigga's shitty poems," Riley said.

"I want to punch him," Jason said and Riley snorted a laugh.

"Are you going to answer or not because I don't have time to talk with traitors?" Huey said irritated.

"Can't you tell? I'm here to play football," Cairo said.

"And?"

"We came by to give you some extra motivation to win your next game and make the finals," Cairo said. "We've already qualified and I want my revenge."

"So let me get this straight you moved from Chicago I'm guessing to Maryland just to beat Huey at a football game, obsessed much," Jason laughed. "Besides with me here you don't stand a chance. You might as well give up know."

Cairo looked over at him with hateful eyes. "Who are you?"

"Your scouting isn't very good is it," Jason laughed a laugh dripping with cockiness and insult. "I'm as Huey put it the greatest thing since the wheel. Jason James the best wide receiver in the history of football."

"Well mind your own business Jason James. This is between me and Huey," Cairo sneered.

"Nah nigga dis is between all of us," Riley corrected. "We all play on da team. Ya wanna mess wit' one ya mess wit' us all nigga."

"You heard them Cairo. You want me you have to take them all," Huey said. "Now either step up or get lost. I have more important things to do."

"We didn't come here to fight you Huey," Cairo raised raising his arms. "I plan to beat you in front of everyone and then the world can see you for the cowardly fake you are."

"He said get steppin' nigga," Riley said advancing on the four teens.

"Alright, alright," Cairo said backing away. "But I expect you to win your next game Huey. Don't disappoint for old time's sake.

"I never planned to lose Cairo and I don't plan to lose against you," Huey said ending the conversation by walking back into the school.

Riley faked a lunge at Dewey who flinched and jumped back. "Haha scared ass nigga," he laughed along with Jason and Cindy as they went back into the school and back up to their classroom.

"I can't believe him," Jazmine said as they settled back down in their seats as Huey too annoyed to keep talking restarted the tape. They still had a few minutes left before their afternoon classes started and Huey planned to use all of them.

Huey flipped the lights off and began shifting through the tape highlighting important plays and how they were going to counter them by directing them to plays in their red books.

Within minutes Riley had put his head back on his desk and was silently dosing off while Hiro, Caesar, and Jazmine watched the tapes intently trying to find some way they could be of more use to the team in their next game. In the back of the room Cindy was once again leaning back on her chair with her feet up dangling her hair at Jason who was once again laying behind her his head propped up on his hand and his eyes caught by her blonde braids. Intent on sleeping or watching the film no one paid the pair at the back any attention.

Suddenly Jason reached out grabbing one of the braids in his hands running it through his palm and fingers. Cindy jerked her head ripping the braid from his hand and turned around amusement in her eyes. Jason simply winked at her motioned for her to join him on the counter with his head.

"Whatchu want?" She whispered sliding silently out of her seat and up onto the counter leaning back against the wall inches from Jason's head.

"Nothing really," Jason smiled talking under his breath.

"Ya gonna answer mah question now?" Cindy asked playing with his hair this time. When Jason gave her a hesitant look she added, "If ya don't I'll go sit with Jazzy."

Jason sighed and gave in. "Alright fine."

"Well."

"What was the question again?" Jason asked with his cocky smirk.

"I told you not to make me repeat mahself," Cindy said giving his hair a light tug. "Now answer."

"Alright, alright just don't pull out my hair," Jason gave in.

"JJ."

"I see it the same way alright," Jason said. "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Cindy quietly squealed drawing a strange look from Jason and would have gotten one from everyone else if they had heard her over the tape. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head toward her giving him a quick and discreet peck on the lips.

Just as Cindy was lifting her head away from Jason's Jazmine happened to look back. "Oh we finally have our token white couple," she laughed and blood rushed to Cindy's face as she quickly jumped off the counter and back to her seat.

Jason just looked at Riley waiting for the explosion he thought was coming. It was what he had been trying to avoid these last few weeks. Yet no explosion came, no angry outburst, no fists, and not even an insult. Riley simple gave him a wink and knowing smile and went back to sleep.

"I guess you have his approval," Caesar said breaking the silence that followed as everyone waited for the same reaction Jason was waiting for.

"I guess," Jason yawned, his attention back on Cindy's hair while everyone else returned to watching the tape until the bell rang and they went to their afternoon classes and Riley as usual ducked out to go to Ed's.

Riley met Ed and Rummy outside the school grounds where they were waiting for him in the Escalade. "Yo Riley you're running late. We're behind schedule," Rummy said as Riley got in the SUV and Ed pulled away from the school.

"Huey had something to run over for our next game nigga," Riley said looking out the window back at the school.

"Does that include fighting?" Rummy asked.

"How do ya'll know about dat?" Riley asked a little surprised.

"I told you there are known knowns and known unknowns and there also are unknown unknowns. Your fight is a known known everyone who passed our car was talking about it," Rummy explained as Ed pulled up to a Wuncler Bank.

"Whatever nigga?' Riley said distracted.

"Something up?" Rummy asked as he pulled out his M16 and handed Riley an M9 to go with the gun they had given him after Riley's first game.

"Nah let's go," Riley said sticking his earplugs in and hopping out of the back of the Escalade.

"Let's get in get the money and get out," Rummy said pulling down his black ski mask before leading them into the bank.

Rummy was the first to make a commotion firing off several rounds from his assault rifle to get the people's attention. There were a few screams but most of the people were just stared in shock. It took those people a few seconds to react and when they did that al dived to the ground as some level of terror.

"Everyone stay down and be quiet and no one will get hurt. Any attempt to contact the police will not end well for any of you," Rummy continued as Ed just fired off his guns in a psychopathic rage.

Riley stood in the middle of the bank his mind elsewhere, until a teller bumped into him bringing him back into reality.

"Riley snap out of it," Rummy said staring at the bank manager who just stared back waiting for him to say something.

"Huh...what?" Riley asked looking around the bank.

"Sirs do you want us to tack you to the vault?" the teller asked a little annoyed.

"The vault...yes take us to da vault nigga," Riley said waving his guns at the manager. Inside the vault they quickly stuffed duffle bags full of money and anything else of value they could get their hands on. They got out of the bank as the police sirens went, Rummy pointing his gun at the back of the bank manager's head.

They threw their bags of money into the back of the escalade before climbing into the seats, Riley and Ed up front with Rummy in the back with the manager.

"How long?" Rummy asked as Ed floored it out of the bank parking lot and around the corner where he put the SUV in park again.

"Seventeen minutes," Riley said looking at the dashboard clock. "A minute faster dan last time."

"We still suck," Rummy groaned. "It should only take us ten minutes at the most to get in and out of the bank."

"We don't suck," Ed said. "We're getting better."

"You are sirs. Much better than the first time you came in here," the manager said not even fazed by the guns pointed at him.

"You really think so. You're not lying," Rummy said.

"Have I lied any of the other times?" the manager replied. "Can I leave now?"

"Yeah take the money with you," Rummy said letting the manager out of the Escalade. After the bank manager had collected the money and Ed began driving again, Rummy turned to Riley. "What's with you today Riley? You've been spaced out since you got in the car."

"I said nothin' nigga," Riley grumbled tossing the M9 into the backseat.

"This ain't nothing Riley. You almost screwed up the job. What's wrong? Do we have to go get rid of someone, because we will," Rummy said picking up the M9 Riley had thrown back taking off the safety with a loud click. "You didn't even take the safety off your guns."

"It's just somethin' dat happened before I came to see ya'll niggas," Riley said.

"Did Jay and Cindy finally hook up?" Ed asked turning up to the Wuncler estate.

"Kinda," Riley admitted.

"Shit you're getting your boxers all up in a knot over a single bitch. There are plenty of bitches out there, plenty your own age. Cindy's what almost seventeen, she's almost in our ballpark now and far out of yours," Ed said buzzing himself through the gate.

"I know dat nigga. I've gotten over it, but just seein' it has brought up lingerin' feelings. I guess it just feels weird Knawmean nigga," Riley said. "I'm over it know."

"Good cause we don't want you messing up the next run," Rummy said as Ed pulled up to the front door of the estate and handed the keys off to Jeeves.

"As long as ya'll niggas don't mess up to," Riley said getting out of the Escalade.

"Let's play some Halo 3 before everyone else shows up," Ed said as they walked up to the mansion.

"As long as ya don't shoot up da game if ya losin' again nigga," Riley said following his friends up into the mansion to await his teammates to finish school.


	29. Chapter 29 A Day in the Life of Part 1

**A/N:** So I felt like following Huey through a typical day in his life as a quarterback, team captain, and coach in this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 29 – A Day in the Life of a Revolutionary - Part 1: The Morning

The alarm on his phone went off bringing him back to the world of the living. In his sleepy daze the next thing he heard was Riley's snoring and mumbling. Sliding up his phone he looked at the time, it was six a.m. He took a minute to look at the phone. It was a fancy phone, but he could not even remember its name. Jazmine had gotten it for him so she could text him and expected him to text back.

Stretching he slid out of his bed and stumbled around the room gathering some clean clothes from his dresser. With his clothes in hand he proceeded to the bathroom and returned to his room twenty minutes later clean and fully dressed, his damp afro slightly drooping. Grabbing his phone he spared one last look at Riley who would not be up for another hour, just in time to leave for school.

This early in the morning the house was strangely quiet and Huey went to the front door. Opening the door he felt a blast of cold wind and quickly shut it again, he could skip his morning exercises at least this once. With his normal schedule messed up Huey headed to the basement grabbing a random book off the bookshelf beside the basement door as he went. Flipping on the lights he flopped down on the couch and opened the book.

Half an hour later he closed the book when he heard Granddad moving about up stairs and went back upstairs turning the light off as he went. He found Granddad rummaging through the fridge in nothing but a towel waiting for them to leave to start his shopping channel workout.

"Can you not put some clothes on when you come downstairs," Huey said averting his eyes as Granddad came out of the fridge with his glass jug of fresh squeezed orange juice and a couple of eggs.

"This is my house boy and if I want to walk around my house naked I will," Granddad said pouring himself a glass of orange juice and grabbing a frying pan. "When are you going to cut that hair?"

"I'm not talking about this again. Would you ask a white man to part with his fancy cars and power?" Huey grumbled going into the living room and flipping on the morning news.

"Just cut your hair or I'll give you a whipping'," Granddad threatened cracking his eggs in the heated frying pan.

"Stop being a nigga," Huey said turning up the news. His granddad had not used his belt on either him or Riley in three years and was almost comical that he was threatening to do it now, when both boys were either bigger or on their way to being bigger than him.

"Where's all you little friends especially that cutie-pie Jazmine?" Granddad asked suddenly.

"It's seven in the morning Granddad, their probably still sleeping like Riley," Huey said only half listening Granddad and half listening to the morning news.

"Huh then go outside."

"It's freezing outside Granddad."

"Your young, move around a bit, you'll warm yourself up."

Huey looked at Granddad with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not sure it works that way Granddad."

"Just stop bugging me," Granddad said returning to his eggs.

Huey pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was time to wake Riley if they were going to make it to school on time. Turning off the TV he went back upstairs and kicked Riley until he woke up. "Get up Riley. We have to leave soon."

"Five minutes nigga," Riley groaned throwing one of his pillows at him, but he easily caught it threw it back at his younger brother.

"Now Riley," Huey said sternly before kicking Riley out of his bed. "I'm not going to be late because of you."

"What da fuck nigga? It's just five minutes," Riley grumbled collecting himself off the floor.

"If you're only going to go to your morning classes then you can at least show up on time," Huey said grabbing his red playbook. "Where's your book Riley?"

"What book nigga? Ya know I don't read."

"Your playbook," Huey said waving his own red book in Riley's direction.

"Huh..."

"Shit Riley it's only been two days since I gave these out and you've already managed to do the one thing I ask you not to do, you lost it," Huey cursed exasperated.

"I ain't lost anything nigga," Riley said looking around the room for something. He kicked over a pile of dirty clothes and pulled out his red book. "I just misplaced it for a sec."

"Yeah well don't do it again," Huey said opening his book. He knew each play inside and out as he was the one that put the book together but to make sure he did not forget any of them he looked over them every morning. At the same time he picked out the plays he wanted to run during their practice that afternoon. Since he had gotten the use of the varsity's practice roster from their coach his team's defence had improved greatly in just two days.

"Whatever nigga," Riley said throwing the book on his bed and going to take his own shower.

Huey circled a couple of plays before closing his book and stuffing it in the book bag hanging from the back rest of their computer chair with the book he had taken from the bookshelf. Riley entered the room and quickly got dressed as Huey tapped his foot annoyed constantly checking his phone.

"Alright let's go," Huey said once Riley had put his chains on. "We're going to be late again."

"Aight nigga take it easy," Riley said following Huey out the door.

"See ya Granddad," Huey called back to their Granddad in the kitchen.

"Make sure Riley goes to all his classes today," Granddad replied as they ran out the door.

As he got on his Mustang, which had its roof up, his phone beeped telling him he had a text. He stuck his key in the ignition with one hand and with the other slid his phone open to read the text message from Jazmine. Tossing the closed phone in the cup holder he put the Mustang in drive and pulled out of the Freeman driveway driving a short way down the road to the DuBois house where Jazmine was waiting at the end of the driveway for them. Riley immediately got out and moved to the back seat vacating the passenger seat for Jazmine. Huey was not sure why he got in the front seat in the first place.

"Good morning Huey," Jazmine said pecking his cheek as she sat down.

"Is it really?" Huey asked.

"Of course it is Huey. It's almost winter and that means it's almost Christmas," Jazmine smiled. "How can you not be excited?"

"It's getting cold," Huey said pulling away from Jazmine's house. "Besides Santa is an Illuminati conspiracy."

"That doesn't matter. What are you getting me for Christmas?" she asked with round puppy dogs.

"Jazmine it's the end of October. There's still two months until Christmas," Huey said turning the wheel to follow the road.

"But I want a present," Jazmine pouted at him.

Huey blew air out his nose and sighed. "Then we'll go shopping after practice. I can't have my rally against B.E.T. in this weather. We'll go to the mall and you can pick out whatever you want."

"Then it's not a surprise," Jazmine complained.

"Fine then I'll go with Riley."

"Oh no nigga Reezy ain't going shoppin, wit' ya, do I look gay nigga?" Riley immediately interjected. "Find someone else. Me and C-Murph are watching da Heat Lakers game after practice."

"Alright I'll find someone else," Huey said as they pulled up to the school.

"You need someone to go shopping with you, what are your four?" Jazmine asked as Huey parked the car and shut off the engine.

"Do you want something stupid because I can go alone and will probably come home with something completely stupid that you won't like," Huey said a little annoyed. "My tastes in things are not exactly close to your own so I'm going to need someone to consult so I don't waste my money."

"Naw nigga ya just four," Riley laughed getting out of the car and pulling out his own IPhone. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably in class already. No one is going to stay out in this cold weather," Huey said as they walked onto the school grounds. As they turned around the edge of the school for the front doors it was like the world just wanted to prove Huey wrong as Jason and Cindy were playing HORSE on the basketball court out in the cold. To make things worse for Huey Jason was shirtless and wearing long shorts and Cindy while wearing a bit more clothes only had on a basketball jersey and similar shorts. "What are you guys doing out here it's forty-four degrees out (7 degrees Celsius)?"

"Can't you see we're playing basketball?" Jason said after taking a shot that bounced off the backboard and into the basket and Cindy matched the easy shot.

"It's almost snowing out and you're out here in almost nothing but shorts are you crazy? Don't you feel the cold?" Huey asked unable to grasp how they could be playing basketball in this weather when he was wearing a heavy coat and a sweater.

"I guess not," Jason smirked as Cindy drained a three pointer by bouncing the ball before the target and letting it go up into the basket.

Huey walked passed them shaking his head and muttered, "Damn white people."

He entered the school as the warning bell went and in seconds was joined by Jason who was now wearing an orange shirt and Cindy. Cindy and Riley soon broke off from the group as they came to Huey's first class.

Inside Jason went to the back of the class where Hiro was pouring over his books trying to get his homework finished before class started. Huey and Jazmine joined Caesar in the middle of the class as their white teacher came in and started his lesson. Like every other day Huey ignored his teacher. There was nothing their teacher could teach him that he did not already know and most likely already knew more about then the teacher did. Instead when their teacher told everyone to open their textbooks, Huey cracked open the book he had been reading earlier that morning on the Spanish Moors.

His first class drifted by slowly as did his second period class and his third period. At lunch they finally met up with the rest of their team and Huey put on tapes of their previous games and some footage Ed had taken of their last two practices. He walked the team through the tapes, at least those that were paying attention as Riley had fallen asleep again and Jason was once again watching Cindy's hair. He could not understand his star receiver's sudden obsession with her hair but he never did claim to understand the workings of the white man's mind, he just wished Jason would watch the tapes instead with the whole team. It would have been a bigger annoyance if he did not know that Jason, Riley, and Cindy did not get together later and go over the films themselves. He did not mind especially since the trio tended to pick up things he missed and looked at the tape from the offensive core's point of view.

He had stayed up late like he had been doing every night since their first game putting the films together to highlight the areas he was most concerned with. Some of the plays were things they did well but most were things he felt they could approve on. Things like his receivers staying tighter to their routes or hooking a little earlier then they were or his linemen spreading out a little too much or not protecting one side as well or his safety's being sucked in by receivers and vacating their territory. They were mostly little things on offense and big things on defence but he was a perfectionist and if they were going to win their next game against Roosevelt they had to play perfectly because the Revolvers would make them pay for every single little mistake they made.

When the screen went blue he got out of his seat and went to change the tape to one of the ones Ed had given him after their last practice. At first it would not go in until he realised he was trying to put it in backward and then when it started it started with Ed splashing in the pool wearing yellow water wings and calling for Rummy and Riley's help. With a groan of frustration he fast forwarded it to the first play he had run at practice the day before while thinking that today was going to be a long day. 


	30. Chapter 30 A Day in the Life ofPart 2

**A/N:** So I felt like following Huey through a typical day in his life as a quarterback, team captain, and coach in this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 30 – A Day in the Life of a Revolutionary – Part 2: The Afternoon

Their lunch passed without incident and once again Huey watched Riley duck out of school early to meet Ed and Rummy at the school gates. Once upon a time he would have tried to stop Riley from leaving but now he had given up. If Riley wanted to go to summer school and have to take extra years it was not his problem.

His next three periods went by in similar fashion to his previous four but his last period was co-ed Phys Ed and he could not and did not want to spend this period reading. Today was their last day of grappling and since they had started a week before he had had his eyes on one opponent.

"Me and you today Jay," Huey said sitting down beside his star receiver on the bench as Jazmine foolishly challenged Cindy. The match was over in seconds as Cindy got Jazmine down in a knee bar and his girlfriend tapped immediately.

"I've been waiting for you to ask," Jason said with his cocky smirk as he got up off the bench and walked over with him to the mats.

Jason crouched in a Brazilian Jujitsu stance and it was then that Huey remembered that Jason was a semi trained mixed martial artist and grappling was right up his alley. Too late to back out now Huey imitated his crouch; he had learned quite a few things during class and had picked up a few more watching Jason in his matches.

Huey quickly stepped back as Jason went for an under hook trying to catch him under the leg and drive him to the ground. Narrowly avoiding his star receiver, Huey went on the offence locking Jason outstretched leg and drive up into his frame and down to the mat. They hit the mat hard and Huey tried to get in a full mount to try for an arm bar but Jason a skilled jujitsu fighter was comfortable in a full guard position and wrapped his arm around the back Huey's neck to stop him from getting into a full mount and trying to put him in a guillotine choke.

Locked together they struggled to get dominance until their P.E. teacher broke them and allowed them to reset for another round. This time Jason scored the take down into a side mount, but Huey thrashed and kicked so that Jason could not get the Kimura he was trying to pull off. Once again their teacher stepped in to separate the two of them when he realized they would not be getting anywhere.

"I think the two of you should call it quits this time. Your two are too evenly matched without getting into real blows," their teacher said directing them off the mats so a new pair could come on.

Huey collapsed on the bench breathing heavily while Jason did the same beside him equally out of breath. They had only been wrestling for a few minutes but it was a titanic struggle between two powerhouses and simply making sure the other did not get an advantage had worn them out.

"Jeez Huey I didn't know you were that good at grappling. I mean I knew you were a martial arts expert but this is completely different," Jason wheezed grabbing his bottle of water and chugging half its contents in one breath,

"I've picked up a lot this past week from the teacher and from you," Huey replied through gasps for breath reaching for his own bottle of water. "I never thought I'd see the day a white boy could keep up with me."

"Same here, I never thought I would see the day anyone could keep up with me," Jason agreed.

"I have to go shopping later to get Jazmine a present do you want to come?" Huey asked suddenly.

"Wait ya gonna buy Jazzy a present," Cindy said from down the bench. "If Jazzy's gettin' a present I better be gettin' one too JJ."

"I guess I have to go now," Jason laughed. When he spotted Caesar coming over after his match on the far mat he called out to their dread sporting friend who was bobbing his head to some music they could not hear, "What about you Caesar you in?"

"For what?" Caesar asked cracking open his own bottle of water as he took a seat beside Huey. "Are we still doing that protest after practice?"

"It's too cold. We're going to the mall. Jazmine wants a present," Huey said a little edge in his voice but thankfully Jazmine did not hear as she was tagged by their teacher for another match.

"I'm in but right now I want a match with you Huey," Caesar smiled confidently.

"Your funeral," Jason commented as Huey stood up a rare smile breaking his scowl.

Huey circled his best friend looking for an opening. It did not take long for him to find one and he hooked Caesar's leg putting his friend off balance and wrapped his other hand around his waist. Lifting, Huey got Caesar off his feet and slammed him to the mat. Caesar had obviously been watching Jason too because as they hit the ground he wrapped his legs around his back in a fully guard. It took Huey a few seconds to break the full guard and slid out to a side mount. Once in the side mount he tried a move Jason had tried on him earlier in their match. He pulled Caesar's arm up so his elbow was level with his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Caesar's forearm locking in the Kimura. Applying just littlest bit of pressure got a quick tap from Caesar.

Huey unravelled himself from Caesar and helped his friend to his feet. "You're not there yet."

Caesar laughed and ran his hand through his dreads. "I just wanted to try."

"What about me? Wanna have a go?" Jason asked as they returned the bench as class began winding down.

Caesar looked at him like he was crazy and Huey shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Ah come on I won't hurt you too much," Jason laughed and Caesar quickly sat down.

"Not a chance, never ever."

Their teacher blew his whistle then announcing the end of class ten minutes before the bell to allow them to shower before going home. Huey, Jason, Caesar, Cindy, and Jazmine skipped the shower and grabbed their day clothes from their gym lockers and joined Hiro in the parking lot to head for practice.

They spilt again to take their own cars and Jazmine went with Huey. Huey pulled his Mustang out behind Jason and Cindy in her blue BMW X3 SUV. Geared up from the grappling Huey was in a competitive mood and he sped up passing the Beamer. Behind him he heard a Cindy roar the engine put she would not catch his smaller and faster car. At least that was what he thought until the bigger vehicle suddenly put on a huge burst of speed and shot by him.

As she passed them, Cindy shouted, "NOS get some" out the window of her SUV with a huge grin on her face. Her lead did not last long though as her extra fuel soon ran out and she was forced to stop at a red light.

Huey pulled up beside the Beamer and hit the button to bring down his window. Across the lane Jason of course had his window down letting in the cold. "A pity these traffic laws huh," Huey said and in the other car Cindy fumed drumming on her steering wheel impatiently.

When the light turned green Huey revved his engine and leaving two black streaks on the road took off his a cloud of smoke. Hitting three green lights he put too much distance between him and Beamer for them to catch up.

"Slow down," Jazmine screamed holding onto her arm rest and the door.

Looking in his rear view mirror he did not see the blue SUV anymore so he obliged his girlfriend and slowed down to the speed limit before any cops saw him. It was all luck that no cops had spotted him yet. He could imagine what they would do with a speeding black man.

He pulled up to the Wuncler estate and was beeped in immediately. Driving up to the house he parked his Mustang behind Ed's Escalade and shut the engine off. Three minutes later Cindy pulled up behind him and soon Caesar and Hiro also arrived having followed the rules of the road to get to the estate.

Jeeves met them inside the house and led them to the backyard. They all knew the way by now but it seemed the butler did not trust a group of teens walking unattended through his employer's house. They met Riley outside with Ed and Rummy who were once again going to film their practice. Huey hoped on the first ATV with Jazmine behind him and led the group to the back. There was no race this time and Huey placed his vehicle in the middle of the path and did not allow anyone to pass.

At the field Ed and Rummy left them at the locker room to head to the stand where they set up the camera. In the locker room Huey sat silently in his booth watching his team. Caesar and Hiro were working on some play signs of their own as over the last few days Hiro had drifted into a defensive end role and was now lining up on most plays across from Caesar on the line who was one of the defensive tackle. Jazmine sat by herself at the far end of the room directly across from him. She was holding a kicking stand visualizing what she was going to use it for. Four seats down Cindy sat beside the gender divider with Jason beside her and Riley beside him. The three members of his offensive core also had their heads together looking over Cindy's red book. His linemen were in a jolly mood chatting and boasting with each other waiting for Huey to direct them out to the field.

Huey sat silently for a few minutes allowing his team to go through their pre-practice meetings before clearing his throat and standing up. Around the room the rest of the team one-by-one stood up leaving Jason sitting by himself. Huey led them out the locker room knowing Jason would follow seconds later and up to the field where the varsity players were waiting for them on the field. After a light warm-up Huey began his practice with wind sprints, forty-yard dashing, and tire stepping.

Once he felt his team was sufficiently worn out he brought them together and began their real practice. "Today I want to start with some goal line plays," Huey said to the gathered players, his own and the varsity players. "So far we've been rather fortunate to have not had many plays on the goal line in our last two games because of the poor defence of our last two opponents. Our next opponents are in a different class and they have a really good defence and really good offence and I believe we may end up spending quite a few plays snapping the ball within our opponent's ten yard line and facing snaps within our own ten yard line. As such today we will start off with some goal line plays," Huey said before breaking the gathering and set up their first play.

As the sun began to set Huey fell to the ground after blowing his whistle to end their practice. Pushing up against the varsity players continuously for nearly two hours had left his legs felling like lead and his arms like rubber. Playing defence was not like playing offence especially for him. While playing offence all he did was move his legs a bit and throw a ball. The only time he got hit was when he ran with the ball and he did not do much of that during practice. He really had no plays that called for the primary piece of the play to be a quarterback rush. When he ran it was almost always an adaption to an existing play.

Getting back to his feet he helped gather the loose balls and equipment before following his team back into the dressing room where they all collapsed in their booths, taking their time to get undressed. Slowly as they stripped themselves of their gear they headed at their own pace to the showers. Huey was the last one to get up for his shower and by the time he did most of the team had left for the estate and their homes. When he came out only Caesar and Jason remained in the room. The two were sitting in front of the flat screen watching the newest version of _The Longest Yard_.

"Ready to leave," Huey called into the room after he got dressed in a green hoodie and black jeans.

Caesar who was wearing a New York Knicks jersey of a red hoodie and blue jeans turned off the TV and the pair got up following Huey out of the locker room and to the two remaining ATVs.

"You get on the back," Caesar said to Jason who was wearing is typical long shorts and orange shirt as they stood in front of the ATV.

"No you," Jason replied.

"I'm not riding on the back," Caesar refused shaking his head, his dreads bouncing everywhere.

"Who was the one that refused to grapple with me?" Jason asked and Caesar bowed his head in defeat.

"Fine, but no one is to ever know about this," Caesar reluctantly gave way and Jason got on the ATV first.

"You know we can just take that golf cart," Huey said after Caesar got on the back of Jason's ATV. He pointed to the white golf cart parked inside the small garage with a big gold 'W'.

"You couldn't have told us about that before all this," Caesar grumbled quickly jumping off the ATV.

"I could have but then I would have missed something humorous," Huey said walking over to the golf cart that has he had though had its keys in it. There was no reason for Wuncler to not leave the keys in his carts and ATVs. Who was going to try and steal from ED Wuncler Sr.?

"You can be a real ass sometimes Huey," Caesar continued to grumble as Huey started the gold cart with Caesar sitting on the back seat facing away from Jason and his best friend in the front.

The ride was slower then when they took the ATVs and by the time they got to the Wuncler mansion the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon and the moon and stars were starting to come out. Ed and Rummy were not at the house when they got there and Jeeves led them through the house to Huey's Mustang. After all three teens got in the car with Caesar in the passenger and Jason lounging in the back they headed off for Woodcrest mall.

Once at the mall Huey got a parking spot near the mall and the first place they visited was the food court all three of their bellies rumbling from hours of hard work on the field. After they had eaten they set about window shopping looking for something for the girls. They made one stop for themselves in the mall's GameStop to pick up a couple of new games before returning to their original mission.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Caesar asked bobbing his head to the music playing throughout the mall.

"I'm not sure. That's why I brought you guys. What do you think Jazmine would like?" Huey asked as they passed a clothing store.

"Why not a piece of jewellery?" Jason suggested.

"Or some clothes," Caesar added. "Jazmine likes clothes."

"I'm not sure about clothes. What if I get the wrong size?" Huey said and his two friends gave him a horrified look and he knew their minds where playing the same scene as his own. The last thing he needed was Jazmine getting mad because she thought he thought she was fat.

"Then some jewellery. Maybe something for her hair," Jason said.

"Well what are you getting Cindy?" Huey asked still not sure about jewellery. Jewellery was expensive.

"I'm not sure. What can I get her that is better then what I've already given her?" Jason asked with his cocky smirk.

"What have you given her already?" Huey asked.

"Wait let me guess!" Caesar said quickly as Jason began opening his mouth. "You."

"Correct," Jason laughed. "Anything I give her now will be junk in comparison."

"You know you're not helping much," Huey sighed. "The mall is going to close in an hour we need to find something before then or I'm in trouble."

Jason wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him in close. "Relax Huey. We'll find something."

"What about in there?" Caesar asked pointing to a jewellery store.

"But jewellery," Huey protested as Jason let him go.

"Stop being cheap Huey," Caesar said.

"Yeah Huey it's your girlfriend you're talking about. Splurge a little," Jason said pushing him into the store.

"I'll wait out here," Caesar said taking a seat on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"I'm not made of money like you Jay," Huey continued to protest as Jason dragged him to one of the displays enclosed in glass boxes. "I'm not the one being paid who knows how much to play football. How much does Wuncler pay you anyway?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Two hundred grand for the round robin games and if we make the finals and win I get another hundred grand," Jason said nonchalantly. He pointed to a slender gold chain with a 'J' locket on the end with birth stones at all three ends of the letter. "What about this?"

"You're making NFL money to play high school football," Huey nearly shouted in shock.

"What can I say Wuncler really wanted me to play with you guys," Jason said signalling the clerk to bring out the locket. "Now take a look at this so we can leave."

Huey looked at the locket in the clerk's hand. It was something he knew Jazmine would like but when he saw the price tag he cringed. To avoid it he would have to break into his College savings. "I can't afford that."

"Take it out of your school savings," Jason suggested. "You're a brain Huey the smartest kid in our school including the upper grades. There's no way you're not getting a scholarship especially with your athletic abilities. Look at Johnny. The University of Maryland is paying his whole way just so he can play football and honestly he's not that smart."

"Just do it," Jason pressured. "Live in the now not the future. Think of the look on Jazmine's face when you surprise her with something like this."

Huey thought about it for a moment, Jazmine would definitely love something like the locket. He pulled out his emergency credit card. "Alright I'll get it. What are you going to get Cindy?"

"I was thinking about that," Jason said pointing to a thin chain bracelet made of intertwining gold and silver bands.

"That's a good piece," the clerk said opening the box and pulling out bracelet. "I trust you can afford it. It's not cheap."

"The girl is worth it," Jason said pulling out his bank card and on a whim he looked out of the store to see what Caesar was doing. He probably felt like the odd man out. Seeing Caesar sitting beside a girl with blonde and black hair he nudged Huey and nodded toward their friend. "You think that's who I think it is?"

Huey looked at the girl while the clerk rang up their purchases. "I think it is."

"Should we stop him?" asked mindlessly punching in his pin number.

"We should go see what's up. It could be harmless. From what I've gathered Stacy Wright is an honest person and would not resort to seduction to get the win," Huey said taking his bag from the clerk as Jason did the same. "Let's check it out, but don't antagonize her."

"Yo Caesar we're done," Jason called to their friend as they exited the store. "Who's your friend?"

It took Caesar a moment to register Jason's voice and when he did he turned to look at his friend, but they both noticed how his eyes almost immediately began drifting back to the white girl. "This is Stacy Wright."

The girl looked up at them with a warm smile; her eyes instantly fell on Huey's most distinguishing feature. "You must be Huey Freeman. I've wanted to meet you since your first game."

"I would be and I must confess I've wanted to meet the only female quarterback in the league," Huey said.

"Does my gender offend you?" Stacy asked taking offense to his meant of her gender. It was obviously a touchy subject for her and Huey could see why. Football was a male sport and quarterback was a prime position. There were probably many people out there that saw it exclusively as a male position even in their mixed gender league.

"Not at all. If you can throw I don't care if you're a dog," Huey replied.

"You better not," Stacy said with venom in her voice and a frown on her face. She turned to Jason and as if she was suddenly an entirely different person she had her warm smile back. "And you are?"

"How come no one seems to know who I am?" Jason complained a bit peeved.

"Wait that accent. You're Jason James," Stacy said.

"Ah finally," Jason smirked. "That I am. The one and only. The greatest of them all."

"What were you talking about Caesar?" Huey asked his friend.

"Nothing really, just inane things," Caesar answered with a small smile.

"Well I got to go. I guess I'll be seeing you guys later," Stacy said suddenly getting up.

"We all look forward to it," Huey replied and Stacy skipped off around the corner.

"Well?" Jason asked looking at Caesar with a snicker.

Caesar held out his hand with a bunch of numbers written in girlish hand writing.

"Consorting with the enemy my own best friend," Huey shook his head in fake despair but there was a smile on his face. Not only was she the captain of their next opponent but she was a white girl. He though he was passed this once Cindy chose Jason over Cindy. 


	31. Chapter 31 Consorting with the Enemy

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 31 – Consorting with the Enemy

Huey sat in his car tapping his steering wheel nervously. It was another cold day and he had the roof up. He had parked his car outside Jazmine's house and was waiting for her. Checking the car's clock he groaned, he had been waiting fifteen minutes already when he had told her to be ready for when he got there.

When she finally appeared outside her door, Huey turned his car's engine back on and threw open the passenger door. Blowing into her hands Jazmine climbed into the car in a heavy jacket and a fancy top and skinny jeans. She looked like she was going somewhere fancy not Caesar's house. Her hair was straightened and glossy and Huey knew that was what took her so long. She had probably spent hours trying to tame her African hair.

"Only you would get dressed to go to meet this girl," Huey said as he pulled away from the DuBois house. He did not know what to think of her hair. He liked it puffy as it was one of the few reminders of her black heritage, but her straightened hair showed off the exotic look of her mixed races so he did not mind.

"I want to look my best, is that a problem," Jazmine asked slouching in her seat and giving Huey a hateful look.

Huey looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could not say she was not beautiful, but it seemed out of place. "Not at all. I just couldn't fathom why you were getting dressed up all fancy to go to Caesar's it makes no sense. You'll just end up feeling over dressed."

"I'm not dressed up to go to Caesar's," Jazmine said.

"What you got another date after or something? Because if you do we might have a problem," Huey said jokingly.

Jazmine's split a smile unable to stay mad and nudged him a little with her hand. "I got dressed up because I saw that bag in your room this morning."

"What bag?" Huey feigned ignorance.

"You know what bag," Jazmine said looking at him expectantly. "When are you going to give it to me?"

"I don't know maybe after the final game," Huey said pulling his car up beside Caesar's house.

"No," Jazmine cried over dramatically. She pouted out her bottom lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please Huey."

Under the eyes Huey folded again. "Alright here," he said fishing the long blue box out of his pocket and handing it to her. "It's a little something Jay and Caesar helped me pick out.

Jazmine's eyes opened wide when she saw the box. Even though she had seen the bag in Huey's room earlier that day he was known to be on the cheap side and anything from that store would be quite expensive. She opened the box and though Huey would have thought it impossible her sparkling eyes widened even more.

"Huey it's beautiful," she cried tears welling in her eyes as she pulled out the locket. Suddenly' she jumped the distance between them wrapping him in a hug from the side and turning his face so she could lay a big kiss on him. "Thank you. Thank you."

"No problem," Huey said with a rather big smile, a very rare smile for him. The emotions radiating from her were infectious and Huey could not help but give a big smile.

"Can you help me?" She asked holding out the opened necklace and Huey simply took and fastened it around her neck as she held up her hair. She turned back to Huey. "How does it look?"

"Absolutely beautiful," Huey said memorized.

He would have stayed there hypnotized by her beauty if Jason has not come walking passed the car and rapped his fist against his window. Huey shaken from his stupor looked out his window into the snow covered world outside. He shook his head at his star receiver who was standing outside his car in his Windsor Spitfires jersey and a typical pair of long orange shorts. Even in the snow he still wore summer clothes.

Huey opened his door and stepped out of his car before going to open Jazmine's door. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was sent to get the movies," Jason said holing up a bag of DVDs.

"You went like that on your bike," Huey asked incredulously looking at his bare legs that were going blue, but he did not seem to notice.

"Cindy wouldn't let me bring my bike," Jason said holding up the keys to the Beamer. "She said it was too dangerous in this weather."

"She's right you know," Jazmine said still beaming as she crossed the front of the car. "You can barely see out here. You'd be killed."

"Nah this is nothing. A light sprinkle," Jason said holding his hand up to catch snowflakes in his hand which melted against his skin.

"Whatever can we just go inside before we freeze? We all weren't born in frozen pond," Huey grumbled rubbing his arms to ward away the cold.

"Lead the way," Jason smirked.

As they walked up to Caesar's door he noticed Jason bend over in mid stride and scoop up a pile of snow. "That better not hit me," he warned.

"It's won't," Jason promised passing the bag of movies to him while he crafted his pile into a ball. As they walked in the house he hid the snowball behind his back. They took off their boots and coats just inside the door and announced their arrival. When they entered the living room Riley was lounging on a recliner while Hiro and Cindy were sitting on one extension of the couch that dominated the room in an 'L' shape playing _Soulcalibur IV_ and Hiro was winning.

Caesar sat on the other arm of the couch that faced the door with the blonde and black haired Stacy. On the floor sat two more teens that looked Hispanic chatting in low tones over a magazine.

"Finally," Cindy said tossing her controller to one of the Hispanic twins and jumping to her feet. "What took ya so long JJ?" Jason just looked at her with a sly smile and pulled out his snowball. "Ya ain't gonna throw dat at me."

Cindy jumped the couch scrambling for the back sliding glass door but before she could get there Jason hit her smack in the back of the head with the melting snowball. She stopped scrambling and reached back to feel the slush mixed in her hair. Touching the cold substance she suddenly jerked around staring daggers at Jason. "Ya gonna pay."

"Yeah, yeah," Jason laughed along with Riley and the twins.

Cindy cursed and threw open the back door letting in a gust of cold air. She ran outside and scooped up some snow of her own and fashioned it into a ball before running back inside and hurling it as Jason. Jason simply moved out of the way of the snowball that hit the wall with a splatter.

"Hey if you're gonna be throwing snowballs go outside," Caesar shouted watching the snow ball slide down his wall.

"Ya just gonna stand in dere chicken," Cindy taunted Jason from outside in the blowing snow.

"Yeah right," Jason said back leaping clear over the couch and running outside narrowly avoiding another snowball that hit the glass door with a splat.

"Those two aside I think introductions are in order," Huey said looking down at the twins who were engaged in the game against Hiro. "I'm Huey Freeman Quarterback and this is Jazmine DuBois our kicker."

"Stacy Wright also at quarterback," Stacy said smiling warmly as she gave Jazmine a short wave. "These two hooligans are Rico and Zana de Guerra my safety and defensive end respectively."

"Yo," Rico said keeping his eyes on the game the Hiro was winning.

"Do you have the movies?" Caesar asked looking down at the bag.

"Yeah," Huey said throwing the bag of DVDs over to his best friend.

"Let's go outside instead," Zana suggested watching Jason and Cindy outside.

"I'm in nigga," Riley said standing up.

"Me too," Stacy added. "What about you Caesar?"

"I guess," Caesar added.

"A snowball fight it is," Stacy said happily grabbing Caesar's hand and pulling him up to his feet.

"Into the cold again," Huey groaned as they all went to the front door to grab their coats and boots.

Outside Jason and Cindy saw everyone get up and head for the door. Jason put his hands up to call a truce. "We should get them," he said with his smirk.

"Agreed," Cindy said falling to her knees and beginning to make snowballs. By the time the glass door opened again they both had pile of snowballs in front of them.

Huey was the first out the door and he saw the pair just in time to duck out of the way and Caesar got two snowballs in the face. "Ah Huey that's cold," he shouted at Huey as he quickly jumped away from the doorway as more snowballs came flying toward it.

Stacy was the next out and she took those snowballs the chest falling back into the house where Zana caught her and pushed her out. "What the hell Ceez?" Stacy shouted angrily at the Brooklyn native. "I hate you."

Caesar looked up at her surprise on his face. "Really?"

"No," Stacy said her smile returning before quickly disappearing again. "But don't ever do that again or I'll never speak to you again."

"Alright," Caesar said slowly and cautiously as another snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"I got dat nigga," Riley shouted throwing another snowball at Caesar but this time he dodged it as Huey it Riley in the shoulder.

"Where's Rico?" Jason asked from behind a small snow drift he and Cindy had taken cover behind while lobbing snowballs across the back yard.

"I'm not sure. He never came out the back door," Cindy said before a snowball hit Jason in the side of the face.

Another snowball came down from the pool deck around the pool hitting Cindy. "He's on the deck," Jason shouted tossing his next snowball at Rico on the pool deck. A Spanish curse told them he had scored a hit. "We have to move."

"Right," Cindy said following Jason as he skirted their drift looking for somewhere else to hide. As he peaked his head up both Huey and Riley took advantage of the opportunity to hurl snowballs at him, narrowly missing as he quickly ducked back under.

Jason grabbed two snowballs from their almost depleted piles before running into the open accepting hits from Caesar and Jazmine before throwing his snowballs at Zana and the smiling Stacy hitting both of them in the chest. Using her boyfriend as a distraction Cindy followed also hitting Zana and Stacy who were the most visible of their targets as everyone else had found some kind of cover, from a small bush like Huey or a foam board from the pool like Riley.

"Jesus Christ," Stacy swore wiping snowballs from her face. "I'll kill all of you."

"Woo mood change much," Hiro said to Stacy who turned on him with a scowl and whipped a snowball at him.

"Don't make fun of me," she shouted.

Using Stacy's outburst a as a distraction Huey vacated his bush to skirt the backyard and slide scuttle up beside Caesar who was hiding behind a patio set. "She's got one hell of a short fuse," he said to his best friend. "One moment she's all friendly and clam and the next she is throwing threats and being hysterical."

"I think she might be a bit crazy," Caesar said shielding his head from an incoming snowball.

"So can I assume you don't like her," Huey said lobbing a snowball at Jason and Cindy's new position while the two were targeting Jazmine who had moved immediately to occupy Huey's vacated bush.

"Quite the opposite," Caesar said watching Stacy who had once again cooled off and was laughing as she threw snowballs up at Rico on the pool deck. "She's quite interesting. But her dual personalities might play havoc on our game plan."

"I was thinking the same thing. Depending on her mood her play calls could change rapidly," Huey agreed.

"Enough football talk," Jason said running by them and planting snowballs in their face.

"I've had enough of him," Huey said scooping up a handful of snow and chasing after his star receiver.

An hour later they began drifting back inside to escape the cold until only Jason and Cindy remained outside in the snow, neither willing to allow the other to be the last one braving the cold. They both laid on the far end of the original snow drift they had been hiding behind at the beginning of the snowball fight.

"How come every time we all end up outside at Caesar's house the two of us end up outside alone?" Jason asked enjoying how the cold bit into his bare calves.

"Because dere all suckas dat's how," Cindy smiled quietly collecting snow at her side and forming it into a ball.

"Then shouldn't you be inside too," Jason smirked.

"I ain't no sucka," Cindy said suddenly smashing the snow she had gathered in her hand into his face and rubbing the cold half frozen water in his face.

Jason coughed and sputtered through his face full of snow. "I thought we had a truce."

"Truce over," Cindy said smacking him with another snowball in the face.

"Have it your way," he said quickly grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up and over him so she was resting on top of him.

"Let go," Cindy struggled under his grip around her waist.

"Not until you get rid of this snow," Jason replied through the melting slush on his face.

"Aight," Cindy said breathing on his face and the snow melted slowly. "Now will ya let go of me JJ."

"Not yet," Jason smirked. "You said you waited a gift."

"Ya got me one. I thought ya didn't since Jazzy already got hers and I got nothing. I wuz gonna chew ya out," Cindy said looking at him expectedly as Jason let her go but she did not slide off him but waited for whatever was coming.

Jason fished around in his deep short pocket pulling out a long blue box similar to the one Huey had given Jazmine. He had been careful throughout the snowball fight to make sure the box had not fallen out of his pocket and got lost in the snow. He held up the box in front of her face. "Here."

Cindy took the box rolling off him as she did landing back in the snow beside him. She opened the box and her eyes went as wide as Jazmine's did earlier. She pulled out the gold and silver intertwined chain bracelet and put it on her wrist. "Oh mah god it's amazing," she squealed while holding her hand up against the moon. She grabbed his head and turned his head toward her. "Thank you," she whispered before giving him a deep kiss and jumping to her feet to go show Jazmine.

Jason remained outside staying up at the sky and sighed. What was he doing? He only had two weeks left before he had to return to Windsor and his hockey career. Even knowing this he still could not help himself and he could see the end result of his actions and it most likely ended in some form of heartbreak.

Inside the house everyone else sat around Caesar's TV watching the opening credits of _Scott Pilgrim Vs the World_. Sitting beside Caesar Stacy turned to the Brooklyn native. "Are those a couple or something?"

"Which two?" Caesar whispered.

"The two outside because I thought she was with Riley," Stacy whispered with her smile.

"No Cindy and Riley are just friends or as they call it ride or die homies," Caesar replied. "She's with Jay, why?"

"I don't know I just like you guys and want to get to know more about you," she said.

"An odd thing for opponent's to say only days away from the game," Caesar noted.

"How said opponents can't be friends. It makes the game more enjoyable when you're not trying to rip your opponent's heads off and you're competing simply to compete and have fun."

"Tell that to our last two opponents," Caesar said with a small laugh.

"Our league used to never be like they are now. But last year and this year more and more of the varsity's unwanted players came to our league and the results are guys like Kyle Quilin and Alex Smith," Stacy explained. 'I know my team is not like that and I hope your team is not like that. I've seen that Cross Cleave move as they are calling it."

"We're not and I'm not we want the same thing as your team. As for the Cross Cleave it is a reaction to those other teams. I would be surprised if you saw it in our game," Caesar said.

"Then I look forward to the completion on Saturday," Stacy said as the movie finally got underway.

"Me too," Caesar agreed as they turned their attention to the movie. 


	32. Chapter 32 Pregame with the Enemy

**A/N:** So this fic hit 100,000 words at the end of the last chapter. I can't believe I've written this much in just a month. It's all thanks to the support I've gotten from those that take the time to review my updates. So once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 32 – Pregame with the Enemy

Jason groaned angrily as his Don Cherry Theme message tone went off bringing him out a particularly good dream. He reached over the arm of the leather couch and grabbed his phone. Flipping it open he saw he had a text message from Cindy. He hit her name and pressed call. The phone rang and an annoyed Cindy picked up.

"What!" she snapped into his ear.

"You messaged me," Jason reminded her.

"Exactly I messaged ya. Ya can't send a text back to a gurl, ya have to call?" Cindy asked and Jason could tell she was peeved.

Jason sat up on the leather couch and looked around the hang out area of their locker room. He had spent the night in the locker room on Huey's asking since Caesar was also doing so he could get some more time in with Stacy before the game. Always willing to help a friend Jason agreed since Huey had to stay home to give Riley a ride to the stadium.

"You know I don't text. Why would I spend fifteen minutes typing out something I can say in five seconds? There's a reason I have this old flip phone and not one of those keyboard phones," Jason explained, getting up off the couch and stretching. "So is there something specific you wanted?"

"Just wanted to see if ya wuz up yet," Cindy said cooling down.

"Yeah I'm up," Jason said looking at the clock in their small kitchen area. If she had not messaged him his alarm would have went off in five minutes anyway. "What time are you guys coming down here?"

"We're coming down in the few hours," Cindy said and he could here rustling in the background, she was moving around probably getting dressed. "I'm stoppin' at da mall before we get dere. I need to pick somethin' up for ya."

"Yeah what?" Jason said a little intrigued. What was so important that she had to rush over to the mall to pick it up before their game?

"A new phone," Cindy replied as Jason walked into the dressing room to find Caesar already sitting in his booth half dressed in his football gear. He was wearing his cleats and pants and a blue hoodie. His dreads had the shine of water and his breathing was a little ragged.

"Didn't you just buy a new phone last week?" Jason asked sitting down in his game day booth beside the door.

"I told ya it was for ya'll. I'm gonna get ya texting ya can count on dat," Cindy said. "Talking is too loud at night and mah parents don't like it."

"I don't want a new phone," Jason said holding his phone up to his ear with his shoulder as he bent over to put on his cleats.

"I don't care. I want ya to get a new phone so ya getting a new phone," Cindy replied with a stern tone.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Jason asked trying to sound arrogant and annoyed but he knew she would win; she always did and probably always would.

"It doesn't matter who I'm talkin' to. What matters is who ya talkin' to?" Cindy returned in the same tone. "Ya'll take da phone and like it or I'll lay ya out."

Jason snorted a laugh as he started on his second cleat. "Do what you want," he said and Cindy hung up on him. For some reason whenever she called they never said good-bye, the conversations just ended abruptly.

"Are you going out?" Caesar asked when he hung up his phone leaving Jason's business his business.

"Yeah, I need my morning workout before everyone gets here," Jason said standing up to do some light stretches. "I'm guessing you've already went out."

"I went for a light run," Caesar said. "Nothing serious."

"What about all the sweat?"

Caesar ran his hand along one of his dreads. "Nah this is melted snow. It's snowing outside. The field is completely covered in it."

"Excellent just my kind of weather," Jason smirked. "I think I might have the advantage in this game."

"We're going to need to change our cleats," Caesar said. "I was slipping out there and we can't have that during the game."

"How much snow?" Jason asked sitting back down and pulling out a wrench and a bunch of studs for his cleats.

"Only a little bit as the stadium kept most of the snow out. The problem is the ground is frozen solid," Caesar said as Jason began changing out his studs.

"We should have different types of cleats in the storage room," Jason said screwing on the last stud on his last shoe and standing up again.

"I'll check," Caesar said crossing the locker room to the storage room at the far end of the three rooms. Five minutes later he came back with a pair of cleats with similar studs to the ones Jason now had on his own orange and black cleats. "I found some." Caesar quickly changed out his cleats. "Are we going out?"

"Yeah," Jason said getting back up and exiting the locker room with Caesar behind him.

They walked up to the field, out of the tunnel and into the snow. The snow did reduce their visibility but Huey had already taken the possibility of snow into his game plan and they had a plan set out for conditions like this.

Jason started with simple wind sprints and Caesar tried to keep up. While Jason was doing a light workout Caesar was almost going all out just to keep up with him. Next they moved to starting and stopping in the snow and then they grabbed a ball and Caesar threw it down to Jason as he pretended to run some of his simple routes for a couple of hours.

On the last catch Jason brought the ball back to where Caesar was standing. "You know you got a pretty decent arm there," he said taking three steps and kicking the ball back down the field and through the uprights. "Does everyone on this team know how to throw? It's like your all playing other positions because Huey is already the quarterback."

"That might be true. Anyone of us, that being me, Riley, and Cindy could actually play the quarterback position, but Huey is the best. Being quarterback is not just throwing the ball. You are also responsible for making and calling plays and running the team. The three of us can throw but none of us can do all that other stuff and we are all better at other positions on the field and thus we all took up those other positions," Caesar said tossing Jason another football from the bin he had beside him. "It's like you. You could be the kicker but you are a better receiver so you chose to become a receiver."

"That and being the kicker is boring. No one gives the kicker any attention," Jason said kicking the ball down the field again but missing the uprights this time.

"That's one hell of a leg you got there," a Spanish accented voice said from behind them.

"You guys are here early," Jason said taking another ball from Caesar. He did not have to keep his kicking ability a secret anymore. If Stacy was as meticulous a film studier as Huey said she was she would have picked up on his secondary ability from their last game and had something in place to try and stop it. He would do his best to make sure she failed.

"We like to get a feel of the field before the game starts," Stacy smiled.

"I guess we wouldn't really know since we've played all our games at home," Caesar said.

"That's because of the stadium. Everyone agreed once the stadium was built that all games involving your team would be held here. The finals are also going to be held here too even if your team isn't in it," Stacy explained as Jason turned to face them for the first time and noticed the new addition to the Roosevelt group.

"You must be Johnson Huitcinq," Jason said to the shorter bald teen.

"And you must be Jason James. I've seen some of your celebrations, but I got to tell you I have some things planned for this game that will blow your mind," Johnson boasted.

"We thought you might. Riley has been working on some things too," Jason smirked. "It's going to be an interesting game that's for sure."

"What about you? You got anything?" Johnson asked.

"I have one," Jason replied. "You'll see it pretty soon if I have my way."

"I don't plan to let that happen," Rico said. "I'm going to be on you like white on rice."

"You can try," Jason smirked.

"So where is the rest of your team?" Stacy asked Caesar as Jason and Rico continued on in a childish argument just repeating themselves over and over again.

"On their way. We have a couple of house before the game still so they should be arriving any minute now," Caesar said as they walked away from the rest of the group who were watching Jason and Rico argue laughing at their immaturity. "What about your team?"

"Same. We left early but the rest of the team as to come from two districts over," Stacy said.

"You ready for today," Caesar said.

"As much as I possibly could given the short amount of time between our games."

"It shouldn't take too much preparation to prepare to lose," Caesar said.

Stacy turned her head toward him quickly, her usual smile replaced by a scowl. "I'm not going to lose. How dare you insinuate that."

"Wow, wow easy I'm just getting the competitive juices flowing," Caesar said holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Stacy's smile returned and she grabbed onto his arm. Caesar blushed not expecting the sudden action, but he did not push her away. "You better not underestimate me."

"Trust me Huey has drilled that warning into our head all week. No one on our team underestimates your talents, but the same goes for you."

"I never underestimate my opponent."

"A good philosophy," Caesar laughed.

The last hours before the game slipped by and both teams began to show up at the field along with the first trickling of fans from both teams. Seeing the players on the field those fans wasted no time asking for autographs and they all obliged spending another half hour signing autographs and taking pictures before they returned to their respective locker rooms.

Cindy was the last to show up and the gang had already gathered in the locker room. While Huey stood in front of his whiteboard with Caesar going over their pregame speech, Jazmine, Riley, and Hiro were watching a movie and Jason and Johnny sat in the kitchen area slurping down some microwave noodles.

She walked over to Jason and Johnny who were discussing Johnny's trip to the University. Johnny was using his finger and some bed of salt to show him some of the drills he had run while with the University's football team.

"Here," Cindy said sliding a white plastic bag with a box inside on the table beside Jason. "Hey Johnny. How wuz ya trip?"

"Enlightening," Johnny said eyeing the bag. "What's that? Open in brah."

"I told you not to do this," Jason groaned.

"And I told ya if ya gonna be mah boyfriend ya gonna learn to text," Cindy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Boyfriend huh. Nice going brah," Johnny smiled slurping up some noodles. When Jason seemed to be trying to ignore the bag he added, "Just open it."

"Fine," Jason growled grabbing the bag and pulling out a box with a picture of a phone with a sliding keyboard. "I'm not going to here the end of this from Rummy."

"Does Rummy have a girlfriend?" Cindy asked.

"I guess not," Jason said slowly opening the box. He stopped opening it and pushed the box away once he saw inside it. "I'm not using that."

"What wrong with it brah? It can't be that ugly a phone," Johnny asked pulling the box over to look inside. Seeing inside he started laughing drawing the attention of the rest of the team.

"What's so funny nigga?" Riley asked leaning over the back of the couch with Jazmine and Hiro to get a better look as Caesar and Huey looked on from the doorway between the dressing room and the entertainment room.

Johnny pulled out the phone and showed it to everyone a giant smile on his face that threatened to turn to laughs again.

"Nigga ya got a pink phone," Riley laughed falling back on the couch holding his ribs as he laughed out loud.

"I can't believe you did this," Jason groaned looking at Cindy.

"Next time don't give me da whole who do ya think I am bullshit," Cindy said.

"I'm not using that. I'll just use my old phone," Jason refused to take the pink phone from Johnny who held it out for him breaking down into fits of laughter again. Jason fished is old flip phone out of his pocket and flipped it open but the screen was blank.

"Ya can't I deactivated it," Cindy said imitating his smirk. "Ya gonna have to take dat phone and let it serve as a remainder."

"Take da phone Janet," Riley managed to get through his fits of laughter. "A pink phone for a da pretty little gurl."

Jason growled but took the phone form Johnny and immediately shoved it into this pocket and stormed into the dressing room to start getting dressed.

As the ten minute warning rang in the room Jason returned to the room and grabbed his helmet lining up with the team as Huey led them up to the tunnel. The announcer in his booming voice announced each of them one at a time and Riley who was once again the first one out was his showboating self, running along the ground like an ape before rolling through the air and landing on his feet. Once again as Riley came out the crowd cheered him and he felt great knowing those cheers were for him.

Huey was joined by most of his team at centre field and Stacy brought a chunk of her team too. In the middle of all the players the official flipped the coin and Stacy called it heads but it landed tails and Huey choose to receive.

Before they left for their respective sides of the field Huey shook Stacy's hand and she through Caesar a wink. Rico gave Jason a grin, but Jason ignored him his eyes like Riley's on Johnson who was trying to stare down the shorter Riley. Without incident they separated returning to their own sides of the snowy frozen field and readied for the Revolver's kick.

* * *

**Their third game is finally underway but how will the weather affect both teams' game plans? Faced with a real team can Huey pull off a third win and make it to the finals?**


	33. Chapter 33 Roosevelt First Quarter

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 33 – Roosevelt First Quarter

Riley lined up under the ball and easily caught it before he started running. He barely got ten yards though before he slipped in the snow and the ball likewise slipped from his hands. Scrambling Riley tried to retrieve the fumbled ball but it bounced high and awkwardly on the frozen ground.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Riley screamed as the Roosevelt players descended on them. Huey had said they would be playing within the ten yard markers quite a bit this game but Riley never thought it would start on his first possession. When Caesar jumped on the ball, Riley let out a sigh of relief, at least they managed to recover the ball even if they were practically starting in their own end zone.

"What was that?" Jason said coming across the field looking at Riley through his amber visor.

"I slipped nigga," Riley returned glad he had his gold visor so no one could see his embarrassment. "It's da snow."

"Don't do it again," Huey said slapping his brother on the shoulder as he passed. "We have to get out of this hole fast."

"Give me da ball I'll run us out nigga," Riley said lining up behind Huey for the snap.

Huey looked back at him for a second. "Alright, but don't fall this time."

"Nigga I won't," Riley said as Caesar snapped the ball back and Huey handed if off to Riley. Almost immediately after he got a hold of the ball Rico who was blitzing from the safety position was bursting through his line heading straight for him. Riley ducked to the right before spinning in the snow to go left narrowly avoiding Rico and getting up passed the line of scrimmage. He dodged a defensive tackle and passed the Black Panther fifteen yard line, and then the twenty yard line before Zana cut him down from the side but it was enough for a first down.

Huey called his play while his team lined up avoiding the huddle. With a quick call he took the ball from Caesar, dropped back and tossed a short pass to Cindy who had moved to running back leaving Johnny as the tight end for the game. Cindy caught the ball just beyond the line of scrimmage and accepted the hit from a defensive end gaining three yards.

On his next play Huey went to Hiro who made a simple catch for four yards. As he had predicted Zana and Rico had focused all their attention of Riley and Jason and with Johnny also on the field the Revolver's defence was leaving Hiro and Cindy open for short passes while trying to back sure Huey could not connect with his big three for long yards. Huey accepted this and used the short passes to move the ball down the field slowly.

On the eight yard line Huey called a huddle for the first play in the game. "We have to get these points if we want to get an edge. We've blown almost two and a half minutes off the clock but it will all be worthless if we can't get these last eight yards."

"There won't be anyone open anymore," Jason added. "I can't draw Rico down the field so he'll be able to cover more area."

"We'll just have to grind our way in," Johnny said. "If we have me and Jay run routes on one side of the field we can draw Rico to the far corner of the end zone."

"We'll do better. I want everyone lined up on the long side," Huey said his mind working through a new play he did not have in his book. "After the snap Hiro and Cindy I want you two go straight out and slant to the right side of the field."

"Got it," Hiro said and Cindy simply nodded.

Huey broke his huddle with only a few seconds left on the play clock and quickly snapped the ball before it ran out. He faked a handoff to Riley who broke to the left as Jason and Johnny ran complicated routes designed to confuse their covers which included Zana and Rico deep into the end zone. Cindy and Hiro skirted the line and Hiro stayed shallow along the plane of the end zone while Cindy went deep. With a burst of speed she put distance between her and her cover and in that instance Huey made his decision and threw the ball to her.

Cindy twisted her body to get the ball as it came in but as she twisted she was completely focused on the ball and had no thought for her footing and like Riley she lost her footing in the icy snow and fell as the ball sailed over her head going incomplete.

"Can't anyone stay on their feet?" Huey asked once again in a huddle. "We can't use that play again. They'll be expecting it if we line so many of our stars to one side again."

"So we run den nigga," Riley suggested. "Give me da ball."

"We'll run with a cross fake HB dive," Huey decided before breaking the huddle. Riley and Cindy lined up on each side of him and a little behind him. Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey and Cindy and Riley crisscrossed in front of him as he held the ball out. They both bent a little like they were protecting the ball and made for openings in the line.

Once at the line Cindy dropped the facade as she hit the line and moved to plug up the hole. On the other side of the line Riley, holding the ball pushed through his own gap in the line only to meet Zana who lowered her shoulder into his torso and wrapped her arms around his back and brought him down on the line of scrimmage.

On his third down and last chance to get the six points Huey tried to rush the ball himself but once again Zana was there bringing him down after only two yards.

Faced with fourth down and five yards to the end zone Huey did not want to risk a turnover on downs and he signalled for Jazmine to come on the field from her place on the bench. On the bench Jazmine sat between Rummy who was still acting as their trainer and for the first time actually sitting in their normally empty bench area to keep Jazmine company rather than in the first row of the stands and Ed who they had listed on their roster as the water boy so he could be on the field as well.

"Go get em," Rummy called after Jazmine who rushed onto the field. She was excited to get on the field because even when she was simply running short routes with no hope of getting the ball she still at least felt like part of the team but now she felt distanced from them as she watched most the game from the sidelines. She understood though that Huey was removing her from the field to keep her safe and she accepted that she was being moved back to simply the kicker because against a team like the Revolver's Huey needed every passing option he could get. Besides that anyone would have traded her up for a player like Johnny in a heartbeat.

With all this in mind, Jazmine lined up for her kick and knocked the chip shot perfectly through the uprights. If the only way she could be on the field with the team was during kicking situations then she would do her best to make sure when Huey called on her she would not fail and this way when given the choose between kicking or trying for an impossible play to keep the ball he would not be afraid to hand the torch to her to carry.

"Way to go Jazzy," Ed said giving her a high five as she came back to the bench from the kickoff that the Johnson Huitcinq managed to return twenty yards. He was holding his iPhone in one hand and she could see her kick being replayed in slow motion. Her step was a little off; if that had been longer kick it would have fallen short.

"Ed can you record all my kicks today so I can see them right after their done?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course. Mah IPhone can do anything that's why the bitches love it," Ed said as play resumed back on the field.

Stacy received the snap from her centre in an 'I' formation and dropped back looking down field for Johnson who was being covered closely by Riley. She waited just a little too long and Caesar broke through her centre. Seeing him at the last second, she vacated her pocket running toward the side line. With nowhere to run and determined to make the play she put her trust in her receiver and hurled the ball down field.

Johnson dived forward to grab the ball that was overthrown in Stacy's desperation to get rid of the ball. His fingers clasped around the leather ball and pulled it in as he hit the ground with Riley on top of him. Jumping to his feet he did a back flip and tossed the ball to the nearest official.

"Nigga does a back flip for simply catching da ball," Riley said shaking his head. "Fool."

Stacy snapped the ball again and threw a quick pass to another of her receivers being followed by Hiro. Hiro caught the receiver before she caught the ball and knocked the ball from her hands by slamming her ground.

"Come on Ashley," Stacy said to her brown haired second receiver as they reset for her second down. She got the snap again and handed it off to her running back that got five yards before Huey tracked him down. On her next play she connected with Johnson again who caught the pass with Riley hanging off him.

Again Stacy tried to handoff to her running back but he was stone walled by the Black Panther offensive line that broke through the Revolver line and hit him for a loss of three yards. On her second down she looked for Johnson but he was covered by Riley so she turned her attention to Ashley who running against Cindy was slanting into the middle. She threw the ball this time connecting with her second receiver who picked up the first down and three extra yards before Cindy and Huey converged on her.

"They're too good," Hiro huffed as they waited for Stacy to break her huddle.

"We're letting Stacy have all the time she wants to make plays. We need some pressure on her," Huey said. "Caesar I need you to do your thing. Get us some sacks and try to separate Stacy from the ball."

"Will that be a problem?" Jason asked their centre.

"Not at all. This is a game and the win is all that matters," Caesar assured them as Stacy broke her huddle and she lined up her team along the line of scrimmage. "I'll get my job done."

Stacy snapped the ball and dropped back again as Caesar powered through the centre and into the pocket. His eyes were locked on Stacy as she tried once again to beat a retreat to the side of the field and by herself enough time to at least dispose of the ball safely. What she did not see was Hiro waiting on the edge of the line and when she vacated the pocket he exploded through his lineman right at Stacy. Stacy pulled up to avoid Hiro but in doing so put herself right in Caesar's path and the Black Panther middle guard stayed true to his word and ran through Stacy for a loss of eight yards. Popping back to his feet, Caesar howled to the sky and his other linemen replied with a howl of their own.

On the snow covered ground Stacy screamed and jumped to her feet staring daggers at Caesar. "You jerk!" she shouted at him fire in her eyes. "I'll make you pay!"

"Oh ya made her angry better watch out Caesar," Riley laughed as they lined up of the second down.

"She'll get over it," Caesar said raising two fingers from his three point stance as Stacy began her count. Just behind the right end of the line Hiro clapped his hands together twice. Stacy's centre snapped the ball back to the distraught girl and Caesar and Hiro charged forward again. Caesar pushed back the Revolver centre while Hiro cut inside the field behind his line and through the hole created by Caesar. Expecting him to come around the outside because of where he lined up No one was in position to stop Hiro and he forced Stacy to throw the ball away.

"What the hell?" Stacy stormed stomping her feet into the frozen ground. "Ugh! I hate you Michael Caesar."

Caesar looked around dumbfounded. "I didn't even hit her this time," he said to Riley who was bent over laughing.

"Just line up and give her a reason to hate you Caesar," Huey said.

Stacy received the snap on her third down and this time her line held up long enough for her to get a pass off toward Johnson who was heading within the Black Panther ten yard line. This time he left Riley in the middle of the field covering Ashley because of a clever stutter step and a few fake cuts and slants, but at the same time those moved left Johnson with Jason as his cover.

In her angered state Stacy lost some of her focus and threw her pass too high for Johnson to catch without leaving his feet. Johnson looked back at the ball trying to line up his route with the trajectory of the ball. Right on his heels Jason was also watching the ball and lining up his own jump.

Johnson leaped for the ball, but Jason having slowed to drop back a few steps jumped higher and pulled the ball out of the air for the interception. He was running before he landed returning the ball almost all the way back to the original line of scrimmage before being forced out of bounds.

Skipping the celebration Jason simply tossed the ball to the official sending the message to Stacy and her offensive squad that this was something he did often and easily.

"Let's get the TD this time around alright," Huey said in the huddle. "We've proven our defence is no longer something they can just walk all over so now let's show them what a true offensive team can do."

"Anything special in mind," Caesar asked said looking at Rico.

"I want to run the Kaizer," Huey said and everyone nodded before he broke the huddle.

Riley once again lined up behind and to the side of Huey in the shotgun formation while Cindy lined up behind the last lineman. Jason lined up by himself on the short side with Rico across from him while Hiro lined up on the long side near the sideline with Johnny. When Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey, Cindy ran back toward him while Riley took the handoff from Huey and ran left toward to the line on the long side of the field. As Cindy passed Huey Riley reached the breaking line and tossed the ball back to Cindy. Taking the ball Cindy ran to the short side as most the defenders were moving to the long side and Jason threw her a block on Rico. She gained nearly thirty yards before the closest safety got her and dragged her into the snow where they slid a couple more yards.

On his next play Huey tried to rush the ball but Zana caught him just beyond the line of scrimmage. He then tried to hit Hiro for a short pass, but he dropped the ball as a defensive end hit him in mid catch. On his third down play Huey looked for Jason down the field but Rico was nearly hanging off him and Zana was covering Johnny in the short field while Riley was helping the line keep the Revolver's defenders away from him. Without the long pass available for the sure first down he was forced to throw to Cindy who was running a short route only five yards beyond the line of scrimmage. Cindy easily caught the ball moving across the field but she only managed to gain two more yards after the catch before being pulled to the ground by three of the Revolver defenders.

"Looks like you're up again," Rummy said to Jason as Huey called her on for a punt.

"You got your iPhone ready Ed," Jazmine asked doing up her helmet.

"Ready," Ed said holding up his phone.

Jazmine lined up as the clock counted down the last second of the quarter and when she ended her count with three seconds on the clock Caesar snapped the ball back to her and she took one step before booting the ball down the field where Johnson was waiting to return it.

Riley was the first one down the field but Johnson spun around him and slanted into the middle of the field to avoid Jason was not far behind. As he hit the wall of players fighting to either get to him or protect him his players began to form around him and throwing several blocks allowed him to get by nearly the entire Black Panther team. The only one standing between him and the end zone was Jasmine and much to Huey's dismay Jazmine tried to go for the tackle.

Johnson easily broke the tackle though and scored the touchdown for a 7-3 lead after the extra point. In the end zone he put the ball down and grabbed the orange marker at the end corner of the end zone and taking it off its peg he lined up a shot and putted the football across the end zone.

"Looks like he's got one up on you," Jason said to Riley as they watched Johnson's celebration from down the field.

"We'll see nigga," Riley said as they walked back to their bench for a drink and to wait the next quarter.

* * *

**Can Huey rally is team to get a touchdown or will Rico's defence prove too much? What does Riley have up his sleeve for TD celebrations to match Johnson? And what was the celebration Jason says he has in store?**


	34. Chapter 34 Roosevelt Second Quarter

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 34– Roosevelt Second Quarter

When the second quarter started the Roosevelt Revolver's kicker booted his kick toward Jason deliberately trying to avoid Riley who was lined up on the other side of the field. Jason caught the ball and exploded down the field. Rico was again the first one down the field but Jason with a simple juke and a stiff arm blew passed him. While everyone else was still a little tentative on the icy and snowy ground, Jason went full out as if he was on a nice dry and soft field.

He hit the wall as Riley caught up and Caesar battling Zana pushed her to the side allowing the two to break through. As they got through Zana managed to get free of Caesar and the centre refrained from grabbing hold of her and getting a penalty. She got Jason around the waist and tried to hull him down, but Jason's momentum carried him a couple extra yards. As he was going down, Jason twisted his body and tossed the ball back to Riley who was running behind him.

Not expecting the ball, but moving by reflex Riley caught the ball and continued down the field. He easily dodged the kicker and ran the ball in for a touchdown. In the end zone he waited a couple second for Jason, Cindy, and Hiro to make it to the end zone as Riley had planned during their last practice. He sat down on the ground, his legs wrapped around the goal line pylon and they all sat behind him and they rocked back and forth like they were on a bobsleigh going down a course.

"Was that necessary?" Huey asked his team a little annoyed. He was trying to stamp out the showboating but with Johnson Huitcinq staring down Riley from the far side of the field he knew things were just going to get worse.

Jazmine kicked in the PAT for a 10-7 lead and kicked the ball down the field where Ashley was the one to receive it this time. Ashley did not get far up the field before Cindy running as a gunner brought her down at the Revolver twenty four yard line.

Stacy now calm again started her next drive for the end zone with a short pass to Ashley who got it for a gain of six yards. She rushed the play gaining the first down after sliding before Huey could hit her.

On her next play she dropped back out of the pocket looking for Johnson but he was covered by Riley. She made a quick look across the field and all her receivers were under as much cover except for Ashley who was being stalked by Jason. Ashley was a couple yards ahead of him and normally she would have thrown it but not this time. She had seen Jason run against Johnson and against Riley and she knew he was baiting her. If she throw the ball to Ashley it would be intercepted, she had no doubt about that. Without an option Stacy decided to take her chances with Johnson hoping the couple of inches of height he had on Riley would be enough for him to get the ball. Unfortunately his height did not matter as Johnson went to the ball and Riley hit him knocking him away from the ball.

Behind the line of scrimmage Stacy began to fume. The Black Panther defence was not supposed to be this good. With this in mind she set up her next play and had her entire receiving core in motion to try and confuse the defence, but it did not work. In the back end as a safety Jason was watching the entire play and feeding his team the information and when the snap finally came everyone was in position and Stacy was left with no one to pass to and Caesar and Hiro had broken through her line. Before Caesar could hit her again she threw the ball away though so she would not lose any yards.

On her third down she barely got the ball when Huey broke into the back and she was forced for the second play to throw the ball away but she did not get it over the line of scrimmage. The yellow flags went up immediately and she was given a penalty making a first down near impossible.

"I can't believe this," Stacy cried getting angry again as she left the field. "They weren't supposed to have a good defence. I should be able to at least get some passes off."

"What you didn't think they would look at our tapes too. You spent all week in the video room watching their games they probably did the same," Ashley said passing Rico and Zana who only smiled at them. They were doing their job but Stacy was not. "We'll just have to get more creative. Move me to running back and put Chad out on the field."

"I didn't want to do that until the finals," Stacy said as their kicker punted the ball back to Riley who returned it fifteen yards.

"If we don't we won't make it to the finals," Ashley persisted.

"Not yet. If we get too far behind we will."

Back on the field Huey fell right back into his short pass game as Rico and Zana continued to cover Jason and Johnny or Riley depending on the play. While Hiro did drop the ball a few times they were consistent and by the end of their third downs a quick pass to Johnny would get them a new set of downs. Even with Zana on him Johnny still made his catches when Huey needed him to.

Once again Huey found himself staring down the end zone from with the last ten yards and on his third down. He did not want to have to settle for another field goal with the game this tight and the quarter half over. Zana and Rico had managed as they got closer to the end zone to seal up most of his long plays and his running game had been useless. Both he and Riley were only averaging just less than three yards a carry on their current drive and they needed at six yards to get a new set of downs on the one yard line.

Caesar snapped the ball back and Huey took it looking for Jason in the end zone and once he saw he was covered near the sideline he switched his target to Johnny on the far side of the field. By separating his best receiver's on either side of the field and having Riley lined up as if they were doing a simple HB dive he overstretched Rico and Zana's defence. It seemed both Zana and Rico knew their defence was outstretched and instead of trying to cover both Jason and Johnny they chose to cover the first choice they knew Huey would turn to and left Johnny open. Instead Zana came after Huey using the extra time it would take for Huey to switch to Johnny. It was only a split second but it was enough and Zana hit him driving him to the ground for the sack.

Huey growled getting just as frustrated as Stacy was as he could not get his team passed those last ten yards into the end zone. Once again he was forced to decide between trying to get the eleven yards for the first down or let Jazmine kick the chip shot. It was not much of a decision though and as soon as he was back on his feet he signalled for Jazmine to come on the field and Johnny got off the field.

He received the long hike from Caesar and set the ball up as Jazmine came in and knocked the chip shot through the uprights for a 13-7 lead.

"You think we should be changing over now. They're almost a touchdown ahead of us and we can't even get close to their end zone," Ashley said as the Revolver's offence squad returned to the field after Johnson had returned the ball or twenty yards before Riley brought him down.

"We're going to have to. We can't go into half-time losing by more than a touchdown against this team. There second half has so far been their most dangerous half," Stacy said grabbing Chad as they walked jogged to the line of scrimmage to set up for the. "You'll be switching out with Ashley for this drive."

"You're that desperate already," Chad said strapping on his helmet over his dirty blonde military cut hair.

"We need to stop their defensive momentum before the end of the half," Stacy explained as they lined up for her first play of the new drive.

Stacy received the ball from her centre and dropped back handing the ball to Ashley who cut for the sidelines. The switch seemed to work as Cindy who was supposed to be covering Ashley as the second receiver and Jason who was lined up as a defensive end to stop the run got mixed up for a second allowing Ashley to escape passed the line of scrimmage. She got the first down but did not get much further as Jason righted himself and took off after her.

On her next play Stacy threw a pass to Chad near the first down marker on the sideline. The tall receiver had no problem reaching up over Cindy to catch the high thrown pass and managed to skirt the sideline for an additional five yards before Cindy pushed him out of bounds.

Adjusting to the new formations Cindy and Jason switched places on the next play and when Stacy tried to throw to Chad, the equally tall Jason was there to hit him as he caught the ball. Chad did have the skill though to accept the hard hit from Jason and hold onto the ball.

Huey watched as Stacy continually moved the ball down the field. No matter how he changed the formation of his team the sudden triple threat of Johnson, Ashley, and Chad were proving too much for his defence to handle. They had not practiced for this. All the tapes and information he had gathered on the Revolver's had nothing about this in them.

Before he knew it they had their backs against their end zone goal line and it was second and goal. Stunned by the sudden turn in momentum Huey quickly called for a timeout to try and gather his thoughts and get his team back on track.

"We look like we're lost out there," Huey said to his team back at the bench. "We need to refocus and get back to our game plan."

"What game plan? There was nothing in the plan about this," Jason said squirting half frozen sport drink in his mouth.

"Yeah we can't stop dese niggas," Riley added.

"We can and we will," Huey corrected them. "We just need to tweak our formation a little. "Riley you need to stay on Johnson. Caesar and Hiro you guys keep doing what you're doing. Cindy can you take their new receiver?"

"He's not as fast as Jason or as tall. I think I can take him," Cindy said confidently.

"I'm not even going to ask if you can take their new running back," Huey said looking as Jason who just looked back with his cocky smirk. "Johnny you need to keep on their third receiver and I'll move where ever I'm needed. You can do this. Don't let them break the plane of our end zone again. We have two minutes and forty three seconds left before half time. We can't let them take the lead."

"We won't," Caesar said as the official blew his whistle to end the time out.

"Don't give them a single yard," Huey added quickly as walked back on the field.

Stacy got the ball from her centre and dropped back handing it off to Ashley as she moved backward. Ashley stutter stepped near the center of the line before cutting toward the sideline again. This time Jason was not going to be fooled he tracked her through the madness of the battle along the line. Something was different about his stance and just the general demeanour around him and everyone on the field noticed it. Like an apex predator he never let her out of his sight and when she made a move for the line he struck like a Great White, his arms snapping around her torso like jaws and ripping her off her feet. Hunting the running back had brought out a side of Jason that covering a receiver could not. Rather than trying to be a stop gap on a passing play and limiting the receiver's abilities to catch the ball he was tracking and hunting the player with the ball doing his best to separate the player from that ball.

Ashley stayed down for a few moments trying to catch the wits that Jason rattled. She gasped for breath as Chad came over to help her to her feet.

"You got destroyed," Chad laughed at her.

"He's like a truck. He's doesn't look like it but that speed..." Ashley said bend over her hands on her knees.

"Well you better find a way to get around him because it looks like Stacy's signalling another running play," Chad laughed leaving her to line up on the long side.

Stacy snapped the ball again and handed it off to Ashley who hesitated behind the line seeing Jason on other side of the line of scrimmage a feral grin below the amber visor that hid his eyes. That hesitation cost her as Jason did not hesitate and would not be stopped by the line. With the help of Caesar he blew through the centre and ran Ashley over again. Thrashing around he grabbed his head and ran his hands down his face while moving his head sharply almost convulsing like a viper. He looked over at the crowd before dropping to the ground and slamming his forearms against the ground a couple of times while looking at Ashley before slamming his fists on the ground still convulsing in sharp movements.

"What the hell's gotten into him?" Caesar asked Cindy watching Jason freak out.

"I don't know, maybe he's gone crazy," Cindy replied.

"How cares as long as he keeps doing it," Huey said as Jason pooped back up to his feet and returned to the team.

"What da hell nigga?" Riley said looking at Jason weirdly.

"What?"

"What was dat?"

"What was what?" Jason asked his feral grin still spread across his face.

"All of dat just now. Dey slamming and da snake movements."

"Intimidation," Jason explained. "If she thinks I'm crazy she's going to hesitate every time she gets the ball and she won't get many yards."

"Well it's working," Huey said.

With two consecutive plays with lost yards Stacy was forced to call on her own kicker and get the chip shot to cut the Black Panther lead in half at 13-10.

Riley caught the kickoff and returned the ball twenty three yards before Rico brought him done. Huey tried to activate his running game again on the next play but Zana was there again to stop Riley before he even made it two yards beyond the line of scrimmage. Without his running game and long passing game Huey knew there was not enough time left on the clock to get another touchdown so he played his short pass game while running down the clock.

On a second and four with thirty seconds on the clock and at the Revolver thirty eight yard line Huey looked for the short pass to Cindy again but Rica and Zana were finally after nearly two quarters of constant short passes starting to take Huey's bait. Rico left Jason to the other corner on the short side and decided to cover Cindy instead. With Rico practically hanging off her Cindy fumbled her catch, the ball bouncing off her hands then her chest before falling on the ground as she ran over it and Rico dragged her to the ground.

Huey tried for another short pass to Hiro this time and only to find Zana covering him and Rico covering Cindy and with both Jason and Johnny covered down field he had no one to pass to and the chances of him rushing the last nearly forty yards was very slim. With only ten seconds left on the clock he ran for the sidelines to stop the clock.

With one last play Huey signalled Jazmine to come out to try for a long field goal. Jazmine took a deep breath as she stepped on the field. She had never made anything nearly this long yet, not even in practice, but if she wanted gain Huey's trust in this game she needed to make it now. She needed to show her whole team that they just needed to get the ball this far to get points that they did not need to get it to get it nearly to the end zone in order to score.

Huey caught Caesar's snap as the clock ran out and spun the ball in the air so when he put it down the laces faced the uprights. He brought the ball down just in time for Jazmine to get the kick off. She put everything she had into the kick and the ball went end over end up in a smooth arc curving as it came to the uprights as the wind caught it, but it still squeezed in beside the right upright re-establishing the Black Panther six point lead at 16-10 as the official blew his whistle to end the first half.

* * *

**With a 6 point lead can Huey's team hold on for the win? What's going on with Jason and can Riley get his running game started now that Zana is focused on Hiro?**


	35. Chapter 35 Reporters and Secret Plays

**A/N:** Here we go a rather short chapter to break up the game while I pan out the next two quarters of play. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 35– Reporters and Secret Plays

"Jason, Riley there's someone waiting for you guys up at the end of the tunnel," Huey said to his two star players after there was a knock on the dressing room door and he stepped out to talk with whoever knocked.

"Who wants to see us?" Jason asked from his seat next to the door.

"Some reporters I think," Huey said.

"Why would reporters want to see us? We haven't done anything in this game. Other than that interception and part of that touchdown I really haven't done anything. They should be asking for you or Cindy or Hiro even Jazzy she's gotten more points than all of us combined," Jason said standing up.

"They asked for you guys so they must have something they want to talk about," Huey said.

"Come nigga let's go da fans await," Riley said nearly running out of the locker room.

"I guess we'll back in a few minutes," Jason said reluctantly following Riley. He had no problem talking with reporters but only when he felt like he deserved to talk with them and in this game he did not feel like he had done enough to warrant the media's attention especially when other players on the team had done a lot more to deserve it.

Jason and Riley walked up the to the tunnel opening the shorter star bouncing with excitement with every step. "Whatcha think dey want?" he asked excitedly.

"How knows?" Jason said looking down the tunnel at the reporter who was standing with a microphone in hand and a cameraman behind her.

"About time. We only have a few minutes to do an interview and I have to squeeze both of you in," the reporter said snobbishly and her tone immediately put Jason off.

"You're the one interrupting the few precious minutes we have to get ready for the next half so save us the bitching and ask your damn questions so we can get back to our team," Jason snapped.

"A little frustrated are we. Is it because your team has been ignoring you all game?" the reporter asked.

"No it's because you're stuck up attitude is wasting my time. Now asked your question or get stepping."

"I need this piece so fine let's get started. First how does it feel to be playing on the same team again after everything that went down in the game last week?" she asked as the camera's light turned on.

"It's the same as always," Jason replied.

"Last week I was straight up trippin' but now me and mah niggas are all good, ya hear, all good," Riley said enthusiastically looking at the camera while Jason who had done interviews before looked at the reporter.

"Was there any awkwardness when you got back Riley?"

"Are you going to ask us question about the game or this crap?" Jason snapped before Riley could answer. "Because if so this interview is done."

"Fine. Both of you are not exactly having the type of game these fans have come to expect out of you, why?"

"Its strategy," Jason answered. "We have a game plan and we're sticking to it."

"And dey got some whack defence too. I'm trying to find somewhere to go knawmean but every time Zana is dere smacking me up side da head," Riley added earning a low growl from Jason who did not want to reveal anything to the reporter.

"With the lead is your game plan going to differ from the first half?"

"You'll have to wait and find out," Jason said and when Riley went to give away their game plan in his usual boastful manner Jason stepped on his foot hard and shook his head.

"Can we expect to see more of those touchdown celebrations in the second half?" the reporter asked.

"You can believe dat. I'm Riley Freeman a.k.a Riley Escobar a.k.a Young Reezy a.k.a Louis Rich I get mah paper and mah bitches and ya haven't seen anything yet," Riley gloated and Jason just shook his head.

"Well...that's...uh...good to hear," the reporter said a little taken back by Riley's speech.

"Are we done?" Jason asked.

"Since you won't answer my first question I guess we are," the reporter said signalling for the cameraman to turn off the camera.

"Then we're leaving," Jason said grabbing Riley and heading back down the tunnel.

"Ya think dis game is on TV cuz dat would be so ballin'. Da whole country would see Young Reezy's skill," Riley asked.

"That would be my guess, but probably just local TV. Wuncler would try anything for more money," Jason replied as they came back to their locker room. Inside the room Huey was going over their second half game plan when they walked in.

"So what did they ask you?" Caesar asked.

"Some bullshit about last week," Jason grumbled taking his seat again while looking up at the whiteboard. From what he could see nothing much had changed from their original game plan.

"It was sick. Everyone is gonna see Young Reezy's game now," Riley added also taking his seat.

"Yeah, yeah we all know you got game now can we get back to the game plan before we have to go back out," Huey said drawing everyone back to his board.

In the visitors' locker room Stacy was trying to do the same for her own team but the unexpected improvement of Huey's defence had left her scrambling for a new game plan.

"What are we going to do now?" Ashley asked her as she, Stacy, Chad, and Johnson stood around their whiteboard with their playbook open. Rico and Zana had their defence gathered on the far side of the room going over their own game plan.

"We need to keep pushing with our current plan," Stacy said leafing through the book and marking plays she thought might work.

"Oh no, I can't go against that monster for another two quarters. You saw him he's frigging crazy. He'll tear me in half on one of those plays, "Ashley refused remembering the convulsing snake like movements of Jason.

"You can't be afraid of him," Chad said. "He's fast but he is not big."

"Then you take him," Ashley replied. "Because I don't want him."

"Don't worry we're going to move toward a passing orientated game plan for now. You just have to make him think you're going to run so he stays on you," Stacy assured her. "We might also have to bust out these plays too." She pointed to the plays at the back of the book.

"But those are for the finals," Johnson said shaking his head.

"So was our tri-formation but we've had to use it here. Caesar's team is too good a team to not bring our best. It only a matter of time before the solve Rico and Zana and start piling on the points. It's our job to make sure when they happens we are up to the task of responding in kind."

"You're the captain. If you want to run them then we'll run them," Chad said with a smile as the warning bell went off calling them back to the field for the second half. "But they might be a little over kill."

* * *

**With Halftime over the third quarter is about to start and the Roosevelt Revolvers seem to have something more up their sleeves. Can Huey and the gang withstand these secret plays or will they fall short?**


	36. Chapter 36 Roosevelt Third Quarter

**A/N:** I provided a list with this chapter of what positions everyone plays now that the team as a real defensive game. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and DaBlackGoku for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

Jason – Wide Receiver/Middle Linebacker

Riley – Running Back/Cornerback

Huey – Quarterback/Free Safety

Johnny – Tight End/Outside Linebacker

Caesar – Centre/Defensive Tackle (4-3)/ Middle Guard (3-4)

Cindy – Running Back/Cornerback

Hiro – Wide Receiver/Outside Linebacker

Jazmine – Kicker/ (?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 36 – Roosevelt Third Quarter

Huey stepped back on the field for the kickoff at the beginning of the third quarter. Since his team had received the ball at the beginning of the game it was now his team's turn to kickoff. Having replaced Johnny with Jazmine they waited for the official to blow the whistle to start the quarter and then Jazmine moved with the rest of the team going with her. She booted the ball to Johnson down the field and Riley and Jason raced down the field both trying to be the first one to reach Johnson. Riley made it to Johnson first as Jason had to come across the field from the far side while he only had to run straight down. Johnson broke Riley's first tackle at the twenty eight yard line but Riley was able to get a hold of a leg as he fell stopping Johnson from trying to dodge Jason who ran him over.

Stacy wasted no time electing to forgo the huddle in an attempt to catch the Black Panthers off guard. Once again Ashley was lined up as a running back and Chad was out on the long side as a receiver. She ended her count and took the ball from her centre. Her eyes took in the full field at once and she saw Johnson covered by Riley and Chad running a hook route. Stacy through the ball down field to him when Chad hooked back toward the line of scrimmage and managed to get the inside route on smaller Cindy. Chad caught the ball but was brought down from behind by Cindy just short of the first down.

Faced with a second and inches Stacy took the ball from her centre and went to hand it off to Ashley, but she was not paying attention to her. Her attention was fully on Jason who was standing just behind his line with a feral grin and she knew he was staring at her under his amber visor. When Stacy tried to hand her the ball she expected Ashley to take the ball but it just hit off her chest and fell to the ground as her attention was completely and utterly on Jason who was breaking through line again.

When she realized Ashley had not grabbed the ball and that it had fallen in the snow, Stacy twisted and pounced on it just in time as Caesar and Jason came barrelling in diving for the ball themselves. When the official blew his whistle to call the play dead Stacy came up with the ball fuming.

"What the hell Ashley? What were you doing?" Stacy screamed at her running back.

"I don't know," Ashley said still watching Jason as he rejoined his team fist bumping Riley.

"You can't be afraid," Stacy said calming down. "He's not going to kill you.'

"You don't know that," Ashley said fearfully. "I want to go back on receiver."

"Fine for this play line up as the fourth receiver," Stacy said signalling their next play so they would not have to huddle.

She got the snap and looked down the field for Johnson who thanks to a couple of stutter steps had put some distance between him and Riley. She threw the ball down field hoping to connect with Johnson for a large gain and finally get some momentum going.

Ashley lined up as a receiver hoping to get away from Jason but when she began running he was suddenly appeared just behind her. "I'm coming," he hissed at her and she shivered. What was with this guy? Stacy had said he was a laid back and cool guy when she met him the other day and now he was terrorizing her like some lunatic.

When the ball went up and over their head, Jason suddenly put a burst of speed on and left Ashley behind heading for Riley and Johnson nearly fifteen yards down the field. There was no way he was catching up to them before the ball got there but if there was even a slim chance he could make the tackle if Johnson caught the ball and managed to get away from Riley then he would go all out.

Johnson did get the ball and did get away from Riley for another fifteen yards before Huey in the back field managed to haul him down. All and all the catch was nearly a forty yard play and put the revolvers within easy field goal range.

Once again Stacy went to the air to gain yards connecting with Chad just beyond the first down marker. Another quick pass moved them within easy striking distance of the end zone.

"I'm going to hand the ball off to you this time," Stacy said to Ashley in the huddle.

"No throw it again," Ashley said fearfully shaking her head.

"I can't their getting used to our passing game. I have to mix it up a bit," Stacy said. "Just run like we all know you can run."

Ashley took a deep breath and nodded but there was still a little shaking in her knees. When Stacy broke the huddle she lined up behind her and took the ball when Stacy handed it to her. She saw him stalking her as she cut to the short side skirting her line but she pushed forward determined to beat her fear. When she cut forward at the end of the line he was waiting and he grabbed her again ripping her to the ground. She hit the frozen ground hard but when she gave herself a moment to think about it, it did not hurt as much as she thought it did. Her breath was still knocked from her lungs and the ground still hurt but the actual hit was no harder than most hits. It was just the speed that the hit came in with that shocked her system.

"You alright?" Stacy asked offering her running back her hand.

"Actually I'm good," Ashley smiled taking the offered hand and allowing Stacy to help pull her to her feet out of the snow.

"Good because I need you to run the ball again," Stacy said as they lined up quickly.

Ashley accepted the hand off again and went straight for a gap in the line knowing full well Jason was stalking her. She broke through the line to see him coming from her right. With a stutter step she messed up his timing and with a spin she broke his off balance tackle gaining six yards before Jason was able to right himself and catch up to her. He was faster than her, much faster and it would take all the skills she knew to just gain a few yards and advance the ball for Stacy.

"I can do this," Ashley said rejoining her team as they moved up to the new line of scrimmage.

"Finally," Stacy smiled. "But we're going to Johnson on this one. I need a touchdown."

"Then get him the ball," Ashley said. "I'm over my fear. Just call when we need me to run and I'll run."

"That's what I want to hear," Stacy smiled signalling for a Post Corner Read as the team got into a shotgun formation.

On the other side of the line Huey grabbed Riley while they were setting up for the next play. "They're going to throw to Johnson this time. We can't let him get the ball."

"How do ya know dey're gonna throw to dat nigga?" Riley asked his brother watching Johnson as they lined up.

"I know this because they need a touchdown soon and he is the only one consistently catching anything. Jason has their running game locked down and Caesar and Hiro had Stacy's rushing game sealed while Cindy and Johnny are holding her own against the other receivers. Just trust me on this and make sure he doesn't get the ball to the end zone," Huey said leaving Riley where he was lining up as a corner to get to his own position as the free safety near the offensive lineman he had playing as the other safety to keep Jazmine off the field. Having such a slow player a lineman playing a position such as safety was a disadvantage to his defence but so far he had not had to worry about it thanks to the skill of his other players.

Behind her centre Stacy ended her count and received the ball dropping back as Hiro and Caesar tried to break through her defence. She watched Johnson run his route and as he got to the goal line he suddenly hooked back while Riley expecting him to keep going into the end zone shot passed him scrambling and sliding on the icy snow to try and turn around before Johnson got too far away. With the distance established with all her strength and skill Stacy hurled the ball down the field like a bullet. By the time the ball connected with Johnson three yards away from the end zone he had Riley practically hanging off him trying to swat the ball away, but he still brought it in to his chest. With a sudden explosion of strength Johnson with Riley hanging off his back made a push for the end zone. On the one yard line Huey caught up and tried to bring Johnson down, but the Revolver's star receiver fell forward into the end zone for his second touchdown to make the score 17-16 with the extra point.

Lying on the fresh snow covered end zone the only place on the field where the snow did not show the wear and tear of the game Johnson spread out his limbs and made a snow angel in the fresh snow.

"I told you to make sure he didn't get the ball," Huey said to Riley as they readied for the kick off.

"I tried but I didn't expect da nigga to hook at da goal line," Riley explained. "And den I slipped in da snow."

"Well we need to get it back and I expect you to make up for your mistakes Riley," Huey said as the kicker raised his hand to signal he was about to kick the ball. In a change in formation Huey decided to hang back with Riley and Jason to return the ball. He had no plans to actually carry the ball himself but he planned to help them gain a few more yards by blocking Rico.

"Nigga I need to make up for it. I can't let dat nigga steal mah thunder," Riley replied as the kicker booted the ball toward him. Riley caught the ball and took it up field while Huey blocked Rico for him allowing him to go uninterrupted until he hit the wall where he bounced off Caesar rolling around the Brooklyn native and in behind the wall where he got ten more yards thanks to a block by Hiro before Zana and a another player from the special teams brought him down at the Black Panthers' fifty two yard line.

"That's what I want to see Riley," Huey said clasping his brother on the shoulder as they came together in the huddle. "Now let's see if the rest of us can duplicate it."

"Give us the ball then," Jason said. "It's about time I get in on the offensive side of this game.

"I think so too," Huey said breaking the huddle.

Huey took the ball from Caesar and dropping back lobbed the ball down the field to Jason who was being covered by a defensive end. Rico was busy covering Cindy and Zana was covering Johnny on the far side of the field. Without any real challenge from the defensive end Jason reached up and caught the ball without breaking stride and gained nearly twenty five yards on the play before he was brought down by the defensive end and the free safety.

On his next play Huey connected with Johnny for eleven yards and then Riley got passed Zana for the first time in several plays for another decent gain of fifteen yards. Huey ran into a wall on the next three plays as Rico lined up as the middle linebacker seemed to be predicting his plays and managed to block either Jason or Cindy when he tried to pass to either of them. Too far away from the first down he was forced to call Jazmine in again and she hit another long field goal to give them back the lead at 19-17.

Stacy did not hit that wall on her next drive and after several passes to both Chad and Johnson she drove the ball done the field coming to within the last ten yards of the Black Panther end. On her first play with in the last ten yards of the field she tried to rush the ball herself. When no pass was open to her she decided for the first time in a while to rush the ball. It was not a good idea as she got to the line of scrimmage only to find Caesar standing in front of her. Caesar hit her like a ton of bricks and pushed her back two yards beyond the line of scrimmage.

"Jeez Caesar do you have to hit me so hard every single god damn time," Stacy said as Caesar scrambled over her. On his feet he howled to the sky and his linemen returned the howl. The howl just set Stacy off as she jumped to her feet and got in his face. "What the hell? You're such an ass Michael Caesar! Why do you always have to do that to me?"

"Its football I'm supposed to hit you," Caesar said. "It's my job."

"I hate you!" Stacy sneered stomping off to her team leaving Caesar standing there by himself.

"Suck it up nigga," Riley snickered at him slapping his shoulder as he passed.

"She'll come around Ceez, she always does," Cindy said standing beside the Brooklyn native. "Just get through this and once everything settles she'll see straight...maybe."

"White girls," Huey said from his other said shaking his head.

"Thank a lot," Caesar said sarcastically. "Just get lined up before they snap the ball." He lined up again as a defensive tackle and when Stacy got the ball he charged at her again. Before he could get to her she tossed the ball sideways to Ashley who was once again being stalked by Jason. Caesar pulled up at the last minute not wanting to get the penalty for roughing the passer and make Stacy even madder.

Thanks to a block from her tight end, Ashley got around Jason and was heading to the end zone for her first touchdown of the game. Unfortunately for her Jason would not be denied his prey and as the apex predator he was he tracked her down and ripped her to the ground at the one yard line grabbing her around the upper arms so she could not stick the ball out for the touchdown.

On the one yard line Stacy called for a PA Flood and when the ball was snapped Ashley moved to provide a block on Hiro while she looked for Johnson but both Huey and Riley were on him. With Caesar and Jason about to break through the line she spotted Chad out of the corner of his eye with only Cindy on him. With no time left to make decisions as Caesar and Jason got through the line she threw the ball up through the uprights at the second receiver who was running across the end zone. Chad jumped outstretching his entire body to grab the ball. The force of him hitting the frozen ground popped the ball out of his hands but by luck he had kicked his leg up and the ball hit off his foot and came back to the front where he grabbed it against his helmet for the 23-19 lead.

They lined up for the PAT and when the Revolver centre hiked the ball back to Stacy who placed it down for her kick Jason and Caesar got through again riding their momentum for the last play. After seeing what the two had done to his team all game the kicker hesitated and mistimed his kick and the ball hit the upright falling back into play. Stacy fumed off to the side not saying anything to her kicker who she could see was already beating himself up. If she said anything it could hurt his psyche and he might miss more important points later in the game.

Riley got the kickoff again and but only made it twenty three yards before Rico got a hold of him.

Huey decided it was time to pull off one big play and sent Jason in motion across the backfield while Cindy and Johnny buffered the line to give him more time. He waited out the defence until they were practically on him before hurling the ball down the field looking for Jason who was being covered by Rico and the free safety. The ball sailed through the air in a perfect spiral and as it came to Jason suddenly cut in on Rico and the free safety. He reached out with one hand as he ran toward the middle of the field. Catching the ball with one hand he brought it in while reversing direction and spinning broke Rico's tackle and gained another three yards before the free safety got him. All in all his had gained nearly sixty yards on the play and was now in field goal range as the clock was winding down the last minute of play.

"Mah nigga where da hell did dat come from," Riley said nearly jumping into Jason. "Dat was some real shit right dere."

"Meh it was nothing," Jason said. "This ball is a lot smaller then the ball we use in Canada gripping it with one hand is easier."

"He really is a monster isn't he," Rico said to his sister as they set up for the next play the clock still running.

"We made a mistake leaving him alone for so long," Zana agreed.

"I don't think it would make a difference," Rico shook his head. "We'll have to do our best to try and contain him even if it means giving up the short passes. Johnny too, he's been quiet so far but if we let up on him just once he'll make us pay dearly."

"It's too much Jason, Johnny, Riley, Huey, and Cindy. We can't handle this much. No team should have an offence this stacked," Zana complained as Huey began his count.

"We'll just have to do our best and hope Stacy can keep her offensive momentum going," Rico said before Huey finished his count and he ran after Jason. This time Huey went tried to hand it off to Riley but Zana got him after four yards. He was slowly gaining ground of the twins and soon he would be running wild now that they had to stretch out their defence to counter both Jason and Riley's games.

With thirty seconds left Huey tried to rush the ball but with no route up the field he just ran into the wall hoping to get at least one yard before the end of the quarter. Surprisingly the line kind of gave way before him and he slipped through beside Caesar gaining two yards before a line men reach back and brought him down.

Getting back to his feet Huey looked up at the clock. It was too late to try for another play so he let the clock run its final seconds and joined his team on the bench while all the on field personnel switched side for the last quarter.

* * *

**Huey and the Black Panthers are behind 23-19. Does Huey have anything in the secret playbook in his head to regain the lead with only one quarter left? How will Riley match Johnson's last celebration? Will Stacy forgive Caesar? Look forward to the next chapter 'Secrets revealed' soon.**


	37. Chapter 37 Secrets Revealed

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 37 – Secrets Revealed

Returning to the field to begin the last quarter Huey up set up his team for a third and four situation. Caesar snapped the ball back to him and Huey dropped back a step while looking at the one player he trusted on a third down clutch play. Johnny ran a simple route from the slot back position covering the last four yards needed for a first down and turned around to face Huey who threw a quick screen pass over Riley connecting with his sure handed Hawaiian receiver for the first down.

Not giving Rico time to set up his defence Huey lined up his team without even a signal. He had gone over the next set of plays with his team during their small break and what they would do if they got the first down on that play.

Huey dropped back and when Zana broke through the edge of his line he vacated the pocket for the long side of the field. Spying Cindy down the field Huey threw the ball back the way he had come threading it through a linebacker and a cornerback to his second running back. Cindy made the catch and got another five yards for the first down and then some before she was brought down by the linebacker Huey had threaded the ball through.

On his next play Huey went to Riley who ran a crisscross route with Cindy again in front of Huey. Riley skirted his line throwing in a couple of stutter steps to try and shake Zana who was following him on the other side of the line looking for a gap to get through to him or for him to cut across the line. As he came to the end of his line, Riley suddenly put on the brakes while Zana kept going for a couple of steps. Those extra steps by Zana were all Riley needed and he cut through a gap that formed in the line thanks to his manoeuvre. With a quick burst of speed Riley got out of the Zana's reach before spinning out of a tackle from the free safety and picking up a huge gain of nearly twenty two yards before being caught by the strong safety and Rico who had spilt off Jason to get Riley before he was out of reach.

"That's what I want to see," Huey congratulated him brother flipping opening his armband to find his next play.

Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey again and Huey quickly handed it off to Riley hoping for another big play from his brother, but this time Zana was the quicker one. As Riley's hands closed around the ball and he stepped toward the line Zana broke through that same line and tackled him to the ground for a loss of two yards.

On the next play Huey was stopped trying to rush the ball by Zana and then the cornerback guarding Hiro knocked the ball away before he could get his hands completely around it. Faced with a third and really long Huey waved in Jazmine and Johnny got off the field. The wind had picked up over the last quarter and when Jazmine went to kick a sudden gust of wind caught the ball and pushed it just wide of the left upright.

Jazmine just watched the ball hit the netting behind the uprights. She had gotten the distance needed but she had not factored in the sudden gust of wind that messed up her kick.

"I'm sorry guys," she said to her gathering team.

"No worries Jazzy we all miss sometimes," Caesar assured her.

"Yeah ya've only missed one dis game. Dat's amazing considering," Riley said. "Ya doing better den us. We can't even get ya in good position."

"Thanks guys," Jazmine said returning to the bench up beat again even after her miss. At the bench both Ed and Rummy offered her some encouragement to her while they looked over the video of the kick to correct any mistakes in her form and try to predict how the wind was moving for the next time she was called upon.

Back on the field Stacy too took the ball where the Black Panthers' drive had come to a halt. On her first play she handed the ball off to Ashley who broke through the line of the long side only to find Jason waiting for her. She tried to spin away from him but Jason got a good hold around her waist and ripped her back toward the line of scrimmage knocking the ball from her hands. Once the ball came out of her hands there was a mad scramble for the ball and everyone near it tried to jump on top of the small lemon shaped ball. When the official blew the ball dead a Revolver lineman came up with it.

She could not to risk a third fumble from Ashley at such a crucial time where they needed another touchdown to give them some insurance. With that in mind Stacy put her next two plays in the air connecting with Johnson on both for a total of thirty six yards. As she got her team closer to the end zone things became harder as the things became more squished between the end zone and the line of scrimmage. She tried to connect with Chad but Cindy managed to get the inside route on him and knock the ball away. When she tried to run Caesar was there to stop her which only got her angry. Every time she tried to rush it was always Caesar hitting her and it was getting very annoying. In her past games the one thing she could always rely on was her rushing game and coming into this game she thought things would be no different against a defence that was supposed to be one of the worst in the league.

On her third down she tried to go back to Johnson but overthrew the ball and it went out of bounds yards ahead of Johnson and Riley.

Forced to punt with the ball which was out of their kicker's field goal range the Revolvers' special teams came on the field. Jason and Riley lined up just behind the middle of the Black Panther line when the ball was snapped. Jason took the A gap and burst into the Revolver back end as the Kicker caught the ball and was stepping into his kick. Diving Jason threw his body in front of the punter and when the ball left his foot it hit Jason in the front of his helmet and bounce back behind the kicker.

A step behind Jason Riley passed his dazed rival scooping up the bouncing ball several yards behind the kicker. Preparing for the punt there was no one from the Revolvers squad that far behind the punter and Riley had an easy run down the field to the end zone restoring the lead the Black Panther lead at 25-23. Once there he ripped off his helmet before stripping off his jersey and shoulder pads. Once his upper gear was off he lay down on the ground and folded his arms over his chest. Penalty flags went up immediately and he was given a fifteen yard penalty for excessive celebration.

Back at the line of scrimmage Huey just shook his head in hopelessness. No matter how many times he tried to squash the showboating his team just kept on doing it even when they knew they would get a penalty. When Riley returned to the team wearing his equipment again Huey glared at him. "You better get us those fifteen yards back."

"No worries nigga. Young Reezy'll get ya what ya need," Riley assured him and Jason snickered well aware of Riley's plans for that celebration before the game started.

"Then help us get these two point," Huey said signalling Jazmine who was getting up to kick to stay on the bench.

"Two points?" Riley asked.

"We're going for the two-point conversion," Huey explained.

"Why?" Riley asked. "We're tied why risk it nigga."

"Because Riley if we get these two points and if the Revolvers get another touchdown we'll be in position to score another touchdown and get another two-point conversion to force them to get another touchdown to avoid the tie. I'm thinking toward the future and I can't honestly tell you that Stacy and her team will not get another touchdown in the next four minutes," Huey explained losing Riley in his possibilities.

"Whatever nigga lets just get dese two points," Riley said doing up his helmet straps.

"I'll be giving you the ball in a HB dive Riley. Get the ball in the end zone at all costs. Everyone else run your routes or make a path for him," Huey said to the gathered team before they lined up for the PAT.

Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey who was practically standing on top of him and Huey shuffled back handing the ball off to Riley who was running full speed toward the line. Riley grabbed the ball as he passed Huey and as he was about to hit the line he suddenly cut to the short side running for the end zone marker while Zana mirrored his run along the goal line. Seeing an opening Riley cut into toward the end zone still targeting the goal line marker. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zana coming at him and he knew he would not make the end zone. He felt Zana's arms wrapping around him as he reach the goal line marker, but he was still short half a yard and the arm he was carrying the ball in was pinned to his side. He would have gone down there if Cindy had not come barrelling in from the end of her shallow route just inside the end zone and hit Zana. The force behind Cindy's hit was enough to shake Zana loose a little and free his arm. Once his arm was free he stretched it out as he fell to the ground hitting the orange goal line marker with it getting the two-point conversion restoring the Black Panther lead at 27-23.

Cindy helped Riley back to his feet. "I told ya I'd have ya back Reezy," she said with her unique laugh and Riley smiled back looking back at Huey.

"Thanks."

"No sweat my homie."

"I told ya I would come through nigga," Riley said to Huey as they went back for the kick off and Huey now signalled Jasmine to come onto the field to take the kick off.

Jazmine booted the ball down field to Johnson who broke through the line and got passed Riley with a juke and a spin and thanks to a block from Zana passed Jason. The only one left between Johnson and the end zone once again was Jazmine and this time she was determined to stop him. Johnson did a little juke to the left but Jazmine stayed with him and when he tried to power through her she turned a little sideways deflecting his power and as he was passing by her she lunged at his hips wrapping her hands around him. Johnson kept going and Jazmine let her arms slip down his legs to his knees where she squeezed and tripped him up.

"Way to go Jazzy," Cindy exclaimed running to catch up to her friend ecstatic at her accomplishment.

Jazmine held her chest her heart beating a hundred times a minute. In that moment she understood why Jason was acting the way he was while covering the running back. It was an incredible adrenaline rush stalking the ball carrier, watching his every move and finally bringing him down like a lion on a gazelle. "That was incredible," she said breathing hard.

"Welcome to my world," Jason grinned from under his helmet.

"Oh god I want to play defence Huey," Jazmine salivated looking at her boyfriend. "You have to let me."

"It's too dangerous you don't have the training," Huey refused.

"Then I'll get the training," Jazmine said.

"No one is going to give you the training," Huey remained firm on his position.

"I'm sure someone will," Jazmine said looking at Cindy.

"Cindy barely knows what she is doing herself she is just using her strength and speed to hit her targets. You are neither fast enough nor strong enough to do that. If you are going to play defence you need more technical training," Huey said.

"Then you teach me," Jazmine said.

"Why would I train you when I don't want you playing something as dangerous as defence?"

Jazmine looked at Riley and Johnny but both shook their heads and when she looked over at Jason who was standing behind Huey she expected the same answer but to her surprise he gave he a slight nod.

"Fine," Jazmine said pretending to be angry at him so Huey would not try to prevent her from learning from the one person who seemed willing to teach her. She stalked off the field a smile splitting her face as soon as she turned away from Huey.

"What you so happy about?" Ed asked as she sat back down on the bench.

"I'm going to play defence next game," Jazmine said happily unable to sit still she got up to practice her kicks into the netting behind the bench. "But you can't tell Huey anything okay."

"Our lips are sealed," Rummy said miming closing a zip over his mouth.

Over the next two minutes both teams exchanged possession of the ball with the only points being scored were from two punts from the Revolvers that on the first one bounced int the end zone and out of bounds and the other Riley was forced to give up the extra point for better field position..

Back on the field after Johnson once again managed to pick up large yards on his kick return Stacy began he own drive from her own forty two yard line. On her first play she tried to rush the ball after she could not find an open receiver and was once again brought down by Caesar three yards beyond the line of scrimmage. She handed the ball off to Ashley who got four yards before this time she was caught by Huey who had come up in the blitz while Jason joined Caesar and Hiro in trying to pressure Stacy.

"We need to get the first down or we could be facing a deficit too large to come back from in one and a half minutes," Stacy said to her team in the huddle.

"So are we going with one of those plays now," Johnson asked.

"We are. We're going to run the Triple Hell Bat," Stacy said.

"Finally," Chad smiled. "I've been waiting to use this one."

"Then make sure you complete it," Stacy said breaking the huddle and lining up off to the side of her centre while Johnson lined up in the quarterback position.

Johnson ended his count and took the ball out of his centre's hand still between his legs and dropped back. As he went back he tossed the ball back to Ashley who was running from the short side of the field to the long side behind her and ran along swooping route up the field. Ashley passed by him on his way up the field and tossed it back once again to Chad who was running behind her going in the opposite direction. The constant back and forth left Jason and Caesar unsure of whom to go after and Chad took advantage of their confusion to lob the ball down field to Johnson who thanks to his odd lining up position was several steps ahead of Riley beyond the Black Panther secondary.

Johnson caught the ball but had to break his stride to catch Chad's a little off and wobbly pass. By breaking his stride he slowed down and Riley was able to catch up to him as Johnson cut back into the middle of the field. Riley wrapped up Johnson and began pulling him to the ground but not before Johnson tossed the ball back to Stacy who was waiting for the ball as the play dictated. With Riley out of the way Stacy had a clear path to the end zone to restore the revolver lead at 31-27. In the end zone she jumped up and down ecstatic screaming at the top of the lungs.

Riley caught the kick off and ran up the sideline and when he was about to be hit he ran out of bounds to stop the clock at fifty eight seconds.

"We need to get the ball in the end zone fast," Huey said to his team in their last huddle.

"So what are we going to do?" Caesar asked. "Are we going to use that play?"

"No we're not that desperate. I have a few other things to try first."

"What then?" Hiro asked.

"We're going to use a type of wild cat formation with me and Cindy," Huey said.

"So two quarterbacks then. That should work at least a few times," Jason agreed before Huey broke up the huddle and they lined up. Huey lined up a few yards behind Caesar with Cindy right beside him. Only Caesar knew who was going to get the ball when they both began the count in sync and they only found out by the position of his fingers on the ball.

Huey and Cindy ended their counts at the exact same time and Caesar snapped the ball back while Rico's defence charged at Huey not expecting anything to be different about this play. They had seen Cindy line up beside Huey all game as a running back so they had no reason to believe this time was any different, except that it was.

Rather than snapping the ball back to Huey, Caesar hiked it to Cindy who immediately fled the pocket looking down field for Jason who was going all out down the field. She threw the ball down the field connecting with Jason who was being covered by Rico. He pulled the ball out of the air using his height fifteen yards down the field but he made it no further as Rico caught pulled him down to the ground from behind, but he managed to get out of bounds stopping the clock.

Huey rushed his offence into place and without a huddle lined up in a wild cat formation again. This time Zana directed her offence to try and get both of them but with their power cut in half when Huey got the ball he was able to get a short pass off to Johnny near the first down marker as the clock ran through the forties toward the thirties.

Calling a time out Huey stopped the clock and with the extra time talked strategy for the next play that would likely be one of their last plays.

When play resumed Huey got the ball again and quickly tossed it sideways to Cindy as Zana led the charge against him. Once again Cindy found Johnny down field where he caught the ball and stepped out of bounds stopping the clock again at twenty three seconds. Johnny had only gotten eight yards but it was enough as Huey signalled for Jazmine to get on the field. He was not going to get a touchdown he knew that, but he had another plan to make up the four point difference and at least tie the game.

Jazmine came onto the field and kicked the thirty three yard field goal making the score 31-30 but they were still one point away from tying the game as Huey planned.

"Onside kick," Huey called to his team as they lined up for the kick off and everyone made ready for the kick.

Jazmine kicked the ball diagonally fifteen yards toward Riley, Johnny, and Jason near the sideline. Standing behind Jazmine all three of them took off for the onside kicker. With his explosive first step Jason cleared the fifteen yards easily and was in place to catch the ball without it bouncing near the sideline before any of the Revolvers' players even came close to the ball.

"What are we going to do now?" Caesar asked Huey in a huddle. This close to the end of the game neither team left the field eager to get on with things.

"We give the ball to Jason again," Huey said.

"Even he can't guarantee getting the ball to the end zone with only one play, its more than sixty yards. It's like Russian roulette but with five bullets and one empty chamber," Caesar said shocked by the seeming lack of planning his best friend was showing so close to the end of the game. If they lost here they were out of the tournament and could not go on to face Cairo and finally end whatever Cairo held against Huey.

"But I can," Jason said.

"What?"

"I can give you a one hundred percent guarantee that I can get the ball to the end zone in one play," Jason said with his cocky smirk that seemed unnaturally cocky this time. "Just give me the ball."

"You sure you can get this?" Huey asked. "I'm betting everything on this one play."

"It's not like I have to hit the end of the end zone it's just got to break the plane and go out," Jason said before the official blew the whistle to end the time out.

"Alright let's do dis niggas," Riley said pumped up by the pressure of the situation.

Huey shouted his count at the top of his lungs trying to be heard over the screams and shouts of the crowd who were going nuts with the suspense of the last play. Ending his count Huey took the snap from Caesar the wind blowing in his face and immediately tossed it to Jason who was standing near the long side sideline...

* * *

**Cliff hanger dum dum dummmm... What's gonna happen next? Who knows?**


	38. Chapter 38 After the End

**A/N:** I provided a list with this chapter of what positions everyone plays now that the team as a real defensive game. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices", "Heck of a Drug" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 38 – After the End

Jason lined up near the sidelines five yards behind the line of scrimmage. He watched Huey and listened to his count waiting for that last hike. When it came he cut in a little as Huey turned toward him and tossed the ball across the field where Jason caught it. Rico charged at him as soon as he got the ball and Johnny hit Rico out of the way leaving the way clear for Jason, but Jason did not run. Instead Jason looked down the field and lined up his body holding the ball out. With two steps he punted the ball in a high arching trajectory. Nearly everyone on the field stopped to watch the ball. Everyone but Riley that was who took off after the ball ready to get it if it missed its target.

The ball did not miss though. It landed within the ten yard line and bounced awkwardly through the last ten yards. It took its last bounce just before the goal line near the marker and bounced across the corner of the end zone and out of bounds where it came to rest in the untouched snow. Thanks to the wear and tear of the game there was little snow left around the end zone and the ball was able to bounce off the frozen ground.

The official raised his hand for the rouge point and at the same time blew his whistle to end the quarter with the score tied 31-31.

"That was what you were going to do," Caesar said looking up at the tied scoreboard that was resetting for overtime. "How anti-climatic? A tie they always go for the win in the movies."

"This isn't a movie Caesar," Huey said. "We can't put everything on some fantastic play and hope we win. We not the Mean Machine. We could get the tie so we got the tie and now we have to put everything into this overtime."

"I guess you're right. What are we going to do now?"

"Simple if we win the coin toss we give them the ball and if they win they will keep the ball," Huey said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would we give dem da ball nigga?" Riley asked.

"Because if they go first they set the marker and we just have to beat it. So if we stop them from getting any points we'll only need a field goal to win but if they get more we know we need a touchdown and I can plan accordingly," Huey explained. "I assume you all know the rules for overtime."

Riley looked around at everyone who were nodding. "Could ya refresh a nigga's memory?"

"I should have guessed you'd forget," Huey sighed looking at his brother with pity. "Alright first it's like we're starting an entirely new game there'll even be a coin toss and whoever wins the coin toss will choose whether to receive or defend and the loser chooses which side of the field to defend. Once that is decided we play small games from the thirty five yard line. There is no clock but we still have a play clock if we can't get the first down or a score our turn is up and the other team gets the ball at the thirty yard line to try for the winning points. If we end up tied after one set of scrimmages then we switch sides of the field and go again until someone comes out with more points at the end of a set of scrimmages. Understand now?"

"I think so. What about the PAT?" Riley said nodding his head. It was a little over his head but all he really needed to know was he needed to get a touchdown before they ran out of downs to win.

"We have to go for a two-point conversion," Huey answered.

"Den let's get da ball and end dis so I can go home," Riley said before the official blew his whistle summoning the captains to the centre of the field. This time only Huey and Caesar and Stacy and Rico the captains of both teams went to the coin toss. This time Stacy and Rico won the toss and chose to start with the ball as Huey had predicted.

"Alright let's do this. Keep them out of the end zone no matter what," Huey said when he returned to his team before they went to line up on defence at the Revolver thirty five yard line with the wind in their faces.

"Wait what da hell is going on nigga?" Riley said as almost the entire Revolver team lined up near the sideline leaving Stacy with just her centre and two other linemen.

"Move over," Huey called quickly but his team was in a scramble as Stacy hiked the ball and immediately threw it to Johnson who was waiting behind the shield of players. With a wall around him Johnson barraged down the field making it to the three yard line before Caesar was able to squeeze through the wall and bring Johnson done from behind.

On the third yard line Stacy handed the ball off to Ashley who tried to cut to the outside and back into the end zone but as had been the case since she took over the running back position her stalking viper was waiting for her on the line of scrimmage. Ashley tried to juke around him but Jason got a hand on her jersey and pulled her back to the ground before she could get the ball to the goal line.

Stacy took the ball on her next play and rushed straight through the centre of the line. Lowering her shoulder and her head she pushed under and up on Caesar who tried to stop her. Getting leverage on the bigger centre, she pushed through him and made the last two yards for the touchdown. On the PAT she threw a short pass to Johnson who almost climbed right up Riley to pull the ball out of the air and crash to the ground as Riley caught him.

"Damn it," Huey cursed watching Johnson celebrate in the end zone with a simple back flip.

"Relax we just have to get a touchdown too," Jason said. "They still haven't solved the wild cat. So let's keep pushing."

"You're right," Huey agreed. "We'll run the Wild Cat Kaizer. Cindy you line up with me and Jason will run Riley's part of the play and Riley will run Cindy's part."

All three of them nodded before getting into place. Jason got ready between and behind Cindy and Huey while Riley lined up behind the last linemen on the short side with Hiro and Johnny on the long side as receivers.

Huey and Cindy began their count at the same time and ended it at the same time and Caesar snapped the ball back to Cindy as Huey shuffled to the side allowing Jason to run up between them. Jason accepted the hand off from Cindy and ran toward Riley while Riley ran behind him back toward Cindy. As they were about to cross paths Jason tossed the ball backward where it hung in the air a split second before riley scooped it up without breaking stride. Riley kept going to the long side where Jason and Hiro both threw crucial blocks for him and as the strong safety went to take out his legs just before the end zone, Riley hurdled over him soaring over his back and landing in the end zone. In the end zone the team gathered around him and he threw the ball up in the air after miming the removal of a pin and when the ball came down and hit the ground they all fell down like a grenade had exploded.

On the PAT Huey took no chances and like Stacy went to the one play he knew would catch the ball at a time like this. He threaded the ball through the defence to Johnny who was running a cross route in the end zone and the Hawaiian receiver caught the ball for the extra points and forcing a second set of scrimmages.

"Perfect," Huey said. "Now get the touchdown." He looked at Riley and Jason. "You guys are the best we have so I'm running you both on the short side. One of you get the ball and the other make sure he gets to the end zone."

"Nigga we got dis, right JJ," Riley said giving Jason his cocky smirk and Jason simply gave it right back.

"Enough talk just do it," Huey said before they lined up in the Wild Cat for their first play of their second scrimmage set. Hiro and Johnny lined up on the long side while Jason and Riley lined up against Zana and Rico standing nearly shoulder to shoulder.

Huey snapped the ball and Jason crossed in front of Riley cutting a little into the middle of the field while Riley went down the side line. Huey threw the ball to Riley who because of Jason's cross was being covered by Rico as Jason cut back in toward Riley once he saw where the ball laws going. Riley reached up for the ball but as his hand touched it Rico hit him. Unable to get a good handle on it as he fell, Riley simply bumped the ball up as Jason neared leaving it to his rival. Jason easily outstripped Zana with his speed and when Riley bumped the ball up he was alone as he came into it. Jason caught the ball and ran down the rest of the short field and scored a crucial touchdown.

As soon as he got into the end zone he waved Hiro and Riley into the end zone where he set the ball done outside the end zone behind the goalposts. Hiro took up the ball taking a snapper's stance while Riley kneeled down to accept the snap. When Hiro snapped the ball Riley was looked at Jason who was lined up for the reverse field goal attempt and the ball hit him the side of his turned head ruining the celebration attempt. With his celebration ruined Jason just pumped his outstretched arms at the crowd on his way back to his team

"Ya'll suckas are buffoons," Cindy laughed at their failed attempt with everyone else on the field and most of the crowd.

"Better luck next time," Johnson said to Jason. "It would have been a hell of a celebration if you got it.

"Good thing they screwed up or we would have gotten another excessive celebration penalty," Huey said once again shaking his head in hopelessness before turning to his team. "Just get ready for the next play."

Caesar hiked the PAT snap and Huey dropped back looking for Johnny again but Zana broke through the line and Huey had to vacate the pocket and try to the run the ball himself. He barely got passed the line of scrimmage when Rico having gambled everything on the blitz had left Jason alone and gone after Huey, hitting the revolutionary stopping his rush.

Huey simply left the ball where he was hit and returned to his team to line up for what he hoped would be their last stint on defence. As he lined up as free safety he had to hope they could keep Stacy's offence out of the end zone or they could be in serious trouble since they had failed to get the two-point conversion.

Stacy snapped the ball and tried for a throw to Chad but Cindy got in his way and distracted him enough so mangled his catch and dropped the ball. On the next play she was starting to grow desperate with the ease in which the Black Panthers had gotten their touchdown and was stifling her offence and she decided to go back to Johnson who was running a route with Riley as usual. When she threw the ball she did not see Ashley change her route and move close to Johnson and Riley bringing Jason with her. As Johnson was trying to catch the ball Riley hit him and as they were going down the ball popped up out of Johnson's arms and Jason leaped over the Revolvers' star receiver to intercept the ball and roll out of bounds ending the revolver's second scrimmage and ending the game.

Fireworks went off and the screams of the crowd drowned out the music playing from the speakers all around the stadium. No one the field celebrated as most of the players were completely spent fell to the ground glad it was finally over for better or worse. There was no great feeling of victory in this battle between to worthy teams only crushed dreams and dreams still hanging in the balance maybe to be crushed later. Both sides had given the match everything they had and left everything on the field so only the best would go on the finals.

As a sign of respect they all shook hands at the end of the game not saying a word to each other no one wanting to be the one the soil the moment and headed back to their dressing rooms. Only Stacy was fuming, but not at the loss but at Caesar who was staring daggers at Caesar the whole time until they disappeared into their tunnels.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around," Jazmine said to Caesar as they walked down the tunnel.

* * *

**The division finals are finally over and Huey's team has finally made it to the league finals. What does Cairo have in store for Huey in the coming week?**


	39. Chapter 39 Car Chases

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 39 – Car Chases

In his classroom Huey looked out of the school ground below through the window near the back of the room. The room was dark as the lights were off and the only window not covered by the dark curtains was the one he was looking out. They had gotten their old practice field in decent working condition just yesterday but it was still missing the white markings and the field goal posts because the weather had halted construction. Right now it was simply a frozen field of grass covered in a light sprinkling of snow.

He was not watching the field so much as he was watching the people on the field. There were only three people on the field right now. Even from the third floor of the school he could tell who was on his field. The distinct movements of both teens were ones he had become rather familiar with over the last weeks. As he watched them a frown crossed his face. They were wearing equipment borrowed from the varsity team's practice reserves. One piece of equipment told him exactly who the taller of the two were whenever he moved in the path of the sun. The sun's light reflected up at him from his amber visor while the puffy orange hair on the other just made him scowl. The crude and strength based movements of the last person could only be their blonde bomber.

"You gonna stop them?" Caesar asked alerting Huey to the entrance of his best friend. While he had a talent for knowing who was behind him the one person he could never sense was his dread headed friend from Brooklyn.

"From doing what?" Huey asked still watching the field below where Jazmine was trying to wrap her arms around Jason and pull him down as he caught the ball thrown by Cindy. His frown deepened when Jason simply tossed her rather violently aside. Trial by fire, he could understand the need for such a thing with the time they had left, but it was still sour to him considering the one being pushed into the fire.

"I thought you told her she wasn't going to play defence," Caesar said joining him beside the window.

"I did but I can't stop her from training. She is her own person," Huey said as they reset on the field again this time for a running play after Jason spent time showing her where she went wrong on the last play.

"So you're going to let her play then?" Caesar asked a little surprised.

"Not a chance. She can learn all she wants but it won't change my mind. We've been lucky as a team so far, but football is a game of injuries and its only a matter of time before one of his goes done again and I will be damned if it is Jazmine."

"You can't shelter her forever Huey. If someone does go down she will have to step in and its better she has some experience," Caesar reasoned.

"I know that why do you think I'm not stopping this? Jason knows that too or he would never have agreed to do this," Huey replied as once again Jason ploughed through Jasmine and he scowled again. Even saying that though it took everything he had to stay by the window and not rush down to pull Jazmine off the field.

"You might want to go down there anyway," Caesar said drawing his attention to the corner of line of sight where are green cargo van pulled up.

"It's just a van," Huey said dismissing the vehicle and returning to the play on the field where Jason and changed with Cindy and was pretty much doing hand offs to allow Jazmine to experience different forms of running.

"Look closer," Caesar said concern creeping into his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Huey said getting annoyed not wanting to take his eyes off the field in case something happened to Jazmine.

"We really need to get down there," Caesar said as Cairo and two other people in green and silver jackets stepped out of the van.

"Shit," Huey said before weaving through the desks to get to the door.

Caesar stayed at the window a few moments longer; long enough to see the green jacketed teens raise their arms like they were holding some kind of gun. A split second later Jason and Cindy convulsed and twitched as if they were being electrocuted before collapsing on the ground still twitching. Once they went down Caesar hurried to follow Huey while fishing his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialling Riley's number who should be with Ed and Rummy by now.

He found Huey on the field kneeling beside the stunned Jason and Cindy when he finally made it out of the school. "What happened?"

"Hit by tasers. They got Jazzy," Jason coughed still reeling from the effects of the tasers.

"Which way did they go?" Huey asked his eyes glowing with anger and his body shaking as he futilely tried to contain his emotions.

"I'm not sure," Jason said slowly regaining control of his body.

"Call Riley Caesar. See if Ed and Rummy can get a helicopter in the air," Huey said to Caesar who was already on his phone again.

"Riley can Ed and Rummy get a helicopter in the air? They've taken Jazmine," Caesar asked Riley over his phone as Huey helped Jason to his feet while Cindy still laid on the ground her smaller frame not taking the shock as easily as Jason's bigger body that spread the electricity out more diluting its effect. "We're looking for a green cargo van. I'm not sure what make but I would think a green cargo van might be a little rare."

"Are they going?" Huey asked pulling his keys out of his pocket as Caesar hung up his phone.

"Yeah Riley said they are going to take out the Wuncler helicopter and they have alerted the police under Wuncler's pay," Caesar said.

"Wait Huey take these," Jason said still twitching a little as he tossed his own keys at Huey. "It's faster and easier to get through traffic."

"Thanks," Huey said taking the keys and running to Jason's motorcycle where he grabbed his star receiver's orange and black helmet and squished it over his afro pushing the black hair down over his shoulders.

Huey swung his leg over Jason's Yamaha and started the bike before swinging the back wheel back and forth as he kicked the bike into gear and sped away from the school. Caesar quickly followed in his truck but was easily outpaced by the smaller and faster bike that could weave in and out of traffic.

When Jason's phone rang in his ear he realized that the helmet had a built in blue tooth set. Hitting a small button on the front of the bike he connected with the call.

"Huey, we've spotted a green cargo van going down Main Street heading north," Rummy's voice came over the headset. Huey could hear the loud humming of the helicopter blades as Rummy had to nearly shout into his receiver.

"I'm getting on Main Street now," Huey said ducking behind a smart car and onto a one way street that connected with Main Street that ran parallel to the street he was one now.

"I've spotted you," Rummy said just as Huey saw the helicopter with a giant gold 'W' on it swept by him flying just over the low buildings of the area.

"I see you too. How far is the truck ahead of me?" Huey asked speeding the bike up to the highest he was able to go while still being able to react to the cars in front of and beside him.

"A couple of blocks," Rummy said passing over him again heading toward the cargo van.

Huey weaved through to trucks before running a red light. Within seconds he spotted the green cargo van just before it made a turn off the road onto another one way side street. He took the corner at full speed his knee almost touching the road's surface.

Coming out of his turn he came up only a couple of car lengths away from the van that was heading for another one of the large streets that ran through the city. Huey had to make a decision that could prove very dangerous for him. The road the van was about to turn on connecting with a highway just a few kilometres up the road and if the van got on the highway he would lose the advantage of his small vehicle's ability to almost ignore traffic. With this in mind Huey could continue to follow the van onto the highway and hope to keep up or he could take the very dangerous option of getting on the van now and stopping the van.

It took barely a second for him to make up his mind. He could not risk Cairo escaping with Jazmine. Who knew what the vengeful Chicago native would do to someone so close to him? Huey carefully stood up on the seat of Jason's bike balancing on top as he came near the back of the van. Slowly removing his hands from the handle bars and leaped the short distance between the bike and the back of the van.

For a second things looked dire for him as his hands slipped on first contact with the back of the smooth van, but he got his one hand around the end of part of the roof rack. After slamming into the back of the van, Huey grabbed another part of the rack with his other hand while standing on the bumper. As the van turned onto the main road Huey pulled himself on top of the van where the wind created by the speed of the van it him full force nearly ripping him for the roof of the van

Behind him without a drive to balance the bike Jason's brand new Yamaha fell on its side and its momentum carried it in a show of sparks out into the main road behind them as a school bus came by and tore the bike apart and caused a line of minor crashes and the bus slammed on its breaks.

Huey grimaced when he heard the crash but he kept going up the van. The bike was done for and Jason would not forgive him if he did not get Jazmine back after that. Inching his way along the roof, Huey made it to the front of the car where thankfully the passenger side window was open. He went in feet first kicking the teen in the passenger side in the face while he slid into the van sitting on top of part of him.

"Pull over," Huey yelled at the driver who was leaning as far away from Huey as he could with his unconscious friend sprawled over his lap. When Huey saw the driver was not going to listen, Huey grabbed the wheel with one hand and the emergency brake with the other. Steadying the wheel so the van would not roll if the driver got scared and turned it he pulled on the emergency brake and the car skidded to a stop.

Once the car came to a complete stop he slammed the driver's head against the wheel three times knocking him unconscious. With threat in the front of the van taken care of, Huey climbed out of the passenger door and quickly skirted the van to the back door which was being opened as he got there. Seeing a white hand wrapped around the door Huey kicked the door backward and was rewarded with a grunt of pain and a thump.

Grabbing the door handle before it could be locked form the inside Huey threw it open only to find himself staring down the business end of a taser gun through the shaded visor of Jason's helmet. "You shouldn't have followed unarmed Huey," Cairo said after noting his pushed down afro while moving the laser dot of the gun to Huey's chest.

Before Huey could answer the sound of helicopter blades drowned out any sound he could have made and a rain of bullets came down from above hitting the ground beside the car but not actually hitting it. The sound of the bullets hitting the ground so close by frightened Cairo just enough that Huey was able to grab him by the head and pull him out of the van before slamming his former best friend on the ground he ripped the taser from his hand and shot the electric prods into Cairo's leg.

Huey climbed into the van and found Jazmine alone inside tied up. "Are you okay," Huey asked her fumbling around with the ropes after he removed the gag from her mouth.

"I'm scared Huey," Jazmine cried tears rolling down her eyes.

"It's alright your safe now," Huey said finally undoing the knots in the rope and freeing her. Helping her out of the car Huey stood over Cairo. "It's only a football game jeez Cairo."

"This isn't about the game Huey. This is about revenge for sucker punching me," Cairo said through his spasms.

"Will you can plan you revenge in jail," Huey said hearing the sound of police sirens.

"I won't stay there long. I have a powerful backer," Cairo laughed as a police cruiser pulled up to the scene and two officer jumped out. Huey quickly told them what happened and Jazmine added her part and Cairo and his two unconscious buddies were dragged away.

"What a nigga it's just a game," Huey said shaking his head as he watched the cruiser pull away. "I'm going to have to talk to Wuncler."

* * *

**Cairo has made the first move and things have really gotten serious. Why is Cairo so confident he won't be going to jail? Is this the last we see of him or are things going to get worse before the game? How is Jason going to react to his trashed bike.**


	40. Chapter 40 Corvette

**A/N:** Yeah chapter 40 down. I'm coming for you 50. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 40 – Corvette

"Ah my bike! What did you do to my bike?" Jason cried after Huey brought him back the handle bars. Huey had returned to the school in Caesar's truck with his dread headed friend, his brother and the now safe Jazmine an hour after he left on Jason's bike. In the parking lot Ed and Rummy waited in their black Escalade watching over them.

"It kind of skidded half a block and was run over by a school bus," Huey said handing him the mangled handle bars which Jason took carefully in his hands like he was holding a thousand year old book.

"My baby how short our time was together," Jason continued with the melodramatics.

"I'm sorry, but it needed to happen to save Jazmine," Huey said hoping it made some difference.

"So you destroyed my baby girl to save yours," Jason said earning a cough from the blonde basketball player standing behind him and he gulped down his next words replacing them with, "Ah I mean its okay it's only a bike. It's not like it was a person."

"Dat's better," Cindy said putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "Now let go of da handle bars."

Jason looked down at the mangled handle bars of his bike before dropping them on the ground his bottom lip quivering a little. "Happy now."

"Ya know what dis means right," Riley said with smile. "Ya got to get a new one."

Jason stood up his mangled handle bars forgotten with the prospect of a new car. If there was one thing to take away the hurt of a lost vehicle it was a new one. "I did get a nice bonus the other day for making the finals."

"Den it's settled we're going to the car dealer," Riley said punching Jason in the shoulder. "I'll tell Ed and Rummy to follow us."

With only gym left for the day Huey got the team excused citing an emergency practice and everyone piled into Huey's Mustang or Caesar's truck as Cindy had come to school that day on Jason's bike. Ed and Rummy pulled up behind them as they crossed town to the Chevy dealer. Huey pulled up to the dealership and found an empty parking spot before meeting the rest of the group at the dealership door.

"You should get one of those. Bitches love men with trucks," Ed pointed to a black Chevy Silverado.

"Nah I don't want a truck. I want something fast," Jason said.

"What about a Volt?" Jazmine whispered still trying to get over the fright she had suffered through earlier.

"Hmmm...maybe."

"Naw nigga ya can't just get any car. Ya'll Jason James, ya need a special car," Riley said his eyes locked on a convertible Corvette.

"Huey's already got a convertible. I want something with a hard roof. I want it to withstand the weather back home," Jason said but his eyes did not leave the section of the dealership that was showing off Corvette models. "I do like the Corvette though."

"Ya gonna dive a vette in the snow. Ya can't do dat," Riley said a look of horror in his face.

"I'm not going to drive it when there is lots of snow," Jason assured him.

"Can I help you?" a porky dealer in a tacky blue suit bottoms and pinstripes dress shirt with sweat marks showing asked them noting their particular interest in the Corvette a car that should have been outside any teens budget.

"Do you guys have the Z06 in?" Jason asked the dealer.

"Yes right over here," the dealer said pointing around the corner of the display where the Corvette Z06 was on a raised dais facing the window. "But I don't think you can afford a car like that."

"As my friend over here says, I'm rich bitch," Jason smirked looking back at Ed. "I can afford the car. The question is who fast can you get me one of these?"

"Well for a friend of the Wunclers we can have one of these ready for you tomorrow," the dealer said and Jason smiled.

"Then I'll get one. I assume we have some paperwork to fell out," Jason said. "Do you have a sheet with the colour options and special features I can get?"

"Right here," the dealer said pulling out a small booklet from near the car's stand a large smile on his face. Today was going to be a big payday for him. "I'll go draw up the initial paperwork while you decide what you want."

"Ya should get da Jetstream Blue Metallic," Riley said looking at the paper upside down.

Off to the side Cindy was standing with Huey and Caesar. "Five says he picks something in orange," she whispered to them.

"I'll take that. I say he goes yellow or some other odd colour just to stand out more," Caesar said.

"I got five on red," Huey decided to join in.

"I'll get the Inferno Orange Metallic," Jason said and Cindy held out her hand.

"I told ya. He always gets orange," Cindy smiled smugly. "Now pay up."

"Shouldn't ever bet against the girlfriend," Caesar grumbled as he and Huey pulled out five dollar bills and put them in her hand.

"Have you made your selections?" the dealer asked after coming out of his office.

"Yeah," Jason replied.

"Then step into my office and we can hammer out the details," the dealer said motioning to his office with a giant wide smile. Jason followed him into the room leaving everyone else outside.

"Hey isn't that Stacy," Jazmine said pointing to the parking lot with the blonde and black haired girl was walking away from a white Ford Escort. Almost immediately Caesar ducked behind Huey. "You still haven't worked things out yet."

"I haven't even tried," Caesar said watching the Revolvers' Quarterback as she entered the dealership from the space between Huey's side and his arm.

"Then maybe you should talk things out right now," Jazmine said and Caesar gave her a look of complete horror guessing what she was about to do. "Stacy!"

Stacy looked over at them in surprise. "Jazmine and the guys what are you doing here?" she asked walking over to them. "Hi Caesar."

"Jason is buying a new car," Jazmine said. "He's in there right now finalizing things."

"He's in there with my father," Stacy said looking into the office where the dealer and Jason were haggling over the price.

"That's your father. He works in Woodcrest," Caesar gulped shying further behind Huey.

"Yeah he was just transferred to this dealership a few months ago," Stacy said. "I was coming to drop off his lunch he forgot at home." She showed them a blue lunch bag. "Who come you haven't called Caesar?"

"Uhhh...umm...I was busy," Caesar lied. "And you said you hated me."

Stacy laughed a high pitch laugh flashing them her glowing smile. "I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"You practically screamed it in my face several times during our game," Caesar said standing up straight now but unwilling to remove his shield in Huey.

"It was the heat of the game," Stacy waved her hand at him. "I didn't mean it, you should know that. I can't hate you."

"Really?" Caesar asked brightening.

"Yes silly. I've been waiting for you to ask me out for two days but you haven't even called I was getting a little depressed."

"Ask you out," Caesar repeated. "A movie?" He managed to squeeze out of his constricting throat and Huey rolled his eyes another lost to the white woman.

"Tomorrow, Eight o'clock. Come pick me up," Stacy said quickly as he father's door opened and Jason came out followed by her father.

"Stacy dear what are you doing here?" her father asked just as surprised to see her there as the gang was earlier.

"You forgot your lunch," Stacy said holding out the lunch bag. "How do you manage to forget something so important?"

"I was preoccupied," her father said before turning to Jason. "So the car will be delivered to the Wuncler Estate tomorrow evening."

"I look forward to it," Jason said.

"What car did you get?" Stacy asked.

"He got the Corvette Z06," her father said happily. "Got me a good commission too."

"Where did you get the money for something like that?" Stacy asked shocked that he could afford something that expensive.

"You think I play for Wuncler for free. I make tens of thousands of dollars a game to play in this tournament," Jason said. "I can afford more than this if I wasn't sending money home."

"Are all of you getting paid to play?"

"No only he is. Wuncler imported him from Canada," Huey said. "Can we go now? I want to get everyone to the field before something happens again. We have some new plays to learn given today's events."

"Nasty plays?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Possibly," Huey said and they said a short good bye to Stacy and her father while Stacy mimed a phone at Caesar as the left.

Once outside their attention was grabbed by the honking of a car horn. Parked on the side of the road was a yellow Honda Accord. "I told you I would get out Huey and this isn't over. I'll see you again before the game I promise," Cairo shouted at them from the driver's seat before flipping them the bird and with screeching wheels sped off.

"I guess things aren't over with him yet," Caesar said.

"You guys better learn these plays. I don't want him leaving that field in one piece," Huey scowled remotely unlocking his Mustang while behind him Jason and Riley had large evil grins on their faces. They had a pass to use the Cross Cleave again.

* * *

**Cairo is out again. What does he have in store for Huey and the gang? What plays does Huey have in mind?**


	41. Chapter 41 New Plays

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 41 – New Plays

When Huey pulled up to the Wuncler Estate he found Caesar's truck, Hiro's Flex, and Cindy's car already there. He was alone today with Riley already at the estate leaving at lunch as usual and Jazmine caught a right with Cindy and Jason. Sitting on the front steps of the Wuncler mansion were Caesar his defensive captain and Jason who over the weeks because of his knowledge and skill had become their assistant captain.

"Is everyone else at the field already?" Huey asked climbing out of his roof up Mustang.

"As you asked Ed took them over a few minutes ago," Caesar said.

"Why are we going to see Wuncler?" Jason asked as he climbed the stairs to meet them at the door.

"I need to talk to him about the next game. Cairo is not going to leave the team alone and we are going to need some extra security," Huey said ringing the doorbell.

"We can take care of ourselves," Jason said a little offended.

"Maybe the three of us and Riley and Cindy can, but Hiro is no fighter and I can't be by Jazmine's side all the time. Besides Cairo has already shown he is not afraid to use weapons and no matter how good we are a taser can still beat us as we found out yesterday," Huey reminded him. "So far Ed and Rummy have really only stayed with us after particularly dangerous moments and before games. We need them with us all the time."

"That's only two of more people, two rather incompetent people," Jason pointed out as Jeeves answered the door and led them into the house. Rather than leading them to the backyard he led them up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway.

"I realise that and I have a plan," Huey said as they came to large oak door. Jeeves led them inside where Ed Wuncler Sr. was sitting behind his large mahogany desk.

"Ah my star players," Wuncler smiled his fake smile at them waving them closer to his desk. "What can I do for you today?"

"It's about the finals," Huey said taking one of the two chairs facing Wuncler's desk while Caesar took the other and Jason stood behind them.

"What about the finals is something up?"

"We've had a couple of run-ins with a few of our opponent's players over the last few days and some of them have gotten quite violent and dangerous," Huey said as Wuncler folded his hands on his desk looking sternly at Huey.

"So what do you want?"

"I want Ed and Rummy to take on full time security duties up until the game. They have to be with at least one member of the team at all times. If not we could have a serious problem on our hands. They've already resorted to kidnapping one of our players and I would not put it pass them to do it again," Huey explained a little on guard.

"That sounds like something he would try to do," Wuncler replied rubbing his chin.

"Who?" Huey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Winston Graves. He's backing your next opponents, the Graves Stallions. He's the one I have bet Woodcrest against," Wuncler said. "He has a history of trying to fix games to win."

"Kinda like you," Huey said unable to resist making the comparison.

"Except I don't get caught," Wuncler chuckled. "I'm afraid your troubles are just starting. Things are not going to get any easier over the next few days. That being said I will give you those too idiots until the game. They've been getting on my nerves anyway."

"Has he been importing players like you did?" Huey asked wondering how Cairo and Dewey managed to get all the way over to Maryland and ended up playing football. The plan was a little over the pairs' mental abilities.

"He has but he never went as far as I did. He got a couple of players from Chicago but I can't remember their names. It doesn't matter though since you guys are going to win. You will win right?" Wuncler said his facial expression suddenly turning dark.

"We didn't come this far to lose Wuncler," Huey said sternly.

After a few moments of silence Wuncler said, "Is that all? I have very important business to attend to and you're costing me money."

"For now," Huey said getting up and Caesar got up with him.

As they were about to leave Wuncler called out to them again. "Oh Jason stay a minute I have something we need to discuss about your future," Wuncler called to his import.

"I'll catch up," Jason said to Huey and Caesar before they left.

"What do you think that is about?" Caesar asked as Jeeves showed them to the backyard even though they know the away like the back of their hands.

"Who knows and who cares," Huey said. "If it's important then he will tell us if not it's none of our business. It's probably talk about his contract anyway."

"I'm just curious, Caesar said meekly. 'You don't have to rip my head off."

"I'm just irritated. I hate having to talk with Wuncler," Huey said as Jeeves left them just outside the back door.

Before they crossed the lawn to the ATVs Jason caught up with them and Caesar could not help but ask, "Well what did Wuncler want?"

"Contract talks. He wants an NFL team the whole city we all know that and he wants me to sign a contract with him now to play for him when he gets that team," Jason said as he hoped on one of the last three ATVs and started it up.

"If he gets a team," Caesar corrected him.

"It's Wuncler we're talking about he always gets what he want. It's only a matter of time before he gets one," Huey said starting his own ATV.

"Did you take it?" Caesar asked ignoring Huey.

"I told him I would think about it," Jason said.

"So no then," Huey said with a small smile.

"Yeah I don't have any plans to play for Wuncler again after this," Jason agreed and they took off to the practice field.

Twenty minutes later they were in full practice mode and Huey had divided the team running defensive plays again against the varsity practice roster. Thirty minutes later Huey decided to change things up and he pulled out a black bound book. "The plays in this book are special plays. They are plays I never wanted to use but I'm afraid we might need to in our next game."

"Dis is what I've been waiting all day to see nigga," Riley said a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at the black book. "Let us see Huey."

"No you will not see the entire book. I will draw out plays for practice and you will learn those. The rest will remain secret," Huey said pulling the book away from Riley as he made a grab for it.

"Den show us some of dese plays nigga," Riley said a little put off at not being able to see the book.

Huey quickly drew a play on a sheet of blank paper on his clipboard as he told them the play. Once he was finished both sides lined up for the play. The varsity quarterback ended his count and Huey led a full team blitz against the varsity backfield. As the play dictated they left their own secondary empty and under the pressure of all eleven players the varsity line crumbled and they ran over the quarterback who hesitated under the pressure of the oncoming stampede and was sacked. Huey ran the ball several more times and it was not until the last play that the varsity squad finally managed to counter the play with a quick pass to a receiver near the sideline. Once the ball was out of his hand the weakness of the play came into effect and the receiver easily ran down an empty field.

"Huey this play is dumb," Hiro said when Huey gathered everyone except for the few players he had designated special teams to help Jazmine practice on the far side of the field so he could layout the next play. "If we don't get the quarterback it is an automatic touchdown."

"This play is not designed to stop them from getting a touchdown. We can't do it in practice but the point of this play is to destroy the quarterback and make sure he does not get back up. When everyone breaks into the secondary your goal is to do as much damage to the quarterback as possible without making it look like you are trying to hurt him."

"This is illegal," Jason said a little angry. "It's disgusting Huey. Trying to injure their quarterback is low Huey; I thought you were above that."

"I agree these plays are horrible Huey. We're athlete not thugs," Caesar added sour look on his face.

"I don't want to use this play. I pray we never have to but they've already tried to kidnap one of us so who knows what they will do during the game. If they are going to target our players then I want you guys to be prepared to return in kind."

"You really don't like this kid huh."

"No I don't. I don't like anyone who is willing to sink so low as to cause the other team physical harm to get the win," Huey said and Jason though he hated to admit it but he had to agree. He knew as did everyone else there that if Cairo's team started targeting any person in the team and trying to hurt them they would return it in kind.

"It sounds like this is something they've done before," Caesar said. "Don't tell me they've done this before."

"How do you think they qualified for the championship so early? They bullied, coerced, and physically beat up the other teams in their division into forfeiting before the game or simply throwing the game," Huey said. "They caused so much damage everyone is too afraid to come forth and accuse them of all the heinous things they did."

"We ain't quitting nigga," Riley told him. "If dey try to get us we'll get dose niggas first."

"He's right we aren't going to quit for anything," Caesar said and now he knew why Huey had been so adamant about not allowing Jazmine to play defence. Against a team like this she would be a prime target.

An hour later Huey called an end to practice as it was getting too dark to continue practicing without risking injury from lack of light.

Once they all had showered and changed they returned to the Wuncler Estate and Huey and Jason fell behind the rest of the team that were running a high from the plays Huey had shown them during the last half of their practice.

"I still don't like this," Jason said as they walked by the pool and into the house where Jeeves was waiting for them again.

"I'm surprised you are having such strong feelings about this considering you and Riley were all excited yesterday to be able to use the Cross Cleave again," Huey said.

"The Cross Cleave is not a move to injury our opponent. We can injury them as you've seen but it is made to hurt and strike fear, not remove players and we never go into a game planning to use it," Jason explained. "I don't like how premeditated this all feels. I understand the need but it just doesn't sit right with me."

"I don't plan to use any of these plays unless I absolutely have to. We're going to play by the book until it is impossible to do so and then I only want to use one of these plays and only once," Huey agreed. "I just need more than one option for different scenarios."

"And if your faced with Cairo as your mark?" Jason asked.

"I plan to have Cairo as my mark. He's playing quarterback," Huey said and Jason suddenly realised why all their new plays targeted the quarterback. Huey was not making plays to randomly hurt the other team. Every play was designed to make sure Cairo paid for what he had done to the team so far. Knowing that Jason got over his uneasy feelings and his smirk returned. He had his own business with Huey's former friend.

"If he is playing quarterback how are you going to get to him? You're the free safety you won't be anywhere near him especially with our other safety being a linemen," Jason said as they reached the front door.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about, Jay," Huey said. "How do you feel about switching positions?"

"You're the captain Huey just say the word and I'll play wherever you need me to," Jason said before Riley shouted curse words in excitement. Looking over where Riley was looking to see what got the youngest member of their group all excited.

Parked behind Huey's black Mustang was a metallic orange Chevy Corvette Z06.

"Sweet," Jason said rushing over to his car and running his hands delicately along the side of the hood. "They actually got it here today."

"Where's da keys nigga?" Riley asked as Jason's Don Cherry theme went off and he pulled out his pink phone earning a snicker from Riley.

"In the glove box. It seems Ed signed for it," Jason said opening the drive side door and reaching across the car to open the glove box where he pulled out a pair of cars.

"Can I ride wit' ya?" Cindy asked already opening the passenger door.

"What about your car?"

"It can stay here. No one is gonna steal it from Wuncler's," Cindy said.

"Let her go with you. In fact Riley you go with them too," Huey said. "From now on we stay in groups. The three of you will stay together at Jason or Cindy's for the rest of the week. Caesar, Jazmine, and I will stay together at my place and Hiro and Johnny you guys stay together with Ed and Rummy at Hiro's. If you are need to go far away from your houses or the school make sure you tell somebody else. We can't leave ourselves vulnerable to Cairo and whatever he has planned for us."

"Cool," Riley said. "No Granddad telling a nigga to go to bed. We can play games all night and order a whole bunch of food."

"JJ ya car's only got two seats Riley can't fit," Cindy groaned knowing it meant she would have to take her car.

"Riley can drive a car," Jason said and Cindy brightened immediately while fishing her keys from her pocket.

"Don't scratch it Reezy and pick up some games and food," Cindy said tossing him the keys to her Beamer before climbing into the Corvette.

"Remember stay alert and be careful," Huey said getting into his own car with Caesar and Jazmine. 


	42. Chapter 42 Just Hanging

**A/N:** here is a short chapter to tide all my readers over while I work on other stories and plan out the final game. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 42 – Just Hanging

"Ya can't beat a real nigga," Riley shouted jumping up to his feet and throwing his controller in air in celebration. He caught the controller easily in his hands after doing a spin and giving Jason the loser sign. "I told ya, ya can't beat me at dis game."

"You won one match out of how many?" Jason asked tossing the controller to Cindy who was sitting on the couch behind the two boys.

"Maybe but it was da first match between us," Riley pointed out as Cindy set up the next game of _Def Jam: Icon_. "It's no mah fault C-Murph kicks our butts every time."

"Just beat her this time," Jason said getting up and heading for the kitchen where he picked up his phone and dialled Huey's home phone number. The phone rang for a few second and then Huey's Granddad picked it up. "Hello Mr. Freeman is Huey there?"

"One second," Granddad said and he called away from the phone. "Boy get the phone one of your little friends is calling."

Jason heard the phone switch hands and Huey's voice came through the phone. "Hello?"

"Huey it's Jay. We're just checking in. It's nine forty five," Jason said opening his fridge door and rummaging for through the left over take out inside. Sniffing an old box of Chinese food he scrunched his nose up from the smell and quickly tossed it in the garbage before pulling out half a chicken breast and some watermelon.

"You guys are the last ones then. Is everything alright over there?" Huey asked and Jason could hear he was walking around as he talked.

"Nothing unusual except your brother is eating all the stuff out of my fridge faster than I can replenish it," Jason said setting down the chicken on the table and pulling out a knife. "He's like a black hole."

"He's your problem now," he heard Granddad shout from the background.

"Do you have me on speaker phone?" Jason asked cutting up the chicken breast and putting it on a new plate before cutting up the watermelon and putting it beside the chicken.

"My hands are kind of full right now," Huey said. "Keep me posted and if anything happens call right away."

"I don't think anything is going to happen," Jason said grabbing the plate and walking back into the living room where Cindy was handily was beating Riley once again. "One of us will call in the morning."

"Alright stay sharp and stay together," Huey said before hanging up the phone.

Jason tossed the phone on the couch beside Cindy and sat back down on the floor leaning against the couch before putting the plate of food between them. He had only sat down for a few seconds before Riley shoved his controller at him. "Here nigga take dis," he said grabbing a piece of chicken while Cindy set up another game.

"Neither of ya are gonna beat me tonight," Cindy gloated as they started the match and Jason was immediately under siege. He barely made a dent in her health when she hit him with the last shot.

"Jeez she's getting better every game," Jason said tossing the controller back to Riley who faired only a little better. Losing again he tossed the controller on the ground and refused to play another game.

"Ya cheatin' C-Murph," Riley accused her throw mouthfuls of chicken. "Ya cheatin' and dat ain't cool."

"I ain't cheating Reezy. Ya'll just suck at fighting games," Cindy said ejecting the game with her controller. "Put in a new one and I'll beat ya both at dat one too."

While Riley was putting in Modern Warfare 2 the door bell rang and Jason got up to get the door. He approached his door cautiously. When he got to the door he regretted not having a peephole. Slowly he opened the door until he could see outside and the first thing he saw was the edge of a pizza box. Seeing it was safe he swung the door wide open to reveal a boy just a little older than them holding two extra large pizzas and a brown paper bag he knew was full of wings.

"Pizza's here," Jason called back to the living room where Riley gave a cheer.

"That'll be forty two fifty," the pizza delivery guy said handing him the pizzas and wings.

"Here," Jason said pulling out two twenties and a ten from his wallet on a small stand near the door before taking the pizza. "Keep the change."

"Thanks dude," the delivery guy said putting the money in a waist pouch and heading back to his car.

"The real food is served," Jason said putting the boxes on the coffee table they moved off to the side the first night they had all crashed at the house and going to grab a bottle of coke and some cups.

"Business time den," Cindy said before killing Riley one last time for the win. "Told ya Reezy, ya never gonna win."

"Ya cheatin'," Riley grumbled as Cindy once again ejected the disc and Riley grabbed a stack of DVDs from beside the game and sliding one in the XBOX. "I can't believe Huey got tapes of dat nigga's team's practice."

"I heard he got Ed to go over in disguise," Jason said coming back into the room. "We only got part of their practice as he was discovered near the end and had to flee. At least he had the enough sense to keep the camera."

"At least he did one thing right," Cindy said reaching for the pizza.

"Ya know since we're talking about da last game and all what are ya doing after da game and ya contract is done JJ?" Riley asked and Jason stopped in his tracks holding the bottle of coke in one hand a stack of cups loosely in the other. He looked nervously at Cindy while shaking his head at Riley trying to get him to drop it without saying anything but it was too late.

"Well what are ya gonna do?" Cindy asked and Jason gulped. She was expecting one answer and he knew the answer he had to give was not that answer.

"I'm going home," Jason finally side deciding to just rip the bandage off fast.

"Like to Canada?" Cindy asked and Jason could see the storm coming.

"I have to. I have a contract."

"Ya always seem to have a contract," Cindy said getting worked up as she stood up to confront him. "What about us?"

"I have a contract Cindy. I have to go back. Once my contract with Wuncler is up I have to get on a plane the next day and fly to Windsor for my first game," Jason tried to explain but it was not working.

"So ya gonna leave, just like dat," Cindy shouted balling her hands into fists.

"Well not just like that. I want to stay but I have other obligations I have to see through," Jason continued to try and explain while staring daggers at Riley who had retreated to the far side of the room to not get involved. In the corner he just gave him an apologetic look.

"So ya gonna leave me den?" Cindy asked her tone changing from anger to hurt and her true feelings were finally coming out after the anger disappeared.

"Not at all. I don't plan to leave you. I plan to come back once the season is done," Jason said softening his tone now that her anger was gone. "It will only be a few months and then I'll be back again."

"Really?" Cindy asked and he could see she was holding back tears.

"Da nigga said he was comin' back so can we just get back to da DVDs," Riley finally interjected.

"Fine but we're gonna talk about dis more later," Cindy said sitting back on the couch while Riley and Jason flopped back on the floor and Riley turned on the DVDs Huey had shown the team that afternoon at lunch but as usual none of them had been paying the video much attention then. 


	43. Chapter 43 Pregame Morning

**A/N:** Back after my one day siesta with a new chapter. I hope you like it. Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**A/N II:** So I have two sequels planned for this fic the first being one of hockey and the second another football one. Over the next few chapters of this fic I'm giving you my readers the chance to submit suggestions for new team names for both sequels. Private message me your suggestions or put it in your review. Don't forget to mention which sequel the name goes with. I will then picked out the best names and put up a poll to let you vote which one you all like. Please submit your suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 43 – Pregame Morning

Jason's alarm went off and he quickly turned it off so it would not wake anyone else. Slumping out of his bed he headed straight for the bathroom attached to his room and looked in the mirror. What looked back at him was a sore sight. He had gotten very little sleep that night because he ribs were hurting him again. The constant movements of practice and the punishment he took during games never gave them time to heal and the shot he took from that the night before had not helped them any.

Washing his face he set about taping up his ribs just to be safe and headed back into his dark room. Sitting on the edge of his bed he ruffled through the stack of clothes beside his feet for his running shorts and a light shirt. Once he was dressed he grabbed his IPod and headed down the out into the kitchen where he quickly took a deep drink of the cold water from his fridge.

He walked through the living room where Cindy stirred on his couch. Normally she slept in one of the two spare rooms his house had but she had stayed up late the night before studying the tapes and had fallen asleep on the couch where Jason and Riley had left her with a heavy blanket. Quietly he scooped her up and gently laid her on his bed with a smirk. She tried to put up a tough front but when sleeping she looked just as innocent as Jazmine and it made Jason smirk.

Sliding on his shoes he stepped out into the cold predawn. The snow had pretty much melted over the last week but it was still cold and the ground was still frozen. Blowing cold breathe in the air with a smile Jason got into his Corvette and headed off to Wuncler Stadium. He was not supposed to be going out alone but it was game day and he could handle himself.

With nearly no one on the road this early Jason sped to the stadium and pulled his Corvette right up to the player's entrance. Only the field crew was there that early. The game was not until that night but they had to make sure the field was prepped and that the conditions were the best they could make it for the players. By now the field staff expected his early arrival and as he walked through the corridors to the locker room they greeted him warmly while going about their own business.

Jason sat down in his booth beside the door and looked around the locker room. It was hard to believe that today would be his last day sitting in that booth. That it would be his last day with his new friends for several months.

With a deep sigh he changed his shoes for his cleats and stood up and headed up to the field for his morning workout.

Back at Jason's two hours later Riley was forcefully awaken by his phone's ring tone. He knew who was calling. The only person who would call him this early would be his brother. Grabbing his phone he pressed the green call button. "Whatchu want nigga?"

"It's already eight get up," Huey's voice said and Riley groaned looking at the digital clock in the corner f his room.

"We're not even in da same house and ya still being an annoying nigga," Riley grumbled falling back on his pillow. "Go annoy someone else."

"Just get up and make sure everyone else is awake," Huey sighed. "We're going to meet at the stadium at three."

"Den I can sleep for seven more hours nigga. Ya have a phone call dem yaself," Riley said abruptly hanging up his phone and turning it off before falling back to sleep.

Downstairs Jason opened the front door his superstitions now placated for the time being. Taking off his shoes he yawned and headed straight for his room ready to go back to sleep until one o'clock as was his custom on game nights. Completely forgetting he had moved Cindy earlier that morning he stripped down to his boxers, removed the tape from his ribs and slid into the left side of his bed pulling the covers over his head. He was drifting off to sleep when someone grabbed his around the waist and pulled their body up close to his.

His eyes shot open and his first reaction was to jump out of his bed and grab one of the hockey sticks he kept in the corner of his room. Luckily he was too groggy at that point to instantly obey his first reaction and that delay was long enough for him to remember what he had done before he left for his workout. Too lazy to do anything about it he just closed his eyes and hit the second alarm on his clock which was set to wake him at one o'clock. Before he fell asleep he heard Cindy mumble something and bury her head into the back of his shoulders and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

At the Freeman house Huey closed his phone cursing the laziness of his brother. Opening the phone again he called the one person he thought would be awake this early, but Jason's phone just rang until it went to its automated message system and once again Huey cursed loudly, there was only one reason Jason would not pick up his phone.

He called around to the rest of his team but no one was picking up their phones and he was starting to worry at least until Hiro picked up when Huey finally reached his number. "Hiro are you guys alright over there?" he asked as soon as Hiro answered,

"We're fine why?" Hiro asked his tine showing worry as well reacting to Huey's tone.

"No one is picking up their phones," Huey said pacing back and forth through his living room and kitchen.

"Well I know Ed, Rummy, and Johnny are still sleeping," Hiro replied. "I think Johnny plans to sleep till oneish. It would be my guess that they are all doing the same."

"So my teams just lazy then, that's just great," Huey sighed annoyed with his so called star players. Upstairs Caesar was still sleeping in Riley's bed but he could hear Jazmine moving about in the guest room above him.

"No they're just preparing for a night game. Johnny told me he was sleeping late to conserve energy," Hiro explained. "I would assume at least Jason and maybe Cindy are doing the same. Can't say the same thing about your brother though, he's just naturally lazy.

"Then why are you awake?"

"I wake up at the same time everyday and once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep," Hiro answered and Huey could tell by the sound of his voice he was shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Well make sure everyone at your house is up in time. I don't want anyone late for our last game," Huey told him. The last thing he needed was to be embarrassed by his team in front of Cairo.

"Don't worry we'll be there. You just got to make sure the others get up. I'll see you at the stadium Huey," Hiro assured him before hanging up.

Huey tossed his phone on the couch and went to rummage through the fridge looking for something to make for breakfast while upstairs he heard the shower turn on.

An hour later Huey was sitting on the coach with Jazmine curled up against him resting her head on his shoulder while they watched the news.

"Huh, look at this," Huey said turning up the TV when the sports section of the broadcast come on. They were doing a special on their game tonight. Either it was a slow morning for the local news or more likely Wuncler who owned the station had paid for the spot to promote the game and make even more money off of them. The radical revolutionary in him should have been outraged but once again his team was benefitting from Wuncler's greed. Who knows who would see the broadcast and any positive expose for Riley that did not involve guns, drugs, or gangs, was a good thing; maybe this would help him get onto a good path for the future.

"Oh looks it's you Huey," Jazmine said excitedly as the reporter showed him recovering the onside kick against Alex from the Reagan Roughbacks.

_The Wuncler Black Panthers are led by their captain seventeen year old Huey Freeman. A retired domestic terrorist Huey Freeman has taken high school football by storm leading his twelve men mixed gendered team to the finals of the Maryland mixed gender tournament. Playing both Quarterback and Free Safety Huey has led his team passed last year's winner the George W. Bush Chargers in a tight thirty eight to thirty five game before running over the Reagan Roughbacks sixty six to forty two and finally last week overcoming a breath stealing overtime victory over the Roosevelt Revolvers forty five to thirty nine. Now tonight he is going to face his toughest challenge yet in the also perfect three and zero Graves Stallions led by their two Chicago native import players Quarterback Cairo and wide receiver Dewey Abbado Mamma-see mamma-say mamma-ma-cu-sah Jenkins._ The reporter said and the screen showed a few clips from Cairo's game and seeing them only made Huey angry.

_Faced with such dangerous adversaries Huey is not coming to this game alone. Supporting Huey in this game as they have done in almost every other game is Huey's Golden Triumvirate consisting of his younger brother, running back, and cornerback Riley "H.R. Paperstacks" Freeman, the versatile Blonde Bomber Cindy "Fearsome" McPhearson who has shown her abilities as a tight end, running back, quarterback, and cornerback, and finally the Wuncler Black Panthers own import wide receiver and middle linebacker all the way from Canada, Jason "the Outlaw" James. Considered the best offensive core in the league all three of Huey's Golden Triumvirate are at the top of their respective positions in almost all categories._ Huey could not help but smirk at his three showboating ego fed players being referred to as his minions.

_If Huey's Golden Triumvirate was not enough Huey also managed to lure Johnny "Iron Grip" Kamaka away from the George Bush Chargers to add to his solid receiving core with Jason James and Hiro._

_At the start of the tournament the Wuncler Black Panthers' biggest weakness was their kicker Jazmine DuBois who could not get a field goal to save her life, but since then she has evolved into a near consistent kicker who has come up with the big kicks when needed. Rounding of the Black Panthers star filled line up is their defensive captain, Centre, and defensive tackle Michael Caesar who leads the league in sacks._

_With this kind of fire power the game is sure to be one for the ages and there are even rumours that the NFL is coming to scout Ed Wuncler for a new NFL team and we've heard they are bringing scouts. In the next few years could we see all or some of these players in the NFL?_

_Could this be the fate of Cairo and the Stallions? _The segment ended with a still of Jason and Riley ripping Alex apart with the Cross Cleave.

"I have to give it to Wuncler he knows how to spend his money," Huey said with a small smile. In his head he had replaced Alex with Cairo in that last still. Of that was how it ended he would have no problem with that. Whether he did or his team did it Cairo was going to pay.

* * *

**Does Cairo have one last scheme planned before the start of the game? Will Cairo share Alex and Rex's fate and fall to the Cross Cleave?**


	44. Chapter 44 Pregame Head Butt

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**A/N II:** So I have two sequels planned for this fic the first being one of hockey and the second another football one. Over the next few chapters of this fic I'm giving you my readers the chance to submit suggestions for new team names for both sequels such as in this fic the team is called the Wuncler Black Panthers. Private message me your suggestions or put it in your review. Don't forget to mention which sequel the name goes with. I will then picked out the best names and put up a poll to let you vote which one you all like. Please submit your suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 44 – Pregame Head Butt

Jason's alarm went off again and he let it beep for a few seconds before he turned it off. He tried to sit up and swing his legs off his bed but something held him in place He winced as Cindy still sleeping gripped his abdomen tighter putting pressure on his ribs.

Reaching around he tried to shake her awake. "Cindy get up," he said trying to break her grip but she was having none of it. "We have to go."

Behind him Cindy groaned awake but did not let go and Jason shook her again. "I have to go wake Riley."

"Ten minutes," Cindy mumbled digging her head into his shoulder blades. "It's too cold."

"Then get up," Jason said finally breaking her grip and sitting up but she tried to grab hold of him again and squeezed his ribs causing him to stiffen in pain.

"Are ya aight?" she asked suddenly fully awake and concerned.

"It's alright," Jason lied gingerly stretching out his sides.

"No it ain't ya hurt again," Cindy said sitting up and scrawling across the bed to sit beside him. "Wuz it da bat?"

"A little. It just aggravated it," Jason admitted. "I'll be fine once I tape it up though."

"We have to tell Huey," Cindy argued.

"No, no one else needs to know, especially Huey. We can't be worrying about something so insignificant at a time like this. We can't have Huey holding back because he is worried about my ribs."

"But ya could get really hurt dis time."

Jason got up and walked into the bathroom to grab his tape and began bandaging his ribs. "I'll be fine. It's only a minor annoyance. I've played through worse," he said returning to the bedroom and began searching for a clean pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Ya keep saying ya've played through worse but what can be worse den one of ya'll ribs going through ya lung or ya heart for a silly game of football for dat sucka Ed Wuncler of all people?"

"Alright fine if it will put your mind to rest I'll go see a doctor and get his clearance," Jason gave in. "Can I go wake up Riley now? We'll have to leave early if I'm going to get some x-rays done."

"Go," Cindy said getting of the bed and heading for his bathroom.

Jason put on his shirt and headed upstairs where Riley was still sleeping, his face buried in his pillows. "Yo Reezy get your ass up," Jason said shoving Riley in the shoulder but Riley just grumbled and waved him away. "Alright I'll just call your brother," Jason lied pulling out his pink phone and pretending to dial some numbers. "Yo what's up Huey...no I'm trying to get him up...use a belt okay I got one right here."

Hearing the word belt Riley practically jumped out of his bed on the opposite side of Jason, shielding his face. "Ah nigga ya ain't got no belt. Dat's real uncool JJ, real uncool."

"We need to go down to the hospital so we're leaving early," Jason said putting away his phone before Riley could laugh at him for still having the girly phone.

"Why ya need to go to the hospital? C-Murph finally knock ya da fuck out?" Riley laughed while gathering his clothes.

'Something like that. She wants me to get an x-ray for my ribs before the game. They've been acting up," Jason said and Riley only laughed harder.

"She got ya whipped harder den Granddad got me last week and I still got da welts on mah back," Riley laughed holding his sides and smacking his knee.

Jason picked up one of Riley's pillows and hurled it at Riley who was too busy laughing to see the pillow and took it full in the face. "Just get dressed and meet us downstairs or you can walk to the stadium."

"Aight, aight nigga I'm coming," Riley said while pulling on his clothes and following Jason back downstairs. "Just let a nigga get some grub first." Riley ran over to the pizza box in the living room and grabbed the remaining half a pizza and followed Jason and Cindy out the door.

"I'm driving," Cindy said remotely unlocking her Beamer.

"I'll drive," Jason said after Riley made some whipping sounds and mimed the action at him.

"Wit' ya ribs ya ain't doing nothin'," Cindy said opening the driver seat down and climbing in.

Riley made more whipping sounds and laughed at him. "I told ya nigga, ya whipped."

"Just get in the car Riley," Jason grumbled moving around the hood to the passenger seat.

Jason, Cindy, and Riley left the doctor's office an hour and a half later all with smiles on their faces. His latest x-ray had shown only a very slight bruising around his ribs that was causing the pain and the doctor had cleared him to play under the caution that he be careful because that slight bruising could lead to his reinjuring his ribs worse than they were before. Even still they were all excited and as long as the doctor cleared him it was good enough for Cindy.

As they climbed back into Cindy's car, Jason pulled out his phone, which Riley predictably laughed at, and saw he had a missed call from Huey. Clicking the call button his phone dialled Huey's number and Huey picked up the phone.

"Finally," Huey grumbled into his phone. "What the hell have you been doing all morning?"

"Well I got up before dawn and went to the stadium for a light warm up before returning home and sleeping till about an hour and a half ago or so," Jason answered. He felt it was stupid to have to tell Huey everything. It was what he imagined having parents was like, but he was the captain and it was game related so he answered.

"And during that half an hour? What were you doing that you could not return my call hmm?"

"I was selling crack Huey. The three of us were on the street selling crack," Jason said with a laugh and everyone else in the car joined in.

"Yeah sure what were you really doing?" Huey said annoyed.

"We were at the doctor's office," Jason admitted.

"For what?" Huey asked concern replacing annoyance. "Did you get attacked again?"

"Nah my ribs we just acting up so we went as a precaution. Everything checked out though so there is now worry," Jason partly lied. His ribs still bothered him but he was not going to tell Huey that.

"That's good to hear. You guys need to be on the alert though. I think Cairo might be trying to stop us from getting to the field and registering the team," Huey said and Jason heard the sound of rustling curtains. "They're parked a little down the street here and Hiro has said the same. We're heading out now so be careful. At least one group has to make it there before the deadline."

"We'll be careful," Jason assured him. "We're a little out of the way so it might take us longer to get to the stadium."

"Just get there on time," Huey said. "We're leaving now so get to the stadium as soon as possible."

"Just make sure you get there on time and we'll worry about ourselves," Jason said with a smirk watching the mirror outside his window. "I think I see them following us. I've seen that car a couple times since we left but I never thought much about it."

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid," Huey warned and Jason could hear Huey's car's engine starting in the back ground before he hung up.

"Drive faster," Jason told Cindy. "We're being followed. Huey thinks they might be trying to stop us from getting to the registration on time."

"Ya got it," Cindy said speeding up.

"If I had my bike this would not be a problem," Jason cursed Huey's rashness.

"Why would it matter if ya had ya bike nigga? Huey is da captain only he needs to get dere to register us," Riley said as Cindy weaved through the traffic and took sharp turns onto side streets to lose their stalker but no matter what she did the black car followed.

"Any captain or assistant can register da team," Cindy speeding up even more.

"Den who's da captains or assistants other den Huey?" Riley asked and Jason smacked his forehead.

"We've had three games and you still don't know who are captains and assistants are? There's a captain or assistant in each of our three groups," Jason laughed. "You really are dumb aren't you?"

"Wait are ya da other captain C-Murph?" Riley asked leaning up to poke his head into front of the car's cab.

"Nah Reezy I ain't da other captain. Caesar is da defensive Captain and Hiro is da defence assistant," Cindy answered.

"So den da offensive assistant is...ah man dat's whack," Riley complained as Jason smirked at him. "How did ya get to be da offensive assistant? Why ain't I da assistant?"

"Maybe because you left the team," Jason reminded him.

"Whateva nigga ya still only an assistant, ya Huey's number two. I'd rather be nothing den dat nerd's number two."

"Maybe but that puts you under me," Jason laughed and Riley flopped back in his seat.

"Whateva nigga."

Huey started the engine of his Mustang with Jazmine sitting in the back this time and Caesar beside him. If something went wrong Caesar would need to take over and get to the stadium.

As soon as he turned his Mustang on the road a green car down the road started and followed a bit of ways behind him.

"You think the other guys will make it in one piece?" Caesar asked as Huey drove his gas pedal all the way down to the floor and his tires screeched as they left black marking on the road. In a small cloud of smoke Huey took off down the street taking the first corner at full speed shifting and using his brakes to drift around the corner.

"They'll be fine," Huey said shifting gears again and putting some distance between his car and their stalker who was speeding up as well.

Huey darted in and out of the side streets and traffic and soon lost their stalker near the freeway.

"I told you. These guys aren't very good. I'm a little disappointed in Cairo. This was the best he could muster," Huey said as Wuncler Stadium came into view. They were in the clear and now he had to wait and hope the rest of his team made it. He wanted to get out of the car and get to the registration official but his path was blocked.

Standing in front of the players' entrance was Cairo with Dewey close beside him and what looked like most of his team blocking the entrance.

"What do we do now?" Jazmine asked. "The two of you can't take them all."

"We wait and hope. We still have twenty minutes before registration is up and we have to fill out our official roster for the game," Huey said staring hatefully at Cairo across the parking lot. Cairo and a couple of his players began to step toward them.

They barely managed two steps before they were forced back as Cindy's blue Beamer screeched into the parking lot. It was beat up, the front of the car was all dented, all the lights were broken, it was missing a back, the hood was barely staying down and the back bumper was gone. The car was on its last legs and Huey was amazed they even made it to the stadium. He had to wonder what the hell had happened on their way to the stadium for their car to be in that condition.

He was not surprised when Riley, Cindy, and Jason literally jumped out of the beaten car unafraid of the gang blocking the entrance. Huey quickly got out of his car and Caesar and Jazmine followed a few steps behind. He had to make sure none of his Golden Triumvirate got hurt in something stupid like this.

"Out of the way Cairo," Huey said forcefully as he met up with his Triumvirate in front of the barricade.

"I don't feel like it," Cairo said shrugging shoulders and raising his hands. "We've already registered and if you don't we win and it will look like you guys ran away scared and I'll have my revenge. Everyone will think you're a coward Huey."

"Get out of my way. I don't have the patients for this," Jason said impatiently grabbing Cairo by the front of his green and silver coat.

"Let go of me you igloo dwelling punk ass bitch," Cairo said arching his back and before Jason could do anything he slammed his head into his face connecting with the bridge of his nose and Jason let go of Cairo falling back into Huey who caught him. There was a sickening dry cracking sound as Jason's nose gave way under Cairo's forehead.

"God damnit," Jason cursed holding his bleeding nose.

"That's just the start of it. If you're afraid you better quit now," Cairo crackled as everyone crowded around Jason.

"Afraid. Do you know who I am?" Jason shouted through his hands and the blood dripping down his face and through his hands. His words were hard to understand and all nasally from his broken nose. "I'm Jason James, the greatest of the greatest. You think this will stop me. I've played through worse." Jason removed his hands and the blood flowed freely down his face. With his blood covered hands Jason grabbed each side of his nose and with a quick yank reset his nose and the blood slowly stopped flowing. "Riley we need to make a hole."

"Already ahead of ya," Riley said and Jason charged toward the barricade only to hit the wall and get thrown back.

"Kee-Yah bitch!" Ed shouted as Hiro's Flex finally made it to Wuncler Stadium. Ed sat in the passenger wide leaning on the roof a mini Uzi in hand. On the other side of the car Rummy was doing the same out of the back window with a M4A1. Both ex-marines fired rounds at the barricades feet and they quickly scattered in the face of guns allowing Huey to walk into the stadium with his team around him.

At ten minutes to seven o'clock Huey stood in middle of their locker room laying out his game plan while out in the hall Jason was playing with a football bruises already starting to show under his eyes, soon they would be full black eyes.

Once Huey finished Cindy got up and walked out of the room where she found Jason juggling the ball between his feet. Normally Jason would have joined the team but this time he had taken his helmet with him when he left the room.

"Ah he really did a number on ya JJ," Cindy said looking at his light blue almost white eyes.

"I'll get him back," Jason promised with a smirk. "What are you doing out here?"

"I told you we were going to have that talk so know we are going to have it before its too late," Cindy said.

"You really think this is the time?" Jason asked balancing the ball on one foot while he balanced on his other foot.

"No but I need to get dis off mah chest," Cindy said.

"Then talk," Jason said.

"Are ya really gonna go back to Canada? Even given us."

"I am. I have obligations to my other team. This is a significant choice for my future. If I do well on this team I will get a high draft spot and will get a shot to play in the NHL. My future would be set," Jason explained.

"But what about me and ya?" Cindy asked cautiously.

"I told you already this changes nothing. I'm going to leave until the season is over and then I will come back. It could be anywhere from mid-March to early June."

"That's like seven months," Cindy whined.

"A short seven months," Jason smiled. "You can do it."

"I guess I have to. Besides I still have dat bet I won. If I want to see ya I just have to call right" Cindy said as Huey led the team out of the room.

"I told you I always pay my debts. Anytime no matter where I am," Jason assured her.

"You guys ready?" Huey asked putting his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I've got some payback to dish out. And I get what's owed to me," Jason smirked letting the ball fall from his foot as he grabbed his helmet from its place on the ground near the wall. He looked into his amber visor. This would be the last time he put that helmet on. After today he would not need it. Beside him Huey thought the same thing. After today if he had his way it would be the last time he stepped on the gridiron.

* * *

**The game is about to begin can Huey put down Cairo again?**


	45. Chapter 45 Finals First Quarter

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**A/N II:** A poll is now up to vote on some of the names I've received so far so go vote for the name you like and it could be the name used in the next sequel. If you still have names you want to submit then send them to me and they will be added to the poll all the way up to the debut of the team in the next story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 45 – Finals First Quarter

Just inside the tunnel they could hear the cheering of the crowd over their new entrance song Hiro had picked out especially for this game. As the announcer ramped up the crowd, Riley bounced on the balls of his feet to Fozzy's "Under Blackened Skies" which they all thought appropriate considering it was full on night outside but they could not see the stars in the clear sky because the flood lights that lit up the field blocked out their tiny light. Behind Riley, Jason was mouthing the words to the song while in his mind he went through the last of his game visualization exercises. Down the line everyone was feeling the music and it was ramping up their own adrenaline and they were all itching to get started.

There was booming voice over both the crowd and the music as the announcer began to introduce the team. "AND HERE ARE YOUR WUNCLER HIGH BLACK PANTHERS! THE STARTING AT RUNNING BACK AND THE FIRST MEMBER OF THE GOLDEN TRIUMVIRATE NUMBER TEN, RILEY "ESCOBAR" FREEMAN!"

Hearing his name Riley burst out of the giant balloon Black Panther head waving his arms in the air signalling for more noise from the crowd which obliged and the cheers got even louder drowning out the few boos from Stallion supporters. Wuncler had done a good job filling the stadium with their supporters and weeding out Stallion supporters.

"AT WIDE RECIEVER AND THE SECOND MEMBER OF THE GOLDEN TRIUMIVIRATE NUMBER EIGHTY EIGHT JASON "THE OUTLAW" JAMES!" the announcer continued and Jason followed Riley out to the field waving his helmet in the air. He had not showboating for the start of the game. This game was business and now thanks to Cairo's forehead it was personal. There was no room for fun and games. He was here to win and to lay down the hurt.

"AND NOW THE LAST MEMBER OF THE TRIUMIVIRATE ALSO AT RUNNING BACK NUMBER TWENTY FOUR CINDY "FEARSOME" MCPHEARSON! AT QUARTERBACK AND THE CHARLIE OF THE TRIUMIVIRATE NUMBER ONE THE FIELD AND NUMBER ONE IN YOUR HEARTS HUEY FREEMAN!" Huey simply jogged on the field but his appearance brought the crowd to thunderous decibels and they combined voices combined with the banging of all their feet on the metal floor of the stands drowned out the announcer as he called out the rest of the team.

Last to come out of the tunnel were Ed, Rummy, Mina, and Stacy. Both girls were wearing red and black jackets with the Black Panther logo on the front left breast and back. On the right side of each jacket was written Offensive Coordinator on Mina's and on Stacy's Quarterback Coach.

After a light warm up, Huey led the gang up to centre field where Cairo met him with several of his own players from both his offence and defence. Huey looked at each of them matching their numbers to the player profiles he had. He spotted the one that could cause his offence the most trouble on the far right, a tall and thick white bald teen named Tyson West who wore number 94 and was the Graves Stallions' defence captain and defensive tackle. He was big, not as big as Rex but he was bigger than any of his linemen, Caesar would have his hands full again this game but hopefully his experience against Rex would help him and he had put on more muscle since that first game.

Next to Tyson, Huey noticed was a much smaller teen named Nick Randall who was wearing number 15 and was their running back. He was no taller than Riley but was stockier then his brother and like Dewey was good at breaking tackles. Beside him was a tall girl with dirty blonde short hair and wearing number 82. She was Cairo's second wide receiver and her name was Nora Jackson. Cairo and Dewey stood next to her wearing numbers 1 and 2. Next to them were two tall and solid looking boys, one with long curly black hair named Hector Troia who he played strong safety was number 43 and one with long dreads sticking out of the back of his helmet named Richard Troia who was an outside linebacker and wore number 54.

Huey stood directly across from Cairo only a few feet and the head official separated them and he was so tempted to reach out and punching Cairo's grinning face. Only the official and Caesar's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I want no funny stuff from either team you hear me. I won't tolerate any extra-curricular activity after the play," the official warned them looking at Huey and Cairo specifically as both teens were visibly ready to pounce on each other and only the threat of penalties and their teammates were holding them back. "Keep it clean and the Graves' stallions will call it in the air."

"Wait we have a grievance to bring up before the game starts," Cairo said before the official could flip the coin.

"What do you wish to contest?" the official asked moving the coin from the top of his thumb and back into this hand so he did not drop it.

"We want to contest the extra people on the Wuncler bench," Cairo said drawing the official's attention to the four team staff members on the bench. "The two girls don't even go to their school and they played for other teams. They should not be allowed on the bench."

"They are our quarterback coach and offensive coordinator. There are no rules saying the coaching staff has to be members of the school. They're teams have been eliminated so they no longer have teams and we hired them to our staff legally. Their registered on our official roster and they have no affiliation with their schools or their old teams right now. They are simply two coaches we hired," Huey explained to the official.

The official thought about it for a second. "They are right there are no rules saying the coaching staff has to be affiliated with the team's school. They can stay on the bench. Are they any other grievance we need to clear up?"

"No," Cairo grumbled

"Then once again call it in the air," the official said and he flipped the coin.

"Heads," Cairo spat through clenched teeth as the coin reached its highest point and fell to the turf, the flag looking up at the gathered players and officials.

"Will you receiver or defend?" the official asked.

"We'll receive," Cairo said quickly venom dripping from his voice.

"Then we'll take the right side," Huey replied with equal venom before Caesar pulled him back to their side of the field where their tunnel was. On his way back to the rest of his team at their bench a plan was already forming in his mind to refuse Cairo his coin toss win.

As the team's lined up Cairo grabbed Dewey and the long orange-red haired Nick Randall. "Dewey, Nick one of you get the ball and don't drop it and don't run backward."

"Alrrrright Ccccairo I wwwon't drop it," Nick stuttered. "Mmmy hhhands are like ggglue."

"Yeah well they're gunners are particularly good at separating returner from the ball." Cairo warned him. "If you do drop the ball you better be the one to get it back."

"Don't sweat it Cairo," Dewey assured him.

"Just don't drop it," Cairo repeated allowing them to continue onto the field for the kick before grabbing his defence captain while he was on his way onto the field as well. "Tyson make sure number ten does not get to Nick."

"I'll break 'em," the large square jawed and bald teen promised cracking his knuckles and sucking on his bottom lip.

"Do it if you can, but make sure you stop him first before you try to hurt him," Cairo said as the official blew his whistle to start the game. "Remember he is not to get to Nick."

Lined up for the kickoff Jazmine was lining up the ball when Huey called out a signal from down the line and Jason and Riley dropped back along the far sideline so they were lined up behind her. Other than their movement no one else moved as she took the few steps into the ball.

To keep up the ruse of a long kickoff Jazmine kept her form until the very last second before abruptly changing the angle of her kick as she made contact with the ball and shanked it so it only went ten yards toward the sideline. No one expected the kick as Huey had not lined his team up for an onside kick and was relying on just Jason and Riley to retrieve the ball and spoil Cairo's coin toss win.

The abrupt change in her contact with the ball messed up Jazmine's kick and she kicked it a little too far. The ball sailed over Riley's head and was going to go over Jason's, but already having analyzed the trajectory of the ball and was moving with it. Just before he hit the sideline he pushed off the ground and jumped high. "Riley," he shouted back before making contact with the ball and pushing it back onto the field before falling out of bounds.

Riley caught the redirected ball twelve yards from the line of scrimmage and accepted a hit form one of the Stallions but gained possession of the ball and kept Cairo off the field.

"That should put a stick up their rears," Jason laughed helping riley back to his feet.

"Niggas ain't taken my ball," Riley agreed as the team surrounded them to celebrate their successful play.

"Let's hit them hard and fast and get some points on the board before they can regain their bearings," Huey said as they huddled up and Jazmine went to the bench to join Ed who was videotaping her kicks again, Rummy, Mina, and Stacy.

Huey broke his huddle and lined up behind Caesar nearly leaning over him. In the middle of his count he cast a quick glance to his bench where Stacy gave him a few signals and he added an audible to his count. Hearing the audible Jason went into motion crossing the field behind him.

Jason's sudden change in position drew the corner back watching him across the field leaving a gaping hole when Huey finally ended his count and dropped back as Jason sucked in his cornerback and the defensive end on his new side of the line. Sliding away from behind the end of her line she moved into the gap created by Jason in the Stallions' secondary by Jason's move. Huey connected with her for an easy sixteen yards before being taken down by Hector Troia.

Huey wasted no time setting up for his next play and with another quick glance as Stacy he kept his play as originally called it and took the ball dropping back to look for Jason down field. Unfortunately Huey's impatience off set his line and Tyson was able to get into the pocket.

Caesar broke away from his block to clip Tyson and knock him off course just enough to allow Huey to escape the pocket and break through the gap left in Tyson's wake. He took the hit to get five yards before on his next play handing the ball of to Riley who easily picked up the first down and then some.

On his next play Huey choose a Hail Mary style play with all his receivers including Cindy in motion. Jason cut across the field again and this time no one from the Stallions came with him as his cornerback stayed to watch Johnny who was moving in the opposite direction and Richard who was watching Johnny took the newly arrived Jason.

Jason hit the line of scrimmage with a brief stutter step as Caesar hiked the ball back to Huey and slammed into Tyson trying to buy Huey a few extra seconds to get his pass off. Huey lobbed the ball nearly forty yards down the field where Jason was battling with Richard all the way down the field each trying to get the inside route to get the ball. No one had the height advantage as Jason was only a inch or so taller than Richard but he did have the countless hours of experience of working with Huey and knew how the ball was going to come, what speed, and how to handle the unique spin Huey managed to put on the ball when he threw long balls. As the battling players met up with the ball Richard had the inside Route and with the current trajectory of the ball it would have fallen easily into his waiting hands, that was if the ball stayed on its current path, but it did not. Rather than risk Richard getting the easy pass Jason reached out and hit the ball up in the air and further down the field. Jason blew past Richard who was stumbling as he waited for the ball that did not come and caught up with the ball he knocked into the air on the edge of the sideline. Catching the ball Jason landed on one foot just inches away from the white line. Rather than stepping out of bounds and ending the play, Jason pushed off with his foot hopping back into the field.

The unstable movement left him a little off balance and he stumbled a few yards before righting himself as Richard caught back up, but with the end zone only eight yards away Jason would not be caught and he dove into the end zone leaping nearly five feet in the air and landing on his back before going it not a roll and bouncing up to his feet. Once on his feet with the ball in one hand he raised his outstretched arms on a slight incline with his fingers curled up a little, a slight bend in his arms, his torso twisted a little and stretched out on the raised arm side, and raised his face to the sky slightly as the fireworks went off right behind him showering him in bright coloured lights.

Jazmine chipped the ball in for the extra point to open the scoring with a 7-0 lead.

"I'm sorry Cairo. He's just too good for me," Richard said through gasps of breathe as they met on the sideline while Jazmine actually kicked the ball off to Nick this time. He was not used to competing against a team's first receiver; he usually had the short range second receiver and did not have to run almost sixty yards while battling for the ball.

"It's alright. They caught us by surprise with that onside kick. We'll just get it back," Cairo assured him with a slight if not devious smile. "Next time don't be afraid to take the penalty if you know you can't beat your man. Get in a late hit or a horse collar, even a face mask. If we have to sacrifice the yards make sure they know they'll get a little something back for making the play. If they get hurt the better for us."

"Will do Cairo," Richard said returning the smile as Nick returned the ball fifteen yards before Cindy caught him.

Cairo walked on to the field for the first time in the game and huddled up his team. Breaking the huddle, he lined up behind his centre and took the ball from him after his count. He barely got a step back before Caesar broke through his line and slammed hard into him and driving him into the frozen ground.

"I'll be hitting all day so you better be ready for the pain," Caesar laughed as he got off Cairo who wheezed trying to catch his breath.

It took Cairo a few seconds to catch his breath and with Dewey's help got back to his feet. Once on his feet he immediately signalled Tyson on the sideline to come on the field and he sent one of his linemen off.

"What do you want Cairo?" Tyson asked joining the huddle.

"I need you to play defence and offence this game. Can you do it Ty?" Cairo asked. "That Michael Caesar is too strong for my line to stop. You're the only one who can contain him."

"I'll try," Tyson said a little hesitantly. He had never played both sides of the ball for a full game before."

"Just stop him long enough for me to get the play off. That's all I'm asking. Cheat if you have to just don't get caught," Cairo said before outlining their next play.

Cairo received the ball from his centre and with Tyson blocking out Caesar this time he had enough time throw a short pass to Dewey who was being covered by Riley before Hiro threw in a late hit. Immediately the penalty flags went up while Dewey pulled the ball out of the air and breaking Riley's tackle got another eight yards before Jason now playing free safety caught up to him.

The ball was marched further down the field and Cairo lined up his next play hoping to hand the ball off to Nick. He did manage to get the ball to Nick but while Tyson was occupied with Caesar a hole was opened in the lien and Huey broke through. His first target was Cairo ready to finally get a small measure of payback but before Huey could hit him, Cairo gave the ball to Nick and in that moment Huey chose his team over revenge and tackled Nick in the backfield rather than take another penalty for roughing the passer.

"They're pass rushing is too good. We need to switch over to a West Coast Offence if we want to stand a chance in this game. That means Nick you're going to be blocking for my most of the time or running routes," Cairo told his gathered team in the huddle.

"Whatever it takes to win," Nick repeated the team's motto. Normally it meant doing things not so legal to win but it applied here as well.

"Then let's go with a slant route," Cairo said before breaking the huddle.

On the next play Huey once again got into the backfield and unlike the last time Cairo had no one to hand the ball off to and it was too late to safely throw the ball away without getting hit and Huey knew it. Huey just barrelled into Cairo putting everything he had into the hit and dropped his former best friend to the frozen ground. Falling though Cairo did manage to get the ball away throwing it to the empty part of the field beyond the line of scrimmage so he would not lose any more yards.

Once again it took Cairo a few moments to get back to his feet but once he was up he quickly reset his offence and without a huddle called for the snap. In the shotgun formation he had just enough time to get the ball off to Nora who was being covered by Cindy and took the hit to make the catch to bring them back to the original line of scrimmage on the their third down.

Forced to punt the ball back to Huey's team, Cairo left the field in an angry storm his mind already working up plays that were not exactly by the book plays, but he needed to win this and finally get his full revenge on Huey.

Back on the field Riley caught the ball at his twelve yard line and took off down the field cutting into the middle of the field after only ten yards to avoid Richard but he was caught in the long wall of players by Hector Troia and his bushy curly back hair.

With the ball back in his hands Huey methodically worked his way down the field through a combination of short passes to Cindy and Hiro on first and second downs and clutch passes to Johnny on third downs as well as short gains from Riley's rushing game and a few from his own rushing game. In the drive the only one to not touch the ball was Jason who after his last two spectacular plays was being double covered by Richard and the free safety. Huey knew he could have went to Jason even with the double coverage and ninety percent of the time his Canadian receiver would come up with the ball but with Jason being double covered and on some plays triple covered it left his other receivers open and the more he went to the them the more likely Jason's coverage would lessen and he could hit up another long bomb when it was really needed.

The clock waned down as Huey continued his methodical drive. The drive was not just about getting a touchdown but by also wasting so much time on such a long drive he was wearing down the Stallion's defence who thanks to his hurry up offence barely had time to catch their breath between plays. At the same time he was demoralizing them as he blew time off the clock suggesting that he was so confident he did not need those minutes to win and that he was toying with them and their abilities.

With barely a minute left on the clock Huey met a wall within the last ten yards of the Stallion side of the field. On his first down he tried to rush the ball but only managed one yard and on the second down Cindy dropped an easy pass near the end zone before in a clutch play Huey in a rare mistake overthrew the ball to Johnny with his well deserved moniker of iron grip still caught the ball but had to do it out of bounds.

"You're up Jazmine," Stacy smiled her warm smile as Jazmine grabbed her helmet.

"Finally," Jazmine grumbled. "I all I get to do is kick. I want to play defence.

"They're still three quarters left Jazzy. A lot can happen in that time," Stacy tried to cheer her up. "I heard Jason was not a hundred percent going in to the game so who knows."

"No I don't want to play because someone else got hurt. I want to play because Huey thinks I could help the team win," Jazmine said before going on the field to kick the easy chip shot to extend their lead to 10-0.

She stayed out for the kickoff and booted the ball down to Dewey who immediately took off back down the field and the clock began ticking down the last thirty seconds of the first quarter.

Dewey broke Riley's first tackle and spun around Cindy before hitting the wall of players. With help from Tyson he managed to get through the wall relatively unscathed and thanks to another timely block from one of the members of his hands team left him with a clear shot to the end zone with only Jazmine blocking his way.

He tried to juke around her but Jazmine stayed with him and when he tried to spin to break any hold she might try to get on him she simply backed off so when he came out of his spin she was waiting. It was then that she managed to down what both Riley and Cindy failed to do she got a hold of Dewey's jersey and threw him to the ground at the Black Panther forty eight yard line saving her team from a late quarter touchdown.

"Way to go Jazzy," Jason said being the first one to reach her. "Your training has really paid off."

"Yeah, ya got him good," Cindy added as the rest of the team got up. "Even Reezy couldn't get him; Huey can't leave ya off now."

"Oh yes I can," Huey said with a scowl. "I told you its too dangerous to for you to play defence."

"I just took down Dewey," Jazmine said and has if she had just remembered something she had forgotten she friend to where Dewey was looking at them from among his own team and in a move that she took from Cindy she gave him a wide smirk and put the loser sign up to her forward with her hand earning a laugh from Riley, Jason, and Cindy and a slight chuckle from Caesar.

"She can play Huey and we've gotten lucky so far with a lineman as a safety," Jason sided with her but Huey would not hear it.

"We'll talk about this during the break alright," Huey said as Cairo was lining up his team for the snap.

With only enough time for one play left Cairo went with one fully legal play he was saving for such a moment. He took the snap and vacated the pocket immediately to escape Huey and handed if off to Dewey who was waiting near the end of the line rather than running a route and Dewey took the ball into the Black Panther Secondary. He broke another tackle from Riley who was starting to get frustrated and as Cairo had instructed made a straight course for the Black Panther strong safety. A simple juke got him around the lineman who was too slow to them catch up with Dewey who was not the fastest running on the field and Dewey was free to score a touchdown as the quarter ran out bringing the score for the first quarter to 10-7 for the Wuncler Black Panthers.

While Huey walked off the field he could feel Jazmine's eyes baring down on his form the bench. He had run out of excuses, Cairo had picked up on his defence's one weakness and now he needed to make a choice. Keep the glaring weakness or allow Jazmine to play and possibly get hurt, if he did not let her play after that though he might not hear the end of it for months.

* * *

**The championship game is finally under way and Huey's team as a tentative 3 point lead over Cairo's team but Cairo has found the glaring weakness of his team that only the slipperiness of Dewey has been able to exploit so far. What will Huey do, leave the weakness on the field or go against his better judgement and let Jazmine play defence and at the strong safety at that?**


	46. Chapter 46 Finals Second Quarter

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Everyone you should check out and review their works because there is some great stuff there if you haven't already, especially "Choices" and "More than Friends" great fics by DaveTheWordsmith and KODfreak's "The Other Guy". Also check out and review "Life Goes On" by DaBlackGoku one of my favourite fics on the site and maybe we'll get the next update soon. Please review.

**A/N II:** A poll is now up to vote on some of the names I've received so far so go vote for the name you like and it could be the name used in the next sequel. If you still have names you want to submit then send them to me and they will be added to the poll all the way up to the debut of the team in the next story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 46 – Finals Second Quarter

"Okay it's the end of the first, now let me play defence," Jazmine said forcefully as Huey reached the bench. He was the last player to reach the bench having deliberately taken his time to avoid this exact conversation.

"There's nothing to talk about. I will not put your health at risk in the defence," Huey refused. If his team had a weakness in the safety he would just have to get Jason to pick up his game to make up for the weakness.

"Cindy plays defence," Jazmine argued and her friend who was standing next to her in support nodded.

"Cindy is also bigger and stronger then you. She is an athlete. She has years of physical training and months of defence training, you have one week," Caesar countered. He thought Jazmine could and should play but as the defence captain and Huey's best friend he would stand beside his captain and respect his decisions.

"I can do it though. I just showed you I can do it. You agree with me right Jay?" Jazmine asked looking hopefully at the Canadian who was sitting on the bench with Riley working on something with Stacy.

Hearings his name Jason looked up and Jazmine's hope disappeared just from the look on his face. "He's the captain, it's his choice. If he says you're not playing as his assistant I have to agree. You are too small, especially for strong safety."

"The let me play another position," Jazmine said her hope gone but unwilling to give up. She was tired of sitting on the bench and watching without begin able to help her friends.

"I said no Jazmine, so its no," Huey stood his ground, a deep scowl on his face. "Jason I'll need you to step it up a notch to cover the strong safety."

"I'll try," Jason said feeling a little guilty for not siding with Jazmine, but they both had good points and he did not want to divide the team at such a crucial time.

"Are you kidding me? Jay's good we all know that but he can't play two positions, especially both safeties," Jazmine shouted at Huey. "Let me play."

"No and I will have no more of this," Huey said as the official blew his whistle to start the second quarter. "Now look we've wasted our entire break arguing instead of planning our next quarter."

"No worries we got everything down," Stacy smiled before handing him a new card for his wristband. "These are some new plays me and Mina have put together based on their defensive tendencies so far."

"Having a coach staff makes your job a lot easier doesn't it," Mina said standing beside Johnny.

"It does," Huey agreed running over hand over his hair which he had tied down so he could put his helmet on. "Now let's go get our points back." Huey put on his helmet and led his team back on the field leaving Jazmine to fume on the bench.

The second quarter began with the stallions kicking the ball off to Riley who sped down the field dodging the first gunner with a feint to the right and broke a second tackle through sheer power. He hit the wall and bounced off Caesar spinning around his big friend into the hole he created. Hands reached out to grab at any part of him they could but Riley kept going pushing through the mess and into the open field behind the wall.

With a clear shot up the sideline to the end zone he only needed to beat the kicker but he was running out of room. No matter how fast he went the kicker would have him pinned against the sideline and when they met up Riley was forced out of bounds at the Stallion fifty four yard line.

On his first play of the second quarter Huey handed if off to Riley again who only got three yards before Richard caught him and pulled him down just beyond the line. Again Huey made to go to Riley but it was only a feint and when Richard moved to stop Riley, Huey took off breaking through the wall and got enough yards for the first down before Tyson broke away from the wall and remembering Cairo's advice he grabbed him by his facemask and ripping him back and forth threw him to the ground where Huey remained unmoving.

It took barely seconds after Huey hit the ground for Caesar to rush Tyson and tackle him to the ground where they wrestled on the ground. It took every official to pull the two large teens off each other and keep them away from each other, but unfortunately for the officials that left everyone else free and soon the incident turned into a full bench clearing brawl. Overwhelmed the officials needed to get security in to separate the players before fists started being thrown and people started getting hurt.

Once the teams were separated and Rummy had helped Huey to the bench to check on him the officials gathered to start counting out the penalties.

"Follow the light," Rummy said moving his pen light in front of the dazed Huey's eyes and he followed the light nut just barely. "I can't let him go back on the field right away. He's going to need to sit out until he can at least follow this light. He might have a concussion."

"That's means we're short a player," Caesar said with concern. "Not to mention our quarterback at that."

"We can replace a quarterback," Cindy said not at all concerned about the game but still worried for Huey's health. "Jazzy can also take mah place as a receiver so we have our numbers back."

"No," Huey mumbled barely coherent as Rummy continued to shine the light in his eyes as he looked for signs of a concussion.

"I'm sorry Huey we can't understand what ya'll sayin'," Cindy said holding her hand to her ear. "I think ya said she can so we're gonna get ready."

"No," Huey tired to say again but Rummy put his hand over his mouth as he continued his examine pretending he did not know he was doing it.

"What should we run first?" Cindy asked Jason as she took Huey's wristband and put it on her own wrist.

"We have to take advantage of you being quarterback. It will disrupt our opponents since they know what you can do as a runner and they've seen what you can do while throwing the ball," Jason said as they walked onto the field when the official's called the captain over. With Huey disposed and them on offence it was Jason's responsibility to meet with the officials. "We need to establish a running game quickly because you are not that strong a thrower. We still have to establish a passing game just as quickly though to open up your running game."

"So what then?"

"Since throwing is not your strength you need to throw to me and Johnny and once the defence begins to spread out to cover us you start either rushing the ball or handing it off to Riley. If Huey is not back by then and they close back up again to stop the run you throw a couple of passes," Jason said as they came up to the officials at the same time Cairo and Dewey did as well.

"Nice eyes," Cairo laughed looking at the black and purple bruises that had come out in full force under his eyes and the bandages on Jason's broken nose.

"I can give you one," Jason said with a smirk. "In fact a plan to."

"Enough or you'll both be ejected," the head official warned them and both teens grumbled and looked away from each other. "I've called you both here to say I don't want any more of this. The next time this happens I will begin ejecting players."

"What about penalties?" Cindy asked.

"With all the penalties considered the ball will be moved back fifteen yards and you will start on second down," the official said. When Jason tried to argue the loss of yards and the loss of a down the official gave him a stern look that promised more if her argued and he shut his mouth grumbling under his breath.

"Good choice ref," Cairo laughed before walking away with Dewey.

"What do we do now?" Cindy asked as they rejoined the team.

"We get the twenty five yards needed for the first down," Jason said confidently but inside he was worried. This was not like last time Cindy had taken over for Huey. That time they were playing a greatly inferior team to the one they were playing now and she had taken very few reps during practice and those she had taken were only in wild cat formations where the defence had to try and deal with both her and Huey.

On her first play Cindy took up her place in the shotgun formation but she was nervous and when Caesar snapped the ball back to her she let it bounce off her hands and to the ground. Scrambling she picked the ball up as the Stallions linebackers blitzed her and looked down the field for Jason but he was already out of her throwing range and Johnny was doing damage control on her fumble near the line. With no one to throw it to she scampered toward the line of scrimmage but before she could reach the line Richard got a hand on her foot and tripped her up for a loss of three yards.

"Damn it," Cindy cursed slamming her fists into the frozen ground. "I suck."

"You still got one play," Jazmine said trying to consul her friend. "We just need to get the play off."

"She's right and I have a plan," Caesar said looking at Jazmine before outlining his play. Huey was going to kill him.

Cindy lined up again in the shotgun formation and when she ended her count Caesar snapped the ball back to her and this time she caught the ball easily and looked for her pass. She first looked to Jason who was running a slant toward the middle of the field and then to Johnny who was running a mirror route on the other side of the field. Both looks were feints to draw away Hector and the free safety that moved each way trying to predict her throw and get the block. Once the safeties created a gap by moving toward Jason and Johnny Cindy found her real target as Richard broke into the backfield. She got the ball off but to get a good and accurate pass off she took the hard hit from the Stallion outside linebacker.

The ball spiralled in the air hitting its target six yards out.

Jazmine pulled in the ball for her first catch ever in the tournament and ran toward the gap created by Cindy's feints. She only got an extra two yards after her catch before hector was able to reverse his path and track her down. Rather than tackling her properly he simply ran into her and then over her hoping the force would not the ball out of her inexperienced hands, but Jazmine was determined to show Huey she could compete and she could take the punishment of the game.

"We've got twenty yards. Should we try for the field goal or try for the first down?" Cindy asked Jason.

"Do you really have to ask" Its twenty yards no one would gamble on twenty yards," Jason said shaking his head.

"I'll get it in," Jazmine promised before they lined up for the field goal. "Will you hold the ball for me Cindy?"

"I will," Cindy nodded. It was finally time for redemption after messing up in that first game.

Caesar snapped the ball back to Cindy and she set the ball perfectly for Jazmine, but Jazmine never got the kick off.

Tyson grabbed Caesar by the facemask and pulled him to the ground creating a hole for Richard and hector to get through. The penalty flags went up again as Jazmine went to kick the ball, but Hector got in the way blocking the kick. Before Richard could recover the ball for his team, Cindy still crouched over to hold the ball dove on top of it.

The official immediately announced a penalty on Tyson and moved the ball up fifteen yards but it was not enough for a first down.

"I don't think I'll be able to get the kick off," Jazmine said before they lined up to retry the kick. "Those Troia twins are too fast and too stronger. They'll get my kick next time too I just know it."

"Then we'll have to try something inventive," Jason smirked. "Huey showed me this play at our last practice. It was meant for a punt or a kickoff but I think we can do it for this too." Jason explained the play much to the excitement of the team before they lined up for the fourth down again.

This time when they lined up it was not only Cindy and Jazmine in the backfield for the kick but Jason had also lined up as a kick but on the other side of Jazmine creating a triangle between the three plays. Rather than starting in a kneeling position to take Caesar's snap, Cindy stayed on her feet so she could place the ball correctly for either Jazmine or Jason to kick.

Caesar snapped the ball as the last seconds of the play clock ran out and Cindy caught it faking toward Jason who stepped forward like he was going to kick the ball as Cindy quickly dropped to set the ball up for Jazmine. Hector and Richard took the bait both fully aware of Jason's kicking ability and as the forced their way into the backfield they jumped to block Jason's fake kick. Before they could reset to block Jazmine, she booted the ball up and through the uprights for a 13-7 lead.

Jazmine kicked the ball back to Dewey and this time he could not wiggle his way out of Riley's tackle and Riley brought Dewey down to the ground with more force than necessary while barking profanity in his ear. "Nigga ya ain't escaping Young Reezy again so just stay down."

"Bastard," Dewey gasped as Riley left him to rejoin his team.

Before they could line up for Cairo's first play of the quarter Huey came back on the field finally over his last hit. When he came on Jazmine stayed on the field unwilling to leave.

"Get off the field Jazmine before we get a penalty," Huey said angry that his friends had gone against his wishes and used her for an offensive play after he spent so much time trying to keep her out of those situations.

"I want to do more than kick the ball through yellow poles Huey," Jazmine argued but she left the field anyway when the official blew his whistle at them.

"Never going to happen," Huey said under his breath as he lined up as the middle linebacker.

Cairo took the snap and looked around for a pass on his first play of the quarter. He spotted Nora down field but she was being covered by Cindy. When he saw Huey break through the corner of his line, he had no choice and he took his chances with Nora throwing the ball down the field and dropping to the ground to avoid the hit from Huey.

Unable to break away from Cindy who had forced her way into the inside route and was positioned to easily intercept the ball, Nora pushed Cindy hard and Cindy fell to the ground while the ball sailed by both of them. The penalty flags went up once again on a pass interference call and the ball was moved back ten yards.

On his next play Cairo decided it was time to take the game into his own hands and he rushed the ball up a hole created by Tyson before sliding down seven yards beyond the line of scrimmage when Huey tried to hit him again.

Once again Cairo rushed the ball and this time because of a block by Nick who was running a route just beyond the Black Panther side of the line on Huey. Once past Huey, Cairo cut straight for the strong safety who could not keep up with Cairo when he cut back into the middle of the field. Since Jason as the other safety had moved to cover the tight end who was running a button hook toward the strong safety he was within the area of the strong safety but when Cairo came near him he was already cutting beyond the second safety while he was moving in the wrong direction. By the time he righted himself and chased after Cairo it was too late and Cairo showed a degree of speed most quarterbacks did not have and could only be matched in their league by Huey. Jason did catch up with Cairo but they were in the last five yards when he did and Cairo dove the last yards into the end zone so he could not pull him down and gave the stallions their first lead at 15-13 with the PAT.

Pulling up as he crossed into the end zone to ease the pressure n his knees as he stopped Jason could not help but think that Cairo would never have gotten the touchdown if they had a properly sized strong safety playing instead of a lineman. In fact Cairo would never have made it out of their secondary never mind the end zone sixty yards down the field.

Riley caught the kickoff but only got ten yards before Richard caught him. On the next two plays the effects of Tyson's hit showed on Huey as he overthrew two passes to Cindy and Johnny and on the third play he tried to hit Jason who was running a fly route. Jason got by his cornerback and down the field but Huey under threw the ball and the corner back almost intercepted it.

Standing down field Jason swallowed his frustration at Huey and looked up at the clock. There was only a forty nine seconds left in the quarter and now Cairo was getting the ball back. It was plenty of time for him to take advantage of their weakness to increase his lead and demoralise his team going into the half. If they were going to salvage the quarter after the last series of blunders they needed to stop Cairo's offensive drive before he got into field goal range.

Returning to the rest of his team, Jason went straight to Huey. "We need to bring Jazzy into the game," he said sternly to Huey.

"I can't," Huey refused.

"Stop putting your selfish motives over the good of the team Huey," Jason said starting to get angry. "We've all come too far for you to throw it all away because of your own fear. I've stood by your decisions so far as many of us have but now you are endangering our victory and that is not a captain like action Huey. Put Jazzy in."

"And if I don't?" Huey asked going of the defensive, he had thought Jason was on his side in this manner.

"Stopping the defensive charge can be a tough thing for us linemen," Caesar added with a suggestive tone. "Sometime things get through, big angry things."

"Alright, alright you both win, but if she gets hurt we'll have words," Huey warned signalling Jazmine who stood on the sideline waiting for the signal to come out for the punt.

"If she gets hurt then it's a risk she is willing to take just like the rest of us. This is football Huey, people get hurt. Look at the two of us we've been lucky so far that only the two of us have been hurt but that can change," Jason said as Jazmine joined them still peeved at Huey.

"Guess what Jazzy," Cindy said excitedly going to meet her best friend.

"What Huey doesn't want me to kick anymore because I might pull a hamstring?" Jazmine asked glaring at Huey.

"Naw gurl, he's gonna let ya play defence. Jay and Caesar convinced him," Cindy said and Jazmine's glare turned into a wide smile.

"You're going to let me play safety Huey," she squeaked happily.

"No not safety. You're too small for that. Cindy will be moving to strong safety to work with Jay while you will take her place as a cornerback. Your job will be to try and make your receiver fumble his pass and if she gets the ball limit the number of yards she can get after the catch," Huey said but Jazmine did not care where she was playing. All she cared about was finally being able to contribute more to the team's efforts. "Just make sure they don't get another touchdown before the end of the quarter and that goes for everyone. Now get lined up for the punt before the play clock runs out."

Everyone quickly got into place and ramped up by the excitement of getting to play with the team again Jazmine hoofed the ball nearly sixty yards. Nick caught the ball but had to twist around to get and by the time he righted himself and started running Jason was on him and he dragged Nick to the turf with forty seconds left.

"We need to get this touchdown to demoralise and humiliate Huey," Cairo said to his team. "I want to crush him and crush him good."

"Once we get a good lead we'll lay a beating on them," Dewey promised and Cairo broke the huddle for the last plays of the half.

On his first play Cairo tried threw a short pass to Nora who as being shadowed by Jazmine. Jazmine saw the ball coming in the corner of her eye as she followed Nora across the field. As the ball came in Jazmine pushed herself harder and got the inside route and stuck her hands out catching the tip of the ball as she over reached her and lost her balance. The ball clipped off the inside of the fingers near her palm and went straight up messing up Nora's catch and the ball bounced off the ground.

Cairo tried to line his team up for another play but the clock hit the last ten seconds and he decided it was not worth the risk so close to his own end zone if the pass was picked off it would be an easy run in for Huey's team and he did not want to give Huey any silver lining going into the second half. He ended his count for the last time in the first half and took a knee ending the half and the official blew his whistle.

The players stayed on the field for a few moments glaring at each other. If the officials had not moved quickly to separate the two teams things would have come to blows. In fact the crowd was screaming for it but reason prevailed and Huey led his team back to their tunnel and Cairo did the same with his team. As they were leaving Huey noticed a marching band entering the field from the other side of the field, it seemed Huey had a rather special half time show planned for the crowd and they were screaming and cheering as they entered the tunnel. A few people were even hanging over the edge to try and touch them. A couple fans near the bottom were in touching reach and in an upbeat mood only down two points they stopped to sign a few autographs and pose for a few pictures before heading to their locker room. On the other side of the field Cairo and his team were met by boos and jeering. The few fans of the Stallions in the crowd had gathered at their tunnel and like the fans at the Black Panther tunnel were asking for autographs and pictures but Cairo and his team simply ignored them and walked into the tunnel in the exact opposite mood as Huey's team.

* * *

**The second quarter is done and Cairo is winning 15-13. Now that they have dealt with their weakness on defence can Huey and the gang make a second half comeback or will the sketchy play of Cairo's team ruin their hopes of winning both the game and the wager?**


	47. Chapter 47 Halftime Acceptance

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback.

**A/N II:** A poll is now up to vote on some of the names I've received so far so go vote for the name you like and it could be the name used in the next sequel. If you still have names you want to submit then send them to me and they will be added to the poll all the way up to the debut of the team in the next story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 47 – Halftime Acceptance

Cairo threw his helmet against the wall as he entered the room behind his team. "That was bullshit. Two points. Only two points. We're pathetic."

"We're still winning," Nora said a little shaken by their captain's anger.

"Two points is nothing. A field goal easily erases that and puts them back in the lead. I told you when I brought you all on this team that our goal was not only the finals but to cause Huey Freeman as much physical and emotional pain as possible. I want to humiliate him in front of the thousands of people watching the game in the stands and the thousands watching on TV. We can't do that if he just loses by two points that's too close a victory. People will say he played his heart out and put up a good effort with only half a team. They will show him respect for coming so close. We need to make them look like fools by absolutely crushing them. If we win by points or because we physically beat them until they could not stand back up it does not matter as long as they are humiliated either for sucking or being weak."

"We've already knocked Huey out for an entire drive," Dewey said. "It's only a matter of time before we take him out completely. We have to take it slow so it will have more of an effect. Which is better Cairo to injure him on one play that can be passed off as the rigors of football or over a series of plays where is in no doubt we were purposely trying to hurt him?"

"That's what I want to hear. While we're at it we can get that little girlfriend of his and his stupid brother, oh and that loud mouth white boy whose nose I broke earlier. We should get them all and show Huey not only that he is weak but he is so weak he cannot even protect those he cares up. We'll destroy him physically, emotionally, and physiologically," Cairo smiled evilly before going to retrieve his helmet from the floor. It had a crack down the centre and the cage was dented, its black paint chipped as well. "I guess I'm going to need a new one."

"Stop worrying so much. I told you I would break them so I will break them," Tyson added. "I'll make sure they don't make it to the final whistle. It doesn't matter what the score is if I send them all to the hospital."

"Big words from a big man, but they are sounding a little hollow right now," Hector said. "When you actually do it we'll all believe you, until then let your actions speak and keep the words to yourself."

"I'll break them you'll see," Tyson repeated a little embarrassed.

"Well you all know our strategy for the second half. Break 'em," Cairo said heading for the locker room intent on going to their supply room to retrieve a new helmet. "I'm going to get a new helmet. You guys do what you want just be on the field for the third quarter."

Huey like everyone else in the room was wearing only the bottom half of his gear and an Under Armour shirt as he came out of their gear room carrying a shiny new red and black helmet and went to stand in front of Jazmine. "Here you're going to need this. You can't keep using that kicker's helmet anymore," he said handing her the helmet that had a full cage rather than just the simple one used by kickers.

Jazmine took the helmet from him looking at the cage. It was not just a new helmet it was a symbol Huey was giving her to show that he accepted her as part of his defence. It had taken two and half games and hours of practice but she was finally a real part of the team. She could accept not playing on the offensive side of the ball since everyone else was so much better than her, but she could contribute to the defensive side and now Huey was finally giving her the chance to prove to everyone that she could. "Thank you Huey."

"Just don't do anything too dangerous," Huey told her. "It would be useless if you got hurt after all the fuss you put up."

"She'll do fine," Jason said through mouthfuls of an energy power that he was alternating with mouthfuls of banana. "The girl's tough, she's just too nice to show us all the time."

"Yeah Jazzy'll do fine nigga," Riley added from under the towel he had over his head.

"Even the toughest of us can get hurt," Huey reminded them. "We've already proven that time and time again."

"Eh as long as it's only us getting hurt I'll take it," Jason laughed gingerly touching the bandage on his nose.

"Be careful what you wish for," Caesar joined in his laughter. "They're gunning for you and Huey so it's more than likely going to get even tougher here on out."

"We can take them, eh Huey" Jason replied with his cocky smirk. "Well at least I can take them. I don't know about Huey, he's kinda soft."

"Soft huh, you better watch your tongue or you could find yourself without the ball for the rest of the game or on the bench. If Jazmine is playing defence she can play offence too." Huey mock threaten.

Everyone looked at him with stunned expressions. "Was that a joke?" Caesar asked dumbfounded.

"From Huey?" Cindy added equally dumbfounded.

"Not a very good one nigga," Riley added with a snicker.

"Just rest up and get ready for the next half," Huey grumbled while watching the warning clock.

"I need to get a new visor," Jason said looking over amber visor. There was a long scratch down the centre of it. "This one has a scratch." He popped out the scratched visor and headed to the gear room with his helmet that looked oddly empty without the coloured plastic on the front.

"I don't think we have anymore amber visors in stock," Huey said. "I don't think we ever had any."

"Another colour will do," Jason said heading into the gear room. He returned a few seconds later with a sunburst orange visor in his helmet. "I like this colour better."

"Just get ready," Huey said shaking his head as the warning beeper went off in the room telling them it was time to start heading back up to the field.

* * *

**Next time the start of the second half. Can Huey lead his team to a second half comeback or will Cairo get his wish to finally break Huey in both body and mind?**


	48. Chapter 48 Finals Third Quarter

**A/N:** Once again I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback.

**A/N II:** A poll is now up to vote on some of the names I've received so far so go vote for the name you like and it could be the name used in the next sequel. If you still have names you want to submit then send them to me and they will be added to the poll all the way up to the debut of the team in the next story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 48 – Finals Third Quarter 15-13

For the third quarter in a row the Black Panthers received a kickoff to start the quarter. This time the Stallion kicker booted the ball down to Jason rather than Riley. Jason easily caught the ball and cut toward the middle of the field as everyone moved to the side to try and stop him from running up straight. Richard was the first one on him and he tried to grab a hold of Jason's shirt to pull him down but Jason spun violently out of his grip throwing Richard to the ground as he went. He continued to pick up speed as he hit the wall and broke through the reaching hands and limbs trying to trip him up and got beyond the wall he burst through the wall only to meet Tyson who embarrassed by Hector calling him out did not even try to tackle Jason instead as Jason passed by him he grabbed him by the back color of his shirt and pads and wrenched him back to the line where Jason landed on the back of his head in a heap.

Jason's head hit the ground hard and his body hit the ground a split second later and he did not get up right away. He remained on the ground breathing hard as his head spun from the force of the illegal tackle. Finally after a few seconds he tried to get up but he only managed a couple of wobbly steps before crashing back down to the ground where he lay still on the ground.

Like when Tyson had hurt Huey Caesar tried to go after the bigger defensive tackle but Huey held him back. "No we can't afford to have you ejected from the game," Huey said and Caesar looked up to complain but when he saw Huey's seething eyes he stopped resisting.

"But Huey we can't let him get away with this," Caesar protested as Rummy ran passed him with a stretcher to look at their still friend.

"You won't let him but we have to do it within the rules of the game," Huey said. "Why do you think I taught you those plays?"

"So we're going to use one then," Caesar said calming down a little.

"I didn't want to but we can't over look something that blatant," Huey said.

"Huey, Caesar help me over here," Rummy called them over as he sat Jason up but even now they could tell he was completely out of it.

"Alright," they both said quickly jogging over to their downed friend. As Caesar passed Tyson who was watching with a smug look on his face he hit him with his shoulder. "Watch yourself," he whispered as he passed him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Cindy asked Rummy on the verge of tears as she looked at Jason who as barely conscious and had no clue what was going on anymore.

"I don't know I'll have to run some test. He might be concussed," Rummy said feeling sorry for the girl who had to watch her boyfriend being carried off the field without knowing if he would even be able to talk again.

Huey and Caesar gingerly helped Jason onto the stretcher that Rummy brought and supported his weight between them all the way to the bench. "I'll take him to the medical room," Rummy said switching out with Caesar. "Ed take Huey's place we've got to get him checked out. I don't think he'll be playing again."

"Just make sure he's alright. We'll handle the rest," Huey said turning back to the field. There would be no more playing by the book. "We're going to have to pick up all our games now that Jason is out. I need someone to move to Jason's spot."

"I can do it brah," Johnny said.

"No Johnny I need you to stay at slot back to catch the clutch balls," Huey said.

"I will nigga," Riley volunteered next.

"You know you can't," Huey refused. "I need my running back if we want to win."

"So who den?" Cindy asked. "Jazmine can't and Hiro is neither consistent enough nor fast enough to take Jason's spot."

"That leaves only you Cindy. You'll need to take his place for now," Huey said as the official marched the ball up fifteen yards for the horse collar penalty.

"I can try but dere's no way I can replace him," Cindy said.

"Just catch the ball when I throw it to you same as usual you'll just be running his routes now," Huey told her as they lined up for the huddle.

"Aight," Cindy said before moving down to the long side of the field to take up Jason's spot in their button hook play.

Huey took the snap on his first play of the second half and immediately vacated the pocket as Hector rushed in from safety position and broke through the corner of his line. He threw the ball quickly down field as Cindy hooked back in getting the inside route on her corner who after running against Jason who ran with speed and technique was not prepared for Cindy who ran a more aggressive style of running. Cindy caught the ball and using her aggressive style blew right through the cornerback getting an extra twelve yards before the free safety managed to push her out of bounds.

"Good job Cindy," Huey said as she rejoined the huddle. "This time you and Hiro run fly routes to draw through defence back so I can hit Johnny."

"Aight."

Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey and went straight after Tyson who was trying to get at Huey and hurt another of his players. Caesar grabbed Tyson and pushed up from under him. He got his hands under his shoulder pads and put even more pressure against ribs causing Tyson to scream out in pain as he hit a pressure point. With Tyson off balance Caesar drove his shoulder into Tyson's abdomen and drove him into the ground where he drove into his stomach again.

"I said I was coming," Caesar said angrily. "You're in for a rough two quarters."

"I'll break you and your little friends," Tyson snapped as Caesar got off him.

"We'll see who gets broken, an eye for an eye my friend," Caesar said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. Speak English not monkey?" Tyson growled.

"It means Mr. KKK that I'm coming for Cairo, we're all coming for Cairo and we're going to rip him to shreds. You opened a can worms that should never have been opened," Cairo said discreetly getting in a small kick that none of the officials saw before walking down field to where Johnny had moved the chains again to bring them into Stallion territory.

On his next play Huey rushed the ball as once again in his angry state Caesar overpowered Tyson and threw him to the ground. Huey broke in the secondary only to be taken out at the knees by Hector who had been watching him from the start of the play predicting Huey would rush.

"What the fuck," Huey cursed grabbing his right knee.

"It would be best if you just gave up now and save yourself the pain. Is the championship really worth your health?" Hector asked.

"Screw you. I'm not giving up. Hit me all you want. Hit all of us all you want, break my bones, concussed my head I don't care we will win this and you will pay," Huey said gingerly getting back to his feet and walking off the pain in his knee. It was nothing serious and he would be fine in a few seconds.

"I warned you," Hector said sadly. "I'm not responsible for what is going to happen next."

"Are you alright Huey?" Jazmine asked a look of worry on her face.

"I'll be fine," Huey assured her. "I want a touchdown to show these guys that we will not be intimidated by their cheating."

"But their breaking through our line too early to get any good plays off."

"Should we try the wild cat formation?" Cindy asked.

"It would be wise," Huey agreed. "Riley you're going to have to run a route since Jason is out and Cindy will be with me."

"Just get me da ball nigga. Young Reezy'll do da rest," Riley said confidently.

"We're counting on you Riley. Get us back the lead so we can show them they are not intimidating us," Huey said before breaking the huddle.

"They're going to use the wild cat formation from their last game," Richard said to Hector as Cindy lined up with Huey in the backfield.

"How do you know?" Hector asked as Huey began his count.

"She's been running routes since Tyson took out James. The only reason they would bring her back is for that. Trust me."

"Then who are they going to give the ball to?" Hector asked looking back and forth between Huey and Cindy.

"They'll give it to the girl," Richard said. "They probably think we'll think they are just running another running play so they'll give to her to throw."

"Then we just got to get her before she can throw it," Hector smiled.

Caesar snapped the ball back to Cindy as Richard had predicted and both brothers blitzed the backfield bursting through the line and swarming Cindy. They hit her at the same time and the ball popped out of her hands and Tyson who was the third Stallion in after getting through Caesar this time hit Huey who was trying to recover the ball before pouncing on it himself. He tried to get up and run but Caesar was on him again before he could stand up. While on top of him Caesar pushed his head into the frozen ground and rubbed it a little all the while pretending to be trying to get up off him.

With the possession change Cairo and Dewey came on for their first drive of the second half both with smug smiles on their faces. In one drive they had taken out one of Huey's best players and shown him that one of his best formations would not work on their team.

"What do we do now?" Caesar asked Huey while they waited for the Stallions to change up their players. "We're back to where we were last quarter."

"We'll have to mix things up a bit. We'll put our fastest lineman in as a linebacker and I'll drop back to free safety. This way our secondary will not be weak but in return our pressure on Cairo will not be as strong so we'll have to try and limit the yards they gain after the Cairo gives up the ball," Huey said unfazed by their predicament. "If you and Hiro can get us even just one sack on this drive Caesar it will put doubts in their mind that our defence was not weakened by Jay's removal."

"We'll see what we can do," Hiro said confidently. "It's about time I got in on this game."

Cairo took the ball from his centre and almost immediately threw a short pass to Dewey who was hovering just above the line of scrimmage. He caught the ball and got another yard before Riley brought him down. On the next play Cairo held on to the ball a little longer and threw a pass to Nora who was running a fly route down the left sideline. She was three steps ahead of Jazmine when she went to catch the ball but she had to hold up a little to line up her catch correctly and it was just enough time for Jazmine to wrap herself around Nora and pull her backward to the ground.

Huey could not help but smile a little as they lined back up. She had definitely come a long way since their first practice. They had all come a long way since that first day and now they were in the championship game. A game he personally did not think they would get to when Wuncler first came to them. But here they were and he could not have been prouder of his team yet as he looked down the field at Cairo he still felt seething anger. All the hard work and suffering they had put into getting here was being spoiled by Cairo's underhanded tactics. On defence Cairo's team was not even trying to hit them anymore. They were giving up yards to and penalties to get in hits they knew had good chances of hurting them. They had already sent one of his players off the field and Huey was not sure if he would be coming back and now they were trying to take out more.

Allowing his anger to get the better of him Huey threw up a signal he had been hoping not to use. The Black Panther's nearly emptied their secondary and lined up on the line of scrimmage.

Unsure what was happening Cairo ended his count and took the ball and dropped back as the entire Black Panther team exploded through the Stallions line and stormed Cairo. Huey was in the front and was the first to get Cairo and he latched onto him but made no attempt to bring him down. Huey simply kept him in place as Caesar was the next one in. He jumped at Cairo hitting him at the shoulders and drove him to the ground while Huey tried to hold him up.

Cairo let out a scream as his body bend oddly before he hit the ground and the ball flew up in the air. Cindy was able to get the loose ball while wrestling with a lineman to get the ball. When the official blew the play dead Cindy was the one in possession of the ball.

"Never mind a sack .That was much better," Huey said as Cairo was carried off the field by his trainers.

"Will he be able to play?" Hiro asked watching them carry Cairo to their bench and begin checking him out.

"He should be able to play by their next drive. We didn't get the full effect on him. For that to have really hurt we need Jason and Riley to get him like in Cross Cleave," Huey said. "We have the power but what makes a move like that really deadly is speed. Speed only Riley and Jason could manage to produce at such a short distance."

"Oh well we got da ball dat's what really matters nigga," Riley laughed

"He's right let's get some points this time," Caesar said.

"Well we can't use the wild cat as long as Jason is out and they know Cindy has to cover his position," Huey said looking over at his bench where Stacy was signalling him. "Hmm that could work."

"What could work nigga?" Riley asked turning his head to look at the bench but he did not know what the signals meant it was not something he needed to know so he had not bothered to even try and learn during practice.

"The play Stacy just sent over. They used it on us during the last game with my own spin," Huey answered before outlining the play.

Huey ended his count in a shotgun formation with all his receivers and Riley in motion running around him. As Caesar hiked the ball back Cindy ran in front of Huey snatching up the ball before it got to him. She took three steps and drew away Richard before tossing the ball back to Huey who immediately tossed the ball back to Riley who was running behind him while Johnny and Jazmine ran down field and Hiro helped block with the line. All the movement confused the Stallion defence and almost four defenders all went after Johnny assuming with only him and Jazmine who had only caught one short ball in four games in their secondary that the ball would go to Johnny. The rest of the defenders believing Riley would run because they had never seen him throw the ball tried to blitz him. Both these things combined to leave Jazmine alone in the Stallion secondary.

Riley put the ball up in a perfect spiral and Jazmine caught the ball running across the field away from Johnny. With the ball she had a clear shot to the end zone and with her first six point score and the chip for the PAT she restored the Black Panther lead at 20-15.

Nick got the ball again from the kick off and returned it for nineteen yards before Riley brought him down. Coming back on to the field with only the slightest of limps Cairo handed the ball off to Nick for his first play of the drive before taking another nasty hit from Huey who was trying to hurt him. Nick got six yards before Cindy caught him and taking her own frustration at Jason's injury on him drove him into the ground with all the force

On the next play Cairo aired the ball out to Dewey who gave Riley a small push that the official did not see to put some separation between them before catching the ball and slipping out of his first tackle. Riley got him on the second tackle by grabbing his ankle and pulled back hard so Dewey who thought he was in the clear fell on his face but managed to keep hold of the ball.

With a fresh set of downs Cairo made a short screen pass to Nora who was taken down by Jazmine before handing off to Nick again who got a nice gain of eleven yards before Huey got him.

The loss of Jason on their defence was more noticeable then Huey had originally anticipated. Without him watching the secondary or watching the running back there were large holes in his defence that Jason's speed and experience usually covered up for them. Without him they were put on display for Cairo who took full advantage of them and got his team within the last ten yards of the Black Panther half of the field.

Cairo set up for a second down in the at the eight yard line and tried to rush the ball when all his receivers were covered in the short amount of field they had. He got to the line of scrimmage but Hiro had broken through the line near the end and came up behind him as Caesar broke away from the lineman trying to stop him and both of them hit Cairo at the same time dragging him to the ground where was almost stepped on by one of his lineman.

Dewey caught the ball on Cairo's next attempt to reach the end zone but he was stopped short by Huey on the one yard line but he did pick up the first down and give Cairo a fresh set of downs to punch the ball in. On the first down Cairo needing only one yard handed the ball off to Nick for an HB dive but against the odds Hiro was able to stone wall him above the wall and Nick could not get the single yard needed for a touchdown.

Cairo reset his offence for the second down as the clock ticked down into the last minute of the quarter. Rather than try to simply punch the ball into the end zone, he looked to the air and tossed the ball to Dewey near the corner of the end zone. Once again the Black Panthers managed to stop Cairo from getting his touchdown as Riley stalking Dewey managed to reach around Dewey and knock the ball away from his hands.

Faced with one final play before he had to choice between risking it for a touchdown or getting the three point Cairo once again decided to take the fate of his team in his own hands. Taking the ball from practically under his centre he dove forward almost practically scrambling over his linemen's backs. Huey met him above the line leaping to try and stone wall him before the goal line. With a feral growl Cairo pushed forward into Huey determined not to lose to him again and with one last burst of effort just managed to get the ball over the plane of the goal line before he was swallowed up by the mass of battling players below him.

The officials immediately blew their whistles and the ones standing on the line threw up their arms to signal a touchdown which with the PAT made the score 22-20 for the Graves Stallions.

The Stallions kicker booted the ball back to Riley with only seven seconds left and Riley moved to return the ball. Riley stiff armed Richard but was caught up by Tyson who deliberately hit him and made it look like it was an accidently collision. While Riley was thrown to the ground Tyson managed to stay on his feet off balance. "I'll break you," Tyson sneered while he stepped hard on Riley's hand with his cleat while pretending to be off balance form the collision. He rubbed one of his studs into Riley hand before falling down to complete his show.

"Urgh, oh god it hurts nigga," Riley screamed holding his hands.

Huey rushed straight to his brother and grabbed hold on his right hand. What he saw sickened him and brought tremors of rage through his body.

Riley's fingers were mangled with his index finger and third finger sticking out in an impossible angle!

"Ah jeez nigga it hurts," Riley continued to scream as Stacy and Mina ran onto the field since Rummy was still in the back with Jason.

"We need to get him to Rummy," Stacy said looking at his hands.

"I'll kill him," Huey shouted letting go of Riley hand and turning toward Tyson who was getting to his feet a giant smile plastered on his fast. "I'll kill him."

"Stop him somebody," Mina shouted and Caesar and Hiro grabbed Huey and wrestled him to the ground the combined strength of the two large teens too much for Huey.

"You'll get ejected Huey and with Jason out and Riley injured we'll have to forfeit. Remember what you told me. Get revenge within the rules of the game," Caesar said sitting on top of Huey.

"Fix mah hand niggas," Riley screamed. "Hurry and fix it so I can play."

"Your fingers are broken Riley you can't play like this," Stacy argued. "How are you going to hold the ball?"

"I'm left handed nigga just reset mah fingers so da pain will stop," he said through clenched teeth.

"I can't we need to take you to see Rummy," Stacy told him. "We're going to help you to your feet. Just bare the pain."

"What happened?" Rummy voice suddenly called as he came out of the tunnel and ran across the field. "Ed told me something happened to Riley."

"Dat baboon over dere stepped on Reezy's hand," Cindy said glaring at Tyson who was gloating with his team at their bench as the official had already blown his whistle to end the quarter.

"Let me see," Rummy said feeling Riley's fingers with one hand while pulling out some medical tap and a knife with his other.

"How's JJ?" Cindy asked as Rummy began cutting off Riley's glove.

"He's in the back right now," Rummy said concentrating on causing Riley as little pain as possible while trying to remove the glove. Once the glove was off he quickly straightened out Riley's index finger causing Riley to cry out in pain. He quickly taped the finger to his middle finger to keep it straight before doing the same to his third finger and taping to his pinkie finger making it look like he only had three digits on his right hand. "That should hold for the rest of the game. We'll get you a new glove and combine the finger and tape that up to, to provide extra cushion and more stability."

"Thanks," Riley said taking the hand Rummy offered him to help him to his feet.

"I need to go back and take care of Jay," Rummy said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cindy asked concerned.

"I'm not sure yet. He just gained back his coherency," Rummy said before running back o the tunnel while the rest of them went to the bench. At the bench Riley immediately shoved his hand into one of the water bottles that was in the process of freezing from neglect to numb his fingers while they rested up for the next quarter.

No one was sure what they were going to do now. Jason was as far as they could tell out of the game for good, Huey was battered and beaten, and now Riley really only had one hand and he was no sign of the Stallion letting up on the cheap shots, who knew who would be next.

* * *

**The third quarter is done and Huey and the gang are still behind by two points. Without Jason and with an injured Riley can they overcome their handicaps and make a comeback in the final quarter? Next time 'The Heart Beats Strong."**


	49. Chapter 49 The Heart Beats Strong

**A/N:** The last Quarter of the last game we're finally at the end and after this only one chapter left, the half century chapter, oh yeah. Once again and for the second last time this fic I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Thank you everyone, my reviewers and my readers. i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**A/N II:** Since activity on my poll has pretty much stopped I will be closing it on Monday at about midnight EST so 9 pm on the west coast. If you still have not voted go vote.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.

* * *

**

Chapter 49 – The Heart Beats Strong

"What are we going to do Huey?" Caesar asked his friend at the bench. "We've got too many holes in our defence. If this continues they're going to run all over us in this quarter."

"There no helping it," Huey said while Stacy was taping up his knee after she had inspected after those hits he had taken. Since Rummy was still seeing to Jason doing who knows what Stacy had taken over the minor training duties. She could not do much more then tape things but right now it was all they needed. "Our defence is based around the idea that Jay is playing and covering those holes. We have no one else with the speed to cover them. Only Riley comes close but it take him a few steps to really get going and he is needed to cover Dewey. It's only Jay's unique first step that allows us to run the defence we do."

"So what then we just let them run all over our defence and what try to get in a scoring contest because that won't work. We can't score often enough," Caesar argued. "Not to mention Riley is hurt and you are hurt. At least before we had a running game now our even our running game is running at less than a hundred percent. We can't win."

"We can win and will win," a familiar voice said from behind him. "You got to have heart."

"What are you doing out here?" Caesar asked Jason who was standing behind the bench his helmet in hand and fire back in his eyes.

"I'm here to play what else," Jason said showing no signs of the stupor he had spent most of the third quarter in.

"Are you sure?" Huey asked. "You probably have a concussion."

"I'm fine trust me. Rummy cleared me. I don't have any of the signs of a concussion. I was just dazed and unconscious nothing more," Jason said rejoining the team. "I can't sleep right now anyway. We have a game to win."

"If you are okay then welcome back," Huey said. "Well Caesar this solves all our problems."

"If he can stay up this time," Caesar said unconvinced that Jason was fit to play.

"Well we'll find out now I guess," Huey said as the official blew his whistle to start the final quarter of the game. "Now that everyone is back we have to start putting up some points."

"And get some payback," Jason added looking down the sideline where Cairo was parting last minute instructions on his defence.

"Get the points first then you can get your revenge," Huey said as they jogged onto the field.

Back on the sideline Rummy rejoined Stacy, Ed, Jazmine and Mina. "Is he really as okay as he says?" Jamzine asked Rummy with concern.

"What did he tell you?" Rummy asked.

"That he was only dazed and knocked out," Mina said.

"Hmm..."

"He lied didn't he," Stacy said a little peeved that she was lied to.

"Big time," Rummy nodded. "He's got a full blown concussion."

"Then why is he playing?" Stacy asked forcefully. She had had concussions before and it was incredibly dangerous for someone with one to keep playing especially when the other team was head hunting.

"It's only a minor one. Level two at most," Rummy assured her. "Why do think it took so long for him to come back. I kept him the medical room to make sure he was over his symptoms before I let him back out here."

"It's still dangerous."

"Are you going to tell him that? Even if it was a level four concussion he would still do everything he could to get back out here," Rummy said.

"Oh your back what a surprise. I guess I'll just have to break you again," Tyson said when he saw Jason lining up to go into motion behind the line.

"No this time I'll be breaking you," Jason said before going into motion toward the long side. He looped around the corner back before stutter stepping at the line of scrimmage as Caesar hiked the ball back to Huey in the shotgun formation. Jason took off down the field blowing passed the cornerback on a fly route. Since he had spent the last quarter lying on a medical bed he was freshest person on the field and it showed as he left his cornerback far behind. Seeing Jason down field Huey lobbed the ball down to him hoping that Jason was well enough to get the ball.

Jason hit the ball without breaking stride but he juggled the ball as he ran and he never fumbled with the ball on such an easy catch. He did manage to get the ball under control though before the free safety forced him out of bounds forty two yards down the field.

"You don't realise how important he is to our team until he's taken out," Caesar said watching as Jason did a back flip on the sideline.

"But he juggled the ball. We have to be careful," Huey said. "I don't think he is giving us his full medical report."

"We'll just have to be careful. Don't have him running dangerous routes. Let him use his speed after all he has been resting for an entire quarter. He should have no problem out running our tired opponents," Caesar agreed.

On his next play Huey tried to hand the ball off to riley and while he handled the ball easily in his left hand Richard caught him in the backfield for a loss of a yard. On his second down Huey threw a short pass to Hiro how took the ball of his chest as he was hit from behind pushing him through the ball for an incomplete pass.

"It's third down and I want a touchdown on this drive," Huey said to his gathered team in the huddle.

"What special play do ya have for us dis time Huey?" Cindy asked excited. Huey was pulling out all his tricks this game and each one was greater than the last.

"Is it finally time for that play?" Caesar asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but soon Caesar," Huey said and Caesar sighed. "This time we are going with the Hydra."

"The Hydra?" Riley asked. "What's da hydra nigga?"

"A multi-headed dragon like mythical creature from Greek Mythology, but in this case it is a three headed wild cat formation," Huey said.

"A three person wild cat wit' who?" Cindy asked.

"Me, you and Riley," Huey said. "It will limit our play options with only three possible receivers but it will work."

"Wait why didn't we do dis earlier? Why wait until now?" Riley asked.

"Because we can't do this without Jason running his routes," Huey said. "They stopped our normal wild cat because they knew it was a wild cat because Cindy was not playing running back but they won't know what hit them with the Hydra. They know Riley can throw know but with both of you in the backfield there is always the threat that any of us could run or just throw a simple shovel pass across the field."

"Enough talk let's do this," Jason said keeping one eye on the play clock that was getting dangerously close to zero.

Huey broke the huddle and they quickly got into the formation with Riley and Cindy standing on either side of Huey like they were going to do a simple running play.

"What do you think they are doing this time?" Hector asked his brother as Huey began his count.

"I don't know. We should just blitz. I think he might try to hand it off to one of them," Richard said just as Huey ended his count and Caesar snapped the ball back. As soon as the ball left the centre's hands the twins took off heading straight for Huey, but the ball did not go to Huey if went to Riley who immediately vacated the crowded pocket while Huey and Cindy moved to block for him. With only one good hand Riley could not be expected to block for himself and throw the ball. While running Riley threw the ball down the field to where he knew Jason was heading.

Jason showed up as the ball did leaving his cornerback behind again. The free safety tried to get him as soon as Jason caught the ball but Jason spun as he caught the ball and dodged the hit. Using his first step he put distance between him and the safety and ran full speed into the end zone to retake the lead at 27-22. In the end zone Jason repeated his arms out celebration from his first touchdown of the game aware that his head would not let him do anything overly showy.

"That's two Riley how many do you got?" Jason asked as they went back to line up for the kick off.

"I'll get one nigga," Riley grumbled.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jason said trying to motivate his rival.

"Just stop the kick return you two," Huey said as Jazmine raised her hand to signal she was about to kick.

"No problem nigga," Riley shouted back at Huey as Jazmine kicked the ball and he followed after it with Jason falling back a couple of steps in case Riley missed Dewey who was in place to catch the ball.

Riley did not miss Dewey this time and with his own good hand and his broken hand he threw Dewey to the ground allowing his anger at what happened to his hand seep out. He had enough control though to stop from taking a penalty but that control was running out quickly.

Cairo got the ball back and was not happy to see Jason back on the field and at full strength. His return made his job a lot harder as the holes he had been exploiting for nearly a quarter would be filled in again. He throw a short pass to Dewey hoping to take advantage of Riley's injury, but Jason was helping to cover for his rival and after Cairo had thrown the ball Jason who was waiting a few yards away moved in and just before the ball got to Dewey he smashed the ball out of the air unable to catch it as he stumbled a little as he got close to Dewey and Riley.

On his next play he tried to hand the ball off to Nick but Huey, Caesar, and Hiro all broke into the back field and Huey got Cairo a little late but no penalty was called and Hiro and Caesar combined to bring down Nick before he could really get going.

"They're too fast," Nick complained as they lined up again.

"Then we'll just have to play dirty. Three of their players are already injured go after them and take them out," Cairo said to his linemen.

Cairo got the snap for the next play and dropped back as Huey, Caesar, and Hiro tried to break into the backfield again. This time though Tyson got Caesar and once again grabbed his facemask and ripped him to the ground. Another lineman punched Hiro in the stomach while a third hit Huey low on his taped knee cutting his legs out from under him. In the secondary Nora tried to take down Cindy as her teammates did not Cindy just threw her down and when Dewey tried to get him Riley just moved out of the way.

Flags went up everywhere as Cairo tried to rush the ball himself now that Huey and most of his defence was out of the way. He got into the secondary and made the first down before breaking a tackle from Jazmine. Cairo did not get much farther though as Jason decided it was time to get a measure of revenge on the teen who was orchestrating all the pain his friends suffered and all the pain he had suffered.

Jason grabbed Cairo by the face mask and tapping into the beast that dwelled within him he ripped Cairo back and forth before throwing him on the ground. He followed Cairo to the ground and slammed his forearms against the ground and then his fists while convulsing and making viper like movements.

"He's finally gone over the deep end again," Stacy said on the sidelines. "They're screwed now."

"What is he doing has he gone crazy?" Mina asked looking at Jason a little fearful of the viper like receiver.

"A little," Stacy laughed. "He did this against our team. It's like he's goes into another mode and become this absolute apex predator. When we faced him he actually brought our rushing yards down in the negatives once he got like this. It's a fearsome thing to play against. He's presence alone decapacitated my running back for a good portion of the game."

"So it's a good thing then?" Mina asked.

"For us yes, for them no," Stacy smiled.

On the field Cairo struggled back to his feet groaning in pain as the officials called out the penalties. With everything that went on and because of Jason's penalty Cairo's time only lost fifteen yards and it was fifteen yards he thought were worth it to dish out that much punishment.

On his next play Cairo went back to the air trying to connect with Nora but Jason was there to tear her away from the ball. Again he was there on the following play when Cairo handed the ball off to Nick and he caught the redheaded running back four yards past the line of scrimmage and thrown violently back behind the line. Standing over him Jason grabbed his head and his hands sliding down his face as he continued with his sharp snake like movements as he fell deeper into his other mode.

Facing third down Cairo rushed the ball himself but only got six yard yards before Huey dragged him down and got the first down. Cairo did not care about the first down though he was only concerned with what he had in mind for Huey. While they were tangled up on the ground Cairo stuck a finger through Huey's cage and poked him hard in the eye.

Huey shouted in pain and tore of f his helmet to cover up his eye. "The bastard poked me in the eye," he screamed as tears welled in his injured eye.

"You can't throw if you can't see," Cairo said before going to join his team.

Huey was immediately surrounded by his team as he tried to open his eye but everything was bleary. "Can you still play?"

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," Huey said.

"We're switching back positions Huey," Jason said. "I've had enough of this."

"Fine," Huey said still holding his eye. "I can't see anything anyway it will give me time to recover.

"What do you have planned JJ?" Riley asked.

"I think it's time for the two if us to send Cairo a message," Jason smirked. "It's time to cleave a redhead."

"Oh I like it nigga," Riley smiled fiendishly before cross behind the line to take up his position as corner back on the far side of the field while Jason lined up as the outside linebacker on the close side.

When Cairo snapped the ball he handed it off to Nick playing right into their hands. To further play into their hands Nick tried to go straight up the middle. Jason and Riley both broke through the line at the same time in complete synchronisation. Riley passed Cairo who was retreating away from him and went in on Nick low who had frozen in free when he saw what was coming. He tried desperately to move his feet but they would not move and Jason came up high. Both rivals hit Nick at the same time going in opposite direction each trying to drive through Nick and nearly ripped him in two. Nick let out a gut wrenching howl of pain as his body bent and twisted in a way it was never meant to as Jason knocked his helmet right off his head and Riley buckled his knees sideways. After going right through him Riley skirted around on the ground and pounced on the ball that had popped out of Nick's hands during the Cross Cleave.

"I think that will do," Jason said popping back to his feet and looking at the mangled mess that used to be Nick Randall.

"We got him good and I got dis nigga," Riley said holding out the football.

"You're next Cairo," Jason promised. "Try to hurt any of our teammates again and you'll suffer the same fate as your running back."

The official called a halt to the game while the medical staff of the Graves Stallions rushed onto the field with a stretcher to gather up their fallen player.

Play resumed again with the ball in Black Panther possession again and Huey set up for the Hydra again. With his vision a still bleary Huey lined up simply as a decoy and when Caesar snapped the ball he snapped it to Cindy this time who tossed a short shuffle pass to Riley who was already running toward the sideline. Riley caught the easy pass behind the line of scrimmage and broke into the Stallion secondary where Hector cut him down at his knees. He did a flip in the air and landed hard on his back and the ball popped out of his hands as he was in the air.

Hector immediately scooped up the ball and thanks to a block from his brother he returned the ball to the Black Panther end zone to restore the Stallion lead at 28-27. Cairo went of the two point conversion on the next play and managed to get a short pass up in the air to Dewey in the far left corner of the end zone before Jason and Caesar ran over him. Dewey leaped in the air over Riley and pulled the ball down just getting his two feet in bounds before falling out for the two points giving the stallions a three point lead at 30-27 and forcing Huey to have to get a touchdown if he wanted to avoid overtime.

"Oh man we're right back where we started the quarter and we only got two minutes and thirty six seconds left," Caesar complained.

"No we're further behind then at the start of the quarter," Huey said. "We have to get a touchdown now instead of just a field goal to win."

"But we could go into overtime," Caesar pointed out.

"No I don't want to go to overtime. I want to crush them in regulation," Huey shook his head. "We need one more touchdown and we have to stop them from getting anymore points."

"If ya want points nigga den jsut give me da ball," Riley cut in arrogantly. "I'll run dat it all da way back like a real nigga runnin' from da pigs."

"You realize these so called real niggas of yours get caught most of the time right," Huey said and the team snickered.

"Naw nigga da ones dat get caught ain't real niggas. To be a real nigga ya gotta get away," Riley corrected him.

"Whatever Riley just run the ball when I give it to you and don't drop it," Huey said before they lined up for the kick. Riley received the kick again and broke Richard's tackle with a stiff arm before spinning around Hector and squeezing through the wall of battling players. He barely made it out of the wall with Tyson caught him again and hurled him to the ground.

With a sick smile on his face Tyson raised his foot over Riley's left hand which was holding the ball this time. "Naw not dis time nigga," Riley shouted quickly removing his hand but leaving the ball so when Tyson's foot came down it slipped on the round surface of the ball and he fell backward landing hard on his back. "Ya ain't getting me again nigga."

"But I'll be getting you," Caesar said looking down at the fallen Stallion defensive tackle.

"You keep saying that but it has yet to happen," Tyson replied his face turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"I've been biding my time and waiting," Caesar assured him. "There's just over two minutes left. I'll get you soon."

"Bring it on," Tyson said sitting up.

"Haven't you been listening at all? I intend to," Caesar laughed leaving Tyson sitting on the ground to rejoin his team for their next and possibly final drive of the game.

On his first down still in the Hydra formation Huey got the ball this time and through a quick short pass out to Johnny go got nine yards. On his next play Riley got the ball from Caesar and dove for the one yard to move the chain. With a new set downs Caesar gave the ball to Cindy this time and with Jason and Johnny covered she was forced to throw to Hiro but she under threw the ball and it hit him the back.

"I missed," Cindy said shocked. It should have been an easy short pass a rookie could make, Hiro wasn't even covered. All she had to do was put the ball over his shoulder and he would have been gone for a huge gain, but instead she under threw it and hit him in the back. If it had been Jason or Johnny she was throwing to their skill would have made up for her mistake and they would have caught it, but Hiro was average receiver at best and unless her pass was perfect he would not get the ball.

"It's alright we have two more downs," Huey said. "Just try to hit Jay or Johnny next time."

Caesar snapped the ball back to Huey this time and he dropped back a little to give Johnny some time to separate from his cover, but he waited too long and Richard, Hector, and Tyson broke through. Cindy got Richard and Caesar moved to get Tyson while Riley tried to get Hector but with his injured hand he could not get a good hold on Hector and Hector blew through him and wrapped up Huey pulling him to the ground for a loss of six yards.

Faced with a third down Caesar once again went to Cindy who took Huey's advice and looked down field for Jason who was running a fly route and had but some distance between him and his cornerback. Praying that she would connect this time, Cindy hurled the ball down at Jason.

As soon as the ball left her hand she knew it would not make it. Jason was out of her throwing range, but Hector who had peeled out of the safety to stay close to Jason expecting the throw to the Canadian on such a critical down was and he leaped into the air pulling the ball down.

Cindy nearly fell to her knees dejected as Jason realising what had happened when the ball did not get to him turned in mid step nearly falling in his haste to turn and only staying up because he stabilized himself with a hand on the ground. He shot back after Hector who was trying to return the ball for a second touchdown from turnovers. Hector only got eight yards before Jason over took him from behind and using his weight pushed Hector to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Cindy said to her team, looking at her feet to ashamed to look at their faces.

"Don't worry about it," Jason smirked. "We still have forty nine seconds left to get the ball back."

"Besides dis is better for us," Riley added.

"Yeah we can finally get that rat," Jason said his smirk turning to a wide grin as he looked down at Cairo who was huddled up with his team.

"Hurt him," Huey said. "Hurt him for all of us because I won't get a shot at him."

"Ya can count on it nigga," Riley said mirroring Jason's smile.

"They're going to come for me," Cairo said to his team. "You guys have to stop them."

"Who's going to come after you?" Tyson asked. "James and the small Freeman?"

"No, Huey will not give up this chance. He will come after me," Cairo corrected him believing Huey hated him now as much as he hated Huey and would not give up the chance to do him harm with so little time left. If he did not do it know he might not get another chance to do it.

Cairo broke his huddle and took the snap from his centre as Jason and Riley lined up near the sideline and in their secondary took off completely synchronized with each other's movements. On the line Tyson did not worry about blocking but blew through his defensive tackle heading straight for Huey. Caesar saw him out of the corner of his eye and moved to not just stop him but finally get some revenge. Caesar went at him at full speed and leaped at his head, popping Tyson's helmet right off and knocking him out cold.

On the other side of the line of scrimmage Cairo was looking for Huey who was trying to break through the line to draw Cairo's attention away from the real attack.

Jason and Riley came in at the unsuspecting Cairo at the same time and it was not until Riley had gone down and Jason went high that Cairo realised he had been wrong and Huey was not the one coming after him. Like with Nick the rivals tore Cairo apart and Jason's helmet connected with Cairo's helmet popping it off Cairo's head and forcing the ball with his limp arms where Huey recovered it. Jason pulled up a little so he would not knock Cairo completely unconscious like they had done to Nick. Instead while lying on top of him so the officials could not see he fed Cairo a couple of shots to his eyes and nose.

"I told you I would return the favour by the end of the game," Jason whispered in his ear as Cairo's eyes rolled up in his head and he went completely limp.

Jason tried to get back up to celebrate with Riley and Huey but when he tried to get up he collapsed again his world spinning.

"Not again," Stacy said watching Jason stumble around before falling back to the ground.

"Get the stretcher Ed," Rummy shouted as he ran onto the field again. "Move out of the way. Let me through." Rummy forced his way through the players to Jason. "I knew this would happen."

"What do ya mean Rummy I thought he was okay," Cindy said near tears once again.

"He lied. He's got a concussion," Rummy said as Ed followed up behind him with the stretcher while he looked at Jason's eyes by lifting his eyelids.

"Will he be alright? "Huey asked expecting a rather bad answer.

"He should be fine in a few minutes. The hit just aggravated his head again. He won't be playing anymore though," Rummy said before he hand Ed lifted Jason onto the stretcher. "You'll have to play without him."

"We've only got twenty two seconds left," Huey said. "Just enough time for a final play."

"Are we going to use that play?" Caesar asked excitedly. They had been saving this play since their first practice and Huey had not let him use it and they only had one play left in the tournament.

"Yes we are," Huey nodded and Caesar pumped his fist.

"Finally," he cheered. "I've been waiting four games to do this."

"You guys have been talking cryptically about this play for weeks. What exactly is it?" Jazmine asked impatiently as Ed and Rummy departed with Jason to the bench where they continued to check on him.

"Just run your routes and get ready for a quick pass," Huey said before they lined up and to everyone on both team's confusion Huey lined up on Jason's route and both Riley and Cindy also lined to run routes leaving no one to take the snap.

Huey called the count from his place as a receiver while the Stallions scrambled to try and figure out what was going on. He reached the end of his count and Caesar slide the ball back behind him and everyone ran down the field.

Caesar stepped back and picked up the ball before dropping back as his line collapsed inward to fill in his vacated spot finally realising what was going on. Without Tyson on the field the lien was able to keep Richard at bay and because of all the eligible receivers in their secondary Hector had to stay there and not blitz the backfield.

Huey stutter stepped around the corner that was trying to cover him and took off down the field without anyone on him. With everyone but the line running pass routes the Stallion defence was stretched out and once Huey was free of the corner there was no one left to pick him up.

Seeing Huey open and free Caesar aired the ball thirty yards to him. Huey turned back to the line of scrimmage running backward as the ball came to him. He caught the ball in his hands and brought it into his chest before righting himself and running to the end zone.

Only a few yards away watching Johnny, Hector peeled off the Hawaiian native and ran after Huey but Jazmine who was also running in the area threw a block taking Hector out at his knees leaving Huey free to run the ball back for the touchdown but the clock stopped with one second left meaning the Stallions had one last chance to win the game on the kick return.

Huey did not celebrate in the end zone but through the ball to official and quickly ran back for the PAT wanting to end the game as fast as he could. When his team tried to congratulate him he just held up his hand and told them to get ready. He did get Jazmine a smile and a small one arm hug to thank her for the block.

Jazmine got the PAT and lined up to kick. She booted the ball down the field where Dewey caught the ball and with a block from Hector who had lined up near Dewey on Riley took off down the field. Dewey dodged Cindy and stiff armed Hiro before Richard blocked Huey which allowed Dewey to break through the wall leaving him with a clear shot to the end zone to win the game for the Stallions and finally get his injured friend's revenge.

The only thing that stood between him and Cairo's dream was Jazmine who was equally determined to see her team's dream of winning so Wuncler would not lose the bet and Graves would get their houses. Dewy stutter stepped but Jazmine stayed with him and he spun but again Jazmine backed off a bit and stayed with him. He tried to push through her smaller frame, but Jazmine got a hold of his legs and squeezing with everything she had buckled his knees and Dewey crashed to the field, his dreams and the dreams of his team shattered by the kicker.

Fireworks boomed all around the field lighting up the night sky in a brilliant display of every colour imaginable. The crowd went crazy and their music bleared through the stadium. CO2 cannons shot red and black confetti onto the field blanketing the field and the stands in a rain of confetti and balloons were released by a floating blimp with a giant and 'W'.

"WE WON! WE WON NIGGA!" Riley shouted jumping on Caesar's back and grabbing at the confetti. "WE WON!"

Jazmine rushed to Huey a smile splitting her face as she threw off her helmet. "We did it Huey. We won. We did it. You did it."

"No Jazmine you did it. You won the game for us," Huey without his helmet and his hair free of its tie smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen him smile before he scooped her up and spun around in circles confetti gathering their puffy hair.

Jason sat on the bench fully conscious and coherent again but he did not trust his legs to support him right now.

"I guess this is the end of your contract huh," Wuncler said from behind him. He was flanked by two older men wearing suits and two younger looking men wearing NCAA jackets.

"A completed contract," Jason said.

"Well I have a surprise for you. These two men here are scouts for the University of Maryland and Duke. They want to speak with you," Wuncler said with a smile. Of course he was happy. He could take credit for discovering him and bringing him down from the great white north.

"We want to take to you about coming to play for us once you graduate," the scout from Duke said.

"No," Jason said quickly.

"No? We're a top ten football school," the scout said offended.

"Exactly a football school. I'm a hockey player and I plan to play hockey. The NHL is my goal," Jason said. "All this here was just money."

"Are you sure? You could be a top tier football player," the scout said as Huey noticed Wuncler standing near the bench and joined them a scowl on his face.

"I could but hockey is my path and its where I belong," Jason said definitely.

"Well if you change your mind call us," the Duke scout smiled.

"I will,"

"Ah this is the other one you wanted to see. Huey Freeman," Wuncler said to the Maryland scout.

"I'm retired," Huey said guessing what the scout wanted.

"But..."

"I'm retired as of now," Huey repeated and Wuncler laughed.

"Zero for two. Too bad," he said happy that neither of the players he planned to recruit for his own team when he got it would be free.

"I don't want to talk with you either Wuncler. Oh agreement is over. You have you championship and you won your bet just leave us to our own business," Huey scowled at Wuncler.

"You think I want to stay here. I'm going home to count my new money," Wuncler laughed leading the NFL personnel and the university scouts away.

Huey and Jazmine went back on the field leaving Jason on the bench alone as their coaching staff had joined the player, Ed and Rummy opening bottles of champagne they had snuck into the stadium.

Jason watched as Huey accepted the trophy for the team and passed it around the players. He had no wish to touch the trophy he only cared about the money that would be going into his bank. With the game done his attention turned to his next task back home and the real championship he wanted to win in the spring, the Memorial Cup. They took the picture around him before return to the field as some of their fans made their way onto the field along with their families.

"Ya aight," Cindy asked coming to sit beside him.

"I'm fine," Jason smiled. "I just can't stand up right now or I might throw up."

"Can you believe we won?" Cindy said beaming with pride.

"Of course I'm on the team," Jason laughed. "It is cool though."

"Oh acting all cool James," a French accented voice said from behind them. "Vous êtes un tel menteur."

"I'm not a liar," Jason his face widening in a bigger smile as he turned on the bench to look at the person behind him. Standing a few feet away from him was a tall teen, though not as tall as him with steel grey messy hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a Windsor Spitfires coat and black shorts.

"Who's dis JJ?" Cindy asked looking at the teen.

"Alexei Steele," Jason said with mock disgust. "My roommate back home and my centre."

"Your centre, more like your my winger," Alexei corrected him with a snort. "And its Stéelé not Steel. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Whatever Steel. What are you doing here anyway?" Jason asked.

"I'm here to pick you up. Coach sent me down this morning and I heard about the game so I came to see what you've been up to these last few months. We have a game in three days. Everyone expects you to be ready to play. We really need a boost, haven't won a game in four weeks."

"Wait ya roommate. Ya live wit' da team?" Cindy asked looking strangely at the French-Canadian that seemed so familiar with Jason.

"No. Steel is from Trois Rivieres Quebec and because he can't live by himself because he is underage he was moved into my house," Jason explained. "He's the other sixteen year old player on the team so naturally they paired us up at training camp."

"Never mind me. This is quite the accomplishment here. I hope my boy didn't hold your team back too much. Coach is not going to be happy about your concussions though," Steel said shaking his head. "He'll probably string you up by your toe nails."

"Ya toe nails really?" Cindy said with a fearful look that draw laughs from the two Canadian teens.

"No. This guy's just got a flare for the dramatic," Jason laughed and looking around he saw his team, their families, and some reporters drifting into the tunnel. "We're going to the locker room to continue this crap you going to come?"

"No I'll meet you at the airport in the morning. Don't be late," Steel said before walking away.

"Here let me help ya up," Cindy said before helping Jason to his feet where he swayed a little still off balance and slowly they made their way into the tunnel. The party continued in the locker room for another hour before the team went out to continue the celebration over a buffet of food. They did not drift into their homes until one in the morning and had to be up again at four to go to the airport. They all went to sleep with giant smiles on their faces and Riley had the trophy lying beside him as he snored away replaying the game in his dreams with some exaggerations of course.

* * *

**The game is done Huey and the gang have done it, they're champions but there is still one last piece of business to take care of. Next and lastly "Airport Terminal".**


	50. Chapter 50 Airport Terminal

**A/N:** We're here the end of Ten Yards to Victory. Almost two months, 160000 words and fifty chapters, but we made it thank you all. For the last time in this fic I want to give thanks to DaveTheWordsmith, KODfreak, and LegendaryWhiteBoy for reviewing and giving great feedback. Thank you everyone, my reviewers and my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**A/N II:** Since activity on my poll has pretty much stopped I will be closing it on Monday at about midnight EST so 9 pm on the west coast. If you still have not voted go vote.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, Aaron McGruder and Sony Pictures does.**

* * *

Chapter 50 – Airport Terminal

Jason sat in one of the many empty chairs in the airport terminal, his eyes barely open as he began to drift off back to sleep. He had not gotten much sleep that night as Steel had woken him every hour under Rummy's orders to make sure he was okay but nothing seemed wrong now. He had been surprised to find his centre at his home when he arrived earlier that morning, not so much that he had let himself in and in the few hours he was there had basically moved in but that he knew where he lived.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and a cup of coffee appeared in front of his face. "You ready for this?" Steel asked as Jason took the cup of coffee and he held out a bagel next.

"I am. Football is fun and all but I want to get back on the ice. Besides I heard you've been playing like crap since I left. There have been rumours they're going to send you back to Hamilton," Jason said eagerly taking the bagel and tearing into it.

"Only rumours. It's odd not playing with you on my wing, it took some adjustment," Steel said taken the seat directly across from him.

"Well, I'm back," Jason smirked.

"But for how long?"

"I don't know, at least this season," Jason said truthfully. "I have attachments here now."

"Unfortunately," Steel grumbled.

"What's unfortunate? "Jazmine asked as the gang came up behind them.

"James's dating life," Steel continued to grumble.

"What's the matter wit' JJ's dating life huh?" Cindy asked stepping up to the grey haired Québécois.

"Nothing I guess," Steel mumbled.

"So what time does you plane leave?" Jazmine asked Jason sitting down next to him.

"Any time now actually. You guys are running late. I'm guessing they're just finishing the refuel," Jason said looking out into the darkness that hung over the five a.m. sky.

"Riley wouldn't get up," Jazmine said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why should I have to get up to see dis nigga off? He's just gonna come back in a few months," Riley yawned still half asleep.

"He's right you know. You guys didn't have to come all the way out here," Jason agreed with him.

"See ya niggas woke me up for nothing."

"Just shut up Riley. You're here to say good bye to a friend. It doesn't matter how long he is going," Huey said cuffing his brother in the back of the head.

"Thanks guys," Jason smirked.

"_We will now begin boarding all seats. We will now begin boarding all seats on flight A-74,"_ the woman standing by the boarding entrance called out to the few passengers in the terminal.

"I guess that's us," Jason said grabbing his small bag. He had no luggage as he was leaving everything in the house Wuncler had bought for him. It was still his house now that he completed his contract but it would stand empty until he came back hopefully at beginning of summer. He would miss Woodcrest but he did not want to come back before summer because that would mean he failed in his next goal.

"Wait, what about ya Corvette?" Riley asked perking up. "Can I use it?"

"Yeah, right, and let you get bullet holes in it. I don't think so," Jason laughed pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"What about me?" Huey asked.

"Definitely not. You already trashed my bike you aren't touching this one," Jason said turning to Cindy. "Your Beamer was trashed yesterday so you can use it." He handed her his keys and turned to join Steel at the boarding platform.

"One sec," Cindy said grabbing him by the arm and spinning him toward her. "Remember what you owe me." She pulled him into a hug and kissed him deeply tears welling in her blue eyes.

"I won't forget, "Jason whispered into her ear. "By the way my house keys are on that too. Feel free to use it if you need it."

"Thanks," Cindy said kissing him one last time before Jason pulled away from her and disappeared onto the plane.

"It's kinda odd not having him here," Huey said after a few moments.

"So what should we do now?" Caesar asked turning away from the plane.

"Go back to sleep nigga," Riley yawned.

"And then?"

"I don't know, we'll see after dat," Cindy said looking back one last time at the plane that was pulling away from the terminal.

"Maybe something not football related," Jazmine offered.

"Definitely," they all said in unison before leaving for their cars.

Jason sat in the aisle seat flipping the top of his pink phone open and close with his thumb while Steel looked out the window at the ground far below. As he played with his phone a pretty blond stewardess walked by carrying a half full trash pail.

"Did you tell them you won't be coming back?" Steel asked as he closed the window. "Coach won't allow you to come back and we'll have world junior camps."

"Nope," Jason said, dumping the phone in the pail while giving the stewardess a wink.

"They'll be hurt."

"Maybe for a while. But eventually they won't even remember Jason James came to Woodcrest, Maryland," Jason said. "But who knows maybe one day in the far future I will return, but whose to say anyone will remember me."

* * *

**It's done. It's finally down. Oh god it feels so good to be at the end of this thing. Thank you everyone who reviewed and who read my story all the way to the end. Thank you all and look forward to my next works. Thank you once again...**

**A new update 16/03/11 to finalize the story since the sequel is being trashed.  
**


End file.
